Intentando mejorar el futuro: la cámara desconocida
by Kira Potter Jackson
Summary: Es la segunda parte de mi historia. El colegio va a saber más secretos de nuestros amigos aventureros Más sorpresas e inquietudes se van generar Nuevos personajes aparecerán. Muchas cosas se sabrán
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cambios mágicos y lo que nos espera II**

-Esperen hay que hacer un intercambio de personas por el hechizo- interrumpió Albus P.

-Es cierto, los del futuro que se van a ir, por favor pónganse de pie- pidió Draco M.

En el instante que lo dijeron Lily P, Neville L, Alice L, Astoria M y Astoria MG se pararon y se colocaron juntos tomados de la mano y en círculo. Harry P cuando estuvieron prontos los apuntó con su varita y con un movimiento ascendente y descendente en diagonal dijo:

\- _Magica mutare lumen  
_

Apareció una nube negra que luego los tragó y cuando se dispersó la misma aparecieron otros pero tenían sobre la cara antifaces blancos y con algunas perlas brillantes en el contorno.

-Bueno- dijo una voz pícara.

-Vamos a explicarles como seguimos antes de empezar el segundo libro- expresó otra.

-Nos presentaremos nosotros- empezó uno.

-Luego se presentarán otros que van a venir en cuanto terminemos- dijo una que era bastante esbelta.

-Después explican la idea que se les ocurrió para los partidos- siguió el primero que habló.

-Y por último empezaremos el segundo libro- terminó el que parecía más alto.

La gente quedó tranquila luego de esa explicación luego de que la nube los había alarmado a pesar de ya haberla vista hace unos dos días y asintió de acuerdo con los puntos que habían mencionado.

-Empiezo yo- dijo una mujer que luego se sacó el antifaz y agregó riendo al ver las caras que muchos habían puesto al reconocerla- Como muchos se han dado cuenta soy Ginebra Molly Weasley, de casada Zabini y me dicen Ginny. Tengo 39 años, soy cazadora en las arpías de Hollyhead y tengo dos hijos.

Sus hermanos la miraban con la boca abierta dado que estaba muy linda, con más musculatura y alta. Algunos alumnos de séptimo babeaban un poco.

-Que preciosa que estás hija- dijo Molly contenta.

-¿Con un Slytherin?- preguntó exclamando Ron sin poder contenerse.

-Sí y no molestes- dijo Ginny Z mirándolo mal y luego se sentó con su hermano del futuro.

-Hola soy Blaise Zabini, de 40 años, trabajo en el ministerio irlandés como inefable y estoy casado con esta hermosa persona- se presentó el moreno de ojos negros y una altura bastante cercana a los dos metros, fue a sentarse al lado de Draco M cuando terminó.

-Hola colegio querido, soy James Sirius Potter - empezó el muchacho que era idéntico a su abuelo pero no tan arrogante.

-Buenos días también para ti James Sirius- dijo una voz femenina dejando a muchos asombrados y a los fundadores alegres.

-Gracias hijo/ ahijado- dijeron James y Sirius.

-Ustedes son muy importantes para mí seguramente- dijo Harry.

-Fui un Gryffindor, de 19 años por lo que nací en el 2001, el 23 de abril como los gemelos, no fui ni prefecto, ni premio anual pero si capitán de Quidditch y mis padrinos son Ron y Hestia Jones- siguió presentándose James P.

-¿Quién es Hestia Jones?- preguntaron confusos Harry y Hermione, ya que no la conocían.

-Es una auror que te ayudó mucho- explicó James P y agregó- juego en los Cannons como bateador, soy un merodeador 2 y mi apodo es equo.

Cuando terminó de presentarse se fue a sentar con su hermano en el asiento que dejó libre Lily P.

-Hola Hogwarts, mi nombre es Valery Zabini Weasley, tengo 17 años, soy de Slytherin, fui prefecta pero no premio anual, nací el 29 de mayo y quiero se modelo mágico y mis padrinos son Theo y Angelina- se presentó la chica que tenía la figura parecida a la de la madre, el cabello rojo y rizado y la piel y los ojos casi tan oscuros como el padre.

-Hola soy Thiago Zabini, tengo 18 años, estudio para ser actor, fui un Gryffindor, no fui prefecto, ni jugador de Quidditch, ni premio anual. Soy un merodeador 2, tengo por apodo vulpis y mis padrinos son Draco y Luna- se presentó un muchacho alto y morocho como su hermana pero con el pelo castaños y ojos azulees como su abuelo materno.

-¿Preguntas?- cuestionó Albus D.

-¿Novio/novia?- preguntó Lavander a los más chicos.

-Astoria Malfoy Greengass- dijo James P.

-¿Cómo, mi bebé?- preguntó Draco con tono protector.

-Si- dijeron James P contento y Draco M celoso.

-Una muggle llamada Thalia Jackson- informó Thiago sorprendiendo a muchos que un hijo de Zabini tuviera una novia muggle.

-Si. Soy novia de Frank- dijo Valery.

-¿Materias favoritas?- preguntó Terry.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y transformaciones- contestaron Thiago y James P.

-Pociones- respondió Valery.

-¿Por qué los apodos?- preguntó curioso Harry.

-¿Te refieres a Vulpis y Equo?- preguntó Thiago.

-Si- contestó Harry.

-Son esos, porque significan zorro y caballo en latín- respondió James P.

-¿Les gusta esos animales?- preguntó todavía curioso Harry.

-No exactamente- respondieron ambos dando a entender lo que significaba a los merodeadores 1.

Luego se pararon y dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, se concentraron y transformaron James P. en un caballo negro robusto, de ojos castaños y Thiago en un zorro rojizo de ojos negros.

La gente aplaudió y entonces mientras se transformaban de vuelta en humanos apareció de vuelta la nube gris que ya se habían dado cuenta de que traía a gente del presente.

Como nadie dijo nada Harry preguntó:

-¿Ellos saben lo que pasó en el primero libro?

-No, pero ahora lo van a saber- dijo Ron W mirando a Harry P mientras la nube gris se disipaba del todo.

-Antes de presentarse, por favor se calman que voy a hacer algo- dijo Harry P al ver que algunos estaban alterados y apuntándolos rápidamente murmuró:

* * *

 **Hola:**

 **Es el primer capítulo de la segunda parte.**

 **En el tercer capítulo, haré referencia a los nombre de los que se repiten como pasí con Lily Evand y Lily Potter que fueron Lily y Lily P. respectivamente.**

 **Comentarios adicionales de los hechizos:**

 **-Magica mutare lumen es cambio mágico de luz.  
**

 **Aviso que haré los comentarios al final de cada capítulo si es que es necesario y contestaré personalmente a cada uno en el comentario que dejen.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Kira**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Lo que somos II.**

-Lectio atque scientia.

En cuanto la luz plateada tocó a los que habían recién aparecido, las personas que no habían estado para el primer libro empezaron a recordar todo lo sucedido en él. Así estuvieron como 10 minutos entonces una mujer preguntó:

-¿Podemos presentarnos ahora?

-Sí, comiencen- contestó Harry P.

-Hola soy Katherine pero me dicen Kit y él es Kyle. Somos padre de Seamus- empezó la mujer que era blanca de piel, pelo color arena como su hijo y ojos negro brillante.

-Tengo 40 años, ella 39. Soy muggle y ella bruja- siguió el hombre de pelo rubio, ojos celeste y piel blanca.

-Soy trabajadora en el Ministerio en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, fui de Ravenclaw, jugué al Quidditch como cazadora, no fue prefecta pero si Premio Anual- siguió Kit.

-Y yo soy arquitecto o sea armo edificios- terminó Kyle.

Luego de que terminaran de presentarse, se agarraron de la mano y se sentaron con su hijo, mirando con admiración a Harry por lo realizado por el chico en el primer libro.

-Hola soy Helena Thomas, la mamá de Dean, soy muggle, trabajo de maestra, tengo 42 años y tengo 4 hijos- se presenta la mujer que era morena de pelo y de ojos y se sentó al frente de Dean.

-Hola soy la hermana mayor de Dean, me llamo Mary, tengo 19 años y estoy estudiando medicina, actualmente curso segundo y me gusta mucho el fútbol- se presentó la joven que era igual a su madre pero de pelo rubio.

-¿También sos del West Ham?- preguntó Harry.

-No, soy del Liverpool- dijo la chica y se sentó a la izquierda de su hermano al que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola soy Anne también hermana de Dean, tengo 17 años, estoy en séptimo de secundaria, me falta este año y el otro y quiero ser abogada. No me gusta mucho el fútbol prefiero la yoga- dijo la chica que era más blanca que su madre pero tenía el resto de sus características físicas.

Cuando terminó se sentó a la izquierda de su hermana mayor.

-Hola, soy Sophia, tengo 15 años, quiero ser patinadora profesional por lo que lo hago desde los 5 años, estoy en quinto de secundaria y también soy hermana de Dean- se presentó la más chica de las mujeres Thomas que era morena de piel pero con el pelo castaño y los ojos grises.

Cuando terminó, caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano y se sentó a derecha de él.

-Hola, soy Robert Wood, el padre de Oliver, soy guardian y capitán de los Tornados, fui un Hufflepuff, tengo 38 años, estoy casado y tengo solo a Oliver de hijo, no fui prefecto, ni premio anual pero si capitán de Quidditch- se presentó el señor Wood que era muy parecido a su hijo salvo por su piel bronceada y su pelo rubio claro.

Cuando terminó se sentó a la izquierda de su hijo.

-Hola, soy Olivia, tengo 39 años, periodista en el profeta en la sección deportiva, fui una Gryffindor y jugué como guardiana en el equipo, también fui Prefecta y Premio Anual- se presentó la mujer que tenía el mismo tono de color de pelo que su hijo, ojos grises y piel bronceada.

Después de su presentación se sentó al lado derecho de su hijo.

-Hola soy Hestia Jones, tengo 30 años, fui Ravenclaw y Premio Anual. Me gusta ver partidos de Quidditch, soy Auror- dijo la morena de ojos castaños.

-Hola madrina- interrumpió James P.

-Hola cariño, ¿De quién eres hijo?- preguntó curiosa y cariñosa Hestia.

-De Harry Potter. Digamos que ser al mayor y que tú ayudarás mucho a papá a proteger a sus familiares él pensó en honrarte con que seas mi madrina- contestó James P.

-Ah, Gracias Harry, encantada de conocerte- dijo la joven que se sentó en la mesa de las águilas.

-Ahora yo- dijo una voz chillona y entusiasta.

Muchos lo miraron con incredulidad, _parecía una persona al que le hubieran inyectado cafeína_ pensaba los que conocían el mundo muggle.

-Soy un elfo doméstico y me llamo Dobby, actualmente trabajo en Hogwarts y nací el 28 de junio de 1975. Soy un elfo libre- se presentó la criatura con ojos verdes y piel pálida.

-Ven Dobby, por favor- invitó Harry y el elfo contento fue a sentarse en las piernas del joven.

-Ahora van a venir los del pasado- dijo Ron W. y Harry P por segunda vez murmuró:

-Populus venit et abiit placet

La luz dorada apareció en las puertas del gran comedor y en ese momento Harry P volvió a murmurar…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 Lo que ya fuimos**

Se abren las puertas con una luz blanca e intensa y Harry P murmura hacia la luz:

-Lux, lucis, et amor, speac.

La luz se volvió dorada y enseguida Harry P murmura:

-Lectio, acque scientia.

La luz dorada homogénea cambió en el centro a azul y por ella salió un joven de pelo largo hasta la media espalda enrulado y rubio y con ojos azules claros y se presentó

-Hola colegio, yo soy Xenofillius Lovegood, fui Ravenclaw, tengo 20 años.

-¿Tú eres el novio de Pandora?- preguntó una voz burlesca desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Si. Quiero ser periodista y encontrar criaturas desconocidas- terminó él y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw al lado de su novia.

-Hola yo- dijo Xeno L.

-Hola, ¿todo bien?- replicó cuestionando Xeno.

-Ahora sí- contestó Xeno L sonriendo a Luna que entendió el motivo de su alegría.

La luz volvió a cambiar en el centro a verde esmeralda saliendo de ella dos jóvenes agarrados de la mano.

-Hola soy Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, tengo 20 años, fui Prefecto y Premio anual- empezó el joven que era parecido a Xenofillius pero con aire de grandeza.

-No mientas- regañó interrumpiendo Narcissa.

-Sólo fuiste Prefecto- apoyó Scorp.

-Está bien, sólo fui prefecto, no trabajo porque tengo dinero y fui un Slytherin- siguió y luego agregó preguntando a los que lo habían regañado- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Yo tu esposa- dijo Narcissa.

-Yo tu nieto mayor- aportó Scorp

-Ahora voy yo- empezó la muchacha que se reía un poco de su novio que había quedado shokeado.

-Joven prosiga- dijo amablemente Godric dejando a Lucius asombrado porque era un fundador.

-Yo soy Narcissa Black, tengo 20 años, fui Slytherin, fui prefecta pero no premio anual y jugué como cazadora en el equipo de mi casa- se presentó la rubia, de piel pálida y ojos grises.

Luego de que la muchacha terminará de presentarse se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin.

Cinco minutos pasaron sin que la luz dejara de ser dorada y sólo con una breve vibración salieron dos personas tomadas de la mano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Petunia Pauline Evans, nací el 5 de abril de 1957 por lo que, tengo 18 años. Estoy terminando la secundaria y quiero ser enfermera- se presentó la chica sonriendo porque por fin había conocido el colegio al que iban sus hermanas.

-Yo soy Cody Charleston, soy un squib nacido en Toronto, Canadá, tengo 19 años y nací el 28 de octubre de 1956. Estoy estudiando ingeniería alimenticia y Petunia es mi novia- se presentó el joven de pelo castaño, piel bronceada y los ojos grises mientras tomaba de la mano de la rubia de pelo largo liso y piel pálida y ojos grises claros y los familiares de la rubia pensaban _"que habrá pasado"_

Cuando terminaron de presentarse Vernon gritó furioso:

-ALEJA LAS MANOS DE MI ESPOSA.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE GRITAR Y AMENAZAR?- peguntó a gritos Harry mientras su versión futurista pidió amablemente.

-Tía Pet, Cody por favor siéntese con los Evans.

Los dos hicieron lo que les pidieron mientras la puerta adquiría la luz dorada que cambió en el centro a rojo cuando ellos se sentaron.

-Hola colegio, soy Molly Ginebra Weasley, tengo 31 años, nací el 30 de noviembre de 1944, fui Gryffindor, jugué de bateadora en el equipo de mi casa, tengo dos hijos Bill y Charlie y me gusta mucho hacer bromas- se presentó al salir la pelirroja de buen cuerpo mientras sus hijos la miraban con incredulidad.

-Hola soy Arthur William Weasley, tengo 30 años, nací el 6 de febrero de 1945, fui Gryffindor, prefecto y premio Anual, no jugué al Quidditch y trabajo en el ministerio en el departamento de relaciones con muggles- se presentó el pelirrojo que era hermoso y agregó señalando a Molly- y ella es mi esposa.

-Papá, ¡Tenés pelo!- exclamaron Fred, Percy y Ron.

-Sí, ¿Por qué aclaran eso?- preguntó Arthur.

-Porque por el trabajo en el Ministerio tenés estress que te deja pelado- dijo Ron señalando a Arthur W.

-No mi pelo. Molly me quedé calvo- dramatizó Arthur.

Molly se rió de su marido, pero paró cuando se vio a sí misma y lloriqueando dijo:

-Por Merlín, que me pasó, Amor estoy horrible.

-No es cierto, estás muy linda- dijo Arthur.

-No me mientas- dijo Molly sin dejar de llorar.

-Señora Weasley, por favor siéntese que eso se puede arreglar- pidió solemne Albus P.

En cuanto se sentaron Molly más calmada dijo:

-Supongo que por lo menos sigo haciendo bromas.

-No, sos una amargada- dijo Fred sin poder contenerse recibiendo por esto un golpe de George que lo hizo callar.

-En realidad eso no es tan cierto, a parte lo relevante es que te equivocas mucho- replicó Charlie.

-Ok, hijo, que grande estás- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

Al minuto en que todos hicieron silencio de la luz dorada se vio una vibración de la que salió un joven.

-Hola, en realidad no se mucho porque soy un muggle, nací el 24 de noviembre de 1950 por lo que tengo 25 años. Tengo una esposa llamada Helena y una hija de un añito llamada Mary- empezó el tímido hombre de pelo rubio, ojos grises y piel bronceada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Minerva.

-John Thomas y soy bombero- contestó John.

-Hola John, soy tu esposa- empezó Helena.

-Hola, que guapa estás- alagó el muchacho.

-Te presento a Mary- empezó Helena un poco bordó.

-Que linda y grande estás pequeña- sonrió contento John.

-Hola papi- dijo la mencionada mientras abrazaba a su padre con desesperación.

-Mi amor, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el hombre un poco asustado.

-Sí, papi, tú estás muerto desde hace algunos años, en un incendio- explicó Mary.

-Lo siento, bebe- se disculpó John y luego dirigiéndose a su esposa preguntó- ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

-Nuestros hijos, ellas son Anne y Sophia y él es Dean- presentó Helena.

-Hola pequeños- dijo John y agregó curioso- ¿Y qué hacemos acá? ¿Cómo vine de la nada?

-Dean es un mago de los reales- explicó Sophia contenta y agregó- Supongo que con magia.

-Siéntate acá papá, por favor-señaló Dean con ojos llorosos porque lo había extrañado mucho y casi no lo había conocido.

Cuando la familia Thomas al completo se sentó apareció la luz dorada con un verde esmeralda en el centro.

Por ella salió una copia más joven de Canuto. Era muy guapo, con aire aristocrático pero sin dejar de ser humilde y comentó presentándose:

-Hola soy Regulus Black, me dicen Reg, tengo 13 años casi 14, cumplo el 11 de diciembre, juego de buscador, estoy en Slytherin y me gusta mucho Pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Así, ¿qué tú eres el novio de mi Caro?- preguntó Hugo E con un tono celoso mientras Caro pensaba _que celoso está papá_

-Sí, soy el novio de la más genial, linda, inteligente y buena persona del mundo- dio Reg mientras Caro quedaba colorada y las mujeres suspiraban por él.

-Ese es mi Reg- dijo Caro que con mirada un poco triste fue al encuentro de su novio.

Cuando llegó hasta él lo abrazó con mucha intensidad y luego de un rato de estar así, se separó un poco para darle un beso corto pero intenso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi Caro- dijo con una mirada de enamorado el muchacho posando sus ojos grises intensos en los ojos verdes de ella.

Después se agarraron de las manos y preguntaron:

-¿Nos podemos sentar juntos?

-Sí, pero acá al lado nuestro- dijo Harry P.

Ambos saludaron a todos y se sentaron con los del futuro.

-Ahora Herm, cuenta lo que se los ocurrió para el Quidditch- pidió Ginny Z.

-Se nos ocurrió que cada casa arme dos equipos que contengan jugadores de todas las generaciones- empezó la castaña.

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijeron todos para que siguiera.

-La primera etapa tendrá dos partidos- siguió ella.

-¿Y cómo sabemos quién jugará con quién?- preguntó Markus interesado.

-Por sorteo- propuso Helga.

-Ok- dijeron los capitanes.

-Y la segunda tendrá también dos partidos semifinales, los que perdieron por el tercer puesto y los que ganaron por el primer y segundo puesto- terminó la castaña.

-¿Y qué ganamos?- preguntó Theo.

-La diferencia de puntos en cada partido y una medalla- propuso Cody.

-¿Qué es eso de la diferencia de puntos?- preguntaron Daphne, Molly y Molly W curiosas y confundidas.

-Por ejemplo, si en un partido Gryffindor gana 180 a 100, serían 80 puntos que es la diferencia entre los tantos a favor y en contra- explicó Cody.

Todos estuvieron a favor de la idea de Cody y entonces Markus preguntó:

-¿Dónde anotamos a los jugadores?

-Ya sé- dijo Reg y le preguntó algo al oído a su novia, que asintió, se paró y murmuró mientras hacía 4 círculos:

-Partim membranis.

Delante de Roger Davis, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory y Markus Flint apareció un pergamino.

-Lo pueden escribir ahí- dijo Harry P sonriendo a su tía por su despliegue de magia mientras la mayoría pensaba _que poderosa que es._

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para escribir los nombres de los jugadores?- preguntó Oliver.

-Hasta el primer descanso- dijo Albus P.

-En el también vamos primero a parar para hacer el sorteo y por otro lado otra cosa importante que más adelante sabrán- propuso Blaise Z.

-Ok- dijeron todos.

-Ahora empecemos con el segundo libro

-¿Quién se ofrece a leer?- preguntó Hermione P.

-Yo- dijo una voz entusiasta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Canuto tuvo el permiso para leer de Harry P y fue a buscar el nuevo libro.

 **-Harry Potter y la cámara secreta**

-En serio existe- dijo Charlus sin poder aguantarse

-Lamentablemente sí- dio Harry mientras Canuto abría el libro.

Muchos alumnos se asustaron, por lo menos, lo que el año anterior habían estado en el colegio.

Sin embargo antes que cundiera el pánico, Canuto carraspeó y dijo

 **-Capítulo 4: El peor cumpleaños**

-PETUNIA- dijeron a gritos Lily y Elizabeth mirándola mal.

-Por favor no le griten- dijo Harry P mirando a su tía del presente mientras la del pasado no entendía nada y eso que el recuerdo de lo ya leído estaba en su cabeza.

Lily y su madre se calmaron un poco sobre todo porque había algo que se les escapaba del mente o eso es lo que querían creer.

Canuto decidió seguir leyendo.

 **No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

-Buena esa Hedwig- dijeron los bromistas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la lechuza, morsa maldita?- preguntaron con los ojos entrecerrados Caro y Reg.

Vernon no respondió, pero por su pose encogida sabían que había hecho algo.

Como nadie dijo nada, Canuto continuó.

— **¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

 **Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

— **Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuel ta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

— **¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon** ( _Sí_ pensaron todos menos él mismo.) **, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

 **Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

 **Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruen doso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.** ( _Que maleducado y asqueroso_ pensaron los adultos.)

— **¡Quiero más beicon!**

— **Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimen tarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

— **No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?** (-Ya nos dimos cuenta- murmuraron los Gemelos Weasley y Gemelos Prewett.)

 **Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

— **Pásame la sartén.**

— **Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

-Sabes hijo, me encanta el carácter pero creo que hay momentos que no debes sacarlo a relucir- dijo James sabiendo cómo iban a reaccionar los Dursley.

-Sí pero estaba enojado sobre todo porque habían encerrado a mi lechuza- explicó Harry.

-Es cierto hijo y te entiendo- comentó James triste.

Canuto le sonrió con la mirada a su amigo y continuó con la lectura.

 **El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.** ( _Que exagerado que son_ pensaron los Potter.)

— **¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediata mente—. No me refería a...**

— **¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

-¿Cuál?- empezó preguntando Fabian.

-¿Morsa?- propuso Gideon mientras la mayoría sonreía.

-¿Mamá?- aportó Fred.

-¿o MAGIA?- gritó enojado George a Vernon.

El hombre simplemente se encogió de miedo y dolor porque además de ese intercambio Ron se había levantado, le había dado una patada y se sentó.

Canuto simplemente bufó y siguió luego que todos se calmaran.

— **Pero yo...**

— **¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furio so tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

— **Yo sólo...**

— **¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

-Anormal sos tú- empezó Caro.

-Que en lugar de una persona pareces una vaca- terminó Reg.

Los demás asintieron incluso las Petunias aunque la del presente lo hizo internamente.

Cuando se calmaron todos, Canuto siguió.

 **Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

— **De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

 **Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rino ceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

 **Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momen to; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

 **Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.** (-Te entiendo amigo- murmuró Ron a Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo.)

 **Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las cla ses (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones); las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el** ** _quidditch_** **, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.** (Mientras se mencionaba todo eso, los graduados asentían porque ellos también añoraban el colegio, algunos más que otros.)

 **En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000.** A medida que iban nombrando esas cosas la profesora McGonagall las iba anotando, no pensaba volver a fallarle a su alumno nunca más. Los Potter y los Evans también anotaban y los aurores se dedicaban a mirarse porque eso era un nuevo delito realizado por ese hombre. Lily respiraba con dificultad y cuando se pudo calmar miró a Petunia D y lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas de que no todo era lo que parecía. **¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de** ** _quidditch_** **de Gryffindor por no haber prac ticado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban** ** _muggles_** **, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas,**

-Eso no es así- empezó Albus P.

-En realidad los muggles no hacen magia ni son sensibles a factores mágicos- continuo Scorp.

-Pero en un estudio del futuro se demostró que todos los seres vivos tenemos magia, sólo que los que no la pueden proyectan no son conscientes de ello- terminó Rose.

Los puristas como Lucius y su versión del futuro no podían creerlo pero si su nieto lo decía, debía ser cierto. Será que se había equivocado todo este tiempo. Canuto sin añadir nada siguió leyendo aunque pensaba _deben tener razón por algo existen los magos hijos de muggles_.

 **y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamen te vergonzoso. Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de** ** _Hedwig_** **, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

 **Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

 **Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. La cicatriz era el úni co vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley.** ( _Para mí mala suerte_ pensó Harry.)

 **A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagro samente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más impor tante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

 **De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le ha bían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.** ( _Si claro_ pensaban los magos mientras Vernon se encogía dado que lo miraban mal.)

 **Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había entera do de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...** ( _Para mala suerte de papá_ pensó Albus P.) **; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pa sando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.** ( _Porque se tienen que meter con los perros_ pensó Sirius.)

 **Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años.**

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron los merodeadores, los Gemelos P y los Gemelos W.

-Gracias por las felicitaciones- dijo Harry un poco abochornado.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa mientras su madre le mandaba un besito y el resto del Gran Comedor le aplaudía.

Cuando se calmaron, Canuto siguió leyendo.

 **No es que él tuviera mu chas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a ol vidarse completamente...**

 **En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

— **Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy im portante.**

 **Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

— **Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

 **Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su es túpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La em presa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

— **Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto.** (-Este tipo está loco- murmuraron los bromistas, los fundadores y los profesores.) **Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

— **En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, espe rando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

— **Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

— **Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley es bozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

— **¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

-Les va a parecer idiota- dijo James S.

-Es cierto, si tienen un poco de cerebro, van a pensar que la situación es de gente inepta- dijo Cody pensando que justo era lo que era Vernon mientras intentaba entender porque su novia se había casado con ese idiota.

Canuto continuó luego de ese comentario.

— **Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

-Sabes, Vernon con la inteligencia de Harry podrás haber ganado el negocio- aportó Hugo E mientras miraba directamente al hombre.

-Es cierto, el primo papá siempre fue bueno con hablando, con las matemáticas e improvisando- aportó Dudley y agregó- ese mismo día te lo dije y no quisiste escucharme.

Vernon simplemente asintió, Harry agradeció a su primo.

Luego de este intercambio familiar. Canuto continuó.

— **Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

— **Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

— **¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

— **¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.** ( _Más bien su cerdito ideal_ pensó Reg.)

— **¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.**

— **Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algu nos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

— **Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

— **Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

— **¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?** ( _Cada vez mi tío/nieto/sobrino es más idiota_ pensaron James S, Albus P, Hugo E, Elizabeth, Lily y Caro.)

 **Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían so portar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

— **¿Y tú, niño?**

 **Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

— **Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.**

— **Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los tala dros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez.** ( _Seguro que lo aborda con la sutileza de un rinoceronte_ pensó Cody.) **Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

 **A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Pri vet Drive.**

— **Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

 **Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»** (-Ya no estás solo- dijeron tristemente Hermione y Hermione P a sus respectivos Harry.)

 **No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al** ** _quidditch_** **, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejo res amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escri to en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

-Pero- empezó Canuto interrumpiéndose.

-No, son sus amigos- siguió James enojándose.

-No es lo que creen, así que por favor se calman- dijo Harry para calmar a la gente pues se estaban enfadando con Ron y Hermione.

Nadie dijo nada más, ya que habían notado que esos eran únicos, por lo que, se calmaron y Canuto prosiguió.

 **Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de** ** _Hedwig_** **y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el ries go. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio** ( _Ya sé que eso no es tan así_ pensó Harry.) **. Harry no se lo había di cho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. Durante las dos pri meras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

La gente se rió un poco por esto cuando las risas pararon Canuto continuó.

 **Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.** (-Ya sé que eso no fue así- murmuró Harry a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron.)

 **¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le ha bría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...** (-Igual de exagerado que tú, mi amor- murmuró Dorea con alegría mientras su marido enrojecía.)

 **Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Volde mort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando te rrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, se manas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde es taría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...** (Los más chicos se estremecieron de miedo.)

 **De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se ha bía quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le de volvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

-Harry, ¿No te estás volviendo loco?- empezó preguntando Neville.

-Sí, Nev tienen razón. Los arboles no tienen ojos- continuó Dean.

-En realidad la criatura de los ojos estaba detrás del árbol- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la espalda de Dobby para calmarlo.

Canuto continuó porque estaba curioso.

 **Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

— **Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

 **Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lu gar por donde habían desaparecido.**

— **Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

— **Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has apren dido los días de la semana!**

— **Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

-Si los ha hecho- dijo Ron enfurecido.

-Se los merece más que tú- dijo Hermione enfadada también.

-Chicos, calma- murmuró Harry.

Canuto miró mal a Dudley y siguió para enterarse de más cosas.

— **Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi cole gio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

 **Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

— **¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

— **Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para pren derle fuego —dijo Harry.**

-Harry, no deberías seguirle la corriente- rezongó Lily.

-Mamá, no estás allí y la verdad no deben olvidar: 1) que eso ya pasó y 2) que era un niño- dijo Harry ennumerando con sus dedos.

La gente se dio cuenta que era cierto y Canuto continuó leyendo.

 **Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se re flejó en su cara gordita.**

— **No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

— **¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica**

-¿Está pronunciando la maldición asesina?- preguntó Umbridge alegre para poder procesarlo.

-Usted, cierre el pico mejor- dijo enfadada Caro.

-A parte burra, esa maldición de la que hablaba, se dice Avada Kedabra no abracadabra- finalizó Reg.

-Y como se vuelva a dirigir así a mi papá/padrino- dijeron Rose y Albus P enojados.

-La matamos- terminaron James S y Scorp con furia.

Ella asintió temerosa y Canuto siguió.

— **. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

— **¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

 **Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dud ley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pe garle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera aca bado.** ( _¿Por qué hago eso?_ pensó Petunia mientras miraba el miedo que se veía en la cara de Petunia D.)

 **Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y co mer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber pica do el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamen te lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.** (-Lo siento chicos- murmuró el moreno. Ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa.)

 **«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pen saba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la es palda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

 **Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

— **¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

 **Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la relu ciente cocina** ( _Como siempre mi hija obsesionada con la limpieza_ pensaron Hugo E y Elizabeth) **. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

— **¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.** ( _Que me quedaba horrible_ pensó Petunia D.)

 **Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

 **Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de lle gar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

— **Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

-NO LO AMENACES-dijeron a gritos Charlus y Dorea mientras Vernon palidecía recordando los barrotes.

Canuto simplemente lo miró mal y siguió leyendo.

 **Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puer ta y se echó en la cama.**

 **El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

-¿Quién es, Sirius?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

-No lo dice acá- contestó él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

-Porque terminó el capítulo- dijo Canuto.

Hubo un momento de silencio porque todos estaban pensando quién podría ser y entonces Harry P dijo:

-Por favor director ponga una silla a la derecha de Caro.

El director lo hizo y Harry P comentó señalando a alguien:

-Ahora tú levántate y por favor sientate en la silla que acaba de aparecer que vas a leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

La mujer señalada resultó ser Petunia D. Ella miró a la versión adulta de su sobrino y supo porque la había elegido a ella para leer.

Se levantó, se sentó en la silla que había aparecido al lado de Caro que con sólo una sonrisa tenue le dio la fuerza necesaria para lo que estaba por venir.

Abrió el libro y dijo: **Capítulo 5: La advertencia de Dobby**

 **Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había esta do vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

Ahora todo el mundo estaba atento, miraban al elfo que estaba en las piernas de Harry mientras el muchacho murmuraba:

-Va a estar todo bien.

Luego de unos minutos Petunia D. decidió seguir.

 **La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

— **¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

 **Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una re verencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba ves tido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.** (-Pobrecito ni ropa puede tener- dijeron por lo bajo Hermione y Lily.)

— **Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

— **Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abaje—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, se ñor... Es un gran honor...**

— **Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pega do a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba** _ **Hedwig**_ **, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasia do grosero, así que dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

-Mi caballerito ideal- dijeron enternecidas Dorea, Lily y Elizabeth mientras Petunia le sonreía.

-Tú sigue así- empezó Seamus.

-Así lo único que logras- siguió Ron.

-Es dejarnos pegados- terminó Dean.

La gente rió un poco y luego Petunia D siguió leyendo.

— **Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

— **¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

 **De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Pe tunia. El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

— **Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a aña dir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

— **Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pre gunta por dónde empezar...**

— **Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

-Mala idea, Harry- dijeron James y Canuto preocupados.

-Yo no lo sabía, así que se callan- replicó con frialdad el muchacho.

James y Canuto se encogieron y Petunia D siguió.

 **Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y ade más, ruidosamente.**

— **¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

 **A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

— **Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.** (-No lo hizo- dijo afectuosamente Dobby a Harry.)

— **¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgusta da—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

 **Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

— **Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

 **Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza con tra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

— **No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama.** _ **Hedwig**_ **se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

-Pobrecito- empezó Hermione.

-Tenerse que castigar por su pensamiento- terminó Hermione P.

Interiormente Petunia D les dio la razón y como nadie dijo nada siguió.

— **Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

— **¿Su familia?**

— **La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.** ( _Menos mal que eso no fue así_ pensaron Ron, Harry, Hermione y Dobby.)

— **¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.**

 **Dobby se estremeció.**

— **No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a ente rarse.**

— **Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

— **Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está casti gando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

-Son idiotas- empezó Dorea.

-Los elfos tienen que servir si o si a un mago porque sino se deterioran- continuó Charlus.

-Pero son seres vivos, sienten tanto como nosotros- siguió Reg pensando en su elfo querido y mirando mal a las dos versiones de su hermano que bajaron la cabeza.

-Al que le pegue a los elfos lo golpeo- finalizó Caro enojada.

Petunia D siguió para calmar las cosas.

— **Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

— **Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su fami lia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

 **Harry lo miró fijamente.**

— **Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

 **Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

— **Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

— **Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no cono cía su bondad...**

-Estamos de acuerdo con Dobby- dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Es verdad, eres tan bondadoso como tu madre- siguió Elizabeth.

-Y como su abuelo Charlus- aportó Dorea.

Charlus, Lily y Harry agradecieron las palabras y Petunia D siguió leyendo mientras pensaba _mi sobrino tan bueno_.

 **Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

— **Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

 **Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione** ( _Pobrecito de mi amor_ pensó Hermione P) **.**

— **Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

— **¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

 **Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

— **¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!** ( _Que exagerado, sólo es un maldito nombre_ pensaron Cody y Petunia.)

— **¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

 **Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

 **Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

— **Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nue vamente.**

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

— **¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peli gros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a ad vertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

 **Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

— **¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no per tenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.** (-Lo siento señor- murmuró Dobby a Harry con un poco de miedo. El muchacho simplemente asintió.)

— **No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es dema siado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perda mos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

-¿Qué peligro?- preguntó gritando Lily.

-Mamá, no podemos decirlo, calma- dijo Harry levantándose y abrazándola.

-A parte, piensa que él está acá, sano y salvo- aportó Hermione que también estaba un poco asustada.

Harry vio a su madre asentir, se sentó luego de besar su mejilla e indicó a su tía que siguiera. La mujer suspiró y luego siguió.

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

— **Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peli gro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

— **¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

 **Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.** ( _Debe ser su dueño, si no lo puede decir_ pensaron Sirius, Reg, Caro, Alastor y Kingsley.)

— **¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repenti no y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿ver dad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.** (-Buena técnica papá- dijeron por lo bajo Albus P y James S a su padre.)

 **Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

— **No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

 **Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba com pletamente desorientado.** ( _Entonces en realidad es él indirectamente_ pensaron Reg y Caro.)

— **Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- saltó Canuto.

-Mira mi prima Andrómeda y la hermana que tiene- aportó Sirius mientras la mencionada le sonreía.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo, porque los hermanos no tenían por qué ser iguales. Petunia D agradeció que no dijeran su ejemplo y continuó.

 **Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

— **Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más po dría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumble dore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

 **Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

— **Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha teni do Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se trans formó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dum bledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

-Gracias señor Dobby por las palabras- agradeció Albus D con alegría.

-No dije nada más que la verdad- comentó el pequeño que recibía muchas sonrisas.

Petunia D siguió al ver que nadie iba a comentar nada.

 **Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.** (Los amigos de Harry suspiraron porque ahora su amigo se iba a meter en problemas mientras los familiares de Harry pensaban _maldito elfo_ y Molly W pensaba cabizbaja _los gemelos no me mentían_.)

 **En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos se gundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

— **¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

— **¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el pre ciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!** ( _Mejor dicho acaba de salvar a los Manson_ pensó Petunia D.)

 **Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

 **Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó sa lir a Dobby.**

— **¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

— **¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Alastor.

-Interceptaste su correspondencia- sugirió Kingsley.

-Lo hizo para protegerme- respondió Harry explicando, sobre todo a Lily y James que enojados habían levantado la varita para atacar al elfo.

Al escuchar a su hijo, bajaron la varita, se calmaron y Petunia D siguió.

— **Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

 **Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

— **Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

— **¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

— **Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de so bres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distin guir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

-Gracias por intentarlo- agradeció Lily.

-Es que Harry es nuestro amigo- comentaron Hagrid, Hermione y Ron.

Lily y James le sonrieron y Petunia D siguió.

 **Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

— **Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

 **Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

— **Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su pa labra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!** ( _Elfo astuto, quiere un pacto de magia_ pensaron asombrados Caro y Reg.)

— **¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!**

— **Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

 **Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras co rriendo.** ( _Elfo con reflejos_ pensó asombrado Charlus.)

 **Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del reci bidor**

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó James asombrado.

-Es parte del entrenamiento de Quidditch- comentó Harry.

-Es cierto, Oliver nos enseña a hacer eso- confirmó Katie.

-Para que tengamos mayores reflejos- continuó Alicia.

-Y por si nos caemos de la escoba- finalizó Angelina.

Petunia D luego de esto continuó mientras muchos en el Gran Comedor miraban asombrados a Oliver y Godric le sonreía.

 **y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

— **... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

 **Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

 **El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

— **No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .** ( _Que exagerado_ pensó Cormac recibiendo una mala mirada de Harry P.) **  
**

— **Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

— **Dobby..., por favor...**

— **Dígalo, señor...**

— **¡No puedo!**

— **Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

 **El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provo car un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ven tanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

-Por lo tanto, desastre total- comentó Fred bromeando.

-Sí, hermanito pero quién lo va a limpiar es Harry- le dijo Ron.

Los Weasley asintieron y Petunia D, recordando lo que pasó decidió seguir.

 **Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pu dín de tía Petunia.**

 **Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disi mular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fue ran, lo desollaría vivo, y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

 **Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

-¿Qué lechuza?- preguntó confuso Godric.

-Ya lo dice señor- le respondió Harry.

Petunia D. siguió al ver que su hermana Lily se lo pedía.

 **En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofre ciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechu za penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La seño ra Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa excla mando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para pre guntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

 **Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello de moníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

— **¡Léela!**

-Entiende querido Harry, es que no sabe leer y se muere por saber lo que dice la carta- dijo bromeando Percy mientras pensaba _que no sea lo que pienso porque mato a alguien_.

La gente se rió un poco, bueno todos excepto Vernon porque lo estaban insultando y antes que pudiera decir algo para quejarse, Petunia D siguió.

— **dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

 **Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

 _ **Estimado Señor Potter:**_

 _ **Hemos recibido la información de que un hechi zo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residen cia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

-Según esa ley DEBEN ASEGURARSE QUE SEA EL MAGO MENOS DE EDAD EL QUE HACE LA MAGIA, SEÑORES DEL MINISTERIO- dijo furioso y a gritos Percy.

-Calma, Percy, eso ya pasó- dijo Ron mientras toda la familia miraba extrañado a Percy por su comportamiento.

Petunia D vio que el muchacho se calmó y siguió.

 _ **Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría aca rrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la mo derada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

-Pues fíjese que en caso que ese menor sea alumno de Hogwarts esa ley no se aplica tan así como ya explicaron- dijo Salazar molesto al Ministro.

-Es que…- empezó Fudge intentando defenderse.

-Es que nada- empezó Helga furiosa por la injusticia.

-La ley es clara y dice que hay que verificar- aportó Caro.

-COSA QUE NO HICIERON- finalizaron Percy y Lily furiosos.

Al ver eso, Harry calmó a todo el mundo con su mirada y pidió a su tía Petunia que siguiera.

Ella lo hizo con un poco de miedo.

 _ **Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que en trañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimo tercera de la Confederación Internacional del Esta tuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

 _ **¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

 _ **Afectuosamente,**_

 _ **Mafalda Hopkirk**_

 _ **Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

 _ **Ministerio de Magia**_

 **Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

— **No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer ma gia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de ra bia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descui do, me atrevería a decir...**

-Espero por tu bien que no hagas nada- dijo James furioso.

Vernon está vez no se calló y dijo:

-Yo hago lo que quiera Anormal.

Eso sólo causó que Godric le lanzara un hechizo de dolor de estómago.

Petunia D al ver que su marido se callaba por el dolor decidió seguir.

 **Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

— **Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a ence rrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

 **Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

 **Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometi do. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ven tana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida.**

-Te lo dijimos mamá- empezó Fred.

-Y no nos creíste- siguió Ron.

-En serio, mamá, ¿qué clase de personas crees que somos?- dijo George con un sentimiento de impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a Harry antes y dolor porque su madre no les había creído.

-Disculpen hijos- se disculpó Molly W

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo Fred con el mismo dolor que George porque puede que sean bromistas pero eso no era un tema para una broma.

Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo con Fred y Petunia D siguió leyendo mientras Molly W sólo los miró con dolor.

 **Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

 **Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y pre guntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

 **¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más proba ble era que muriese de inanición.** (-Pobre mi marido- murmuró Hermione P a su marido en el oído.)

 **Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata. Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago.** (Harry P le dijo a Petunia D tranquila en la mente al ver que ella se tensionaba por las malas miradas de los magos.)

 **Luego se fue hasta la jaula de** _ **Hedwig**_ **y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdu ra embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

-Bondadoso hasta con la lechuza- dijo Lily sonriendo pero con la mirada triste.

-Es mi amiga y tiene el mismo derecho que yo a comer- dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron, Minerva anotó eso y Petunia D siguió.

— **No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

 **Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

 **Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tar de, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿En viarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto? ¿Po drían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

-Qué intente detenerme- dijo malvadamente Minerva a Vernon.

Vernon se estremeció de miedo, Dudley miró a su primo y Petunia D con una sensación extraña siguió.

 **La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

 **Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». Por entre los ba rrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía.** (-Lo traumaste, pobre- murmuró Hermione a Dobby por lo bajo. Los dos se rieron por lo bajo.)

 **Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

— **¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolori da cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

 **Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los ba rrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

 **Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

-Fin del capítulo- informó Petunia D.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que estaba Ron si la habitación de Harry está en el segundo piso?- preguntó confuso Canuto.

-Ya lo explicara el libro- respondió Ron W recordando el suceso.

-Bueno ahora es momento de varias cosas pero primero alguien debe un par de explicaciones- animó Harry P.

-Bueno…- empezó la mujer.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. La verdad de Petunia y los jugadores**

-… por favor tía es hora de que expliques tu historia- dijo Harry P.

-Ok, está bien, pero pido que me escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan hasta el final- dijo Petunia D sintiéndose asustada.

Todos asintieron.

-Mi historia empieza en 1977, cuando Lily iba a entrar a séptimo. Yo seguía de novia con Cody y lo amaba mucho, sin embargo, ese mismo año fui a visitar a mi papá a taladros Grunnings, porque pensaba darle una sorpresa porque era su cumpleaños- empezó Petunia D con voz entrecortada.

-Toma, hermana un poco de agua- le dijo Caro mientras le daba un vaso de agua para que se calmara.

Petunia D la tomó.

-Cuando entré, vi a Vernon que me parecía un buen administrador pero nada más, un mes después empezó a acosarme, me mandaba cartas, regalos, iba a casa, me lo encontraba en todos lados. Fue en eso que cansada y luego de días aguantándome esa situación porque pensé que eraalgo momentáneo, fui a hablar con él. Le expliqué que no quería nada con él, que tenía novio y que él no me interesaba- siguió Petunia D.

Harry que intuía un poco lo que pasaba ató a su tío que miraba iracundo a su esposa. Luego, el muchacho pidió a su tía que siguiera.

-Cuando terminé de hablar, me dijo que iba a matar a mis seres queridos- siguió Petunia D mientras Petunia agarraba a su novio de la mano porque estaba muy triste y presentía lo que había pasado.

-El primero de octubre, Vernon mató a Cody porque no le creí, pensé que mentía, que estaba exagerando. Como no tenía pruebas hablé con papá para que me aconsejara- siguió Petunia D entre sollozos.

Harry P la abrazó para que se calmara, mientras las mujeres sobre todo las de su familia, lloraban. Cuando se pudo calmar, Petunia D siguió:

-Papá me dijo que no le hiciera caso, porque eso era lo que él quería y lo despidió del trabajo alegando fallas que estaban existiendo de falta de dinero. Y hasta el 31 de diciembre de 1977 lo hice y Vernon no hizo ningún movimiento. Ese día a la tarde, vino a casa y delante de mí y haciendo que yo lo vea, asesinó a papá y violó y asesinó a mamá. Ese día me hice su novia porque no quería que nada les pasara a mis hermanas. Pasé lo que restaba del año asustada por lo que iba a pasar con mis hermanas cuando volvieran, por lo que, decidí pelearme con ellas para que no las dañara. Un año después me casé, pero la violencia nunca acabó. En 1979 quedé embarazada y en 1980 nació Dudley. Pero a pesar de que se calmó un poco, todo cambió cuando sin previo aviso dejaron a Harry en la puerta y con una carta- continuó Petunia D.

Tomó un poco más de agua mientras algunos sabía que quedaba algo tan horrible como lo que ya había contado para que ella revelara.

-Ahí cuando me enteré lo que le pasó a Lily sentí que mi alma se partía en pedazos por la tristeza pero entre ruegos y promesas de que Harry se iba a comportar, dejó que se quedara. Ahí empezaron de nuevo los golpes, lo hacía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Harry hacía magia. Yo intentaba que no le pegara y que sólo lo castigara- terminó Petunia D con los ojos en llanto.

-Ahora si pueden preguntar pero de a uno- dijo Harry P que estaba triste pensando en la forma en que él se había enterado que no había sido nada bonita.

-¿Avisaste a la policía?- preguntó Hugo E con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí pero lo soltaron. Y cuando lo hacía incluía algún objeto y le pegaba a Harry- dijo Petunia D.

-¿Y lo de los regalos?- preguntó Lily disculpándose con la mirada con su hermana.

-Como no pude hacerle ningún regalo, le abrí una cuenta en el banco y desde los 5 años hasta ahora en las navidades y en sus cumples depósito en ella 100 libras- contestó Petunia D calmándose un poco.

-¿Y cómo es que te acuerdas de tu hermana más chica?- dijo Harry preguntando mientras se secaba los ojos.

-No, lo hago específicamente, sólo tengo una sensación- dijo Petunia D.

-¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Harry mientras le agradecía con la mirada a su tía lo de la cuenta y haber luchado para que se quedara con ellos y así protegerlo.

-A pesar de que Petunia y Vernon son muggles, dice la Ley 10500 que el mago de la familia puede denunciar la situación sobre todo si el mismo ha sido dañado por el culpable- explicó Percy un poco triste por la situación que tuvo que vivir la tía de Harry.

-¿Y ante quién hace la denuncia?- preguntó curiosa Hermione con los ojos aguados de haber llorado por la historia de su Harry y de su tía.

-A Amelia Bones que es la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas- dijo Percy.

-Entonces, señora Bones, le digo a usted la denuncia- dijo Harry con un semblante serio y enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo así estaba pasando.

-Espera que sacó el formulario y lo lleno aquí con tu denuncia- dijo Amelia.

-Por favor mientras Harry hace la denuncia salgan un poco si quieren y en 10 minutos estén aquí, así decimos los nombres de los jugadores y seguimos con el libro- dijo Harry P.

Durante ese tiempo, Harry respondía a las preguntas de Amelia que iban desde el nombre hasta los cargos de los que acusaba a Vernon, los capitanes de Quidditch terminaban de formar los equipos y el resto paseaba un poco.

Cuando estuvo todo el mundo sentado de nuevo Amelia preguntó:

-¿Y dónde ponemos al acusado?

-Tengo una idea- dijo Harry con una sonrisa astuta mientras miraba a Salazar.

El hombre entendió se trataba de su cámara y dijo apuntando con su varita al hombre atado mientras visualizaba el interior de su estatua:

-Evanesco

-Disculpa Pet por dudar de ti y gritarte- dijo Lily apenada.

-Ahora sólo te ayudaremos a criar a tu hijo- dijo Caro sonriéndole.

-Yo apoyo eso- comentó Harry.

Estuvieron unos minutos entre abrazos y llanto renovado mientras Dudley pensaba _tengo que mejorar no quiero ser igual a mi padre y debo apoyar y ayudar más a mamá_.

Cuando se acomodaron bien Oliver sugirió luego de un suspiró por la situación de la tía de su buscador estrella.

-¿Por qué no decimos quienes juegan en cada equipo y sorteamos quienes van a jugar cada partido?

-Ok- dijeron muchos de acuerdo.

-Bien lo que vamos a hacer ahora es lo siguiente: primero anunciar a los jugadores de los dos equipos de cada casa, segundo sortear quién va a jugar los dos primeros partidos, tercero los que jueguen el primer partido se van a entrenar a las salas comunes en un estadio que va a aparecer allí hasta que se les llame y cuarto seguimos leyendo el libro sin los jugadores que se fueron- dijo Albus P luego de mirar a sus padres, que asintieron de acuerdo.

-¿Pero no dijeron que los detalles eran importantes?- preguntó Ron confuso.

-Sí, pero el hechizo adherido a las salas comunes va a permitir que cuando vuelvan sepan lo que leímos- empezó Luna W.

-Y no toda la casa va a ir a entrenar, sólo lo que forman parte de los equipos- terminó Ron W.

-Gryffindor sus jugadores son- empezó Oliver.

-Cazadores; equipo 1: James Potter, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson, suplentes Ginny Zabini y Seamus Finnigan, equipo 2: Katherine Bell, Charles y Ginny Weasley suplentes William Weasley y Dean Thomas- terminó Sirius.

Los demás asintieron mientras las otras mesas todavía anotaban sus propios jugadores.

-Bateadores; equipo 1: Frederick Weasley y Gideon Prewett suplentes Molly Weasley y James Sirius Potter, equipo 2: George Weasley y Fabian Prewett suplentes Molly y Canuto- anunció Oliver.

-¿Y yo, no juego?- preguntó Sirius.

-Es este momento, padrino tú no puedes jugar, porque no estás bien de salud- explicó Harry.

Sirius refunfuñó un poco pero asintió aceptando el hecho.

-Guardian: equipo 1: Oliver Wood suplente Olivia Wood, equipo 2: Ronald Weasley suplente Charlus Potter.

Todos asintieron sin replicar porque estaban de acuerdo.

-Y finalmente Buscador equipo 1: Harry Potter suplente Albus Potter y equipo 2: Carolina Evans suplente Scorpius Malfoy.

Todos asintieron y Marcus empezó anunciando:

-Bien Slytherin cazadores; equipo 1: Draco Malfoy, Andrómeda Tonks y Markus Flint suplentes Narcissa Malfoy y Valery Greengass, equipo 2: Narcissa Black, Daphne Greengass y Graham Montague suplentes Adrian Pucey y Lucius.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bateadores; equipo 1: Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle suplentes Millicent Bulstrode y Andy Moon, equipo 2: Peregrine Derrick y Lucian Bole, suplentes Blaise Zabinni y Brendan Wellingston- anunció Markus.

Como los bateadores si tenían que ser más grandotes no replicaron aunque Blaise no estaba de acuerdo en ser un suplente.

-Guardian; equipo 1: Miles Bletcher suplente Theodore Nott, equipo 2: Tracy Davis suplente Lucius Malfoy- anunció Markus mientras pensaba _los suplentes no van a tener que jugar_.

Los demás alumnos de Slytherin pensaban lo mismo y asintieron.

-Y finalmente Buscadores; equipo 1: Terence Higgs suplente Dorea Potter y equipo 2: Regulus Black suplente Astoria Greengass- finalizó Markus.

-Bueno ahora por favor los equipos de Hufflepuff- pidió Sprout entusiasmada.

-Guardian; equipo 1: Herbert Fleet suplente Ted Tonks, equipo 2: Ernie McMillan suplente Robert Wood- empezó Cedric un poco cohibido.

Todos asintieron.

-Cazadores; equipo 1: Nimphadora Tonks, Malcolm Preece, Heidi Macacavoy suplentes Zacharias Smith y Justin Flint-Fletcher, equipo 2: Tamsin Applebee, Mary Cadwallader, Sophie Jackson suplentes Susan Bones y Helena Huffy- siguió Cedric.

Los del futuro fueron anotando para tener todo ordenado.

-Buscador; equipo 1: Cedric Diggory suplente Racherl Green, equipo 2: Hannah Abbott suplente Patrick Jackson- continuó Cedric.

-Y por último, Bateadores; equipo 1: Maxine O'Flaherty, Anthony Ricket suplentes Michael McManus y Tyson Jackson, equipo 2: Peter Jones, Charles Breack suplentes Jason McLean y Frank Leveske- terminó mencionando Helga.

-Bueno ahora sólo falta Ravenclaw, luego los sorteos, en tercer lugar los que van a jugar el primer partido se van y por último seguimos leyendo- dijo Harry P.

-Guardian; equipo 1: Grant Page suplente Annabeth McLean, equipo 2: Rosebund Weasley suplente Mandy Broockchant- empezó Roger.

-Bateadores; equipo 1: Duncan Inglebee y Jason Samuels suplentes Clarisse Grace y William Di Angelo, equipo 2: Malcolm Reed, Chris Weels suplentes Bianca La Rue y Lucke La Rue- siguió Rowena.

-Buscador; equipo 1: Cho Chang suplente Sally Perk, equipo 2: Thalia McLean suplente Hazel Zang- siguió Roger emocionado.

-Y por último cazadores; equipo 1: Roger Davis, Jeremy Stretton, Hugo Weasley suplentes Max Bradley y Patrick Charmbers, equipo 2: Kit Finnigan, Randolf Burrow y Lisa Turpin, suplentes Terry Boot y Padma Patil- terminó Rowena.

Luego de que se terminara de decir los nombres de todos los jugadores, Harry P creó una hoja diciendo:

-Sheet Circumscriptio

Cuando la hoja apareció, Harry P la dividió en cuatro partes iguales, después las cortó con cuatro movimientos de varita cortantes y cuando tuvo en sus manos los cuatro trozos escribió en cada uno un nombre de cada casa de Hogwarts, es decir, en el primero Ravenclaw, en el otro Gryffindor, en el tercero Slytherin y en el último Hufflepuff. Cuando terminó de escribir los puso en una bolsa que su esposa había sacado de una cartera luego de que los doblara para que no se viera lo que estaba escrito.

-Bueno ahora, Jane ¿puedes venir?- pidió Harry P a la niña de Slytherin.

La niña sólo se levantó y se acercó a él mirándolo confundida.

-Saca sólo un papelito sin mirar de la bolsita- pidió amablemente Harry P.

Ella simplemente lo hizo.

-Lee que dice el papelito que sacaste que es el primer equipo, o sea uno de los que juegan el primer partido- pidió Hermione P dedicándole a la niña una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrió y anunció:

-El primer equipo es Gryffindor.

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron festejando.

-Ahora Luna, ¿puedes venir acá y hacer lo mismo que Jane?- pidió Draco M cuando los leones se calmaron.

La rubia se levantó y repitió los pasos de Jane. Cuando terminó de abrir el papelito que había sacado anunció:

-El primer partido es Gryffindor- Hufflepuff.

Una vez que se supo quienes jugaban el primero partido, los alumnos de las casas se sonrieron entre sí y Harry P dijo preguntando:

-¿Puedes Colin venir y hacer lo mismo que las chicas?

El chico hizo lo mismo que las chicas y dijo al terminar de abrir el papelito:

-Va a jugar el segundo partido Ravenclaw.

Luego para sacar el último Peter dijo cuestionando:

-¿Puedo sacarlo yo?

Harry P asintió y cuando Peter desdobló el último papel anunció en tono de presentador:

-El segundo partido como ya habíamos concluido es Ravenclaw- Slytherin.

-Como ya habíamos mencionado, por favor, jugadores de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff pueden irse a entrenar hasta el almuerzo- dijo Albus D.

Todos los que iban a jugar de esas dos casas se levantaron y se fueron.

Cuando las puertas de las "salas comunes" de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se cerraron finalmente una voz del pasado preguntó:

-¿Puedo leer yo?

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

Sheet Circumscriptio (Hoja sorteando)

Los del futuro que sean adultos no van a jugar salvo Ginny debido a su importancia y a que Ginny del futuro necesita apoyar a su versión de 12 años (adultos son los padres, los chicos o sea los hijos que jueguen lo hacen).

Las charlas que hubo en los entrenamientos serán algunas de ellas importantes y aparecerán en alguna parte del resto de las historias (dos de ellas en esta)

Como las dos Molly están casadas a una le puse Molly Weasley (Molly W a la más grande) y la otra sólo Molly.

Los jugadores van a ser presentados con su primer nombre y su primer apellido salvo que se repita y las jugadoras con su nombre y apellido salvo que se repitan o estén una casada y otra no (como Ginny Weasley y Ginny Zabini)

En el resto de las historias y en esta Narcissa joven es Cissa y la mayor es Narcissa.

El sorteo lo hice antes de escribirlo, así que fue al azar.


	7. Capítulo 7

El que había preguntado era Arthur, el patriarca Weasley del pasado. Los del futuro asintieron y él convocó el libro y dijo:

 **-Capítulo 7. La Madriguera**

— **¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

-Pero qué preguntón, nieto- dijo Hugo E recordando que así era Petunia.

-Bueno, es que algo de nuestra hermana se pega- dijo Lily sonriendo a ambas versiones de la misma.

Las dos Petunia le devolvieron la sonrisa y Arthur siguió.

 **Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire!**

-Pero, señor Weasley- dijo Fudge, indignado.

-Usted, cierre el pico- inquirió Harry P enfadado.

Fudge se calló ante las palabras del hombre que estaba muy enojado con él y Arthur siguió pensando _me metí en un lío_.

 **Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

— **¿Todo bien, Harry?**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los** _ **muggles**_ **.**

— **No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

— **Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—.**

-Te faltó mencionar que en el Ministerio son todos cotillas- dijo Harry P mientras los del Ministerio se sonrojaban.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curioso Percy.

-Porque por el decreto 1875, se supone que eso tiene que quedar en la interna de la oficina de la señora Hopkins- dijo Hermione P.

-No, lo sabía- dijo Percy.

-Es cierto hijo- aportó Arthur W que algunas leyes o normas de otros departamentos se acordaba.

Todos se quedaron pensando _entonces porque el señor Weasley que no trabaja con Hopkins lo sabe_ y luego de un minuto, Arthur siguió.

 **Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

— **¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

— **¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos co gido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encan tado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos** _ **muggles**_ **con los que vives...**

— **No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hog warts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la ma gia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de for ma que...**

-Harry, en serio, pensabas que te iban a dejar ahí- dijo Dorea curiosa por la forma de ser de su nieto.

-Abuela, es que la verdad, no sabía que tanto iban a poder hacer por mí- dijo Harry P.

-Muchacho, por lo que hemos leído, y visto, eres una buena persona y mereces que te ayuden- dijo Alastor a Harry P que se sonrojó un poco.

Todos volvieron a mirarlo porque no estaban acostumbrados a que Alastor halagara a alguien, cómo nadie comentó nada más, Arthur siguió.

— **Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

— **Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

— **No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la ca beza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

— **Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

— **Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

— **No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

 **Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba** _ **Hedwig**_ **, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio.** ( _Que lechuza tan inteligente_ pensaron todos.) **El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el co che salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

-Es que…- empezó Petunia D con una sonrisa.

-¿Tía qué hiciste?- preguntó curioso Harry P que no lo sabía.

-Le dí un somnífero en la noche y con la cena- dijo Petunia D.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco curioso.

-Es que alguien en mi cabeza me lo había mencionado- contestó Petunia D.

-Esa debe haber sido Caro, ella tiene ese poder- dijo Lily segura.

La gente quedó mirando a Lily porque seguramente tenía razón, dado que ya habían notado que Caro era distinta a las demás. Arthur mientras la gente miraba a Lily pensó _así que además de manejar el agua, volar como una estrella fugaz, cambiar el clima, electrocutar, podía hablar telepáticamente con la gente o algo así_. Luego de todo eso, decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

— **Entra —dijo Ron.**

— **Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mági ca, mi escoba...**

— **¿Dónde están?**

— **Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

— **No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

 **Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry tre pando con cuidado por la ventana.**

 **«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

— **Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos** _ **muggles**_ **—observó Fred—, pero noso tros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.** ( _Las voy a aprender_ pensaron la mayoría.)

 **Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

— **Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

— **Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.** ( _Inteligente siempre dando detalles_ pensó Snape.)

 **Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

 **Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habi tación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

 **Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

-No puede despertarse por el somnífero- dijo Arthur interrumpiéndose ya que un amigo hijo de muggle le había explicado lo que era eso.

-En realidad, sí, todo depende del peso, la edad y la cantidad- aportó Elizabeth.

-¿Cuánto le diste, hermana?- preguntó Lily.

-Sólo un cuarto, por lo que, dio para poco- dijo Petunia D.

-Así que lo más seguro es que se despertara- dijo Dorea asustada.

-Sí, se despertó- aportó Ron W.

-¿Por qué no le diste más?- preguntó Elizabeth sabiendo que ella era buena en ese campo.

-Porque no quería que se durmiera abajo, después de todo yo no podía subirlo- explicó Petunia D.

-Es cierto- dijeron todos dándole la razón mientras Salazar pensaba _muy astuta esta señora hubiera estado genial en mi casa_.

Arthur decidió seguir para enterarse de más cosas.

— **Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...**

 **Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

— **Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

 **Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un po tente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

— **¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

— **¡Me olvidaba de** _ **Hedwig**_ **!**

 **Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de** _ **Hedwig**_ **, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry es taba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puer ta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

 **Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la p uerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

 **Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

— **¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

 **Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

— **¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

 **Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna.** _(Libre al fin_ pensaron Reg, Lily, Dorea, Hermione, Hermione P, Neville, Hugo E y Elizabeth.)

 **Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventani lla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Pe tunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

— **¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

 **Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

— **Suelta a** _ **Hedwig**_ **—dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volan do. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

 **George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante,** _ **Hed wig**_ **salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planean do al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

— **Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impa ciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

 **Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le ha bía hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando termi nó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

— **Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

— **Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni si quiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

— **Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

 **Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

— **¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry**

— **Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normal mente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos.**

-Eso no es así- dijo Harry P.

-Los elfos pueden usar su magia siempre que sus amos no le digan lo contrario- explicó Hermione P.

Arthur que no lo sabía continuó.

 **Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impe dirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

— **Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

— **Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

— **¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

— **Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo Geor ge—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.**

— **Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, es tirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy re gresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.**

 **Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En compa ración con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bon dadoso, amable y sensible.** (-Lo siento Draco- dijo disculpándose Harry P por lo bajo. -La verdad es que no te culpo. Si Ron acá presenté no tiene sensibilidad, yo menos-murmuró Draco M sintiéndose un idiota. -Es cierto mi amor, Ron tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té y Draco la de una piedra- susurró Hermione.)

— **No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

— **Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una fami lia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —ob servó Fred.**

— **Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—.**

-Es para qué la ayuden- comentó Arthur W sonrojado.

-Lo tiene que pedir- dijo Percy con simpleza.

-Es cierto…- empezó Ron W.

-Una vez George la ayudó a cocinar porque ella se lo pidió y salió muy contento- terminó Percy.

Arthur orgulloso de sus futuros hijos, continuó.

 **Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malva do en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésti cos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

 **Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Dra co Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su fami lia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía enca jar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hog warts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?**

-NO- gritaron los alumnos del presente.

-Sí, pasó algo- dijo Harry P.

Arthur un poco asustado por el título del libro siguió leyendo.

— **De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que ha yamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocu pando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echa ba la culpa a** _ **Errol**_ **...**

— **¿Quién es** _ **Errol**_ **?**

— **Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a** _ **Hermes**_ **...**

— **¿Quién?**

— **La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

-Buen nombre para una lechuza- felicitó Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué lo felicita?- preguntó curioso Colin.

-Hermes es el Dios de los mensajeros en la mitología griega- explicó Lily.

-O sea es irónico que le pusiera ese nombre a un animal que se encarga de mandar mensaje- aportó Ron W.

Todos entendieron y asintieron de acuerdo y Arthur siguió leyendo.

— **Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

— **Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado en viando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación...**

-Debe tener novia- aportó Sirius recordando como Reg mandaba cartas a una novia desde el verano de 1974, ahora sabiendo quién era ella.

-¿Tenías novia?- preguntó Remus a Percy.

-Eso ya lo verán- respondió Percy sonrojándose y recordando cómo lo había encontrado Ginny.

Arthur curioso siguió leyendo.

 **No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

— **¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

— **Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que tra bajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nues tra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

— **¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

— **Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos** _ **Muggles**_ **.**

-A mí me parece muy divertido- dijo Frank L.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron Percy y Ron W.

-Sí, el señor Weasley se encarga de muchas cosas, entre ellas a proteger a aquellos que no se pueden proteger porque primero no saben de nuestro mundo y segundo no saben hacer magia- explicó Frank L.

-El trabajo del abuelo mantiene el anonimato de nuestro mundo- aportó Valery Z.

-Exacto, el abuelo se encarga entre otras cosas de avisar si hay hijos de muggles que estén sufriendo- dijo Rose.

Ahora todos quedaron pensativos muchos pensaban hasta ese momento que el señor Weasley hacía un trabajo no importante y no solamente se encargaba de proteger a los muggles sino a los magos también. Arthur W sonrió y Arthur asintió y siguió.

— **¿El qué?**

— **Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los** _ **muggles**_ **pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda** _ **muggle**_ **. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario.**

-En nuestro tiempo eso está prohibido- comentó Draco M.

-Sí- dijo Hermione P y agregó- yo con ayuda de Arthur creé la ley que lo prohíbe porque Harry me lo comentó en sexto.

Arthur contento porque a pesar de todo el futuro era mejor, siguió.

 **Una mujer** _ **muggle**_ **lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante va rías semanas.**

— **¿Qué ocurrió?**

— **Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azú car aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins,**

-Prohibido por la ley 15578 que regula cada departamento- aportó Amelia enojada porque ni el mismo ministro respetaba las leyes.

-Es que…- empezó Fudge.

-Usted no diga nada que queda pegado- dijo Harry P.

-Y usted cállese mocoso- dijo Umbridge enojada.

-Petrificus Totalus- murmuró Lily enojada a la mujer

-El próximo que se meta con Harry se las verá con nosotros- apoyó Reg más enfadado que Lily.

Arthur continuó un poco enfadado.

 **y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

— **Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

 **Fred se rió.**

— **Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los** _ **mug gles**_ **, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes** _ **muggles**_ **. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a ins peccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.** ( _Porque es una histérica_ pensaron Rose, Harry P y Hermione P.)

— **Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mi rando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está hacien do de día.**

 **Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizon te, al este.**

 **Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.**

— **Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó Geor ge—.** **En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

 **El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

— **¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una lige ra sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron jun to a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.** _(¿Qué pensará de nuestra casa?_ pensaron Arthur W, Arthur, Ron W y Percy.)

 **Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probable mente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxida do. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.** _(Una casa llena de vida_ pensó alegre Albus D.)

— **No es gran cosa.**

— **Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordán dose de Privet Drive.**

 **Salieron del coche.**

— **Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las esca leras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llega do esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.** ( _Que mal plan_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

 **De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

 **La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.** ( _Carácter Prewett a la vista_ pensaron Arthur W y Percy con un poco de miedo.)

— **¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

— **¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

 **La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las ma nos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una vari ta mágica.**

— **Así que... —dijo.**

— **Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.** ( _Que en realidad era una de atemorizado_ pensaron Ron W y Harry P.)

— **¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —pre guntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

— **Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

 **Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más al tos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira so bre ellos.**

— **¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

-Otra vez comparando mamá- dijo Percy.

-La verdad es que Molly es una mala madre en muchos sentidos y eso se va a ver sobre todo en este libro con mayor claridad- terminó tajante Hermione.

Arthur enfadado siguió mientras Arthur W pensó _más tarde tengo que hablar con Molly_.

— **Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

— **¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Po dríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vues tro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...**

-Percy, ¿si quieren este verano tú y tus hermanos van a casa?- sugirió Hermione enojadísima a Percy.

-Ok, se lo comentaré a los otros- dijo Percy.

Arthur decidió que él hablaría con su mujer para evitar que ella dañe a sus hijos y siguió leyendo.

 **Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó de lante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

— **Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desa yunar.**

 **La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

 **La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

 **El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escri tas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chi menea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como** _ **La elaboración de queso mediante la magia**_ **,** _ **El encantamiento en la repostería**_ **o** _ **Por arte de ma gia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto**_ **. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continua ción emitirían el programa «** _ **La hora de las brujas**_ **, con la po pular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».** ( _Esa idiota_ pensó Sirius recordando a la vieja.)

 **La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner de masiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desapro bación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

— **Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echán dole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo tam bién hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..**

 **Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del frega dero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

— **¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

— **¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la seño ra Weasley.**

— **¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

— **¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.** (-Gracias George- dijo Harry P por lo bajo.)

 **En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

— **Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi her mana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

— **Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógra fo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubie ron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.** ( _No es normal que le tengan tanto miedo a su madre_ pensó Reg.)

— **Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y..**

— **De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

— **Pero, mamá...**

— **Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

 **Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con pres teza:**

— **Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomi zación.**

-Eso es Harry- felicitó Dorea mientras Snape pensaba _este es un chico extraño_.

Harry P se sonrojó y Arthur siguió luego de sonreírle.

— **Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.** ( _Ese mongólico_ pensó Reg mientras gruñía celoso.)

 **Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

— **Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

 **Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la se ñora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart:** _ **Guía de las plagas en el hogar**_ **». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vi varachos. Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la ma gia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

-Le gusta ese- dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Cada vez me cae peor, si le gusta un tramposo, mentiroso, manipulador, inútil, roba novias- aportó Reg enfadado.

-La señora Weasley es como la mayoría de la gente, para ellos la autoridad y la belleza son lo más importante- aportó Harry P mientras le guiñaba pícaramente el ojo izquierdo a Hermione P que estaba cabizbaja.

Arthur que no podía creer lo superficial que se había vuelto su mujer decidió seguir.

— **Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

— **A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastan te audible.**

— **No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ru borizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lock hart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

 **Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arras trando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plan tas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

-Un poco desorganizado pero con mucha vida- concluyó Reg alegre.

Percy, Ron W, Arthur W y Arthur le sonrieron y el último siguió.

— **Los** _ **muggles**_ **también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

— **Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gno mos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

 **Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

— **Esto es un gnomo.**

— **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

 **Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

— **Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a vol tearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

-Son seres mágicos, por más que los saques siempre volverán a su casa- comentó Lunático.

-Y son muy leales- agregó Sirius.

-Buenos guerreros- aportó Dorea.

-Y muy buenos guardianes- terminó Ron W.

Percy que no lo sabía, no lo podía creer porque para él eran criaturas que ensuciaban y Arthur contento por permitir que se quedarán, siguió leyendo.

 **Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos sie te metros, con un ruido sordo.**

-Da pena- dijo Arthur W y Arthur siguió.

— **¡De pena! —dijo Fred—.**

Se rieron por la coincidencia entre padre e hijo, luego de un minuto, Arthur siguió.

 **¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

 **Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir com pasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su in decisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

— **Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

 **Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

— **Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, co giendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya debe rían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

-Es que les gusta- aportó Sirius que había leído mucho de criaturas mágicas.

-Aparte cada vez que desgonomizan, su casa se purifica- aportó Reg.

Arthur más contento siguió mientras Percy decidía no quejarse más cuando le pedían que desgonomizaran y pensaba que debía hablar con sus hermanos de esto para que lo supieran.

 **Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterriza do en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse an dando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

— **Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

 **En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

— **¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

 **Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

-Eso si es un buen padre- comentó Reg sonriéndole al hombre.

Los dos Arthur se sonrojaron y el más joven continuó leyendo.

 **El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la coci na, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hom bre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le que daba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

— **¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.** ( _Cobarde_ pensó Reg.)

 **El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

— **¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

— **Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros,** (-No serán tus parientes, Draco- susurró Ron W a Draco M que se sonrojó.) **pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

— **¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

— **Para atormentar a los** _ **muggles**_ **—suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún** _ **muggle**_ **quiere admitir que sus llaves mer man; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la ma gia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos...**

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Rose.

-Son muggle, no creen en la magia, sobre todo los adultos- dijo Frank.

-Para ellos es más fácil negarlo- terminó Valery Z.

Arthur luego de este intercambio siguió.

 **Pero no os cree ríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

— **¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

 **La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atiza dor como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

— **¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?**

-No debes tartamudear porque si no es obvio que fuiste tú- aconsejó Reg.

La mayoría asintió, Arthur W se sonrojó y Arthur siguió.

— **Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encan tando para que vuele.**

 **El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

— **Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constitu ye en sí...**

-Recuerden eso, es importante para los próximos capítulos- pidió Harry P.

Sirius, Minerva y Amelia anotaron y Arthur curioso siguió.

— **¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugan do con todos esos cachivaches** _ **muggles**_ **que tienes en el co bertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

— **¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

 **Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

— **¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter?** **Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

— **¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche has ta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weas ley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?** ( _Porque siempre tiene que gritar_ pensaron Salazar, Godric, Helga, Rowena, Reg y algunos del futuro.)

— **¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

— **Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de es tallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

 **Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un es trecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que es taban espiando.**

— **Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.** ( _Grita porque es una histérica, idiota y caprichosa_ pensaron Hermione, Hermione P, Lily y Reg.)

 **Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».** (-Esa fue la primera vez que supe tú nombre completo- murmuró Harry P a Ron W. Ron W le sonrió.)

 **Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sos tenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

— **¿Tu equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **favorito? —le preguntó Harry**

-¿Cuál es el tuyo Harry?- preguntó a Harry P Lili aunque no era muy fan del deporte.

-No tengo ninguno- dijo Harry P contestando.

Muchos miraron mal a Harry P cómo si le hubieran salido tres cabezas más y Arthur siguió leyendo al nadie opinar nada sobre esto.

— **Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van no venos en la liga.** (Los fanáticos de este equipo bufaron.)

 **Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie** _ **Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco**_ **. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de** _ **Scabbers,**_ **la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

 **Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pi sar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, po día ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impacien cia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

— **Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a di ferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los** _ **muggles.**_ **Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

 **Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

— **Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

 **Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

-Nosotros también pensamos que es genial- dijeron Hermione P y Luna W.

-Es una casa, tienen alegría, tristeza, y otras sensaciones- comentó Draco M recordando las tardes de verano en la madriguera a partir de su disculpa con todos y cuando ellos lo invitaron.

-No importa el tamaño- siguió Narcissa.

-Si no que allí se quieran- finalizó Dorea.

Los Weasley que estaban allí sonrieron a todos los que habían alagado a su hogar y Arthur dijo:

-Se terminó el capítulo.

-Ahora, lee tú- pidió Draco M señalando a su elegido con la mano.


	8. Capítulo 8

Draco M había señalado a Cissa. Ella le sonrió y convocó el libro. Lo abrió y dijo:

 **-Capítulo 8: En Flourish y Blotts**

 **La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Pri vet Drive. Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asom brosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!» El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se con sideraban completamente normales. Lo que Harry encon traba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

-Es que todos allí te queremos- dijo Arthur W.

-Eres después de todo un chico encantador- dijo Lily sonriendo a su hijo.

-Gracias señor Weasley y mamá- dijo Harry P un poco rojo.

Mientras tanto mientras escuchaban esta interacción algunas personas pensaban _que buena casa, llena de sorpresas_ y Cissa pensando _que casa hogareña_ , siguió

 **La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio so bre la vida con los** _ **muggles**_ **, y le preguntaba cómo funciona ban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

— **¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los** _ **muggles**_ **para apañárselas sin magia.**

-Es cierto- dijo Draco M recordando el cine.

-Bueno pero creo que Ron debió haber escuchado con más atención cómo se usa el teléfono- dijo Hermione P.

-Tercer libro- dijo Ron W al ver las caras confusas de muchos mientras recordaba el episodio con la cara muy rojo.

Cissa curiosa siguió.

 **Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hog warts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépi to. Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan co lorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.** ( _Siempre tan caballero_ pensaron muchas mujeres.)

— **Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weas ley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de per gamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una.**

-Es una pluma especial- empezó Sirius.

-No, Dumby- aportó Remus.

Arthur W se sonrojó por su error y Cissa siguió.

 **También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

 **Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las car tas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que nece sitaría para el curso siguiente:**

 **Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**

— _ **El libro reglamentario de hechizos**_ **(clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**

— _ **Recreo con la «banshee»**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Vacaciones con las brujas**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Recorridos con los trols**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Viajes con los vampiros**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Paseos con los hombres lobo**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

— _ **Un año con el Yeti**_ **, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

-Pero, ¿de dónde sacaron que podían elegir más de un libro para una materia?- preguntó Sirius un poco indignado.

-Es una idiotez tremenda- aportó Dorea.

-De ese imbécil- dijo Reg enojado.

Cissa pensando lo mismo que sus primos y su tía, siguió.

 **Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

— **¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Con tra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.** ( _Es peor_ pensó Ron W.)

 **En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba seve ramente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

— **Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los li bros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

— **Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weas ley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.** (-Ahora Harry se va a sentir mal- murmuró Dorea por lo bajo.)

— **¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny**

 **Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el pla to de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

— **Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.** (-Apesta a novia- murmuró Sirius a Percy en un tono pícaro haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara.)

 **Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediata mente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

— _ **¡Errol!**_ **—exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada le chuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí con tándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley**

 **Ron llevó a** _ **Errol**_ **hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero** _ **Errol**_ **volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

 _ **Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

 _ **Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté es tupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocu pada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá se ría mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares («¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron ho rrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»),**_

-¿Y cuándo crees que se hacen los deberes de vacaciones?- preguntó Reg a Ron W.

-Ok, sólo fue un comentario- replicó Ron W rojo.

-Por lo menos, Harry intentó hacerlos- dijo Dorea orgullosa.

Harry P se sonrojó y Cissa siguió.

 _ **y el próxi mo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

 _ **Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de**_

 _ **Hermione**_

— **Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a com prar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

 **Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina has ta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indis cretas del pueblo que había abajo,** ( _Que buen lugar para volar_ pensó Reg contento.) **allí podían practicar el** _ **quidditch**_ **, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de** _ **quid ditch**_ **, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explica ción; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.** (Ron W se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de su amigo.)

 **Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la coli na, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.** (La mayoría gente que escuchaba la lectura pensaba _que loco que es_.)

— **Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

— **Matriculas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.** ( _Sería bueno que no lo fuera ahora_ pensó Percy dándose cuenta de los errores que había cometido como Prefecto.)

 **Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el se gundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

— **No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo Geor ge después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita má gica, entre otras cosas.**

 **Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Lon dres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían de jado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones,** _ **sickles**_ **ni** _ **knuts**_ **en las tiendas** _ **muggles**_ **. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacio nado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.** (-Ahora sabes que lo mejor es que hubieras hecho la denuncia y ya está- dijo por lo bajo Ron W a Harry P. Harry P asintió.)

 **Al miércoles siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a to dos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media do cena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

— **Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

 **Y le ofreció la maceta.**

 **Harry vio que todos lo miraban.** (La gente que recordaba que él no sabía moverse por red flu pensó _ahora cómo le irá_.)

— **¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

— **Él nunca ha viajado con polvos** _ **flu**_ **—dijo Ron de pron to—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

— **¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿có mo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

— **En metro...** (Los que sabían que era pensaron _es más cómodo_ y los que no _¿Qué es?_ )

— **¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

— **Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weas ley—. Los polvos** _ **flu**_ **son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...** (Arthur pensó _no puedo dejar que me interrumpan sobre todo cuando no hay prisa_.)

— **Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

 **Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos bri llantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.**

 **Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se vol vieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.**

— **Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la ho guera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.** (-Ahora que está nervioso lo hará mal- murmuró Sirius.)

— **Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chi meneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

— **Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos** _ **flu**_ **.**

— **Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íba mos a explicar a sus tíos?**

-Sí, ¿Cómo, señor Weasley?- preguntó Petunia D a Arthur W.

-Es que si seguían así lo iban a poner más nervioso- contestó Arthur W.

La gente asintió y Cissa siguió.

— **A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le pare cería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

— **Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la se ñora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

— **Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconse jó Ron.**

— **Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

— **Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

— **Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

-Ahora seguro que le sale mal- dijo Sirius.

-Eso tendrían que habérselo mencionado antes- agregó Minerva.

-Lo están poniendo más nervioso- terminó Filius.

Muchos asintieron y Cissa siguió.

 **Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos** _ **flu**_ **y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza ca liente se le metió en la boca.**

— **Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.** ( _Mierda_ pensaron muchos.)

 **Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un en chufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo marea ba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo desean do que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

-Que espantosa descripción- dijo Colin a Lee.

-La primera vez un poco pero luego se pasa- comentó Lee porque los gemelos le habían contado.

Mientras Lee hablaba con Colin sobre esto, Cissa pensó _que mareo me dio esta descripción_.)

 **Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completa mente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sa bía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que pare cía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.** ( _Por favor que no esté donde yo estoy pensando_ pensó Sirius asustado.)

 **En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano corta da puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas más caras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas des de lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

-¿Dónde estás, Harry?- preguntó Lily con un poco de miedo.

-Ya lo va a decir- dijo Harry P tranquilizándola un poco.

-Pobre de mi nieto, adónde fue a caer- dijo Dorea teniendo la seguridad de que era el callejón oscuro el lugar donde Harry estaba.

Harry P las tranquilizó y Cissa con miedo siguió.

 **Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún do lorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de ho llín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?- preguntó Circus sabiendo que si una era Draco la otra persona era su padre.

-Nada que te importe, Greengass- dijo Lucius M malhumorado.

-Usted a mi papá no le hable así- dijo furiosa Daphne.

-Se calman- dijo Harry P parándose.

Cuando se calmaron Harry P se sentó y Cissa siguió.

 **Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que ha bía en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una peque ña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.** ( _Que impaciente_ pensó Reg mientras Narcissa miraba mal a marido.)

 **El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su pa dre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mi rando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y de cirle:**

— **No toques nada, Draco.**

 **Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

— **Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

— **Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

-En serio, ¿Pensas que Harry entró al equipo de Quidditch se su casa por su cicatriz?- preguntó Reg.

-No, entró porque es un excelente volador y por su humildad- aportó Dorea.

-Sí, tú entras es porque tu padre compró el puesto- terminó enojado Reg.

Cissa continuó aunque pensaba que su hijo y marido no se comportaban como Slytherin.

— **¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter te nía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famo so... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

 **Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de ca laveras.**

— **A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

-A ver si entiendo, tú estás celoso por eso- dijo Dorea a Draco.

-Sin embargo, no sólo tenés a tus padres contigo- siguió Sirius.

-Sino que además te miman y te dan cosas- dijo Reg.

-Sos un idiota, deberías pensar de manera diferente dado que si él estuviera en su poder, tu padre que va a ser un Mortífago tendría que gastar su dinero en comprar cosas para el innombrable- dijo Cissa enojada y luego continuó mientras Amelia anotaba el dato que ella en sí ya sabía, es decir Malfoy es un Mortífago.

— **Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Te nebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

-Sólo los Mortífagos llaman así a Voldemort- dijo Sirius dejando a todos pensativos, a Fudge temblando y a Narcissa mirando mal a su marido. Cissa luego de esto y al ver que nadie decía nada siguió.

 **Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorva do, alisándose el grasiento cabello.** ( _Pariente de Snape_ pensó Peter.)

— **¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy pue do enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

— **Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.** ( _Espero que lo mencionen así te agarro Malfoy_ pensó Kingsley.)

— **¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

— **Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sa cando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...** ( _Vamos a ir igual_ pensó Amelia.)

 **El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

— **Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

 **El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

— **Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los** _ **muggles**_ **... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los** _ **muggles**_ **, anda detrás de todo esto...** (-No hables así de mi amigo- murmuró Kingsley enojado.)

 **Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

— **Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

— **¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, se ñalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

— **¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, ol vidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose ha cia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

— **Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un la drón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.** (Narcissa le dio una patada a su marido que soltó un quejido bajo.)

 **Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

— **No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

— **Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —aña dió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

— **No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profe sores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

-Ella estudia por eso saca buenas notas- replicó Percy mientras Hermione le agradecía.

-Si tú lo hicieras en lugar de retar a duelo a alguien y luego faltar tal vez te iría mejor- dijo Rose.

Draco bajó la cabeza, Lucius M recibió una mala mirada de su esposa y Cissa enojada siguió.

— **Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

-Entonces tú al que no sólo te supera una chica hija de muggle sino también cuatro años menor qué te espera- replicaron Reg y Sirius.

Cissa asintió recordando eso y siguió.

— **¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

— **En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importan cia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

— **No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

— **No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Bor gin, con una inclinación.**

— **En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que aten der en otro lugar.** ( _Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez_ pensó Cissa mirando mal a su marido.)

 **Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

 _ **Cuidado: no tocar Collar embrujado.**_

 _ **Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve**_ **muggles** _ **que lo poseyeron.**_ ( _Vamos a hacer unas redadas a ese callejón para destruir esos objetos_ pensó Amelia.)

 **Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

— **De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

 **Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

— **Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

 **En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

— **Quédese los buenos días,** _ **señor**_ **Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.** ( _Borgin tiene razón_ pensó Lucius M.)

 **Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguar dó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, sa lió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.** ( _Sigilo para Potter aprobado_ pensó Kingsley sorprendido.)

 **Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acaba ba de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas re ducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmura ban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.** ( _Que salga rápido_ pensaron algunos asustados.)

 **Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nom bre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.** ( _ **De ahora en más enseñar todos los callejones más importantes del mundo mágico**_ anotó Albus D.)

— **¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto.**

 **Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas huma nas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás.**

— **Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

— **¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

-1000 galeones al que lo haya ayudado- prometió aliviada Dorea.

Cissa le sonrió a la mujer y siguió.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que lle vaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emo ción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos** _ **flu**_ **...**

Dorea se levantó, abrazo al hombretón, le dio la bolsa con los 1000 galeones, luego se fue a sentar antes de que pudiera devolvérselo. Nadie dijo nada aunque aplaudían y Cissa cuando pudo siguió.

 **Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo.** (-Buena esa Hagrid- murmuró Ron W)

 **Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorci do callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resul taba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.** (-Por suerte- murmuró más aliviada Lily.)

— **¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sa cudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

-Hagrid, no saques también tú conclusiones apresuradas- dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento, Harry- dijo Hagrid a Harry P.

El morocho asintió y Cissa siguió.

— **Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

— **Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

— **He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

— **¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas). Harry se lo explicó todo sobre Dobby y los Dursley.**

 **»¡Condenados** _ **muggles**_ **! —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...** (-Otra cola- propuso Filius por lo bajo. -No, un par de patas- comentó Hagrid por lo bajo.)

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

 **Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escale ras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

-Que romántico- dijo Rose.

-Ahora, cuando la madrina lo hace es para cabalgar al padrino- aportó pícaramente Frank L.

-Chico- dijeron Harry P y Hermione P sonrojados.

La gente se rió, mientras Hermione se puso toda roja al imaginarse la situación.

Cuando se calmaron, Cissa siguió.

— **¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuán to me alegro de volver a veros!** **¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

— **Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respon dió Harry.**

— **No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

 **Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el se ñor Weasley.**

— **Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—.** ( _Debo hacer más ejercicio_ pensó Arthur W.) **Esperába mos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

— **¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

— **En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

— **¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

— **A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

— **Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

 **La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

— **¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo...** **Podías haber salido en cual quier parte!**

 **Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

-Gracias, señor Weasley- dijo Lily amablemente.

-No es nada-comentó el hombre.

Cissa siguió después de esto.

— **Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la seño ra Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

— **¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Bur kes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.** (-Siempre contándose todo- murmuró Neville.)

— **¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

— **No, quería vender.**

— **Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!** ( _Arthur va a las redadas_ pensó anotando Amelia.)

— **Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les ha cía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

— **¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nervio sos a que su hija los presentara.** (-Que maleducada que fuiste ahí- murmuró Harry P a Hermione P que se sonrojó.)

 **»¡Pero ustedes son** _ **muggles**_ **! —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero** _ **mug gle**_ **! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

— **Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuan do otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guar daba el dinero.**

 **Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos ca rros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban ve lozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuan do la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de** _ **sic kles**_ **de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.** (-Sabe señor porque no funde un par de galeones y los transforma en anillos o algo así y luego los vende en el mundo muggle- dijo Hugo G a Arthur W por lo bajo. Arthur W asintió y pensó _lo haré cada dos meses, así no tengo que trabajar tanto_.)

 **Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra plu ma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en in vitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.** (-La próxima vez- dijo Hugo G a Arthur W.)

— **Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knock turn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tinti neaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de** _ **Artículos de cali dad para el juego de quidditch**_ **,** ( _Una túnica debe regalarle mi yo joven para su próximo cumple, ya se lo mencionaré_ pensó Harry P.) **hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doc tor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,** (-Y sí que sirvieron- susurró Ron W.) **y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torci das y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontra ron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un li bro aburridísimo que se titulaba** _ **Prefectos que conquistaron el poder**_ **.**

— **«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus tra yectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

— **Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.** ( _Que idiota que eres_ pensó Reg sobre Percy.)

— **Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy**

-La verdad Percy es que serías mejor Ministro que este idiota- dijo Sirius mientras el aludido se indignaba.

Percy se sonrojó y murmuró:

-Gracias.

Cissa le dio la razón a Sirius internamente y siguió.

 **Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

 **firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas** ( _Merlín, dame paciencia_ pensaron los docentes recordando ese año.)

— **¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermio ne—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

 **La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

— **Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cui dado con los libros...**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de** _ **Recreo con la «banshee»**_ **y se unie ron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

-No es más que un idiota egocéntrico- dijo Jane G.

-Exacto, suegrita, además de un fraude mongólico- aportó Harry P.

Hermione y Hermione P se sonrojaron mientras muchas que no sabían cómo era en realidad "el profesor" miraban mal a los hombres que asentían.

Cissa que estaba de acuerdo con las anteriores palaras de Reg, continuó.

— **¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

 **A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gil deroy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que gui ñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lock hart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombre ro puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

 **Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sa cando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba huma redas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

— **Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lo grar una toma mejor—. Es para el diario** _ **El Profeta**_ **.**

— **¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el si tio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.** (-Un empleado menos en el profeta- murmuró Arthur W.)

 **Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

— **¿No será ese Harry Potter?**

 **La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emociona da. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahu mando a los Weasley.**

-Quítale las manos de encima a Harry imbécil- dijeron enojados Reg, Remus y Sirius.

Algunos se corrieron asustados, la mayoría de las mujeres los miraban mal, otros asintieron y Cissa que era de éste último grupo siguió.

— **Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su son risa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la pri mera página.**

 **Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entume cidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

— **Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo si lencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momen to! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he man tenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobio grafía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, za randeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro** _ **El encantador**_ **. Harry y sus compa ñeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Con tra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

-Por Merlín Dumby, ese mongólico- dijo Godric.

-Por Merlín no es más que un idiota- agregó Helga.

-Es que no encontré a nadie- dijo Albus D pidiendo disculpas.

-Norma nueva. De ahora en más sino se encuentra profesor de Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que son las obligatorias hasta sexto año y no se puede empezar los cursos hasta tener a estos profesores, la materia la dará el director a séptimo, el mejor de séptimo a sexto, el mejor de sexto a quinto, el mejor de quinto a cuarto, el mejor de cuarto a tercero y los prefectos a los de primero y segundo. Se le tendrá que dar permiso desde la casa y con algún profesor que tenga libre como supervisor. Al estudiante se le pagará los mismo que si fuera profesor titular y se le avisará con un mes de antelación o sea el primero de agosto de ese año. Se buscará un profesor competente evaluado por escrito y de forma práctica hasta el 31 de julio al mediodía, pasado ese tiempo se evaluarán a los alumnos revisando sus notas y desempeño en la materia- anunció Rowena.

Los fundadores asintieron y Cissa más contenta siguió.

 **La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue ob sequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

— **Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...**

— **¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su ha bitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquie ra en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

— **¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

-Te lo has buscado, carácter Prewett a la vista- dijo Ron W.

Draco recordó que le había dado miedo y no dijo nada y Cissa sonrió recordando que a Lucius también le había dado miedo Molly y siguió leyendo.

— **¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastran do las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Her mione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

— **¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del za pato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

— **No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasa rán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

-Hijo discúlpate- dijo Narcissa.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco a Arthur W.

-Ok, de acuerdo muchacho pero de ahora en más debes pensar en lo que vas a decir antes de hablar- dijo Arthur W amablemente y Cissa siguió cuando Draco asintió.

 **Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo aga rraron de la chaqueta.**

— **¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afue ra, que aquí no se puede estar.**

— **Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

 **Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

— **Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fría mente.**

— **Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —co mentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lock hart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la** _ **Guía**_ **de** _ **trans formación para principiantes**_ **—. Es evidente que no —recti ficó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

-En serio, tú que dices ser sangre pura cuando te rebajas a servir a alguien. Eres peor que un elfo- dijo Dorea enfadada.

Narcissa simplemente bajó la cabeza avergonzada por los dos y su actitud. Cissa pensó _tengo que hacer algo_ y siguió.

 **El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

— **Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshon ra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

— **Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los pa dres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no po días caer más bajo.**

 **Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estan te. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retroce dió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

-No dejes que te importe lo que te diga ese idiota- dijo Lily.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que él- aportó Sirius.

-A parte que él sin dinero no es nadie- terminó Remus.

Cissa le dolió esos comentarios pero en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, por eso decidió hablar luego con su novio y seguir leyendo ahora.

— **¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

 **Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

— **¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

 **Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una** _ **Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles**_ **le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

-¿Qué hiciste Malfoy?-preguntó Reg matándolo con la mirada.

-Lo que desencadenó el suceso de ese año- dijo Ron W mirando a Lucius M como si fuera una mierda.

-Bueno, eso más adelante se aclara. Puedes seguir Cissa- dijo Harry P calmándolos a los dos.

Cissa siguió.

— **Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

 **Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

— **No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayu dándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.** (-Lo siento- susurró a Draco M Hagrid. El adulto asintió.)

 **Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weas ley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

— **¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en pú blico! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?** ( _Tendré una conversación con mi mujer, estoy harto de Lockhart y de que me suprima_ pensó Arthur W.)

— **Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de** _ **El Profeta**_ **si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.** ( _Más idioteces_ pensó Lily.)

 **Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry, los Weas ley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madri guera utilizando los polvos** _ **flu**_ **. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle** _ **muggle**_ **que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.** (-Luego se lo explico- dijo por lo bajo Hugo G a Arthur W. Éste último asintió y lo anotó.)

 **Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo an tes de utilizar los polvos** _ **flu**_ **. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo, era una forma incómoda de viajar.

Cissa cerró el libro y dijo:

-Terminó el capítulo.

-Bueno ahora el que quiera va al baño y en 15 minutos retomamos.

Durante ese tiempo algunos tomaron agua y/o comieron pidiendo algo a Dobby y otros fueron al baño.

Cuando terminó el tiempo, una luz de color azul iluminó a alguien y Albus D dijo:

-Por favor lee tú que fuiste elegido.

* * *

 **FELICES PASCUAS PARA TODOS.**

Aclaro que Cissa es la Narcissa del pasado y Narcissa es Narcissa Malfoy o sea la del presente.

A mi entender Narcissa nuncafue Mortifaga ni es purista (varios pasajes del 6to libro me hacen interpretarlo así.)


	9. Capítulo 9

El que había sido elegido fue Xenofillius. El muchacho convocó el libro, lo abrió, se aclaró la garganta y dijo mientras pensaba que lo habían elegido porque los narggles los habían confundido: **Capítulo 9: El sauce boxeador** ( _Que tendrá que ver el maldito árbol_ pensó Lily.)

 **El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida. Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

-No te preocupes que seguro que se tranquiliza de alguna manera- dijo Lily.

-Lo hizo- confirmó Arthur W dado que el ministro no había dicho lo contrario y luego preguntó a Petunia D- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-No fui yo- dijo Petunia D.

-Yo vi a una joven haciendo algo a papá con una varita- comentó Dudley.

-¿Tenía el pelo violeta?- preguntó Albus D teniendo el pensamiento de que Caro había ayudado a su sobrino.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- afirmó y preguntó Dudley.

-Fue Caro- respondió Albus D dejando a los parientes de Harry contentos y aliviados.

Como nadie comentó nada, Xenofillius continuó.

 **La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un sucu lento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Des pués de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.** ( _Chocolate que rico_ pensaron Remus y Lunático.)

 **A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weas ley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algu nos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.** ( _Es una Odisea tremenda_ pensó Rose recordando que ahora no era tan así.)

 **A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia.**

-Señor Weasley queda arrestado- dijo Fudge furioso y un poco triunfante.

Los profesores lo miraron mal y muchos no entendieron su arrebato. Blaise Z dijo:

-Usted se mueve de ahí o manda a alguien corrupto de mierda y yo le arranco las manos.

En cuanto el joven terminó su amenaza, el ministro se sentó temblando como una gallina. Xenofillius decidió seguir para no generar más problemas.

 **Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.** (Ahora los que no habían entendido lo hicieron aunque pensaron _el Ministro_ _es un exagerado_.)

— **No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensan chado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

 **Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente senta dos, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

— **Los** _ **muggles**_ **saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

— **Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?** ( _Suerte que nunca se enteró_ pensó Arthur W.)

 **El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Ape nas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster.** ( _No debieron volver por eso_ pensaron Minerva y Snape.) **Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuan do ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvi dado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario** (-Hubiera sido mejor que no volvieramos por esa mierda- susurró Rn W a Harry P y Hermione P. Éstos asintieron.) **, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.**

 **El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

— **Molly, querida...**

— **No, Arthur.**

— **Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

— **He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

-Se, señor Weasley que no le gusta- empezó Elizabeth.

-Pero su mujer tiene razón- siguió Dorea.

-Según lo que entendí de su Ley, mientras él que hizo el hechizo, en este caso usted, no use las propiedades que da el hechizo, no hay problemas- terminó Hugo E.

Xenofillius que había estado atento, asintió de acuerdo y siguió la lectura mientras Arthur W pensaba recordando la multa _la que se va a armar_.

 **Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El se ñor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los** _ **muggles**_ **. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar cami nando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún** _ **muggle**_ **notara la desaparición.** ( _Exacto_ pensaron los trabajadores del Ministerio.)

— **Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

 **Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

— **Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

— **Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

 **Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de** _ **Hedwig**_ **estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos** _ **flu**_ **. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, co giendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

 **¡PATAPUM!**

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- preguntó un poco histérica Lily.

-Nada, sólo chocamos- dijo Harry P.

-Pero, la barrera no se cierra así como así- comentó Amelia sorprendida.

-Es cierto pero ningun va a dar información. Hay que leerlo- sentenció Harry P mientras Snape pensaba _me van a matar_. Xenofillius continuó.

 **Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran es truendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de** _ **Hedwig**_ **, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

— **¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

— **He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de** _ **Hedwig,**_ **que estaba pro vocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

— **¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

— **Ni idea.**

 **Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.** ( _Pobre mi Ron_ pensó Luna W mientras lo acariciaba.)

— **Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.** ( _Nosotros tampoco_ pensaron la mayoría.)

 **Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náu seas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la ba rrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

 **Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

— **Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha parti do. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recoger nos?** ( _Ron, es tan dramático. En algún momento íbamos a volver_ pensó un poco incrédulo Arthur W.) **¿Tienes algo de dinero** _ **muggle**_ **?**

 **Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

— **Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga se manal.**

-Es verdad, ponía algo de dinero debajo de la almohada y luego mamá le decía que era un secreto entre los dos, que podía quedárselo y que no le dijera a su esposo- dijo Dudley porque una vez, él la vio y le preguntó.

Algunos sonrieron a Petunia D que asentía y Xenofillius siguió.

 **Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

 **No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por no sotros.**

 **Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de** _ **Hedwig**_ **.**

— **A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

— **¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!** ( _Así que fue Ron el de la idea se lo comentaré a los gemelos_ pensó Lee.)

— **¿Qué pasa con él?**

— **¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

— **Pero yo creía...**

— **Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una ver dadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...** (Los profesores se sorprendieron un poco porque Ron supiera eso. Tenía una gran memoria siempre y cuando fueran sus hermanos los que le dieran la información)

 **El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

— **¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

— **Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos se guir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

 **Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de** _ **muggles**_ **curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a** _ **Hedwig**_ **en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

— **Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arran cando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que te nían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

— **Vía libre —dijo Harry.** ( _Un buen copiloto pero no debió sacar la cabeza_ pensó Kingsley.)

 **Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus pro pias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juz gar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

Se rieron un poco al imaginar la situación. Cuando se calmaron Xenofillius siguió.

— **¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

 **Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que ha bía a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

 **Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

— **¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.** (-Culpa de la suerte Potter- murmuró Ron W a Harry P.)

 **Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapare ció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

— **¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se vol vió neblinoso y gris.** ( _Buena idea_ pensaron los profesores, los aurores y Lunático.)

— **¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

— **Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

— **Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

 **Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

— **¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

 **El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.** ( _Persecución del expreso de Hogwarts por el aire_ pensó Albus D riendo con la mirada.)

— **Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el in dicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que compro barlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvie ron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

 **Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche ro zaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una ex tensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.** ( _Que romántico_ pensó Elizabeth abrazando a su marido.)

— **Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

 **Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír.**

 **Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.** (Lily suspiró ante la imagen de ella haciendo eso, dado que le gustó.)

 **Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por de bajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminu tas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.** (-Coches hormigas, amigo- murmuró Draco M a Harry P, Éste último sólo se encogió de hombros.)

 **Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despoja do de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbala ban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gor dita. ¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?** ( _Ya con sus preguntas, me gusta la forma de actuar de este muchacho sería un buen colega_ pensó Kingsley.)

— **No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

 **Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.**

 **Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.** (-Que no se rompa por favor- murmuraban Petunia, Lily y Elizabeth.)

 **Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

— **Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

 **Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se os curecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

— **Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

— **¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y** _ **Hedwig**_ **die ron un bote—.** (-Te asusté- murmuró burlón Harry P a Ron W porque ya se estaba dando cuenta que todos estaban metidos en la historia que ni hablaban.) **¡Allí delante mismo!**

 **En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

 **Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a per der velocidad.**

— **¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!** ( _Si ya llegan aguanta un poco más_ pensaron suplicando Sirius, Arthur y Arthur W.)

 **El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delga dos chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

 **El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron afe rraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.** ( _Qué situación de película de terror_ pensó un poco pálida Hermione mirando a la versión adulta de su novio para calmarse.)

— **¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

 **Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

 **Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporro teo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

— **¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

 **El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

-Si llegan a chocar se romperá todo- dijo Sirius.

-No creo que eso haya pasado, no hay nada dañado en los muros y nadie me ha mencionado que hubiera estado dañado- dijo Remus.

Todos los que no sabían lo que había pasado estaban expectantes y Xenofillius siguió.

— **¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró descri biendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

 **Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la va rita mágica.**

— **¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpi cadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en pica do, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

— **¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

 **¡PAF!**

-¿Contra qué chocaron?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius a Hermione.

-No, les voy a decir nada- contestó Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque si dejan que Xenofillius siga se van a enterar- contenstó la castaña.

-Yo ya lo sé- dijo de repente Remus, que lo había descubierto por el título del capítulo.

Xenofillius decidió seguir para sacar a algunos de dudas.

 **Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abo llado capó salió más humo;** _ **Hedwig**_ **daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabri sas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desespe ración.**

— **¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

— **¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

 **Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

 **Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.** ( _El sauce boxeador_ pensó Sirius.)

— **¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo.**

-¡Tienen que salir de allí!- exclamó Dorea un poco histérica.

-Calma abuela, es obvio que salimos y que no nos hicimos nada- dijo Harry P tranquilizando a muchos.

Xenofillius miró a Lia que se estaba calmando y siguió.

 **El árbol contra el que habían cho cado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pe sadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

— **¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida gol peó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el para brisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

— **¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

— **¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.** ( _Que salgan pronto_ pensó Hugo E preocupado por la seguridad de su nieto.)

 **De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

— **¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió dispara do. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el co che que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

— **Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!** ( _Excelente auto dale, ayuda a un hijo mío_ pensó Arthur.)

 **El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encon tró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indi caron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del male tero; la jaula de** _ **Hedwig**_ **salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

— **¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!** ( _No lo creo, más bien tu madre_ pensaron todos los que conocían el carácter de Molly.)

 **Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufi do del tubo de escape.**

— **¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a** _ **Scabbers**_ **, la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el úni co que devuelve los golpes.**

 **Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

— **Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que pode mos hacer es ir al colegio.**

 **No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la lade ra cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

-Creo que lo que hicieron está mal, hijo- dijo Lily un poco enfadada a Harry P.

-Bueno, en primero lugar eso ya pasó y nos castigaron- dijo Ron W.

-Y segundo, sí cada vez que hacemos algo van a regañarnos, entonces creo que mandaremos a algunos a la sala común- advirtió Harry P.

-Xenofillius puedes seguir leyendo, por favor- pidió amablemente Hermione P.

Él lo hizo.

— **Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercán dose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Se lección!**

 **Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.**

 **Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mante nían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los pla tos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de es trellas.** ( _Es cierto_ pensaron los que ya lo sabían.)

 **A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y pun tiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor.**

-Es que estábamos asustados y nerviosos- dijo Colin.

Todos los magos que habían ido o iban actualmente a Hogwarts asintieron y Xenofillius siguió.

 **Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

 **Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cua tro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había pues to, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fue ra a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, vencien do a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

-Y merecido lo tenían- dijo Albus D.

Xenofillius que creía lo mismo, siguió.

 **Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo cas taño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Harry desvió la mira da hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna bri llando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color agua marina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

— **Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

 **Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

-Y por eso ya lo castigamos- dijo Rowena.

Snape asintió y Xenofillius siguió.

— **¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

— **¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

— **O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

— **O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quie ra averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

-Severus, con que amenaces a mi nieto y su amigo te voy a dar una paliza- dijo Hugo E.

Snape tragó saliva y Xenofillius para salvarlo siguió.

 **Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y gra siento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inme diatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

— **Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

-¿Dónde los llevas, Snape?- preguntó furioso Remus.

-Que te importa- replicó Snape.

-A Remus, no le hables así sabandija- gritó furioso Sirius.

-Basta. Snape discúlpate ya mismo y señor Black no tiene que gritar ni hablar así- dijo Salazar, Sirius bajó la cabeza y Snape avergonzado dijo:

-Lo siento

Remus asintió y Xenofillius siguió.

 **Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron si guieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo aba jo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las maz morras.**

-A ver si entiendo. Hay una norma que dice que al comienzo del año escolar no se debe llevar a ningún alumno a un despacho que no sea el del jefe de su casa- empezó Helga.

-Y usted no es el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, sino el de la casa Slytherin- siguió Rowena.

-Es que, ¿nadie hace nada bien acá? ¿Quieren que los despidan?- dijo Salazar mirando mal al director.

-Sabes, Snape, al final de cada libro vamos a hablar, porque esto no debe seguir pasando- terminó Godric.

Xenofillius enojado por las injusticias, suspiró y siguió.

— **¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encon traba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

 **Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. Los som bríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes ta rros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdadera mente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

— **Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un me dio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?** ( _Me van a matar_ pensó Snape mirando a Lily que tenía la cara roja de furia.)

— **No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

— **¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

 **Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensa miento. Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de** _ **El Profeta Vespertino**_ **de aquel mismo día.**

— **Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el ti tular:**

 **«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS**

 **POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

-Tanto escándalo, ¿en serio?- dijo furiosa Lia y agregó explicando al ver que la miraban confundidos por su arrebato- me refiero a que no hacían tanto relajo y escándalo con Voldemort y sus criminales y con esto se están pasando.

Muchos pensaron un poco lo dicho por la joven y le dieron la razón. Xenofillius decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

— **«En Londres, dos** _ **muggles**_ **están convencidos de ha ber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, infor maron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete** _ **muggles**_ **. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos** _ **Muggles**_ **—dijo, mi rando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagrada ble—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**

Arthur W se levantó y le dio una cachetada a Snape diciéndole furioso y por lo bajo:

-No te metas con mis hijos.

Snape asintió sobándose la mejilla golpeada y Xenofillius siguió leyendo.

 **Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

— **He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejem plar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.** (Hugo E anotó en una libreta _**una paliza para Snape**_.)

— **Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que noso tros a... —se le escapó a Ron.**

— **¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por des gracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de ex pulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las perso nas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

 **Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada. Si Snape había ido en busca de la pro fesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.** ( _Espero que no sea muy duro el castigo_ pensó Sirius atemorizado.)

 **Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecie ron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.** ( _Voy a tener que hablar con mis Gryffindors_ pensó McGonagall al enterarse que ellos pensaron que los iba a hechizar.)

— **Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus ga fas brillaban inquietantemente.**

 **Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

— **... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudi mos coger el tren.**

— **¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamen te la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

 **Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

— **No-no lo pensé...** ( _Es sólo un niño después de todo_ pensó McGonagall.)

— **Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

 **Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido es tar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.** (-Yo también amigo- murmuró Ron W a Harry P.)

 **Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

— **Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

 **Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo con tó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediata mente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada so bre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.** ( _Entonces ya sabía que era mío_ pensó Arthur W.)

— **Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

 **Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

— **Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

 **Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hu bieran suprimido las Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

— **Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han trans gredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en meno res de edad,** (Hugo E anotó _**dos palizas para Snape**_ mientras lo miraba mal por insultar a su nieto y no hacer nada con el arrogante de su alumno favorecido.) **han causado daños graves a un árbol muy anti guo y valioso...**

-A ti no te importa el árbol- dijo Remus y agregó con tono de pregunta- ¿no tiene ni 50 años y ya es una antigüedad para ti?

Snape no dijo nada aunque por dentro pensaba _si se entera Carolina, me mata_. Xenoffillius siguió mientras pensaba _a Snape lo han afectado los torposoplos_.

 **Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

— **Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quie ro probarla.**

 **Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGona gall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

— **Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, es tás sangrando.**

— **No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

— **La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryf findor.** ( _Con sus hermanos_ pensó contento Percy.)

— **¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

— **Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severa mente la profesora McGonagall.**

 **Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

— **Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor.**

 **La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.** ( _Que valiente y observador es mi leoncito_ pensó McGonagall.)

— **No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Ha rry se sintió muy aliviado—. Pero vosotros dos seréis casti gados.**

 **Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamenta rían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

-Sé que no es así, tía- explicó Harry P a su tía Petunia D que se había puesto triste.

-Gracias por ser así, sobrino- dijo Petunia D.

Los familiares de Petunia le enviaron una sonrisa para calmarla y Xenofillius emocionado por la situación familiar siguió.

 **La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apare ció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

— **Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormi torio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

 **Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

— **Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un em paredado.**

— **Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

— **Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte?** ( _Por culpa de Harry y su mala suerte_ pensó Ron W.) **—dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. Fred y Geor ge deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún** _ **muggle**_ **. —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

 **Harry se encogió de hombros.**

— **Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de aho ra en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

— **Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pen sar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.** ( _Exactamente_ pensó McGonagall.)

 **Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los en gullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo esta ba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido.**

-Eso es lo que pasó- dijo Colin recordando que los cursos mayores estaban expectantes a la llegada de dos alumnos que faltaban dado que lo comentaban mucho.

Xenofillius decidió continuar cuando nadie dijo nada.

 **Pasa ron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chi rriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vesti da con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor**

— **La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

-No le dijiste la nueva contraseña- dijo Sirius a Minerva.

-Me había olvidado- dijo Minerva apenada.

-No pasa nada profe- dijo Harry P sonriéndole.

Como nadie comentó nada más, Xenofillius siguió.

— **Esto... —dijo Harry.**

 **No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.** ( _Hermione al rescate_ pensó Hermione mientras Lily le agradecía con la mirada.)

— **¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expul sado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

— **Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?- preguntó Lily a Harry P.

-Para que no sufriera pensando que sus amigos habían sido expulsados y ella iba a quedarse sola- respondió Harry P explicando los motivos de su actuar.

Las mujeres pensaban _que considerado_ _y caballeroso es_ , la mayoría de los hombres pensaban _éste nos hace quedar mal_ y Xenofillius que no pensaba nada en sí, decidió seguir.

— **¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.** ( _Futura Prefecta Perfecta_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

— **Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión..**

-Hermione para la próxima, primero el sermón y luego la contraseña- aconsejó Luna.

Hermione asintió de acuerdo y Xenofillius contento por la forma de ser de su hija, siguió.

 **No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una re pentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffin dor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas bu tacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.** ( _Me sentí goma elástica_ pensó Harry P.)

— **¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!** ( _No te lo creo_ pensó Hermione porque ya no se hablaba de eso y solo había pasada un año y unos días.)

— **¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

 **Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si aca bara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron ca mino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

— **¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?** ( _Odio que hablen a la vez_ pensó Ron W.)

 **Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.** ( _Siempre se me escapa_ pensó Percy.)

— **Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

— **Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndo se. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.** ( _Creo que voy a tener que ser más divertida_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tran quilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso».**

-¿Cómo pasa eso?- preguntó Dudley curioso.

-Según Lily, suben las habitaciones solas, como en un ascensor. Suben las habitaciones de niños y niñas- explicó Petunia D.

Dudley agradeció a su madre la información con la mirada, Lily le sonrió a Petunia D y Xenofillius continuó.

 **Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los ha bían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

 **Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

— **Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibi miento, pero la verdad es que...**

 **La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Fin nigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

— **¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

— **¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

— **¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

 **Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

-Fue asombravilloso- comentó Sirius feliz.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó confuso Neville.

-Significa asombroso y maravilloso- contestó Lunático que sabía que a Sirius le gustaba inventar palabras.

A muchos le gustó la idea y Xenofillius dijo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa de reposo con un encantamiento no verbal de expulsión:

-Ya terminó el capítulo.

Luego de unos minutos en el que sólo se levantaron un poco para estirar las piernas y se sentaron de vuelta nuevamente una luz azul cubrió a alguien.


	10. Capítulo 10

La que había sido iluminada era una chica preciosa llamada Lia y era la pareja del que había leído el capítulo anterior. Ella convocó el libro y dijo:

 **-Capítulo: Gilderoy Lockhart**

-Ese mongólico- dijo Sirius pensando en que era un idiota de mierda.

-No hable así del profesor- pidió Lavander mientras muchas miraban mal a Sirius.

-Ese además de mongólico es muchas cosas más- dijeron Daphne y Hermione.

Para que nadie saliera herido, Lia siguió.

 **Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón.** _(-¿Qué habrá pasado?_ -pensó cuestionando Lily.) **Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspon dientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de** _ **Viajes con los vampiros**_ **abierto y apo yado contra una taza de leche.** (-No deberías leer en las comidas hija/amor- susurran Hugo G y Harry P a Hermione y a Hermione P. respectivamente.) **La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les repro chaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Nevi lle era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los acci dentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.** ( _Muy buena descripción de mi_ pensó Neville.)

— **El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

 **Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes so bre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irre gular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

-Creo que alguien debería cambiar de lechuza- dijo Lily.

-Es cierto, se puede lastimar- continuó Elizabeth.

Arthur y Arthur W quedaron rojos y Lia siguió.

— _ **¡Errol!**_ **—dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapa da lechuza.** _ **Errol**_ **se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

 **»¡No. ..! —exclamó Ron.**

— **No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, to cando a** _ **Errol**_ **con la punta del dedo.**

— **No es por eso... sino por esto.**

-¿Quién mandó un vociferador al niño en pleno desayuno?- preguntó enojada Dorea.

Nadie respondió por miedo, y aunque Percy sabía la respuesta no entendía el enojo tan profundo de la señora Potter. Lia que se imaginaba por qué siguió leyendo un poco enojada.

 **Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.** ( _Es que lo hace_ pensaron los que sabían cómo funcionaba ese tipo de carta.)

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Me han enviado un** _ **howler**_ **—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

— **Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tí mido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue ho rrible.**

-Augusta, ¿tú sos idiota o te haces?- dijo Lunático enojado.

Augusta se encogió un poco y Lia furiosa siguió.

 **Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el so bre rojo.**

— **¿Qué es un** _ **howler**_ **? —dijo.**

 **Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

— **Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos mi nutos.**

 **Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a** _ **Errol**_ **el so bre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después.** ( _Pobre de los oídos de mi bebé_ pensó Lily.)

 **Por un mo mento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

— **... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...** ( _Esa mujer es mongólica_ pensó Sirius.)

 **Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera en sordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el** _ **howler**_ **, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.** ( _Cargo por humillación_ pensó Amelia mientras anotaba.)

— **... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIA DO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HA BEROS MATADO...**

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Arthur W ofendido.

-Tu esposa va a tener un buen lio legal porque la voy a demandar- dijo enojada Amelia mientras resaltaba el cargo anterior.

Lia decidió seguir cuando Ron W se lo pidió con la mirada.

 **Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.** ( _Cargo por superar el volumen máximo de un vociferador_ anotó Amelia pensando.)

— **... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CUL PA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.** ( _Cargo por difamación_ pensó Amelia mientras lo anotaba.)

 **Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las pala bras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdi dos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.** ( _Que buenos compañeros resultaron ser_ pensó Sirius irónico mientras anotaba pedir para hablar un momento con Ron en algún descanso.)

 **Hermione cerró el libro** _ **Viajes con los vampiros**_ **y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

— **Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

— **No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

 **Harry apartó su plato de gachas.** ( _Necesita comer pero esa humillación a su amigo no lo deja_ pensó Helga.) **El sentimiento de cul pabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...** ( _No fue culpa suya_ pensó Arthur W.)

 **Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.** ( _Genial_ pensó la gente.)

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los inver naderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El** _ **howler**_ **había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.** ( _Que idiota que fui ese año_ pensó triste Hermione.)

 **Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acom pañada por Gilderoy Lockhart.** ( _Casi mato al mongólico creído_ pensó Sprout.)

 **La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.** ( _Harry y su maldita costumbre de pensar que todo es su culpa_ pensaron Lunático, Sirius y Lily.)

 **La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechon cha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado.**

-Debería haberme presentado entonces- dijo Sprout mirando a la señora Dursley.

-La limpieza es muy importante- dijo Petunia D mientras Petunia asentía.

Lia siguió leyendo mientras muchos se reían por lo bajo por el intercambio.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embar go, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente tur quesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

-Ese es un pelotudo a ¿qué?- dijo Hugo G.

-Parece más un modelo que un docente- dijo Arthur W con odio.

Lia asintió de acuerdo y siguió leyendo aunque algunas querían decir algo para defender al bello profesor.

— **¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

-Es un ególatra- dijo Lily

-Tienes razón, él sólo habla de él mismo- aportó Daphne recordando las "clases" de ese docente.

-Además de que ese tipo es muchas más cosas que ególatra- aportó Ron W.

Lia siguió curiosa.

— **¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.** ( _Lo estaba_ pensó Sprout.)

 **Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo ha bían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.**

-Como es lógico, a medida que aumenta el número de invernadero también lo hace la peligrosidad- explicó Sprout.

-¿Y el invernadero 2?, ¿Qué tiene?- pregunta Jane la niña de Slytherin

-Es para cultivar algunas plantas muggle como el aloe vera- explicó Sprout.

La mayoría de los alumnos, sobre todo los puristas se sorprendieron del hecho que en hubiera cosas muggles en el colegio. Lia asombrada siguió la lectura.

 **La pro fesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cin to y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que col gaban del techo.** ( _Que buena mezcla de olores tan frescos_ pensó Petunia.)

 **Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Her mione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísi mamente.** _(¿Qué quiere con mi ahijado ese mongólico, idiota y tarado?_ pensó Sirius cuestionándose.)

— **¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

 **A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió:**

— **Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del inverna dero en las narices.** ( _Que grosero_ pensaron todos los integrantes de la familia Greengass.)

— **Harry —dijo Lockhart.** **Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—.** **Harry, Harry, Harry.**

 **Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba.**

-Ni yo- dijo Sirius.

-Me parece que es por la forma en la que llegaron al colegio- sugirió Remus.

-Apuesto que es otra cosa- comentó Sirius a Remus.

-1 galeón- propuso Remus.

-Ok- dijo Sirius y ambos se chocaron las manos.

Lia siguió leyendo risueña por los recuerdos de estos dos apostando.

 **Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

— **Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que ensegui da supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua.** **Harry, Harry, Harry.** (-Siempre lo sabes todo- susurró Sirius a Remus mientras le pagaba.)

 **Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

— **Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compar tiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.** ( _Pobre Harry_ pensó Dorea.)

— **No, profesor, verá...**

— **Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro—. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia.** (-Si sigue molestando a Harry lo voy a demandar- dijo por lo bajo Sirius.) **Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pen sando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama in ternacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora. ¡De hecho, creo que era menos im portante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces se guidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista** _ **Corazón**_ **de** _ **bruja**_ **, como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

-¡A ver si entiendo, para ese mongólico ganar un estúpido premio superficial como el que entrega esa estúpida revista es más importante que derrotar a un mago asesino y criminal!- exclamó Rowena enojada.

-Parece que sí- dijo Minerva también enojada.

-Calma Rowena/Minerva- dijeron Godric y Albus a sus colegas respectivas.

Las mujeres se calmaron aunque todavía tenían cerrados los puños y Lia también furiosa continuó porque este capítulo ya la estaba crispando.

 **Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, re cordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró.** (-Muy responsable tío- dijo Rose por lo bajo a Harry P, que le sonrió.)

 **La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernade ro, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.** ( _Creo que van a trabajar con las mandrágoras_ pensó contenta Helga.)

 **Cuando Harry ocupó su si tio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

— **Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

-Espero que espere un poco a que los alumnos piensen un poco las respuestas- pidió Salazar.

Sprout bajó la cabeza y Lia siguió para no avergonzar más a la mujer.

 **Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

— **La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impre sión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Godric de repente mientras miraba a Hermione.

-¿Por qué le saca puntos?- preguntó confusa Minerva.

-La alumna debe dejar que otros piensen o que se le permita hablar- explicó el fundador

Muchos entendieron y Lia siguió.

— **Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la pro fesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligro sa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

 **Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.** (-Disculpa amor- susurró Hermione P a Harry P. Éste asintió.)

— **El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

— **Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.** (-Menos mal- dijo Sirius por lo bajo.)

 **Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hon das, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un cen tenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violá ceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la man drágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

-Eso demuestra que las apariencias pueden engañar- dijo Harry P.

-También los lindos pueden ser malos- agregó Rose.

Lia asintió de acuerdo y siguió.

— **Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.**

 **Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

-Deben comprar de un color unisex- dijo Sirius.

-Ok, lo pensaremos- dijo Albus D.

Lia siguió.

— **Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

-Siempre es importante asegurarse de estar protegidos por seguridad- dijo Remus.

-Mejorar prevenir que curar- dijo Narcissa.

Lia reflexionó sobre esto por su futuro trabajo y siguió.

 **Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban comple tamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.**

 **Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír.** ( _Como muchos_ pensaron los que estaban allí y habían tenido esa clase.)

 **En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién na cido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las ho jas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.** ( _Que fea imagen_ pensó Hugo G.)

 **La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

-Buena demostración- dijo Helga.

-Sólo que a los alumnos se le va a complicar porque tienen menos fuerza- aportó Rowena.

-Espero que haya ido bien- dijo Godric.

Lia al ver que nadie dijo nada siguió mientras Sprout anotaba el aporte de la sabia fundadora.

— **Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pe queños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como silo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como es toy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las ore jeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.**

-Buena explicación, ahora la clase estará más aliviada por la acotación- dijo Dorea sonriendo a la docente.

Sprout le devolvió la sonrisa y Lia siguió.

 **»Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuida do con las** _ **Tentacula Venenosa**_ **, porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

 **Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentácu los que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.** ( _Buen golpe_ pensó Dudley asombrado.)

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

— **Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?** (¿ _Por qué esta conversación es importante?_ pensó cuestionando Salazar.)

 **Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del** _ **howler**_ **.**

— **Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiér col de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus li bros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.** ( _Idiota presumido_ pensó Sirius mientras Dorea pensaba _obvio que ese hombre nunca estuvo en peligro cerca de esas criaturas_.) **»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre es taba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resul tar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...** ( _Un hijo de muggles que explica eso me da mala espina_ pensó Godric.)

 **Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de char lar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que con centrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, patalea ban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta.** ( _Son unas histéricas bipolares_ pensó Frank.)

 **Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y es taba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.** ( _Siempre hay que presentarse limpios o Minie los matará_ pensaron Peter, Sirius, Lunático y Remus.)

 **Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. Tenía que con vertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conse guía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esqui vaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.** ( _Escarabajo haciendo ejercicio_ pensó Sirius imaginándoselo.)

 **A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente.** ( _Tiene que cambiarla_ pensaron los docentes preocupados por la seguridad del alumno mientras se regañaban por no haberse dado cuenta antes.) **Crujía y echaba chis pas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron inten taba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.** ( _Que idiota_ _que fui_ pensó Minerva al ver que no se había dado cuenta del estado de la varita de su alumno.)

 **Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salie ron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

-No vas a lograr nada así- dijo Luna W.

-Lo sé, sólo estaba frustrado- comentó Ron W.

Lia sonrió al intercambio y siguió mientras muchos asentían entendiendo al pelirrojo.

— **¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

— **Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

— **Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro** _ **howler**_ **—dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento esta ba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya parti do la varita.»** ( _Como pensé humillación severa_ pensó Amelia.)

 **Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuan do Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había con seguido en la clase de Transformaciones.** (-Lo siento amigo- susurró Hermione P a Ron W. Éste simplemente asintió.)

— **¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

— **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

— **¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

-Porque será que son superficiales, esperaba más de ti Hermione- comentaron Lily y Sirius.

-¡Era sólo una niña!- exclamó un poco ofendida Hermione mientras la versión adulta bajaba la cabeza.

Para no hacer sentir mal a la muchacha, Lia siguió mientras Alice le decía a Lily:

-No seas mala.

 **Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja.**

 **Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nubla do. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en** _ **Viajes con los vampiros**_ **. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de** _ **quidditch**_ **, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigila ba estrechamente.** (Colin enrojeció sabiendo que era él y que había puesto en aprietos a Harry.) **Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pe queño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Te nía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos** _ **muggle**_ **normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.** (Lo mismo pasó en la sala mientras Colin pensaba _que bobo que soy_.)

— **¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo en trecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

— **¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

-Colin, no debes acosar a la gente- dijo Percy.

Colin antes eso, dijo dirigiéndose a Harry P.:

-Lo siento.

Harry P asintió y Lia siguió.

— **Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han conta do: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó ma tarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que con servas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry).** ( _No sabía nada de él_ pensó cabizbajo Colin.)

 **Y me ha dicho un com pañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿ver dad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts.** ( _Nombran mucho a los hijos de muggles. Tendrá que ver con la leyenda de la cámara o sólo es una coincidencia en el nombre del libro_ pensó Augusta temerosa.)

 **Mi pa dre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

-Aclaro que en realidad mis padres son squib que fueron repudiados por mis abuelos- comentó Colin.

La gente que sabía que Colin fue uno de los atacados el año anterior, entendió que en su caso, el monstruo se había equivocado.

Lia preocupada y con temor siguió.

— **¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

 **En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

— **¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multi tud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

-Hijo, creo que vas a estar castigado más tiempo- comentó Narcissa con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Draco bajó la cabeza y Lia siguió un poco cansada.

— **No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

— **Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

-Valentía, 5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Helga.

Colin se sonrojó y Lia siguió.

— **¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gra cias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la ca beza rajada por una cicatriz?** (Narcissa pensó _mi hijo va a estar todos los veranos castigado_.)

 **Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

— **Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.** ( _Si toca a mi hermano lo mató_ pensó Percy furioso.)

— **Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire des pectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»** ( _Cargo por animación al Bullying_ pensó Amelia mientras anotaba eso.)

 **Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

— **A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.** ( _El duelo de honor que falta que tenga voy a hacer que se coma la ropa por no morir de hambre_ pensó Percy.)

 **Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione ce rró** _ **Viajes con los vampiros**_ **de un golpe y susurró:**

— **¡Cuidado!**

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién fir ma fotos?**

-En serio eso es todo lo que dirá ese- dijo Salazar.

Los de segundo para adelante asintieron y Lia siguió leyendo luego de pensar _lo voy a pelar_ y de suspirar por el idiota de Lockhart.

 **Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pa sándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

— **¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las an dadas, Harry!**

 **Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.** ( _Saca las manos de mi hijo_ pensó furiosa Lily.)

— **Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firma remos los dos.** ( _Con que ese siga así lo dejaré desnudo y lo llenaré de caca de vaca_ pensó Remus apretando los puños de impaciencia e impotencia.)

 **Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

— **¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.** ( _Pobre el tío Harry_ pensó Rose.)

 **»Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart pa ternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.** ( _Lo voy a destripar_ pensó Lily más enojada.)

 **Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera.**

— **Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien pue de llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

-Es mejor que tú, idiota- dijo Percy.

-Con que se pasé de listo lo voy a matar- dijo Lily.

Lia estando de acuerdo siguió.

 **Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.** ( _Buena técnica_ pensó Albus D.)

 **El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

— **Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque funda rían el club de fans de Harry Potter.** (Hermione P gruñó por lo bajo mientras Blaise le sonreía burlescamente.)

— **Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le falta ba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».** (-Y con tu suerte ni te digo amigo- dijo Ron W por lo bajo a Harry P.)

 **Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de** _ **Recorridos con los trols**_ **y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fo tografía que guiñaba un ojo.** ( _Que libro más inútil_ pensó Daphne.)

— **Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él tam bién— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorga do por la revista** _ **Corazón de bruja**_ **, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la** _ **banshee**_ **que presagiaba la muerte!** ( _Seguro imbécil_ pensó Rose recordando lo que hizo ese hombre realmente.)

 **Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonri sa.**

— **Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para com probar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...** ( _Puede ser que no sea tan malo_ pensaron los docentes y los fundadores con asombro y esperanza.)

 **Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestiona rio, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

— **Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya! Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

 _ **1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

 _ **2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

 _ **3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**_

( _Tal vez es solo el principio_ pensaron los fundadores y los docentes perdiendo un poco el asombro pero no las esperanzas.)

 **Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**

 _ **54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**_

-¡Que mongólico, tarado y egocéntrico!- exclamaron los fundadores.

-¿Ese fue el profesor de todo el año?- preguntó con incredulidad Sirius.

Los docentes asintieron y Lia enojada por la extrema estupidez del "docente" siguió.

 **Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los ho jeó delante de la clase.**

— **Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en** _ **Un año con el Yeti**_ **. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento** _ **Paseos con los hom bres lobo.**_ **En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi re galo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comuni dades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!** ( _Encima es un borracho_ pensó Sirius.)

 **Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

-Como la mayoría de las brujas se dejó llevar por las apariencias- dijo Sirius.

La mayoría de las mujeres lo miraron mal y Lia siguió pensando lo mismo que Sirius.

— **... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comer cializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del ca bello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

 **Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.** ( _Que idiota que fui_ pensó Hermione.)

— **¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡exce lente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...** ( _Algo bueno pasó, Gryffindor ganó puntos, por esa idiotez pero ta_ pensó Peter.)

 **De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.** ( _¿Qué será?_ pensaron cuestionando los curiosos que no habían estado en esa clase.)

— **Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Pue de que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las co sas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que con servéis la calma. (** _Si claro_ pensaron los fundadores.)

 **En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jau la. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.** ( _Que cobarde que soy, tengo que mejorar_ pensó Neville.)

— **Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

 **Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.** ( _Un fraude es_ pensaron enojados Sirius y Reg.)

— **Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

(Los que habían contenido la respiración por el misterio y el drama se sintieron más tranquilos.)

 **Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una car cajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

— **¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

— **Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

— **¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres en demoniadamente engañosos!**

-En eso tiene razón-dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Neville en representación de los confundidos.

-Si los duendecillos generan caos se puede complicar la situación- explicó Remus suavemente.

Los estudiantes asintieron y anotaron el dato. Albus D sonrió feliz, al fin un profesor de DCAO decente y Lia siguió.

 **Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y vo ces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había le vantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y ha ciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.** (Los que sabían cómo eran asintieron de acuerdo con la descripción.)

— **Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

-¡Que imbécil!- exclamó Lia interrumpiéndose sin poder contenerse.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo y Lia cuando se calmó un poco siguió.

 **Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron dis parados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Co gían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arro jaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

-Que lio tremendo- dijo Sirius.

-¿Ese idiota lastimó a mi bebé?- preguntó Alice enfadada.

-Estoy bien mamá- dijo Neville logrando que Alice se calmara.

Lia hastiada por la situación, siguió.

— **Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendeci llos... —gritaba Lockhart.**

 **Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

— _ **¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**_

-Ese hechizo no existe fraude de porquería- dijo Sirius indignado.

-¡Tiene razón Sirius, ese hombre es un inútil!- exclamó Lily enfadada por la situación.

-Y encima pone en peligro a los alumnos- terminó Dorea llena de deseo de sacarle el pellejo a ese rubio tarado.

Las mujeres que todavía creían en Lockhart estaban indignadas pero cuando iban a defenderlo, Lia siguió.

 **No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendeci llos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segun do más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.** (-No me lastimé- murmuró Neville a su familia.)

 **Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

— **Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

-En serio es cada vez más imbécil- dijo Dorea.

Lia viendo que quedaba poco, asintió de acuerdo con la señora Potter y siguió.

— **¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duen decillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

— **Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

-En serio Hermione sos muy inteligente pero sos una más del montón, para ti, el puesto de profesor es sinónimo de talentoso mago- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione a los ojos y comprendiéndola un poco porque Lily también era así.

Lily y Hermione bajaron la cabeza un poco avergonzada porque Sirius tenía razón, ambas eran así. Y Lia siguió.

— **¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atra par a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la len gua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

— **Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

— **Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

-Estamos de acuerdo con Ron- dijeron los fundadores.

Lia dejó el libro en su lugar y dijo:

-Terminó el capítulo.

 _ **-En unos minutos se encenderá una Luz y el iluminado leerá**_ \- dijo una voz masculina que salía del techo.

A los pocos minutos un hombre fue iluminado con una luz intensa y verde esmeralda.


	11. Capítulo 11

Sorprendido de que lo hayan iluminado, Salazar levantó el brazo y sin decir nada ni usar la varita atrajo el libro. Cuando este llegó, dijo:

 **-Capítulo 11:** **Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa**

-¿Quién dijo esa frase?- preguntaron enojados Snape, Minerva y Albus D refiriéndose a sangre sucia.

-Ya se va a saber- dijo Hermione cabizbaja mientras Draco temblaba un poco y Salazar un poco indignado continuó.

 **Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor.** ( _Inteligente de su parte_ pensaron los docentes.) **Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry.**

Colin simplemente dijo:

-Lo sabía de memoria al pedírselo a Hermione.

-Creo muchacho que deberías calmarte- dijo Alastor.

Como nadie dijo nada aunque estaban de acuerdo con el exauror, Salazar prosiguió.

 **Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.** ( _Normal_ pensaron muchos.)

 **Hedwig seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto.**

-Disculpe profesor- dijo Ron W.

-Eso ya pasó, aparte no dolió tanto- replicó Flitwick quitándole importancia.

Salazar siguió leyendo.

 **Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

-Gracias chicos por estar siempre- dijo Hagrid con alegría.

-Para eso están los amigos- dijo Ron W mientras Harry P, Hermione y Hermione P asentían.

Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron contentos por la lealtad mostrada, los fundadores se rieron felices y cuando se hizo el silencio, Salazar siguió.

 **Pero el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.** ( _Ese muchacho debería calmarse un poco_ pensó Lily.)

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

— **¡Entrenamiento de Quidditch! —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

-Que entusiasmo…- empezó Godric un poco incrédulo.

-¿Qué hora era?- preguntó Salazar interrumpiendo a Godric.

-Como las 5, dado que Oliver lo puso en la cartelera de anuncios esa noche- contestó Hermione.

La gente quedó boquiabierta, Salazar pensó _que exagerado_ y luego siguió.

 **Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

— **Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

— **Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

-Estoy seguro que habrá lío- empezó Remus.

-Te apoyo amigo. Esto no pinta nada bien- dijo Sirius.

Salazar para enterarse siguió.

 **Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de Quidditch.**

— **¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

 **Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío,** ( _Bien no hay necesidad de pasar frío_ pensaron Lily, Peter, Petunia D, Dorea y Elizabeth.) **garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

-¿Por qué ya estabas levantado?- preguntó Minerva incrédula.

-Porque en el campo ayudo a ordeñar a las vacas y me levanto a las 5 de la mañana y ya me he acostumbrado a ese horario- explicó Colin.

Ante eso, McGonagall asintió entendiendo y Arthur W anotó el término _**ordeñar**_ para preguntar después.

Salazar continuó leyendo al ver que nadie iba a decir nada más.

— **¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...**

-Un excelente trabajo vas a hacer- dijo Godric a Colin.

El muchacho sonrió y Salazar pensando lo mismo que su amigo, siguió.

 **Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz.**

 **Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo. Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto.** (-Pobre mi bebe- murmuró Hermione P a su marido que se ponía rojo.)

 **Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la foto-grafía con gesto teatral.**

-Maldito mongólico- dijo Arthur W.

-Egocéntrico de miércoles- aportó Sirius.

-Bueno, si bien es cierto lo que dicen- empezó Rowena.

-No es necesario pensar en ese tarado por mucho tiempo- siguió Helga.

-Y dejemos a Salazar continuar. Les parece- terminó Godric.

Todos asintieron y Salazar continuó.

— **¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

— **No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.**

-No sé cómo aprendiste a ser tan respetuoso y por qué- comentó Blaise Z a Harry P.

-Viví con el Tío Vernon y me juré jamás ser igual a él y lo aprendí en la escuela de los maestros- dijo Harry P.

Los adultos aplaudieron y cuando se hizo el silencio en la sala, Salazar continuó.

 **Y salió por el retrato.**

— **¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al Quidditch!**

 **Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.** ( _Acosador nivel Dios_ pensó Lily enojándose un poco.)

— **Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

— **Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

-¿Vas a ser periodista?- preguntó Hermione por la cantidad de preguntas.

-No, fotógrafo- contestó Colin.

Salazar asintió porque la profesión le quedaba bien al ver que tenía su cámara colgada en el cuello y siguió leyendo.

 **Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

— **No sé cómo es el Quidditch, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y que dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?** ( _En primero Hermione y en segundo Colin, cada vez vienen más preguntones y habladores_ pensó Lily.)

— **Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del Quidditch—. Se llaman bludgers. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las bludgers y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.** ( _Bien explicado y sin mucha vuelta_ pensó Minerva.)

— **¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

— **Bueno, la quaffle, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la quaffle de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.** (-Exacto- murmuraron algunos por lo bajo.)

— **¿Y la cuarta bola?**

— **Es la snitch —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del Quidditch no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la snitch. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.** ( _Correcto, así se resume el Quidditch_ pensó Hooch.)

— **Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado.**

— **Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el quidditch.**

-Sabes, Lily, tu hijo sería un buen docente- dijo Filius.

-Concreto y claro al explicar- dijo Rowena encantada.

-Cierto, y a pesar de que lo tiene podrido, no lo demuestra por lo que podríamos agregar paciente también- dijo Helga.

Los familiares de Harry que estaban allí le sonrieron contentos y Salazar asintiendo siguió.

 **Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios.** ( _Que pesado_ pensó Lily.) **Colin le gritó en voz alta:**

— **¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.**

 **El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood.** (-Y seguramente es el único que estaba despierto porque fue el que eligió el horario- murmuró Snape.)

 **Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

-Que despierto que están todos- ironizó Sirius.

-Es que deben estar más dormidos que despiertos y no van a prestar mucha atención- dijo Dorea.

Minerva ante eso decidió hablar más tarde con Oliver para calmarlo y eso. Salazar pensó antes de seguir _debemos hablar con los cuatro capitanes por las dudas_.

— **Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

-¿Hizo los deberes también?- cuestionó Rowena.

-Parece que sí porque los entregó- contestó Minerva un poco confusa por la pregunta.

Salazar decidió seguir.

 **Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas.**

-¿Cómo un esquema de fútbol pero con magia?- preguntó John.

-Algo así- contestó Ron W dado que Harry le había dicho lo mismo en uno de los entrenamientos de los cannons que su amigo presenció.

Salazar siguió.

 **En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.** ( _Tengo nuevo material para molestar a Fred_ pensó Lee.)

 **Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.** ( _Por lo menos lo intentó_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

-Si…- empezó Lee.

-No entendí nada porque estaba medio dormido- siguió Jane la de Slytherin imitando la voz de un varón.

Muchos se rieron y cuando se calmó la sala, Salazar siguió.

— **Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?** ( _Muy buenas preguntas_ pensaron los docentes.)

 **A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

— **Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de Quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...**

-Eso no es cierto…- empezó Sirius.

-Deberían hacer una queja al jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos sobre el hecho- terminó Regulus mirando a Harry P.

Percy anotó ese dato para decírselo a Oliver más tarde por si vuelve a pasar y Salazar que no sabía que se podía hacer una queja en el Ministerio siguió con la lectura.

 **Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa.** ( _Qué raro que se culpe de todo_ pensó irónica Hermione.)

 **Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.** (-Por culpa de Hooch-murmuró Rose a su padre.)

 **Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.**

— **De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.**

-Que ganas de entrenar que tienen- ironizó Helga sonriendo.

-Es que nos aburrió un poco con las estrategias al tener en cuenta la hora- explicó Harry P.

Todos asintieron entendiendo y Salazar siguió.

 **Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Minerva.

-Como dos horas- contestó Harry P.

Minerva anotó eso y Salazar un poco incrédulo siguió leyendo.

— **¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

— **Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.** ( _Que no saben con exactitud_ pensó Sirius.) **Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood.**

-Ese sí que siente deseos de volar- dijo Godric.

-Como nuestro amigo- agregó Rowena.

-Y nuestro heredero- siguió Helga.

-Exacto- terminó Salazar.

Nadie entendió nada de lo dicho, pero como todavía no era el momento de dar explicaciones, Salazar siguió leyendo.

 **Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.** (-Que por supuesto ganaste- murmuró Hermione P a Harry P.)

— **¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

 **Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.** ( _Cada vez es más pesado_ pensó Lily.)

— **¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.**

— **¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

— **Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

-Me parece raro que Fred y George no supieran quien era yo- dijo Colin confuso.

-Lo que pasa que con la gente la mayoría de las veces son un poco distraídos, sobre todo Fred- explicó Lee que los conocía bien.

Salazar al ver que nadie dijo nada, siguió.

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta.** (-Menos mal- murmuró Colin mientras los adultos pensaban _que preguntón que es Oliver_.) **Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

— **Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.** (-Siempre tan leal padrino- murmuró con una sonrisa de orgullo Rose a Harry P.)

— **Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.** (-Espero por tu bien Severus que no hayas hecho nada- le susurró Minerva mientras el aludido se devanaba los sesos pensando _me habré mandado una cagada ese día_.)

— **¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

— **Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

-Ahora sí que a Oliver le da algo- dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?- preguntó Arthur.

-Oliver no tiene problemas con Slytherin o con alguien salvo si se trata de Quidditch- explicó Percy.

Harry P, Hermione P, Ron W y Draco M que habían estado allí asintieron y Salazar siguió leyendo.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

 **Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.** ( _Voy a tener que hablar con mi león_ pensó Minerva al notar el carácter de Oliver.)

— **Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!** ( _Que mandón_ pensó Lia.)

 **Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

— **Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

 **Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin,** ( _Malditos machistas_ pensaron las mujeres.) **que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

-Ahí miraban burlonamente. Sin embargo si ganan es por lo tramposos que son- dijo Lee enojado.

-Señor Jordan- advirtió Minerva.

-Es cierto, y nadie puede decir lo contrario- lo excusó Blaise.

Salazar suspiró enojado y siguió leyendo.

— **¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

— **¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

-20 puntos menos para Slytherin. A pesar de tener que "entrenar al buscador" no le puedes dar la hora a tu equipo si ya hay otro equipo que reservó- explicó Helga.

-¡Si sigue pasando eso, Slytherin quedará fuera de la copa!, ¡Se entendió!- exclamó Salazar.

Los alumnos asintieron, algunos un poco confusos y Salazar más calmado siguió.

— **¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?**

 **Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.** ( _Compró su puesto seguro_ pensó Lily, Regulus, Sirius, Lunático y Remus.)

— **¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.** ( _Malfoy sigue siendo un poco desagradable_ pensaron muchos.)

— **Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

-En el próximo partido de Quidditch de la copa el equipo de Slytherin empezará con 150 puntos menos por dejar que compren un puesto- dijo Salazar furioso.

Flint estaba avergonzado y se dio cuenta de que el fundador tenía razón.

Cuando Salazar se calmó un poco siguió.

 **Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.** ( _Creo que las confiscaré_ pensó Salazar.)

— **Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

-¡Mis hermanos no tendrán la escoba último modelo pero saben usarla y son mejores que tú!- exclamó furioso Percy.

Muchos Gryffindor asintieron y Salazar decidió seguir antes que se diera una guerra.

 **Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

— **Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

 **Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.** (-Chismosos- murmuró Flint porque lo estaban dejando pegados.)

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

-Otro que pregunta y no espera que contesten- dijo Lia.

-Es que estaba ofuscado- se disculpó Ron W.

-Sólo era un comentario, no un insulto ni nada- dijo Lia aliviando a Ron W.

Salazar luego de este intercambio, siguió.

 **Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.**

— **Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

-Draco, que te dije de pavonear- empezó Narcissa.

-Mamá es que yo…- intentó Draco explicarse.

-Tú nada, y tú Lucius M estas en capilla- terminó Narcissa tajante.

Lucius M se encogió y Salazar continuó.

 **Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

— **Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

-Tal vez tú por tener dinero te crees mejor- empezó Percy.

-Pero no eres más que un niñato bueno para nada e idiota que cada vez que tiene problemas llama a papá o le miente a su jefe de casa, que casualmente se queja de mi hijo de eso que eres tú- terminó Lily mirando mal a los aludidos.

Snape y Draco se encogieron de miedo y Salazar siguió de acuerdo con los colorados.

 **El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

— **Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

La gente aplaudió a Hermione que se puso toda colorada. Cuando se calmaron, Salazar dijo antes de continuar:

-5 puntos para Gryffindor.

 **Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

— **Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él.**

-¡Qué dijiste anormal!- exclamó furioso Regulus.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir Draco asustado.

-Sirius cómo Lord Black, haz algo- pidió Regulus todavía enojado mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Para empezar si veo que sigues así voy a disolver el matrimonio de tus padres, te voy a sacar de la familia Black y quitaré de las bóvedas de los Malfoy cada bien de la familia Black, además de mandarte a un lugar dónde no te puedas comunicar con nadie- dijo claro pero en tono bajo Sirius aunque por dentro quería matar al joven.

-Sabes, nunca pensé decir esto- empezó Regulus y agregó- pero las medidas son adecuadas.

Para que no matarán a nadie, Salazar enojado siguió.

 **Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy** ( _Muy leal es este también_ pensó Helga.)

 **Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

— **¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.** ( _Claro tiene la varita rota_ pensaron muchos adultos.)

 **Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.** ( _Qué asco_ pensó Lavander.)

 **El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

-¿Se asustaron de unas babosas?- dijo cuestionando Sirius a Harry P, a Hermion Hermione.

-No, sólo pensábamos que podía empeorar si lo tocábamos dado que no sabíamos que efectos tenía el hechizo con la varita rota- explicó Hermione.

Salazar lo pensó aunque no supo la respuesta y luego siguió.

— **Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.** (-Siempre pensando en algo, mi amor- susurró Hermione P a Harry P que se sonrojó y se puso un poco caliente.)

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

-¡Colin, no es el momento!- exclamó Peter.

Colin se disculpó con la mirada con Hermione y Salazar siguió leyendo mientras Sirius pensaba que rayos pasa acá.

— **¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

— **Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.** (-Dándole ánimos a tu amigo- dijo Sirius a Hermione por lo bajo. Esta asintió porque esa era su intención.)

 **Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro.** ( _Ese pesado_ pensaron los docentes suspirando.)

 **Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

— **Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.** ( _Que boluda fui_ pensó la castaña de 13 años.)

— **¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.** ( _Este hombre es una pesadilla_ pensó Hugo G.)

 **Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

 **Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.** ( _Ese imbécil no paró de hablar de él_ pensó Hagrid.)

— **Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo fuera?- preguntó Percy.

-Lo hubiera golpeado con una escoba diciéndole que me había asustado- contestó Hagrid.

La mayoría de los hombres se rieron y Hermione asintió.

Cuando se relajó el ambiente, Salazar siguió leyendo.

 **Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

-No es un hechizo demasiado peligroso- explicó Hagrid al ver que su no mucha preocupación por Ron le significó malas miradas de los padres de Hermione.

Los que sabían de esto asintieron y Salazar continuó mientras pensaba _este es buen profesor_.

— **Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

-Exactamente, señor Hagrid- dijo Helga alabándolo por el consejo.

Hagrid se sonrojó y Salazar sonriendo siguió.

— **No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...** ( _Es mejor no intentarlo_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

— **¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang.** (Los varones pensaron refiriéndose a Lockhart _seguramente quería molestar_ y las mujeres pensaron _que tierno es Harry_.)

— **Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—.Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.** ( _Menos mal que no tuve que comérmela_ pensó Hagrid que ya sabía la verdad de ese imbécil, mientras las Lockhartistas lo miraran mal.)

 **Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

— **Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

-Seguro que era el único- dijo Sirius.

-Lamentablemente sí- dijo Albus D.

Los padres de los alumnos presentes suspiraron de lamento y Salazar que quería matar a Lockhart siguió leyendo.

— **Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho.**

-Seguramente fue Lord Voldemort- dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Él está muerto?- preguntó asustado Fudge.

-Es obvio que no, por eso leemos los libros, imbécil- dijo enojado Salazar.

Muchos se estremecieron pensando _en esa posibilidad de un Lord Voldemort con todo el poder_ y Salazar decidió continuar.

 **Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?** ( _A un descerebrado_ pensaron Percy, Arthur y Arthur W.)

— **Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.** ( _Y no es para menos_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó «sangre sucia».**

 **Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.** ( _Después de todo Hermione es mi amiga_ pensó Hagrid.)

— **¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

— **Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

-Más que grosero es racista- dijo Godric.

-Es un término que nunca dejamos que se usara en el colegio- siguió Helga.

-Porque según nosotros, además de insultarlos acá por sus padres, los insultan en el mundo muggle por ser distintos- terminó Rowena.

Salazar asintió y siguió.

— **Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia. —**

-Y eso que el primero Malfoy fue un hijo de muggle- aportó Blaise.

-Y además hijo de papi, Hermione es mucho mejor bruja que tú- dijo tajante Theo.

Antes que hubiera una pelea al ver la cara que había puesto Draco, Salazar siguió.

 **Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

-Lo siento Neville, sólo intentaba animar a mi amiga- dijo Ron W con vergüenza por dudar de Neville.

-No pasa nada. A parte lo del caldero es así- aceptó Neville.

Salazar continuó cuando nadie dijo nada.

— **Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.** (-Expecto patronum- murmuró Harry P a Hermione P.)

— **Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido.**

-Excelente explicación, señor Weasley- alabó Salazar a Ron W.

-Tienes toda la razón, los mejores magos son los hijos de muggle y los sangre mestiza- aportó Rowena.

Salazar decidió seguir leyendo.

 **A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

— **Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.** ( _Si hubiera sido así, yo mismo lo hechizaba_ pensó Theo.)

 **Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.** ( _Debería seguramente haberlo calentado primero_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?** ( _Seguro que los separa por estar enojado_ pensó Lily.)

 **Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.** ( _Punto para mi_ pensó Lily.)

— **No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...** (-Lo mato ahora mismo- terminó la idea Harry P a Hermione P que se puso colorada porque se acordaba de los celos que tenía Harry en sexto.)

 **Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

— **Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.** ( _Hagrid eres un genio, seguro que le cayó mal_ pensó Lily.)

— **Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

— **Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

— **No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.** ( _Mejor prevenir que curar_ pensó Arthur W.)

— **Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

 **En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.** ( _Más magia_ pensó astutamente Dolores.)

— **Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

— **¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

 **Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

-No creo que Harry lo hubiera preguntado si hubiera más gente- dijo Godric.

-Si, por él las amistades y sus secretos hay que cuidarlos- terminó Hermione.

Helga sonrió contenta y Salazar continuó.

— **Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda. Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro.** ( _Y es exactamente eso lo que ocurre con la varita de Hagrid_ pensó Albus D con picardía.)

 **Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué.**

-Por una injusticia- dijo Rose W enojada.

-Cálmate Rose, en este se sabe- dijo Harry P a su ahijada.

Rose asintió y Salazar continuó.

 **Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.** ( _Sordera selectiva_ pensó Sirius.)

— **¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

-Ganando la aprobación hija- empezó Hugo G. felicitándola.

-Siempre es mejor apoyar a tus amigos- terminó Jane G.

Salazar siguió creyendo que la chica de a poco acomodaba sus prioridades.

— **Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa.**

— **Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...** ( _Creo que Ginny va a ser una piedra molesta_ pensó Peter.)

— **¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.**

— **¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.** (-Las babosas no hacen tanto daño a las calabazas- susurró Sprout a Hagrid, que anotó el dato.)

 **Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.** ( _Por fin se acaba el efecto de la maldición_ pensaron Arthur, Arthur W, Rose y Ron W.)

 **Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.**

— **Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.** (-Me había olvidado que estaban castigados- murmuraron por lo bajo algunos.)

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

— **Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

-No es tan malo-dijo Sirius.

-En castigo normal y no exagerado- dijo Peter.

Salazar asintiendo de acuerdo, siguió.

 **Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

— **Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

-¡Eso ya no se puede, no tiene nada que ver con el colegio!- exclamó Lily enfadada.

Los alumnos miraron mal a los docentes. Salazar notó eso y decidió seguir leyendo.

— **Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

— **Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.** (-Ese imbécil cada vez me molesta más- murmuró Percy.)

 **Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio». Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.** (-Era mucho peor el tuyo, amigo- dijo Ron W a Harry por lo bajo.)

— **Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.**

-El castigo era de dos horas- anunció específicamente Minerva mirando mal a Filch.

Salazar siguió para saber más de esas injusticias.

— **Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.** (-Sería una buena escena de terror- murmuró Rose a Alice L.)

 **La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.** ( _Ya ahí empezó todo_ pensó Harry P.)

 **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.**

— **¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.** ( _Acá empezó la pesadilla de mi amigo_ pensó Ron.)

 **Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas. Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.** ( _Lockhart en todas partes pesadilla tremenda_ pensó Frank L.)

— **¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.** ( _Primera tarada_ pensó Arthur W.)

 **Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».** (-Otro que habla solo- murmuró Sirius a Remus.)

 **Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.** ( _Otra más_ pensó Peter asqueado por la superficialidad de la mayoría de las mujeres.)

 **«Debe de ser casi hora de acabar», pensó Harry, derrotado. «Por favor, que falte poco...»**

 **Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily asustada.

-Mamá, por favor si te pones así ahora vamos a darte algo y no te vas a enterar nada- dijo Harry P.

Lily se calmó y Salazar siguió.

 **Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

— _ **Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...**_ ( _Eso es peor que una pesadilla_ pensó asustada Jane de Slytherin.)

 **Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

— **¿Qué? —gritó.**

— **Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!** ( _No la escuchó, eso es más raro_ pensó Kingsley.)

— **¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

— **¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?** ( _Es una voz que sólo Harry escucha_ pensó Alastor anotando el dato.)

— **La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

 **Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

— **¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

-4 horas- gritó Rowena.

-Es que nadie puede asegurar que las cosas estén bien- terminó Helga.

Salazar anotó eso y siguió leyendo.

 **Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido.** ( _Si seguro_ pensó Hugo G irónicamente.)

 **Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía.**

Filch recibió una patada en el tobillo de Arthur W que lo miraba enojado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó furioso Filch.

-Porque hiciste que mi hijo pasara 4 horas o más castigado. Él tiene que dormir porque sólo es un niño- dijo Arthur W.

Filch murmuró antes que Salazar siguiera:

-Lo siento me olvidé.

 **Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.** (-Pobrecito de mi maridito- murmuró Luna W a Ron W al oído mientras le acariciaba derecho.)

— **Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio.**

-Señor Filch- dijo Albus D decepcionada.

-Es que no estaba bien- reclamó Filch.

-Sí, pero no tiene que ser tan exagerado- terminó Flitwick.

Salazar miró al pequeño profesor con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

 **Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

 **En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.** ( _Ni esperan al otro día para contarse cosas_ pensó Lily.)

— **¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo... Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

— **Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

-Muchas preguntas- dijo Alastor.

-Ninguna respuesta- siguió Kingsley.

-Ahora vamos a comer pero antes- empezó Ron W.

-Por favor, señor Diggory, vaya a buscar a los equipos de Hufflepuff- siguió Hermione P.

-Y usted señor Arthur W llame a los de Gryffindor- terminó Harry P.

Luego de unos 30 minutos volvieron todos bañados y cambiados, muy contentos para comer y luego jugar los partidos.

-Antes de que el banquete los deje aturdidos- empezó Harry P.

-Aclaramos que luego de comer descansaremos 20 minutos y luego iremos al campo de Quidditch para jugar los partidos- terminó Hermione P.

Todos asintieron y Luna W dijo:

-Ad dradium…

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 **Ad dradium significa A almorzar en latín**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Juegos amistosos, Tejones vs Leones**

Como siempre apareció la comida. Ahora aparte de los hambrientos se veía también a los que habían estado entrenando, comer como famélicos. Los Potter y los Evans veían a Harry sonriente y con apetito, lo que los puso muy contentos.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar empezaron a impacientarse por ver los partidos y estaban sorprendidos por la ansiedad que les aparecía al imaginar estos amistosos, juegos como estos nunca se habían dado en Hogwarts dado que solo se jugaban los correspondientes a la copa de Quidditch. Sin embargo no todos pensaban en los partidos, de hecho Ginny y Ginny Z recordaban su conversación antes de empezar los entrenamientos:

 **Flash Back:**

Ginny pensaban en que todos la iban a acusar cuando se enteren que ella había abierto la cámara, en eso siente que alguien se sienta a su lado. La persona era Ginny Z que la miró y le preguntó:

-¿Estás preocupada por lo que piensen cuando sepan lo de la cámara?

-Sí, es que siento que no todos van a creer que no fui yo, o por lo menos que si bien lo hice fue de forma inconsciente- explicó la niña mientras miraba apenada a su versión mayor.

-Yo también lo estuve, en eso Harry tuvo que hablar conmigo en mi quinto año, me llevó a la cámara y ahí hicimos muchas cosas. Creo que él esperaba que entendiera que nunca iba a gustarle a todos o que no todos iban a creer en mi, que lo importante era que los que me apoyaran lo hicieran de corazón- aconsejó Ginny Z.

-¿Te refieres a mis amigos y mi familia?- preguntó Ginny luego de reflexionar lo dicho por la mujer.

-Si, por ejemplo, ¿sabes que la que más sufrió ese año no fuiste tú?- preguntó Ginny Z.

-No, ¿alguien sufrió más que yo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, nosotras no sufrimos, dado que no sabemos exactamente como pasó todo, los que sufrieron fueron Harry al que acusaron y Luna que se quedó sola- contestó Ginny Z.

-Gracias y me disculparé con ellos cuando pueda- sentenció Ginny más segura.

Bueno vamos que tenemos que entrenar.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando estaban por terminar los 20 mínutos de descanso, Lee preguntó preocupado:

-¿Quién va a comentar los partidos?

-Tú no, de hecho puedes comentar alguno de los de Slytherin vs Ravenclaw- contestó Albus P.

-¿Y en estos?- insistió Lee ahora curioso.

-¿Quién se ofrece?- preguntó Albus D.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- preguntaron Luna y Theo.

-Ambos. En el primero Luna y en el otro Theo- propuso Harry P.

Ambos asintieron contentos y entonces Lee preguntó nuevamente preocupado:

-¿Quién arbitrará?

-Que les parece que yo arbitre uno- contestó Rowena.

-Ok- dijeron todos.

-¿Y el otro?- preguntó Fabián.

-Yo- dijo Septima Vector. (1)

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y entonces Harry P dijo:

-Ahora todo el mundo al campo de Quidditch.

Todos se pararon con entusiasmo y fueron yendo de apoco al campo.

Cuando pasados 20 minutos todos estuvieron allí, Harry P dijo:

-Primero cada partido dura como mucho 45 minutos, si antes de 25 minutos se atrapa la Snitch se jugará otro partido de 20 minutos más con los mismos equipo, ¿entendieron?

-Si- corearon todos.

-Segundo nada de trampas, tercero les avisamos que los dementores no pueden entrar y aclaro eso porque vamos a estar muy felices- informó Hermione P recordando lo que pasó en el primer partido de ese año.

-Nos parece bien- contestaron todos aunque algunos pensaban que allí había algo raro porque por algo lo mencionaron.

-Cuarto, cada falta se cobra con dos penales, quinto todos los jugadores entrenaron con nimbus 2000 y van a jugar con esa misma escoba y por último espectadores a las gradas, jugadores a cambiarse que en 10 minutos empezamos y árbitros y comentaristas a sus puestos- terminó Ron W.

Los jugadores fueron a cambiarse y cuando llegaron encontraron suficientes uniformes para todos con su nombre en ellos. Lo que más les llamó la atención era que no tenían exactamente el mismo diseño, o sea mientras para el equipo 1 tenía el mismo diseño que el normal, el del equipo 2 tenía el diseño inverso, es decir, era dorado con letras rojas para el de Gryffindor y marrón claro con letras amarillas para el de Hufflepuff.

Luego de 10 minutos salieron todos prontos y Luna dijo:

-Bienvenidos todos al primer amistoso de toda la vida de Hogwarts. En este partido jugaran Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Hubo muchos aplausos y gritos de ánimos. Cuando se calmaron, Rowena se subió a una escoba, se elevó un poco y dijo:

-Jugadores titulares del equipo 1 a sus escobas.

Los jugadores aludidos hicieron caso. Luego, Rowena desde el aire y con la mano abrió la caja que tenía las pelotas salieron las dos bludgers y la snitch y atrajo hacia sí la quaffle.

Con todos los jugadores en sus puestos, hizo sonar el silbato y arrojó hacia arriba la quaffle.

Enseguida se vio como Angelina tomaba la pelota para Gryffindor y se la pasaba rápidamente a James.

-Y James tiene la quaffle y va llegando hacia el aro medio de Hebert Fleet y se la lanza a Alicia en el último momento que anota por el lado derecho, y tanto de Gryffindor- anunció Luna.

Los leones aplaudieron y Hufflepuff inició su jugada.

-Fleet se la pasa a Kevin Macacavoy que se la pasa a Dora Tonks, que se la pasa Malcolm Preece, que se la pasa a Dora que recibe una bludger de uno de los gemelos en el brazo que tiene la quaffle y penales para Hufflepuff porque todavía no están cerca de los aros- comentó Luna.

-Kevin tiró el primer penal y Oliver atrapó la quaffle, Dora tira el segundo y anota, tanto para Hufflepuff- anuncia Luna.

Los tejones aplaudieron y se calmaron para seguir escuchando a Luna relatar.

-Van cinco minutos y nada de la snitch. Saca Oliver a Alicia en un pase largo, ella vuela rápidamente hacia los aros y en último momento deja caer la quaffle quela atrapa James que vuela un poco más, hace una finta y lanza la pelota hacia el aro izquierdo anotando, tanto de Gryffindor- relató Luna.

Los leones gritan y aplauden. Lee disfruta del partido porque como relator debía prestar atención a otras cosas.

Durante 10 minutos más se jugó un partido bastante parejo con tres tantos de Gryffindor metidos por; James luego de un lanzamiento hacia el aro centrar desde 3 metros con un guardián un poco sorprendido, aunque Luna habló de unos torposoplos metidos en el oído de Fleet, los otros dos anotados por Angelina al recibir la quaffle en el último momento cuando sus compañeros se llevaron las marcas; y dos tantos de Hufflepuff generadas por dos jugadas diferentes una en un vuelo largo de Dora que anotó luego de hacer dos fintas y otra en una jugada parecida a la de Angelina.

Los espectadores estaban contentos porque era un buen partido.

Al minuto 18 Luna anunció:

-Harry parece haber visto la snitch, vuela hacia abajo rápido y en vertical y con cara de profunda concentración como si alejara a los torposoplos, Cedric lo sigue pero está algunos centímetros detrás del buscador de Gryffindor y a unos milímetros del suelo atrapa la snitch y vamos a descansar un poco porque los equipos 1 jugarán de nuevo como ya habían comentado- relató Luna con alegría.

Los jugadores del primer equipo se juntaron y James y Cedric dijeron preguntando a sus jugadores:

-¿Qué les parece si entran algunos suplentes?

-Nos parece que podemos jugar todos- dijeron el resto.

-Bueno hay cambios en los dos equipos- dijo Luna.

Los leones y tejones aplaudieron, los primero más contentos porque habían ganado por gran ventaja.

-Los jugadores son: Angelina, Ginny Zabini, Seamus, Olivia, Molly Weasley, James Sirius y Albus Potter para Gryffindor y para Hufflepuff Ted, Dora, Zacharias, Kevin, Tyson Jackson, Rachel Green y Michael McManus- comentó Luna.

El partido comenzó nuevamente y durante los 7 minutos siguientes fueron bastante buenos los juegos de los suplentes aunque algunos de ellos estaban nerviosos. Cuando estaban por terminar el minuto 7 y para que Olivia no atrapara la Quaffle al lanzamiento de Dora, Zacharias le saca el bate a Tyson y le lanzó una bludger a Olivia haciendo que Rowena anunciara:

-Falta a favor de Gryffindor.

-Angelina tira el primer penal y Ted aunque la rosa no la alcanza a desviar, tanto de Gryffindor,, Ginny Z tira el otro y con un lanzamiento fuerte la mete en el aro derecho, otro tanto para Gryffindor- comentó Luna.

Los leones aplauden y el partido siguió.

Lo que llevó los siguientes 20 minutos de partido a que Hufflepuff pudo meter un tanto más de Kevin en el aro derecho luego de que Tyson enviara con perfección una bludger a Olivia que para evitarla descuidó los aros. Sin embargo, el resto de los ataques de los tejones eran o bien atrapados por Olivia o sacados por Ginny Z o Angelina o desviada por Bludger mandadas por Molly W que estaba contenta o por James Sirius que estaba muy concentrado. En cambio Gryffindor metió 10 tantos en una combinación de rapidez de vuelo y de pases muy seguidos que desconcentraban al equipo de Hufflepuff aunque sólo era por poco.

En el último minuto en una rápida maniobra ascendente los dos buscadores habían visto la snitch, se precipitaron hacia ella y por centímetros, Rachel la agarró haciendo que Rowena pitara el fin del partido y Luna anunciara:

-Fin del primer partido.

Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron porque su equipo había atrapado la snitch justo a tiempo.

Cuando los tejones se calmaron Luna anunció antes de levantarse y dejarle el micrófono a Theo:

-Hufflepuff 190, Gryffindor 320. Lo que hace que Gryffindor ganen 130 puntos.

Los leones aplaudieron y los jugadores del primer equipo de cada casa se fueron a bañar para disfrutar el segundo partido más fresquitos. Albus P estaba un poco triste porque él quería que su padre lo viera ganar, de todas maneras Harry se dio cuenta del estado del muchacho y se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Lo hiciste muy bien Albus.

Esas simples palabras tranquilizaron al muchacho que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron y se sentaron en las gradas. Cuando se sentaron los felicitaron.

-Muy bien hijo y nieto- dijo Dorea sonriendo a James y a Harry.

-Te felicito hijita y mi amor- dijo Arthur W sonriendo a Ginn Molly W.

-Gracias- dijeron las dos felicitadas.

-Luego tengo que hablar contigo, Molly- dijo Arthur W.

-Ok, pero ahora vamos a ver el segundo partido- dijo Molly W que no sabía de qué quería hablar con ella.

Al rato que todos estuvieran listos los jugadores de los equipos 2, Theo emocionado anunció:

-Bienvenido al segundo partido, queridos espectadores, yo soy su relator me llamo Theo y el árbitro de éste será la profesora Septima Vector.

-Muy bien jueguen limpio y disfruten. Mismas reglas- dijo Vector.

Luego con su varita abrió las cajas de las pelotas y con dos movimientos sacó las bludger y la snitch y atrajo la quaffle. Luego pidió a los jugadores que subieran a las escobas, sonó el silbato antes de lanzar la quaffle que fue atrapada por Hufflepuff.

-Y la Quaffle la tiene Tamsin Applebee que va como un torpedo hacia los aros y se la pasa a Sophie Jones una niña de segundo que curvó su escoba y se la pasó a Mary Cadwallader que tira hacía el aro y entra por poco, tanto de Hufflepuff- relató Theo.

-Arriba, Ron tú puedes- dijeron Harry y Lee.

-Vamos, mi amor- dijo Molly W.

-Hermano, tú puedes te queremos- dijeron Ginny Z y Percy.

Ron asintió y decidió no dejar que entren más.

-Y Ron saca la pelota, se la pasa en un pase rápido y largo que parece un ave rapaz volando, que se la lanza a Charlie que vuela muy bien y luego de volar un poco con la quaffle, recibió una bludger pero logra pasarle la quaffle a Katie y ésta a Ginny que vuela rápido y en la última línea finta, lanzó y anota, tanto de Gryffindor- relató Theo.

Los leones aplaudieron y siguió el partido.

-Y Ernie McMillan saca y se la pasa a Sophie y ésta a Tamsin y ella vuela un poco y se la pasa a Mary y ella vuela como un rayo y lanza pero Ron atrapa- relata Theo.

Los Weasley y los Potter aplauden y Ron sonríe pensando que es como estar en su casa y jugar con sus hermanos y con Harry.

-Y Ron saca, se la pasa a Katie que se acerca a Ginny y se pasan la quaffle entre ellas como si fuera un ping pong. Juntas vuelan hacia los aros y en el último minuto Katie deja caer la Quaffle hacia abajo, la agarra Charlie que lanza al aro de medio y anota, tanto de Gryffindor, Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 10- comenta Theo.

Los leones aplaudieron y los Hufflepuff asintieron porque fue buena la jugada.

Durante 10 minutos más se generaron tres tantos, uno de Hufflepuff luego de que Sophie apareciera de la nada y Ron la mirara confundido y dos tantos de Gryffindor uno de Ginny en un vuelo rápido y genial que entró por poco y otro de Katie luego de pases rápidos y seguidos entre Ginny y Charlie que se llevaron las marcas. Al minuto 16, Caro en un espectacular vuelo tomó la snitch luego de saltar de su escoba y caer de pie con la pelotita en la mano.

-Y Gryffindor atrapa la snitch. 5 minutos de descanso y seguimos. El marcador está Gryffindor 190 y Hufflepuff 20- comentó Theo muy sorprendido por la rapidez de la Gryffindor para atrapar la pelota.

Mientras Vector hacía sonar el silbato del fin de ese partido, Hannah pensaba "no vi la snitch" y los leones aplaudieron.

Los jugadores bajaron y decidieron que entraran los suplentes.

La conversación del equipo 2 de Hufflepuff fue un poco distinta a la de Gryffindor. Mark de Hufflepuff propuso:

-Que les parece que los jugadores sean Sophie, Susan y Helga como cazadoras, Robert como guardián, Patrick como buscador y como bateadores Jason y Tyson.

Los demás asintieron debido a que tres mujeres como cazadores eran mejor al ser más flexibles y entre Sophie, Mary y Tamsin, la primera estaba jugando mejor.

Robert quería jugar por eso se puso feliz de que lo dejaran entrar aunque Ernie se sentía un poco decepcionado por su actuación. Y los bateadores estaban un poco cansados y eran necesario que entraran jugadores muy frescos.

En cambio en Gryffindor, Ron dijo:

-Bueno creo que si bien deberían entrar los suplentes tenemos que pensarlo bien.

-¿Qué te parece quedarte tú, Ron?- preguntó Charlie.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien y atrapaste grandes lanzamientos- dijo Ginny alegre.

-Ok- concedió Ron.

-Me parece que Ginny y Katie deberían quedarse juntas y entrar Dean- dijo Caro contenta.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Bill que quería entrar.

-Tú entras si se cansan Bill- dijo Charlie.

Bill asintió y Scorpius dijo:

-Yo entro como buscador y Molly y Canuto como bateadores.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, los que jugaban se subían a sus escobas y los que no lo hacían se sentaban en los bancos cerca del campo.

-Bueno empezamos el segundo mini partido. Como saben debe durar como mucho 21 minutos- comentó Theo.

Durante los primeros 10minutos todo estuvo sin sobresaltos con dos tantos de Gryffindor; uno realizado por Ginny en una jugada rápida y el otro por Dean en una lanzamiento largo y dos de Hufflepuff de Sophie que se iba perfilando como la jugadora más rápida. Cuando llegó el minuto 11 y para lograr que Hufflepuff hiciera el tercer tanto de este partido, el bateador de los tejones, Frank, le dio un tremendo golpe a la bludger en dirección acertada al brazo derecho de Ron generando así el tercer tanto de Hufflepuff.

-Tanto de Hufflepuff. Los leones tendrán que cambiar de guardián, dado que Ron está lesionado- anunció Theo al ver que el pelirrojo descendía ayudado por Molly y Canuto y que Charlus tomaba su lugar.

5 minutos después, Katie recibió en el brazo derecho una bludger mandada por Jason, que la lesionó y le hizo soltar la Quaffle que tomó Susan.

-Bill debe entrar al campo al estar Katie Bell lesionada- anunció Theo.

Durante 5 minutos que quedaban se anotaron cuatro tantos para Gryffindor, dos de ellos de Ginny en jugada rápida, uno de Bill en una jugada muy estratégica con Ginny haciendo de carnada y el otro de Dean en un vuelo alto y con una finta final antes de lanzar y cinco tantos de Hufflepuff, tres de Sophie con jugadas rápidas y por la banda derecha (2), otro de Susan en una jugada en donde ella era el pase final y otro de Helga con un pase de medio campo con una lanzamiento largo.

A 15 segundos de terminar el partido, Scorp y Patrick vieron la snitch y cuando Scorp estaba por atraparla, Vector tocó el silbato dando por terminado el partido.

Todos aplaudieron aunque Scorp se lamentó un poco por no haber podido atrapar la snitch.

-Muy bien, jugadores a bañarse que los esperamos en el Gran Comedor- comentó Theo.

Los jugadores hicieron caso y el resto se fue al Gran comedor.

Mientras esperaban, conversaban de todo un poco.

A los 20 minutos, llegaron todos limpios y cuando se sentaron, Salazar preguntó:

-¿Cómo quedó el puntaje?

-Gryffindor 320, Hufflepuff 190 el primer partido- anunció Luna.

-Gryffindor 250, Hufflepuff 100 segundo partido- comentó Theo.

-O sea que Gryffindor 570 y Hufflepuff 290- agregó Hermione P.

-Gryffindor entonces gana 280 puntos- dijo Salazar y luego al ver que asentían da esos 280 puntos.

-Además de que Gryffindor juega por el primer puesto y Hufflepuff por el tercer- siguió Ron.

-Ahora los equipos de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin se van a entrenar hasta la merienda y luego seguimos leyendo- dijo Harry P.

Todos los jugadores se fueron a entrenar y de repente una roja iluminó a alguien.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

 **(1) Elegí que quienes arbitraran fuera uno de Ravenclaw o otro de Slytherin y creo que leí que la profesora Vector era de Slytherin.**

 **(2)- Volando por un lateral derecha como en el football.**


	13. Capítulo 13

Esa persona iluminada era Fabian que con su color de pelo parecía una antorcha.

El hombre convocó el libro con su varita y dijo: **Capítulo 13:** **El cumpleaños de muerte**

-¡Que genial!- exclamó Canuto por la posibilidad de ir a un cumpleaños de muerte.

-Si genial y un poco tétrico- dijo Remus.

-Si bueno, pero eso es muy raro- dijo Sirius.

-¿Puedo seguir?- preguntó Fabian interrumpiéndolos.

Ellos asintieron y Fabian siguió.

 **Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echan-do humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

Muchos se rieron al imaginarse la situación pero Ginny y Ginny Z pensaron _ahí empieza mi pesadilla._

Cuando se hizo silencio, Fabian siguió.

 **Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.** ( _Que frío debía sentir mi papá_ pensó Albus mientras muchos miraban incrédulos a Oliver que simplemente asintió.)

 **Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001.** (-Menos mal que los de Slytherin no están acá- murmuró Fred a George mirando a Snape que simplemente miraba mal a Oliver.) **Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

-Así que tuvimos que definir una estrategia rápida en base a la rapidez de las escobas de ellos- dijo Oliver.

Los que sabían de Quidditch asintieron y Fabian siguió.

 **Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»** ( _Otra vez ese problema_ pensó Charlus con impaciencia mientras muchos preguntaban internamente ¿Quién es que habla?)

— **Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

— **Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.** ( _Tan tarde era_ pensó Oliver mientras anotaba _**planificar más el tiempo para no terminar muy tarde**_.)

— **Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

— **Igual que usted —dijo Harry.** (-Siempre muy bueno, mi amor- murmuró Lily a Harry, que se sonrojó.)

— **¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

-Nick, ¿No entiendo por qué quieres pertenecer a ese grupo de idiotas?- preguntó Charlus.

-Es que, son como la elite de mi época- comentó Nick.

-Pero así, te rebajas, tú después de todo perteneciste a la realeza de la reina muggle a pesar de ser un mago- le replicó Albus P.

-Tienes razón- concordó Nick mientras se prometía no volver a solicitarlo.

Fabian luego de este intercambio y dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo al fantasma, siguió leyendo.

— **Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

— **Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:** ( _Realmente estába muy indignado_ pensaron Harry y Harry P. recordando ese día.)

 _ **Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,**_

 _ **Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore**_

-Estamos de acuerdo con él- empezó Ron.

-Aunque parezca un poco arrogante- siguió Harry.

-Pero las condiciones son claras- continuó Hermione.

-Y tú no las cumples- siguió Luna.

-Aunque te queramos mucho- terminó Ginny.

Nick entendió, les agradeció con una sonrisa y Fabian siguió.

 **Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.**

— **¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.** ( _Que sobrenombres idiotas_ pensó Harry.)

 **Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces**

-¿Es necesario que respires?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-No, es la costumbre- respondió Nick.

Muchos entendieron que había cosas como esas que aunque innecesaias se hacían igual, los docentes estaban asombrado aunque nunca habían preguntado eso y Fabian siguió.

 **y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:**

— **Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

— **No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly..**

-Podrías comprarla con todo el dinero que tienes en la cámara- dijo Ron.

-No, uno tiene que ganárselo, sino sería uno más como Malfoy- dijo Harry.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nieto- dijo Charlus.

Fabian decidió seguir al ver que nadie dijo nada más aunque Charlus pensó _tengo que hablar con mi nieto por la herencia_.

 **El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

-Debemos concordar que no hacen tan mal trabajo- empezó George.

-Entre ella y el conserje desbaratan nuestras bromas algunas veces- terminó Fred.

Argus asintió mientras acariciaban a su amiga y Fabian siguió.

— **Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

-Gracias por proteger a mi hijo- dijo James.

-Lo mejor, es que salgan limpios del campo o por lo menos secos y limpios los pies- dijo Lily pensando en que Filch limpia a lo muggle.

Oliver anotó eso y Fabian dándole la razón a Lily siguió.

— **Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.**

-Entonces deberías estar en cama- empezó Albus P.

-Porque puedes empeorar- siguió Scorp.

-O puedes contagiar a alguien esa gripe- terminó Frank L.

Filch lo pensó, asintió y Fabian siguió.

— **¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

-Sabes que lo único que logras es que haga más huellas- le dijo Caro.

-Las va a hacer de todos modos porque va a su sala- replicó Filch.

-No tantas, porque dos cosas, uno el vestuario queda cerca de allí y de ahí va a salir limpio y dos ahora va a hacerlas para ir a la conserjería y luego para ir a los vestuarios dado que él todavía no sabe un hechizo para limpiar- terminó Caro.

Filch abrió los ojos al no darse cuenta de ese detalle ese día y Fabian continuó.

 **Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.** ( _Lo que dije_ pensó Caro con suficiencia.)

 **Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito.** ( _Voy a ponerle una ventana_ pensó anotando Albus D.) **En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.** ( _Y nunca lo haré_ pensó Albus D.)

 **Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.** ( _Estaba un poco desordenado_ pensó Harry recordando.)

— **Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...** (-Pobre animales- murmuró Luna W a Ginny Z que asintió.)

 **Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

— **Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...**

-Que exagerado eres- empezó Caro.

-A parte a pesar de que tienes que limpiarlo, sólo es un poco de barro- siguió Petunia.

-Normal dado el clima descrito- terminó Lily.

Filch bajó la cabeza porque se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota y Fabian siguió.

— **¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.** (-Se nota que se crío contigo, Pet- murmuró Caro a la mencionada, que asintió.)

— **Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...**

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Salazar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso Percy.

-Por tener que soportar la situación injusta, dado que ensuciar sin querer no es un delito ni nada- explicó Salazar.

Fabian siguió.

 **Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.** (-Tú también eres exagerado-murmuró Hermione P a Harry P, que se sonrojó de vergüenza.)

 **Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado Charlus.

-Peeves- contestó Harry.

Todos entendieron que había realizado algo y Fabian curioso siguió.

— **¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Charlie curioso y extrañado.

-Si- contestó Filch.

Fabian decidió seguir.

 **Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.** ( _Que raro la gata se cree caballo_ pensó la mayoría.)

 **Peeves era el poltergeist del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

-Peeves lanzó algo muy grande- comentó Harry.

-Si y ahora vete- dijo James.

-No puedo, me quedó porque así evito que me ande buscando después por todo el colegio- dijo Harry.

Fabian le dio la razón y siguió.

 **Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa.** ( _ **Arreglar la conserjería**_ anotó Albus D.)

 **Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

-Harry, eso no es tuyo- dijo regañando Lily.

-Tiene razón su madre, señor Potter- dijo Salazar.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Godric.

Harry bajo la cabeza avergonzado y murmuró a Filch.

-Lo siento por ser curioso.

El hombre asintió y Fabian siguió.

 _ **«EMBRUJORRÁPID»**_

 _ **Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes**_

 **Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:** (Es s _ólo un montón de idioteces para engañar a la gente_ pensó Harry con ira.)

 _ **¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?**_

 _ **¡Aquí tiene la solución!**_

 _ **«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!**_

 _ **La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente:**_

 _ **«¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»**_

-Los familiares debían haberla ayudado no haberse burlado- dijo Daphne indignada.

Los alumnos asintieron de acuerdo y Fabian siguió.

 **El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe**

 **«Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca!, Gracias Embrujorrápid,»** ( _Que imbécil_ pensaron Harry P y Hermione P.)

 **Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de Embrujorrápid? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.**

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Charlus suspirando.

-No cantes victorias antes de tiempo- advirtió Ron.

Muchos se preguntaron, que había pasado y Fabian que lo quería saber, siguió.

 **Filch parecía triunfante.**

— **¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! — decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.**

-¿Así que él rompió el armario evanescente?- preguntó Draco M.

-Si, fue él- respondió Harry P.

-Director, Ministro en Borgin hay un armario igual conectado con el que hay acá, deberían confiscarlo y destruirlo o algo así- dijo Ron W.

-O mejor aún lo pueden poner en el jardín de la mansión Potter- sugirió Albus P pensando en las protecciones de su casa.

Como Harry P asintió, Kingsley anotó eso y Fabian siguió.

 **Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.** ( _Que mala suerte tiene Harry_ pensaron muchos.)

 **La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.** ( _Creo que el señor Potter pensó que le iban a pegar_ pensaron Albus D y Minerva.)

— **¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

— **No —se apresuró a mentir.**

 **Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.** ( _Filch está nervioso y va a decir idioteces_ pensó Charlus.)

— **Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...** ( _Lo que pensé_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.** ( _Es el tick de nerviosos_ pensó Peter.)

— **Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...** ( _Ni siquiera lo castigó_ pensó Sirius sorprendido.)

 **Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

-La verdad que sí- dijo Sirius contento por ese hecho.

Nadie dijo nada más y Fabian siguió.

— **¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.** ( _Pobre armario_ pensó Charlus.)

— **Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.**

-Gracias Nick- dijo James.

-No pasa nada, dado que yo también fui un poco culpable de que Harry tuviera que ir a la conserjería dado que estaba conversando conmigo- dijo Nick.

Como nadie comentó nada más, Fabian decidió seguir.

— **¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

-Siempre tan agradecido- dijo Lily sonriendo a su hijo.

Fabian pensó _que buen muchacho es Harry_ y siguió.

 **Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.**

— **Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.**

-5 puntos para Gryffindor por su amabilidad con una persona- dijo Rowena.

-Gracias aunque sólo estaba intentando animarlo- dijo Harry.

-Eso es lo bueno, tratas de ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio- agregó Albus D.

Al nadie hablar, Fabian siguió.

 **Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.** (Algunos se estremecieron recordando cuanto a ellos les pasaba lo mismo.)

— **Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...**

— **¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

-500 años- empezó Charlus.

-O sea que murió en 1492- dijo Jane la de Slytherin.

-Murió el mismo año en que Colón "descubrió América" aunque él buscaba la India- dijo Harry.

-¿Colón?- preguntó curioso Sirius.

-Un muggle italiano que viajó buscando nuevas tierras, para conquistarlas y ganar tesoros para la realeza española- explicó Harry.

Muchos sangres puras que no tenían mucha idea de lo que significaba conquistar decidieron leer más de historia muggle porque parecía menos violenta. Fabian decidió seguir.

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse. ¡Bueno!** ( _Yo tampoco sabría cómo decírselo_ pensó Lily.)

— **Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.** ( _Aunque lo prefiriera iría a la fiesta de Nick_ pensó Charlus.)

— **No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

— **¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y.. —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

— **Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.** ( _Seguro y si no le cree lo hechizo un poco_ pensó Caro.)

• • •

— **¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!**

-Exacto, casi ningún vivo iría a una fiesta para muertos- empezó Lily.

-Salvo que esté actuando en una película de terror- terminó Caro.

Muchos que sabían del tema asintieron y Fabian luego de pensar _tengo que ver una de esas_ siguió leyendo.

— **¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.** ( _Mi pequeño Ron y sus obviedades_ pensó Arthur.)

 **La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster.**

-¿Chicos cómo van a probar cosas en los animales?- preguntó enojado Hagrid.

-No le pasó nada- explicó Fred.

-De todos modos podrían haber sobrecargado al animal- informó Hagrid.

Fred y George decidieron no hacerlo más y Fabian decidió seguir.

 **Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.** ( _Debieron hacer algo por el animal_ pensó indignado Hagrid.) **Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala.** ( _Menos mal que no se lo dijo_ pensó Filch un poco avergonzado.)

 **La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid.** ( _Una sola persona se preocupa por la situación_ pensó Hagrid un poco decepcionado.)

 **Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.** ( _Normal_ pensó James.)

 **El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.**

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Sirius.

-No, no contraté a nadie- contestó Albus D.

-Sólo el coro cantó algunas canciones de Halloween- aportó Flitwick.

Fabian siguió al ver que nadie decía nada más.

— **Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

-Es cierto cuando uno se compromete debe cumplir- comentó Charlus sonriendo a Hermione.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Fabian siguió leyendo al recibir una señal de Harry P para que lo haga.

 **Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

-¿Por qué no se quedaron un poco?- preguntó James.

-No podíamos hacerlo- empezó Hermione.

-Por si se nos pasaba el tiempo- terminó Harry.

Muchos le dieron la razón.

 **También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos.**

-Es como estar en una película de terror- dijo Dean un poco temeroso.

-Exacto- comentaron los muggle de la sala con un tono un poco asustado.

Fabian continuó leyendo para terminar el capítulo.

 **La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.** (Muchos pensaron _que miedo me da ese sonido y el frío sólo va aumentar en el lugar dónde están los fantasmas_.)

— **¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.** (-Por lo menos Nick va a estar alegre- murmuró Remus a Sirius. Éste asintió.)

— **Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...**

 **Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.** ( _Nick siempre tan galante_ pensó Caro.)

 **Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.** ( _Espero que solo se queden un rato porque si no van a congelarse_ pensó Lily.)

— **¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.** ( _Excelente idea_ pensó Alastor.)

— **Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile.** (-Excelente idea- murmuró Arthur W a su hijo con una sonrisa que le devolvió el gesto.)

 **Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente.** ( _Que horrible forma de morir_ pensó Lily.) **Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.** ( _Nadie se acerca mucho a la dama gris tampoco_ pensó Luna.)

— **Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.** ( _Si bien todavía me molesta un poco que llore, debería haber sido más amable_ pensó Hermione mientras la mayoría pensaba _esa fantasma es muy desagradable_.)

— **¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

— **Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.** ( _Ese dato es importante, lo de que es el segundo piso_ pensó Caro mientras anotaba _**Myrtle y baño femenino del segundo piso**_.)

— **¿Los lavabos?**

— **Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.** ( _¿Cómo lo hace?_ pensó preguntando Hugo G por dentro de si para preguntarlo después.)

— **¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

 **Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados.**

-¿Qué vieron que los dejó así?- preguntó curioso Sirius.

-Ya lo dicen- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Fabian siguió con curiosidad.

 **El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los paste-les, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:**

-Que asco- dijo Sirius con un aspecto verde.

-Tenías que describir todo eso, hijo- dijo Lily.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo controlar todo lo que observo- dijo Harry.

-Esa forma de detallar todo es lo que hace a un buen auror- dijo Alastor.

Kingsley y Charlus asintieron y Fabian un poco lívido siguió.

 **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**

 **Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.**

-¿Para qué hace eso?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Parece que quiere saborearlo- comentó Caro.

-¿Es eso, hijo?- preguntó James.

-Ya lo va a decir, porque se lo pregunté- contestó Harry recordando eso.

Alastor pensó _excelente interrogador_ y Fabian continuó.

— **¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.** ( _Qué asco_ pensó Lavander mientras Caro pensaba _punto para mí_.)

— **Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

— **Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.** ( _A mí también me dan nauseas sólo de escuchar eso_ penó Sirius que no se sentía bien.)

 **Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

-¿Quién es?- preguntó James.

-Debe ser Peeves- contestó Caro.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Hermione.

-Fabian, ¿puedes continuar leyendo?- preguntó Harry P.

Fabian siguió.

— **Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

 **A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.** (-Ese idiota- murmuró con mirada siniestra Lily.)

— **¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

— **No, gracias —dijo Hermione.** (-Deberíamos habérselo tirado encima- murmuró Harry a Hermione.)

— **Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

— **No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.** (-Peeves idiota, ya verás cuando te agarre- murmuró Sirius enojado.)

 **Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.** ( _Descripción acertada pero sin ser grosero con ella_ pensó Caro.)

— **¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

— **¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

 **Myrtle sollozó.** ( _Deberían haber contratado a un psicólogo porque ese fantasma seguro tenía problemas de autoestima_ pensó Hugo E.)

— **Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

— **Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

 **Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.** (-Normal, dudo mucho- murmuró Remus a Sirius, que asintió de acuerdo.)

— **Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

— **No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

— **Sí, sí.**

-Claramente estás mintiendo- dijo Sirius.

-Dado que recurriste a un golpe para que te dieran la razón- aportó Charlus.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo y Fabian siguió.

— **Claro.**

— **No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

-Pobre chica le dicen cosas horribles- dijo con lástima Elizabeth.

-Es cierto, y nadie la defiende agregó Sophie con pena.

-Es que es normal- dijeron Bill y Molly W.

-Y solo por eso no hace nada, creo que si no se hace nada se es igual que un bravucón porque se es cómplice- sentenció Jane G enojada porque su hija no le había contado nada.

Fabian que nunca había defendido a nadie cuando veía esas cosas les dio la razón y siguió leyendo.

— **Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

 **Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!»** ( _Peeves va a terminar congelado_ pensó con cara siniestra Albus P dado que a él Myrtle le caía bien.)

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

— **¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

— **¡Sí! —mintieron.** (-Siempre hay que hacer sentir bien al otro- murmuró Remus a Sirius.)

— **Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.** ( _Debería ser voy a avisarle a las sierras mal afiladas, no a la orquesta_ pensó Canuto.)

 **La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.** (-Con que ese bien decapitado moleste a Nick lo va a lamentar- murmuró Scorp a Albus P.)

— **Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.**

 **A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos**

-¿Los caballos también se convierten en fantasmas?- pregunto curioso Dudley.

-Sólo los mágicos y a veces tienen que tener una buena conexión con el jinete y morir al mismo tiempo- explicó Luna W (1)

Fabian no sabía eso, se sorprendió y siguió.

 **fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.** ( _Menos mal que no me dio_ pensó Harry P.)

 **Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.** ( _Pobre Nick ese fanfarronea_ pensaron Lily, Caro, Petunia, Petunia E. (2) y Elizabeth.)

— **¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

 **Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

— **Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.** ( _Debió mandarlo a cagar_ pensó Scorp enojado.)

— **¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.**

 **La gente se rió otra vez.**

— **Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.** (-Creo que deberíamos esconderle la cabeza para que no joda más- murmuró James a sus amigo, los otros 3 asintieron.)

— **¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...**

— **Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...** (-Debía haber mentido mejor- murmuró Harry.)

— **¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.**

— **¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.** ( _No debió haberlo invitado por arrogante_ pensó Charlus.)

 **»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...**

 **Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.** ( _Que imbécil_ pensó Elizabeth)

 **Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

— **No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

— **Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

-Buena idea- empezó Bill.

-Después de todo ya cumplieron y fueron- terminó Charlie.

Fabian asintió de acuerdo y continuó.

 **Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

 **-Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.** (-Mi amor siempre pensando en comida- murmuró Luna W a su esposo, quién se sonrojó.)

 **Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

— **... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...**

 **Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.** (La gente se puso a temblar porque le daba miedo la situación. Fabian pensó _mejor sigo o me voy a morir de miedo_ y lo hizo.)

 **Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

— **Harry, ¿qué...?**

— **Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento...** ( _Parece que sólo Harry lo escucha, eso es extraño_ pensó Dora.)

— **... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**

— **¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

— **... matar... Es la hora de matar...** ( _Ahora se tiene que ir lejos de esa voz_ pensó Lily sabiendo que Harry iba a hacer todo lo contrario.)

 **La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

-Buenas preguntas pero no creo que pueda ser un fantasma- dijo Charlus.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Seamus confuso.

-Porque ni Ron ni Hermione escuchan la voz- explicó Caro.

Muchos entendieron porque no era un posible fantasma y Fabian siguió.

— **¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

-Harry, lo que haces es un peligro- empezó Caro.

-Tienes que pedir ayuda- dijo Lily.

-No siempre tienes que hacer todo- siguió Sirius.

-Hay otras maneras y lo que más me preocupa es que no tienes mucho conocimiento en caso de que alguien esté herido- terminó Remus.

Harry pensó _la verdad estoy descuidando mis estudios y tengo que pedirle más ayuda al director_. Fabian decidió seguir para ver a quién herían.

— **Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

— **¡Chssst!**

 **Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!** ( _Pobre del que haya sido atacado_ pensó Jane la de Slytherin.)

 **El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

— **¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.** ( _Que rapidez de acción, acá empieza el asunto de la cámara_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.** ( _Buena corrida, Harry es muy rápido_ pensó Caro un poco asustada.)

— **Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. Yo no oí nada...**

 **Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

— **¡Mirad!**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hugo G.

-Ya lo dicen- contestó Hermione.

-¿Puede continuar Fabian?- preguntó Hermione P.

Fabian continuó curioso.

 **Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

-La cámara de los secretos abierta- empezó Charlie.

-O sea que el heredero llegó al colegio- dijo Alastor.

-Y debe de alguna manera entrar a primero- continuó Kingsley.

-Y debe estar en Slytherin por la regla del heredero de los fundadores- continuó Sirius.

-Buenas observaciones vamos a ver si son correctas- dijo Albus D.

Fabian siguió para saber.

— **¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

 **Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo.** ( _El agua debe ser importante por algo se nombra_ pensó Caro.)

 **Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó temerosa Molly.

-Mejor dejamos que Fabian siga porque a continuación lo dice- sugirió Harry P.

Fabian decidió hacerle caso al morocho y continuó.

 **La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

( _Pobre gata_ pensó Luna mientras Ginny se reprochaba hacer daño.)

 **Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

— **Vámonos de aquí.**

— **No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

-La próxima vez que le importe un pepino su seguridad será severamente castigado- empezó Godric un poco indignado.

-Pero por ahora 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- sentenció Helga mientras Fabian confundido decidió seguir.

— **Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.** (-Debí hacerte caso amigo, lo siento- dijo por lo bajo Harry a Ron. (-No pasa nada, amigo- murmuró Ron al oído.)

 **Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.**

-Están rodeados- dijo Salazar.

-Y son tan idiotas que pensarán cualquier cosa- dijo Godric.

-Es verdad, la gente en general no piensa, se deja llevar por la mayoría- terminó Rowena.

Helga indicó a Fabian que siguiera, éste lo hizo.

 **La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.** ( _Idiotas no era un espectáculo_ pensó Caro enojada.)

 **Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

— **¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!** ( _Menos mal que Draco no está aquí porque si no lo matan_ pensó Harry.)

 **Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

-Otro idiota que le gusta que alguien haya sido atacado- dijo Helga.

-Otro capítulo que terminó- anunció Fabian.

-Bueno, ahora continuaremos leyendo y para el siguiente descansaremos un poco- dijo Harry P.

-¿Quién lee el siguiente?- preguntó Hermione P.

-Puedo leer yo- dijo una voz seria

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **(1)- La explicación la inventé dado que no dice nada.**

 **(2) De ahora en más Petunia la mayor va a ser Petunia E y no Petunia D.**


	14. Capítulo 14

La persona que preguntó eso era Filch, que recordaba lo que sintió ese momento y que quiso atacar a Harry.

Harry P lo miró y asintió. Filch se pasó, fue a buscar el libro, lo tomó y volvió a su lugar. Cuando se sentó y estuvo listo dijo: **Capítulo 14: La inscripción en el muro**

— **¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.** ( _Pobre tipo_ pensó Caro.)

— **¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la** _ **Señora No rris**_ **? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

-Lo siento, señor Potter- dijo Filch realmente arrepentido.

-No pasa nada, usted estaba en Shock- dijo Harry.

-Gracias- dijo Filch y siguió leyendo.

— **¡Argus!**

 **Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **de la argolla.**

-Bien, ahora debes dejar ir a los alumnos- empezó Remus.

-Hablar con Argus y luego otro día con ellos tres- terminó Caro.

Albus D. pensó _creo que Caro me va a matar_. Filch decidió continuar.

— **Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros tam bién, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

-¡No debiste esperar para hablar con los niños!- exclamó Caro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaron Ron y Percy.

-Porque ahora todos van a pensar que tienen algo que ver- dijo Caro.

-Da igual, lo hicieron de todos modos- dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

-Son idiotas- dijo Caro a los alumnos.

Filch continúo cuando Harry P se lo pidió.

 **Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

— **Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

— **Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.** ( _Lo único bueno que hizo ese año_ pensaron los docentes.)

 **La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dum bledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

-¿Por qué fue Snape y no Flitwick y Sprout?- preguntó Caro.

-Bueno, no se- dijo Minerva que no se había cuestionado mucho esa noche.

-Es obvio que él quería que se castigara a Harry- dijo Lily.

-La única persona que debía estar allí además de Filch y el director era McGonagall porque es subdirectora y son alumnos de su casa- aportó Charlus.

Como nadie comentó nada, Filch siguió.

 **Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vis ta, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó.** ( _Y que se quede callado_ pidió pensando Rowena.) **Dumble dore dejó a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sen taron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.** ( _Mejor fuera de la vista para poder estudiar bien la situación_ penó Alastor.)

 **Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y gan chuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si es tuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lock hart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

-Snape sos peor que Malfoy, divirtiéndote con el dolor ajeno- dijo Caro enfadada.

Snape trago saliva y Filch enojado siguió.

— **Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.** ( _Idiota_ pensaron los docentes.)

 **Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acom pañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se des plomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin nin guna duda.**

-Pobre Harry- dijo Charlus.

-Es verdad, siempre pensando en la expulsión- dijo Lily.

-De todos modos sin pruebas no te van a expulsar, nunca hacen eso- dijo Caro.

Harry asintió aunque pensó _no siempre eso pasa_ _a Hagrid lo expulsaron igual_ y Filch siguió.

 **Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.** ( _Pobre gata_ pensó Caro.)

— **... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uaga dugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediata mente.**

 **Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las pare des movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.** ( _Se fija en todo y eso es raro_ pensó maravillado Alastor.)

 **Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

— **No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.**

 **Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.** (-Que se resume a cero- murmuró Harry P a su esposa que bajó la cabeza con vergüenza por su idiotez.)

— **¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollo zos, mirando por entre los dedos a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

— **La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

— **Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.**

-Alguien que lo calle- pidió Sirius.

-Ya lo hará alguien- dijo Hermione.

Filch asintió y siguió.

— **Pero no podría decir como...**

— **¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

-Lo siento, señor Potter- dijo Filch interrumpiéndose.

Harry asintió dado que el conserje no había vuelto a pensar que era Harry quién atacada.

Filch decidió seguir.

— **Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia ne gra muy avanzada.**

— **¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enroje ció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro!**

-Filch si el heredero va a atacar a alguien no sería tan obvio- dijo Caro.

-Dos, tú y Dumbledore están dando leña para que la gente piense que Harry es el heredero- aportó Elizabeth

-¿Y yo por qué no puedo ser acusado/a?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

-No, la gente va a pensar que es Harry porque piensan que él es el que derrotó a Voldemort- dijo Caro.

La mayoría de la gente bajó la cabeza dándole la razón a Caro y Filch siguió.

 **Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un** _ **squib**_ **! —concluyó.** ( _Exagerado_ pensó Charlie.)

— **¡No he tocado a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo mi raban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un** _ **squib**_ **.**

-Eso ahora lo sé- dijo Harry.

-Me parece que lo de la voz potente habla de un buen líder o de un excelente profesor con autoridad- dijo Kingsley.

Harry se sonrojó y Filch siguió.

— **¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de** _ **Embru jorrápid**_ **!**

— **Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque es taba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haber se encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como silo pusiera en duda—; sin em bargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospecho sas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso supe rior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

Eso le valió a Snape una patada de Lily que se había levantado que Caro exclamara:

-¡Eres un bastardo. Sabes que con eso sólo lo haces parecer más culpable!

-Profesor usted no entiende que Harry sólo es un niño y que usted es su profesor no su compañero- dijo decepcionado Salazar.

Filch decidió seguir al ver que Snape parecía avergonzado.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

— **... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

-No, me preguntaron nada- informó Nick.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jane la de Slytherin.

-No era necesario, ya que sabíamos que no habían hecho nada malo- dijo Albus D.

Todos asintieron y Filch siguió.

— **Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?** ( _Idiota_ pensó Peter.)

 **Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

— **Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latién dole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír**

-Exactamente era muy complicado- dijo Lily.

-Mejor inventa algo más- aportó Kingsley.

-Y que sea creíble- terminó Dora.

Filch continúo luego del intercambio.

— **, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

— **¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fan tasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

-En serio Severus, sólo quieres que expulsen a Harry por ser parecido a su padre- dijo Caro.

-Eres un inmaduro- terminó Elizabeth.

Filch siguió.

— **, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

— **¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fan tasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.** ( _Estúpido estómago Weasley_ pensaron Albus P y Scorpius mientras Ron se sonrojaba.)

 **La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

— **Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

-Entonces según eso, Slytherin ni siquiera debería participar dado que generalmente son mentirosos o tramposos- dijo Caro.

Los pocos Slytherin que estaban allí se indignaron un poco pero no dijeron nada porque la chica tenía un poco de razón. Filch decidió continuar leyendo.

— **Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGona gall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al** _ **quidditch**_ **. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la ca beza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

-Bien dicho Minnie- dijeron James S, James, Peter, Caro y Lunático.

Los demás Gryffindor asintieron y Filch siguió.

 **Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.** (Dumbledore recibió una descarga y cuando miró a Caro está le dijo en su cabeza _–No uses legeremancia con Harry_.)

— **Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Se verus —dijo con firmeza.**

 **Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.** ( _Por diferentes razones_ pensó Caro enfadada.)

— **¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos de sorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!** ( _Harry ya se encargará_ pensó Ron.)

— **Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándo se de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrá goras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **.**

-¿Tú harás?- empezó Albus P preguntando.

-¿O será Snape?- terminó preguntando Scorpius.

-Severus- contestó Albus muy rojo dado que él no era muy bueno en pociones.

Filch continúo.

— **La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he pre parado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

-Alguien que lo callé por favor- pidió Luna exasperada, algo muy raro en ella.

-Ya lo harán- comentó Harry sonriendo.

Filch siguió leyendo.

— **Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

-Team Snape- dijo Sirius e hizo una bandera verde para celebrar.

Todos se rieron y unos minutos después Filch siguió.

 **Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

— **Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Her mione.**

 **Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

-Antes de ir a la sala, a resolver un poco el problema, excelente señor Potter- alabó Alastor.

-Bueno es que pensé que era un poco urgente- dijo Harry sonrojado.

Alastor sonrió un poco y Filch siguió.

— **¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

— **No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

-Excelente, señor Weasley- dijo Alastor.

Ron se sonrojó y Filch siguió.

 **Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le pre guntase:**

— **Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

— **Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

— **Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

-Muchas cosas malas- dijo Lily.

-Y llenas de magia oscura- agregó Charlus.

Muchos asintieron y Filch siguió.

— **El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despa cio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

-Exacto y te lo dije a los cinco años-dijo Bill.

-¿En serio, todavía lo recuerdas?- preguntó sorprendido Charlie.

-Si- dijo Ron un poco rojo.

Filch siguió leyendo.

— **¿Y qué demonios es un** _ **squib**_ **? —preguntó Harry.**

 **Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.** (Y se sonrojó porque muchos lo miraban.)

— **Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un** _ **squib**_ **es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia** _ **muggle**_ **, sólo que los** _ **squibs**_ **son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de apren der magia mediante un curso de** _ **Embrujorrápid**_ **, seguro que es un** _ **squib**_ **. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

-Muy buena explicación señor Weasley- dijo Godric.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Salazar.

Ron volvió a enrojecer y Filch siguió.

 **De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

— **Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quie ra acusarnos de algo más.** ( _Cierto_ pensaron los Gryffindor.)

 **Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Filch man tenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen.** ( _Buena medida, los delincuentes suelen volver en algún momento_ pensó Caro.)

 **Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el** _ **Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower**_ **, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillan tes como el primer día.** ( _Magia_ pensó Albus P.) **Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escena rio del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos en rojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imagina rias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».** ( _Tarado_ pensaron los padres de los alumnos mirando mal a Filch.)

 **Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.** _(¿Qué raro, qué le pasa a esa chica?_ pensó cuestionando Charlus.)

— **Pero si no conocías a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **—le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella.**

-Ron, sigue siendo un animal- dijo Caro ofendida.

-Es cierto, por insoportable que sea no se merece ser atacada- agregó Lily.

Filch lo miró brevemente mal y siguió.

— **A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiem po a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es bro ma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.** ( _Idiota insensible_ pensaron algunas mujeres.)

 **Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermio ne. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le pre guntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

-¿Qué estás buscando?- preguntó James

-Ya lo dice- canturreó Hermione y Filch siguió.

 **Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusa nos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Jus tin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

-Si es lo que pienso te retaré a duelo, Sprout- dijo Charlus ofendido mientras la mujer se encogía.

-Con que lo culpen de algo, Los Black lucharán contra sus familias por blasfemias- dijo enojadísimo Sirius mientras algunos se encogía.

Filch decidió continuar.

 **Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midien do sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».** ( _Un trabajo, idiota_ pensó Caro dado que el tema no daba para debate.)

— **No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

-Y se lo aceptaron – dijo Albus P enojado.

-Es que…- empezó McGonagall.

-Nada, si es un metro es un metro, y no más ni menos- comentó Salazar.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por usted señorita Granger- dijo Godric.

Filch siguió leyendo al ver que nadie decía nada.

— **¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

— **En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quie re leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.** (Ron recibió un golpe en la cabeza.)

 **Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo ha bía esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

— **No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...**

-Tú también las pensabas- empezó Ginny.

-Sí, eso es antes de escucharlo hablar- dijo Ron.

Filch continuó leyendo.

 **Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía dis gustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

— **No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el co legio; se han llevado la** _ **Historia de Hogwarts**_ **—dijo, sentán dose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó Charlus curioso.

-Ya lo dice ahí- canturrearon Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Filch continuó.

— **¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

Se rieron por la coincidencia en la pregunta entre abuelo y nieto.

Cuando hubo silencio, Filch continuó.

— **Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Se cretos.** ( _Buena idea_ pensó Charlus.)

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

— **Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.** ( _¿Qué raro, con las veces que leyó ese libro?_ pensó preguntando Albus P.)

— **Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron de sesperado, mirando el reloj.**

— **No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente seve ra—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

— **Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.** (-Pobrecito de mi Ron- murmuró Luna W al oído de su esposo que se puso rojo.)

 **Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.** ( _Cómo siempre_ pensaron Harry y Harry P)

 **Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profe sor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la piza rra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había de jado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

-Deberías contratar a otro- dijo Salazar.

-Es cierto, él no puede enseñar nada y los alumnos deciden no seguir algo que tenga relación con su materia- dijo Rowena.

Albus D asintió y anotó _**"conseguir un nuevo profesor de historia de la magia"**_ y Filch siguió.

 **Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entra do en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fe cha, y volver a adormecerse.** ( _Por Merlin, que aburrido y denso_ pensó Hugo G mientras muchos bostezaba de sólo imaginarlo.)

 **Llevaba una media hora hablan do cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.**

-Bien hecho- dijo James.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó curioso Canuto.

-Por la leyenda- sugirió Caro.

Hermione asintió y Filch siguió.

 **El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Inter nacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.** ( _Nunca le pasó, eso es seguro_ pensó Cody.)

— **¿Señorita...?**

— **Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.** (Moody asintió de acuerdo.)

 **Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respin go. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.** ( _Que detallista, se da cuenta de todo_ pensó Charlus maravillado.)

 **El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

— **Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un sub comité de hechiceros sardos...** ( _Idiotas_ pensaron los adultos.)

 **Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

— **¿Señorita Grant?**

-Hermione Grant no queda nada mal- dijo Ron.

-Peor fue mi apellido- dijo Parvati.

-¿Cuál fue?- preguntó Peter curioso.

-Ya lo dice- contestó Parvati.

Filch continúo curioso.

— **Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?** ( _Cierto_ pensó Rowena.)

 **El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nun ca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.** ( _Exacto_ pensó Albus D.)

— **Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyen da por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...**

-Si, claro, ese hombre es idiota o no sabe que petrificaron a alguien- dijo Godric.

-Sí, lo sabe pero nunca creyó en la leyenda- aportó Minerva.

-Como él no tenía más que eso y no sabía demostrar dónde estaba la cámara- empezó Harry P.

-Él la descartó porque es de los que piensan "ver para creer"- terminó Albus P haciendo comillas en las tres últimas palabras.

Ambas Hermione bajaron a cabeza sintiéndose aludidas y Filch siguió.

 **La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él.** ( _Algo que nunca ocurrió_ pensaron los alumnos.)

 **Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.** ( _Sólo por lo que estaba ocurriendo_ pensaron los mismos alumnos.)

— **Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hog warts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con cer teza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época.** ( _No es tan así_ pensó Salazar.)

 **Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este cas tillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los** _ **muggles**_ **, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.** ( _Buena descripción del tema_ pensó Salazar.)

 **Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y con tinuó:**

— **Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron con juntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran mues tras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admi tían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia de bería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia** _ **muggle**_ **, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

-No creo que haya sido así- dijo Godric.

-Es cierto, y sólo creía que deberíamos estudiar más a las familias y ayudar a los alumnos sin importar el origen- informó Salazar.

-De recientemente empezamos a implementarlo- dijo Rowena.

-Si por favor, señor Filch- pidió Helga.

Filch lo hizo mientras muchos alumnos empezaron a pensar.

 **El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.** (-Que imaginación papá- murmuró Albus P a Harry P.)

— **Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedig nas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el casti llo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fun dadores.**

-Eso no puede ser, dado que como nosotros construimos el castillo con magia sabríamos si hay algún cambio- explicó Godric.

-Y por ahora no hicimos más cambios que las torres y más aulas- aportó Rowena.

Filch continúo cuando nadie dijo nada.

 **»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Se cretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tie nen derecho a aprender magia.**

-Entonces el heredero tiene que ser sí o sí un Slytherin- dijo Rowena.

Todos miraron a Harry con arrepentimiento y Filch un poco avergonzado siguió.

 **Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.** (-No debería asombrarse- dijo Albus P a Scorpius por lo bajo. Éste asintió.)

— **Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido regis trado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos me jor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.** ( _Si claro, éste es cada vez más idiota_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

— **Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al de cir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

— **Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo po drá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

-Seguro que es una serpiente- dijo Caro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó James.

-Porque Salazar habla pársel- contestó Godric.

-Y es normal que lo herede su descendiente- terminó Helga.

Filch continúo al ver que nadie comentaba nada más.

 **La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

— **Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

— **Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

-Casi, casi pero bastante cerca, Seamus- dijo Harry P.

Seamus sonrió y Filch continúo.

— **Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...**

— **Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probable mente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...**

-Incorrecto- dijeron Harry y Ron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Parvati.

-Ya lo leeremos- dijo Ron.

Filch siguió.

— **El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati**

-Con razón dijiste que el tuyo era peor- dijo Peter.

-Exacto, el de Parvati es peor que el de Hermione, pero el de Seamus es aún más feo- dijo Ron riéndose un poco por el recuerdo.

Filch continúo poco después.

— **le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...**

— **Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slythe rin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Tho mas**

-Incorrecto, o por lo menos lo fue ese año- dijo Ron.

Filch continúo curioso.

 **, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

— **Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin constru yera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por fa vor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y compro bables.** ( _Y aburrida como una ostra_ pensó Ron.)

 **Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

— **Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y re torcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione,**

-Lo siento señor- dijo Ron mirando al hombre un poco apenado.

-Haber vamos a aclarar algo, si bien para mí hay que estudiar la situación, el monstruo debe cuidar a los alumnos de los muggles que quieren dañarlos. Es obvio que existe aunque todavía no la construí toda. Pero de todos modos, para hacer algo tengo que tener el aval de los otros para hacerla. Así que en conclusión, la parte de la leyenda de no decirle a Godric, Helga y Rowena está mal y yo siempre velo por los estudiantes- terminó Salazar y agregó- de todos modos acepto sus disculpas, Señor Weasley.

Filch decidió seguir mientras los estudiantes reflexionaban.

 **mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las cla ses, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a ce nar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.** ( _Ahora no creo hacerlo_ pensó Ron)

 **Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Ha rry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.** ( _Que bobo que fui_ pensó Harry.)

 **Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin.** (-Ahora lo sabemos- murmuraron Hermione y Ron a Harry.)

 **Recordaba, como si hu biera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había habla do al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombre ro Seleccionador.**

 _ **Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**_

 **Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el som brero había terminado diciendo:**

 _ **Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYF FINDOR!**_

 **Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

-Seguro que va a decirte algo- dijo Lily.

-Sí, me va a comentar algo- dijo Harry.

Filch siguió después de ese comentario.

— **¡Eh, Harry!**

— **¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

— **Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado di ciendo que tú eres...** ( _Idiotas, prejuiciosos e imbéciles_ pensó Alastor sabiendo lo que el chico de primero quería decir.)

 **Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:**

— **¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

— **¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

— **Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo ha bía rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

-Harry de ahora en más, si alguien te acusa de algo, nos lo dices- dijo Caro.

-Es cierto, nadie tiene el derecho de decir algo así y más si no tiene pruebas contundentes- aportó Hugo E.

-Entiendo que no creas en los adultos y más con lo que había hecho tu jefa de casa en tu primer año- dijo Sirius.

Harry emocionado con el apoyo asintió y Filch siguió.

— **La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

 **La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

— **¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secre tos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.** ( _Si_ pensó Hagrid con tristeza.)

— **No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

-Exacto, no existe magia negra que haga eso con exactitud.- dijo Remus.

-El profesor Lupin tiene razón- confirmó Albus D.

Filch siguió mientras muchos anotaban algo.

 **Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso col gaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

-Salgan de allí- dijo Lily.

-Porque pensaran que fueron ustedes- dijo Sirius.

Filch continúo porque quería terminar el capítulo.

— **Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.**

 **Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba de sierto.**

— **No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

-Un detective hasta las últimas- dijo Kingsley.

-Exacto, había que buscar pistas o lo que sea- dijo Harry.

Todos los aurores presentes le dieron la razón y Filch siguió.

— **¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

— **¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

 **Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pe queña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo ha bían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.** ( _El monstruo es una serpiente que hace que las arañas huyan_ pensaron Caro, Lily, Rems, Lunático, Sirius, Alastor y Kingsley.)

— **¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se compor taran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

— **Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

 **Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedi do y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir co rriendo.**

-¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Ron.

Filch siguió leyendo luego de la seña de Ron W.

— **¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

— **No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.** ( _Pobrecito es aracnofóbico_ pensó Lily.)

— **No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Po ciones...**

— **Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.** ( _Entendible, espero que no se rían de él_ pensó Lily que tampoco era muy fan de esos animales.)

 **Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

— **No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosa mente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y as querosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

-Fred eso no se hace- dijo Arthur W decepcionado.

-Es que te había salido cara- explicó Fred.

-Pero eso no significa que lo pagues con él- dijo Arthur porque aunque lamentaba que saliera mucho no le parecía como para enojarse tanto.

-A parte en realidad había sido yo, lo que pasó fue que él me cubrió sabiendo que era chica y que tú eras muy vengativo- dijo Ginny avergonzada a Fred.

Fred la miró y luego a Ron al que le preguntó muy serio:

-¿Es cierto?

-Si- contestó Ron.

-Discúlpame Ron, me enojé y la magia se me salió- se disculpó Fred.

Filch continuó luego de que Ron asintiera aceptando las disculpas de su hermano.

 **Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermio ne seguía aguantándose la risa. Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:** (-Hermione no debes reírte de los miedos de otros- regañó por lo bajo Hugo G a su hija, que bajó la cabeza.)

— **¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

— **Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminan do unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárse lo—, a la altura de esta puerta.** _(¿El agua que tiene que ver?_ pensaron preguntándose Lily y Caro.)

 **Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry**

— **No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

-Es cierto las normas se lo prohíben- dijo McGonagall severa.

Filch miró mal al chico y siguió leyendo.

— **Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **. Venga, echemos un vistazo.** ( _Entre los tres no sé cuál es mejor detective_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.**

 **Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo gran de, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de pie dra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se con sumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes esta ban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

-Qué triste y horrible que está ese baño- dijo Lily medio deprimida.

-Es cierto, y además nunca lo arreglan- dijo Luna.

-Por lo que, sigue así aun- dijo Harry.

Albus D anotó _**"arreglar el colegio"**_ y Filch de acuerdo siguió.

 **Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

— **Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

 **Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.** ( _Pobre morir en la adolescencia debe ser terrible_ pensó Lavander.)

— **Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.** ( _Que buena observación_ pensó irónico Albus P)

— **No —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.** (-Debe mentir mejor- dijo por lo bajo Harry a Hermione.)

 **Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.**

— **Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

-Seguro que lo malinterpreta- dijo Lily.

-Ya verás- dijo Ron exasperado por el recuerdo.

Filch continuó.

— **¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

— **Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos pre guntar...**

— **¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis es paldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágri mas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

-Pobrecita, la gente debe haber sido muy mala con ella- dijo Jane G.

-Es cierto la molestaban mucho, ya sabrán más detalles- dijo Albus P.

Filch continuó al ver que nadie comentaba nada más.

— **Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...**

— **¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que mi seria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!** (Muchas chicas recordaban que molestaban y criticaban a la chica fantasma y decidieron disculparse.)

— **Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

— **¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le pregun tó Harry.** (-Buena pregunta, nietito- murmuró Charlus a Harry, este se sonrojó por la alabanza.)

— **No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...**

— **Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar.** (Ron se golpea la cara y muchos lo miraron pensando _que poco tacto_.)

 **Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se vol vió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.** ( _Cañería, debe ser un dato importante_ pensó Caro.)

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Her mione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

— **Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bue no, vámonos...**

 **Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

-McGonagall- sugirió Sirius, los chicos negaron.

-Molly- sugirió Arthur.

-No, es mamá tampoco- dijo Ron.

-Señor Filch, por favor continúe- dijo Harry.

El hombre lo hizo.

— **¡RON!**

 **Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de pre fecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una ex presión de susto en la cara.** (-Ni que fuera tan feo, hermano- murmuró Ron a Percy. Éste último le sonrió.)

— **¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué es tás haciendo?**

— **Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...** (-No debiste decirle nada de eso- murmuró Arthur W a su hijo.)

 **Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.**

— **Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lu gar mientras todos están cenando?**

-Es obvio que no- dijo Ron.

-Pero aunque nos diéramos cuenta la gente suele pensar lo que quiere de mí y generalmente es lo más malo que se les ocurre- dijo Harry triste.

-Y si alguien hubiera dicho algo lo mandábamos a la enfermería- terminó furiosa Hermione.

Filch continuó antes de que mataran a alguien.

— **¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acalo radamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

— **Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contun dencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar.** ( _Es muy raro cómo se comporta esta chica_ pensó Caro.) **No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

— **A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.**

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Rowena.

-Es que yo quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí, pero también me r Ginny- explicó Percy avergonzado.

-Hijo- suspiró Arthur W abrazándolo.

Filch continuó para que el chico no se avergonzara más.

— **¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefec to—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el ha cer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

 **Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

-Sonrojo Weasley- comentó Albus P recordando a Rose.

Los Weasley se sonrojaron por las palabras del chico y Filch siguió.

 **Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione es cogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus de beres de Encantamientos.**

-Solo vas a empeorar tus deberes- dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé, es que me enojé con mi hermano o sea pensé que me conocía mejor- dijo Ron.

-Pensabas que él creí que tenías algo que ver con el ataque-dijo Caro.

Ron asintió y Percy dijo:

-Yo no creía que tuvieras algo que ver.

Filch siguió aunque Harry se entristeció sin demostrarlo. **(1)**

 **Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus debe res, Ron cerró de golpe** _ **El libro reglamentario de hechizos**_ **(clase 2). Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.** ( _Pobre que le pasará_ pensó Caro.)

— **Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los** _ **squibs**_ **y los de familia** _ **muggle**_ **?**

-Muchos y no todos están en Slytherin- dijo Caro.

-Se refiere a que también hay puristas en otras casas- comentó Harry P a la gente al ver que miraban a su tía confusos.

Filch decidió seguir mientras muchos pensaban lo dicho por Harry P.

— **Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de fa milia** _ **muggle**_ **son escoria?**

 **Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco con vencida.**

— **Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

-Ya hablan con la mirada, que tiernos- dijo Luna.

-Que romántico- comentó Caro.

-Y los lentos demoraron-terminó Ron W recordando el momento, que fue muy raro para él.

Filch siguió mientras Harry y Hermione se sonrojaban.

— **¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los pró ximos seréis los** _ **sangre sucia!**_ **» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

— **¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.** ( _No creo que sea él_ pensó Kingsley.)

— **Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.** ( _Lo primero no lo creo porque si no alardearía de eso, lo segundo estoy de acuerdo_ pensó Salazar.)

— **¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de pa dres a hijos...**

-No creo que sea con llave como se entra a la cámara- dijo Caro.

-No, ¿cómo entonces?- dijo Percy curioso.

-Con una clase en pársel- dijo Caro.

-Ya lo sabrán- dijo Harry mientras pensaba _mi tía es brillante_.

Filch siguió.

— **Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

— **Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

-Excelente pregunta- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo sé una manera pero es complicada- dijo Lily.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso Charlie.

-Poción multijugos- contestó Lily.

-Pero es difícil- dijo Alastor.

-Ya les dije que es complicada pero es la única manera que se me ocurre- dijo Lily

Filch continúo cuando nadie dijo nada pero muchos pensaba _que hace esa poción_.

— **Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando des pacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peli groso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta nor mas del colegio.** ( _Eso no es importante ahora_ pensó Hermione.)

— **Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que po drías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.** ( _Debo controlar mi temperamento_ pensó Ron.)

— **De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slythe rin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

— **Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.** ( _No es imposible_ se corrigió pensando mentalmente Harry.)

— **No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción** _ **multijugos**_ **.** ( _Punto para mí_ pensó Lily.)

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

— **Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

— **¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.** (-Es lo que deberías hacer en su clase- murmuró Arthur W a su hijo.)

— **Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pen sad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.** ( _Si fuera él es lo más posible pero no creo que lo sea_ pensó Remus.)

— **Esto del** _ **multijugos**_ **me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

-No funcionara así, tienes que tomar medio vaso y luego de una hora se va el efecto- explicó Snape con tranquilidad.

Muchos lo miraron con asombro y Filch continuó.

— **El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermio ne, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado** _ **Moste Potente Potions**_ **que se encuentra en la Sección Prohi bida de la biblioteca.**

-Excelente señorita Granger por su buena memoria, 5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Salazar.

Filch continuó.

 **Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

— **Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

-Difícil pero no imposible- dijo Ron.

-Cierto si saben a quién preguntar seguro que se los firma- dijo Rowena.

Filch continuó para terminar el capítulo.

— **Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

— **No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...**

-Sólo si fuera un profesor tonto- comentó Snape.

-O sea que se lo firman seguro porque está Lockhart- comentó Caro.

Los de Slytherin se decepcionaron al ver que era verdad y Filch anunció:

-Fin del capítulo.

-Muy bien antes de continuar descansaremos por 10 minutos- dijo Harry P.

En esos diez minutos algunos fueran al baño y otros se quedaron conversando o anotando algunas cosas.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo una luz azul iluminó a alguien.

* * *

Buenas a todos.

Lamento haber estado muy ocupada y o tener tanto tiempo para pasar lo que había escrito en una cuadernola.

Espero poder continuar pronto.

Kira

 **P.D La nota (1) refiere al echo de que Harry piensa que Percy pensaba que él sí tenía algo que ver con los ataques.**

 **P.D2 en mi historia Salazar ya contruyó su cámara, los otros fundadores lo saben pero todavía no está terminada.**

Nos leemos


	15. Capítulo 15

El Iluminado fue Kingsley. Atrajo el libro para comenzar la lectura y empezó a hacerlo con su voz tranquila: **Capítulo 15. La "Bludger" loca**

(-Un partido de Quidditch normal de nuevo nietito- murmuró Charlus a Harry. Éste asintió.)

 **Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cor nualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alum nos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía.** ( _Que tarado_ pensó Charlus.) **Habi tualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino tran silvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

-Se creyeron eso- dijo Albus P.

-Para que todos sepan, la única maneras de acabar con un vampiro es primero hacerle un lumos solem porque debilita su piel y los hace mucho más lentos y después un incendio- que los quema- explicó Harry P. aclarando. **(1)**

Alastor asintió y Kingsley siguió.

 **En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscu ras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importan te para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.** (-Pobre de mi amor- murmuró Hermione P a Harry P.)

— **Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle.**

-No es posible tampoco derribar a un hombre lobo con una mano porque son mucho más fuertes que los magos corrientes- aclaró nuevamente Harry P.

Los alumnos anotaron y Kingsley continuó.

 **Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo** _ **Homorphus**_ **; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.** ( _Que mongólico_ pensó Remus.)

 **Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

— **Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria con tra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de** _ **El encantador**_ **!**

-Es que sólo se hace publicidad- dijo McGonagall que no se había enterado hasta qué punto Lockhart fue insoportable.

-Sí y nosotros somos quienes los tenemos que aguantar- dijo Ron.

-Por suerte el de este año parece ser muy bueno- dijo Harry sonriendo a Remus.

Remus sonrió y Kingsley siguió.

 **Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

— **¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asus tada—. Vale, ahora.**

 **Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.** ( _Siempre juntos_ pensaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.)

— **Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermio ne—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este li bro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en** _ **Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_ **sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.** (No creo que necesites dar la explicación pensó Caro.)

— **¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!**

-Un espíritu es como un fantasma por lo que sólo se atrapa con energía de algo- dijo Harry. **(2)**

-¿En el libro dice eso?- preguntó Lily.

-No lo describe así- contestó Hermione.

-Entonces está incompleto, me parece muy extraño- dijo Caro.

Kingsley asintió dando a entender que Lockhart hizo algo raro y siguió leyendo.

— **Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lock hart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expre sión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.** ( _Imbécil_ pensó Ron.)

— **Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bol sa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador.**

-Mintió en eso, él jamás fue buscador aquí- informó Flitwick.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Lavander ceñuda.

-Lockhart para mi mala suerte estaba en mi casa y nunca jugó al Quidditch- respondió Flitwick.

Las fans se pusieron muy enojadas y la gente ya se daban cuenta que eran muy superficiales. Cuando se calmaron, Kingsley siguió.

 **Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas cla ses particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo.** ( _Sí claro idiota_ pensó Albus P.) **Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a juga dores menos dotados...**

 **Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

— **Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.** (-Es porque es un inepto- murmuró Harry a Hermione, ella bajó la cabeza sabiendo que había sido una idiota.)

— **Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

— **El no es un completo imbécil —chillé Hermione, mien tras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

— **Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso...** (-Eso siempre ayuda- murmuró Ron.)

 **Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca.**

 **La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.** (Muchos se rieron por lo bajo frente a la descripción mientras Filch se puso ceñudo porque le gustaba y la señora descrita toda avergonzada.)

— _ **¿Moste Potente Potions?**_ **—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

— **Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

— **Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregán dola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiem po suficiente.** ( _Ah hija te estás dejando llevar por la belleza_ pensó Hugo G.)

 **La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispues ta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas es tanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasia do rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

-Eso era innecesario, dado que ya tenías la autorización- dijo Kingsley interrumpiéndose.

Muchos adultos asintieron de acuerdo y Kingsley siguió.

 **Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugia dos en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **. Her mione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad.**

-Tienes razón nadie entraba- dijo Ron W.

-Y no lo hacen nunca- terminó Sirius.

Kingsley siguió.

 **Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.**

 **Hermione abrió con cuidado el** _ **Moste Potente Potions,**_ **y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad.** ( _Debemos renovar los encantamientos contra la humedad_ pensó Albus D anotándolo.) **De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilus traciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.** (Los pequeños temblaron al imaginarse las situaciones descritas.)

— **¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título** _ **La poción multijugos**_ **. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.** ( _Lamentablemente no exageraba_ pensó Harry.)

 **»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sangui juelas,** _ **Descurainia sophia**_ **y centinodia —murmuró, pa sando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estu diantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en ti ras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será pelia gudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos con vertirnos.**

-Muchos ingredientes complicados- empezó Lily.

-Pero no pasa nada si los compran o algo así- siguió Caro.

-No va a ser tan complicado- terminó Lily.

Kingsley siguió leyendo.

— **Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.** (-Ron no seas tan exagerado- murmuró Arthur.)

 **Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

— **De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.** ( _Exacto_ pensó Snape.)

 **Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

— **¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en ti ras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...**

-Además de que robas está prohibido- dijo Charlus.

-Bueno, es que algo teníamos que hacer y la verdad no sabía que podíamos comprarlos a pesar de nuestra edad- dijo Hermione.

Kingsley entendió.

 **Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

— **Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia** _ **muggle**_ **es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción.**

-Estamos de acuerdo, así que en caso de escuchar que roban lo arreglamos- dijo Snape entendiendo que la chica estaba asustada.

Kingsley siguió mientras Hermione asintió sintiéndose más aliviada.

 **Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

— **No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persua dirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—.** ( _De todos modos por algo importante y no por bromear_ pensó Snape con nueva sensación de arrepentimiento.)

 **Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

— **Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.**

-Un mes- dijo Lily.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James curioso.

-Que la poción tarda un me en hacerse- contestó Lily.

Kingsley continúo mientras asentía porque también sabía que esa poción tardaba ese tiempo.

— **Bueno, como hay que coger la** _ **Descurainia sophia**_ **con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.** (-Punto para mí de nuevo- murmuró Lily a Alice.)

— **¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de** _ **muggles**_ **! —Hermione vol vió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que ade lante a toda máquina.** ( _Pobre Ron tiene miedo_ pensó Percy.)

 **Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

— **Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Mal foy de la escoba.**

-Si hubiera hecho eso sí sería expulsado- dijo Albus D.

-Porque sería un atentado adrede- agregó Minerva.

Ron se disculpó con Harry y Kingsley siguió para que nadie regañara más al muchacho.

 **Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se que dó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las esco bas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado.** ( _Normal el nerviosismo_ pensó Oliver recordando lo nervioso que estaba él.)

 **Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se le vantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.** ( _Ni que fuera a la guerra_ pensó Albus P rodando los ojos.)

 **Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron co rriendo a desearle buena suerte.** ( _Que buenos amigos_ pensaron las mujeres Evans.) **Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

-Buen capitán- empezó Flitwick.

-Siempre antes de cada partido- siguió McGonagall.

-A animar al equipo- terminó Sprout.

Kingsley sonrió a Oliver y siguió leyendo mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba.

— **Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que no sotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstan cias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

-Cierto- comentó Caro y agregó- más allá que Malfoy no esté ahora acá y si ganaron también, lo jugadores si o si deben presentar una prueba.

-Pero, Potter no lo hizo- comentó con desdén Zacharias.

-Puede ser, pero lo demostró frente a McGonagall a diferencia de Malfoy que compró su lugar- comentó Albus P.

-Y además, imbécil, no te dirijas a nuestro padre así- terminó James S con furia.

Antes de que Sprout se quedara sin un alumno, Kingsley siguió.

 **Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se vol vió a Harry.**

— **Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que co ger la** _ **snitch**_ **antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, por que hoy tenemos que ganar.**

-No debí decir eso, solo fue una forma de hablar. Lo aclaro por las dudas- comentó rápidamente Oliver al ver como las mujeres lo miraban.

-Bueno, pero ten más tacto- comentó Elizabeth.

Las mujeres se calmaron un poco y Kingsley continuó.

— **Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

 **Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La seño ra Hooch, que era la profesora de** _ **quidditch,**_ **hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprove charon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bas tante más de lo necesario.** ( _Hombres_ pensaron rodando los ojos Caro y Lily.)

— **Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...**

 **Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoya ba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la** _ **snitch**_ **.** ( _Como siempre_ pensó Hermione.)

— **¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la ve locidad de su escoba.** ( _Idiota_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso ins tante iba hacia él una** _ **bludger**_ **negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

-¡Cuidado Harry!- exclamó Lily preocupada.

-Estoy bien, calma mamá- dijo Harry.

La muchacha lo miró, asintió y Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la** _ **bludger**_ **contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la** _ **bludger**_ **dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la** _ **bludger**_ **cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

-Esa pelota está manipulada- gritó furioso Albus P.

-Tranquilo hijo que estoy bien- dijo Harry P para calmarlo.

-¿Investigaron?- preguntó James S con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, no lo hicieron. Aunque ya sé quién lo hizo y porque- explicó Harry.

-Y no lo hizo con malas intenciones- agregó Hermione.

Kingsley siguió.

 **Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la** _ **blud ger**_ **viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.** (A m _i hijo lo van a matar_ pensó James asustado.)

 **Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la** _ **bludger**_ **silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las** _ **bludger**_ **nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...** ( _Exacto, maldita, haz tu trabajo y deja a mi ahijado en paz_ pensó Sirius mientras se mordía el labio por el susto.)

 **Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la** _ **bludger**_ **con todas sus fuerzas.**

— **¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento,** ( _No estaba_ pensó Fred.) **pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la** _ **blud ger**_ **volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

 **Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas go tas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

-Harry, en serio, ni siquiera porque te sigue una bludger dejas de notar algo- dijo Lily.

-Mamá es que soy así. Cuando mayor es el peligro más noto- explicó Harry.

Kingsley pensó _excelente auror será_ y siguió.

 **Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Sly therin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la** _ **bludger**_ **loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y Geor ge se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin ce sar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la** _ **snitch**_ **, y no digamos atraparla.** ( _Maldito el quidditch_ pensó Hermione.)

— **Alguien... está... manipulando... esta...** _ **bludger**_ **... —gru ñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

— **Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la** _ **blud ger**_ **le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

-Exacto, eso es lo que hay que hacer- dijo Minerva.

-Señora Hooch, ¿por qué no detuviste el partido?- preguntó Salazar.

-Ya lo dice- dijo la aludida.

Kingsley siguió leyendo cuando el astuto fundador se lo indicó.

 **Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la** _ **bludger**_ **loca.** ( _Bludger, Harry es mío_ pensó Hermione.)

— **¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dón de estabais cuando la** _ **bludger**_ **le impidió marcar a Angelina?** ( _Gryffindor al puré_ pensó Peter.)

— **Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra** _ **bludger**_ **matara a Harry —dijo George en fadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

-¿Fueron los de Slytherin?- preguntó Snape por si debía castigar a alguien a su cargo.

-No, ellos no lo hicieron, de hecho no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch- contestó Harry.

Kingsley continuó cuando nadie dijo nada más.

— **Pero las** _ **bludger**_ **han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrena miento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Harry P.

-Porque pueden manipularla mientras se da el partido como pasó con la escoba- dijo Ron W.

-Y tú estuviste, Oliver, así que ese comentario tuyo no viene al caso- terminó Hermione P.

Oliver sonrió disculpándose con su buscador, éste asintió y Kingsley siguió.

 **La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

— **Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acerca ba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la úni ca posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la** _ **snitch**_ **es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa** _ **bludger**_ **loca.** ( _Harry está loco_ pensó James.)

— **No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

 **Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley**

— **Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfa dada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la** _ **bludger**_ **. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

-Exacto, es lo que debería hacerse- dijo Salazar.

Como nadie comentó nada Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una** _ **bludger**_ **loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

-¿Qué cara te puso?-preguntó Canuto.

-Cara de determinación y cara de yo puedo- contestó Oliver luego de pensarlo.

-Ah, entonces va a estar bien, y es culpa tuya si le pasa algo mi hijo Evans- dijo James mirando mal a Caro.

Ella sonrió y Kingsley siguió.

— **Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la** _ **snitch**_ **o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!** ( _George se enfadado_ pensó Ginny.)

 **Llegó la señora Hooch.**

— **¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.**

 **Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

— **Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la** _ **bludger**_ **.** ( _Mi sobrino se me parece_ pensó Caro mientras Lily pensaba _ah pobre de mí me va a dar algo_.)

 **La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la se ñora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo pro pulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la** _ **bludger**_ **. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzo nes. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuan do se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la** _ **bludger**_ **. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que de bía de parecer idiota, pero la** _ **bludger**_ **loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentan do vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...**

-¿Anotaron?- preguntó James.

-No- contestó Angelina.

-Mejor porque si con todo lo que hace Harry ustedes no ayudan, que clase de equipo son- comentó Caro.

Los jugadores asintieron pensando _debemos de dejar de poner toda la carga en Harry_ y Kingsley siguió leyendo.

 **Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la** _ **bludger**_ **ha bía vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

— **¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Mal foy,**

-En serio, ¿éste es nabo o ciego?- empezó Albus P preguntando.

-Tranquilo hijo, sólo molesta como siempre- dijo Hermione P.

-A parte, ¿cómo sabe lo que es el ballet si es algo muggle?- preguntó Caro.

-No lo sé, tal vez lo escuchó- contestó Ron W.

Kingsley un poco molesto siguió.

 **cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula flori tura en el aire para evitar la** _ **bludger**_ **. Harry escapó, pero la** _ **bludger**_ **lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada** _ **snitch**_ **. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.** ( _Imbécil_ pensó Caro.)

 **Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció sus pendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descu briera la** _ **snitch**_ **.** (-Muévete hijo- murmuró Lily a Harry.)

 **¡PLAM!**

 **Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La** _ **bludger**_ **lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo.** ( _Eso debió doler_ pensó Charlus con cara de dolor.)

 **Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la llu via, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La** _ **bludger**_ **volvió para ata carle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.** ( _Eso sonó muy mal_ pensó Sirius.) **Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.** ( _Yo te voy a atacar, papá_ pensó Scorpius avergonzado.)

— **¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

 **Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuer zo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría** _ **snitch**_ **, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las pier nas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry em pezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

-Hijo, no te caigas- dijo Lily angustiada.

Harry se levantó fue hasta su mamá y la abrazó. Cuando notó que su mamá se calmaba volvió a su sitio y le hizo seña a Kingsley que podía continuar, él lo hizo.

 **Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy ex traño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la** _ **snitch**_ **que tenía en su mano buena.**

— **Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado. (** _Harry y el maldito Quidditch, pero aun así me encanta verlo volar_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Y se desmayó.**

 **Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se incli naba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

-Que no sea Lockhart porque lo mato- dijo Sirius.

-Era él pero no puedes hacerle nada- dijo Ron con sonrisa macabra.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ya lo dice el libro- contestó Harry.

Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

— **No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba al rededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.** ( _O mejor dicho a deshuesarlo_ pensó Harry.)

— **¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

 **Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

— **No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

-A ti, ¿te gusta ver sufrir a la gente Colin?- preguntó Remus.

-No- contestó el niño.

-Entonces, tienes que tranquilizarte porque por ejemplo en ese momento, Harry estaba herido- replicó Kingsley y siguió mientras Colin se disculpaba con Harry, que asintió.

— **Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquili zador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

— **¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.** ( _Así que fue ese idiota el que le sacó los huesos_ pensó furiosa Pomfrey.)

— **Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estu viera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espec tacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.** ( _Y seguramente nadie podría haberlo hecho bajo esas condiciones_ pensó orgulloso de su buscador Oliver.)

 **Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la** _ **bludger**_ **loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

— **Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.** ( _Éste debería haber sido modelo así no teníamos que aguantarlo_ pensó George recordando que le tiraba onda a Angelina.)

— **No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart es taba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry** (¿-Qué te hizo papá?- preguntó murmurando Albus P.-Ya lo dice hijo- contestó Harry P.)

 **Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos.**

-¿Qué te hizo el imbécil?- preguntó furiosa Caro.

-Tranquila tía que ya lo dice y no fue nada muy grave- contestó Harry P.

Caro se calmó y Kingsley siguió.

 **Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros te mores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco.**

-En serio, no te diste cuenta que Harry estaba sufriendo- dijo Lily.

-Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó Colin.

Harry asintió y Kingsley siguió.

 **El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.** (-Con que le haya hecho algo al brazo de Harry me lo cargó- dijo por lo bajo Charlus. James que lo escuchó asintió de acuerdo.)

— **¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocu rre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfer mería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayu darle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.** ( _Idiota, estúpido_ pensó Lily.)

 **Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimé trico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse.** ( _Pobre de mi nieto_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron.** (-El idiota te quitó los huesos- murmuró Albus P a su papá. Éste asintió.)

 **Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los ha bía quitado.** ( _Imbécil que no es más que un inepto_ pensó furioso Harry.)

 **A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

— **¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo he cha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto esta do—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero ha cerlos crecer de nuevo...** ( _Va a ser horrible_ pensó Caro.)

— **Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

— **Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.** ( _Cosa que odia_ pensó Caro.)

 **Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodea ba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.** ( _Como 10 minutos_ pensó Ron recordando.)

— **¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron** ( _Sí lo hace es más imbécil_ pensó Charlus.) **Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.** (-Buena esa Ronnie- murmuró Fred y Ron se puso colorado.)

— **Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermio ne—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

-En serio, sos una más, te dejas llevar por el exterior y por tu respeto a la autoridad a pesar de que se mandan muchas cagadas Hermione- excepto Sirius un poco molesto.

-Es cierto, tomas en cuenta sólo tus ideas y quieres que todo sea como tú quieres- continuó Remus.

-En conclusión, si bien esperamos más de ti, estabas cegada por las apariencias- terminó Kingsley y siguió.

— **No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.**

 **Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etique ta ponía** _ **«Crecehuesos»**_ **.** ( _Muy horrible_ pensó Harry.)

— **Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.** ( _Bastante más horripilante_ pensó Harry con una mueca.)

 **Lo desagradable fue tomar el** _ **crecehuesos**_ **. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profeso res ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

-El agua diluye un poco el gusto- dijo Alastor.

-Por eso tomé un poco- explicó Harry.

Sin que nadie comentara nada más, Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímida mente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!**

— **Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la** _ **bludger**_ **—dijo Her mione intrigada.** (-Él no pudo haber sido- murmuró por lo bajo Scorpius.)

— **Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le ha remos después de tomar la poción** _ **multijugos**_ **—dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...**

-Con cosas de Slytherin adentro, no lo creo- observó James.

Nadie dijo nada aunque algunos lo miraban mal y Kingsley siguió.

— **¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.**

Algunos se rieron por la coincidencia entre el padre de Harry y Ron y cuando se calmaron un poco Kingsley siguió.

 **En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la en fermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.** ( _Deberían haberse limpiado un poco_ pensó Sirius recordando cómo era Pomfrey.)

— **Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la** _ **snitch**_ **encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.** ( _Y no es para menos por su culpa perdimos_ pensó Jane, la de primero.)

 **Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya es taban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

-Ahora que se fueron mi papá va a sufrir más- dijo Albus P.

La enfermera bajó la cabeza porque había sido muy estricta y Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte.** ( _Pobre de mi bebé_ pensó Lily.)

 **Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tu viera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas.** ( _Que horrible_ pensó George.)

 **Por un instante pen só que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le es taba poniendo una esponja en la frente.** (Eso provocó que Lily pensara _alguien está cuidando de mi hijo_ y que Dobby se escondiera.)

— **¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, excla mó—: ¡Dobby!**

 **Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo domésti co miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

-¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó Alastor.

-Sólo quería proteger a Harry- contestó Dobby con un poco de miedo.

-Y nadie va a hacerle algo- advirtió Harry fulminando a la gente con la mirada.

-Kingsley sigue por favor- pidió Harry P.

El hombre lo hizo.

— **Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

-Fue él, lo mato- dijo James.

-Hijo siéntate ahora- ordenó Charlus porque entendió que a pesar de la forma, el elfo quería proteger a Harry.

Kingsley continuó.

 **Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby.**

— **¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!** ( _Harry se va a enojar_ pensó Caro.)

— **Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamen te la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le im portó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a sal vo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!** ( _Pobre elfo, cuando agarre a su amo lo mato_ pensó furiosa Caro.)

 **Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

— **¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

-Ahora no te pegan- comentó Caro sonriendo al pequeño.

-No, ya no lo hacen, a parte soy libre, pero no voy a decir cómo me liberaron, ya se enterarán de cómo ocurrió- dijo Dobby alegre.

Kingsley curioso continuó.

 **Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

— **Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.** ( _Harry está muy enojado_ pensó Ron.)

 **Dobby sonrió levemente.**

— **Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.** ( _Pobre Dobby sus amos sí que fueron horribles_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto eran tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

-Muy buena persona eres, Harry- dijo Lily.

-Porque seguro que a la mayoría no le importaría su aspecto- dijo Sirius.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo y Kingsley siguió.

— **¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

— **¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el al mohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo domésti co, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces po dría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos sal tones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su** _ **bludger**_ **bastaría para hacerle...**

-Si bien creo que tu situación es horrible, si sabías algo deberías decírselo a alguien de alguna manera- dijo Alastor.

-Es cierto, a parte el chico no es el único importante, todos los alumnos también lo son- dijo Dora un poco preocupada.

-Y tu manera es un poco extrema porque con lo de la bludger podrías haber herido a alguien más- terminó Lily.

Kingsley retomó la lectura.

— **¿Su** _ **bludger**_ **? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con «su** _ **bludger**_ **»? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

— **¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asusta do—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que per manecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

-Si el daño fuera grave lo mandarían al hospital San Mungo y no a casa- dijo Percy.

-Y luego hubiera vuelto al colegio- terminó Oliver.

Los adultos asintieron y Kingsley siguió.

— **Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.** ( _Carácter Evans a la vista_ pensó James.)

— **¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mien tras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si su piera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejo rado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor...**

-Creo que Dobby es un elfo muy realista y muy especial- dijo Lily.

-Es cierto, para muchos la esperanza por un mundo mejor es una idiotez pero no es así, sino que es una emoción que llena y da vida- comentó Caro entendiendo a Dobby.

-Y parece que no tenemos que olvidar que si juntos trabajamos la paz va a llegar con más rapidez y que a veces los que nos dan más guerra no son señores oscuros sino los corruptos que hay en el Ministerio o las personas que piensan que otros son los que tienen que resolver sus problemas- dijo Harry con seriedad.

Muchos les dieron la razón y Kingsley siguió.

 **Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terri bles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consen tir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...**

-¿Sabes cuántas veces se abrió la cámara?- preguntó Kingsley a Dobby.

-No señor pero si sabía que no era la primera vez- contestó el elfo.

Kingsley asintió y siguió.

 **Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la ja rra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la ca beza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció tre pando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

— **Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...** ( _Pobrecito el elfo_ pensó Lily.)

— **¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secre tos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia** _ **muggle**_ **. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

-Es cierto, si según la leyenda los que están en peligro son los hijos de muggles- empezó Lily.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan preocupado por Harry cuando él o lo es?- terminó Caro preguntando.

-Ya lo sabrán- contestó Dobby.

Kingsley curioso continuó.

— **Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brilla ban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encon trarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es dema siado peligroso...** ( _Ese elfo está obsesionado con la seguridad de Harry_ pensó Charlus.)

— **¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, mantenién dolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

-Harry debes dejar que te respondan- regañó Lily.

-Es que pensé que si le hacía muchas preguntas seguidas se le iba a escapar algo- replicó Harry.

-Buena estrategia, digna de un auror- dijo Alastor maravillado.

Harry le sonrió sonrojado y Kingsley continuó mientras pensaba _éste es realmente bueno._

— **¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chillé el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!** ( _Seguro que ahora se va teniendo en cuenta que mamá está en peligro_ pensó Albus P con ironía.)

— **¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dure za—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia** _ **muggle**_ **, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

-Siempre tan bueno, Harry- dijo Hermione dándole un besito.

Harry le sonrió y Kingsley siguió.

— **¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...** ( _Harry debe ser el real objetivo y los dueños del elfo tienen que tener algo que ver_ pensó Charlus preocupado.)

 **Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.** ( _¿A esa hora que habrá pasado?_ pensó preguntándose Caro.)

— **¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

 **Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.** ( _Harry en modo auror_ pensó Caro curiosa.)

 **Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un cami són largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extre mo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.** ( _Otro atacado, mierda_ pensó Salazar.)

— **Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.** ( _Se da cuenta de todo_ pensó Pomfrey avergonzada.)

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

— **Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.** ( _Atacó a un alumno que mierda le pasa a la criatura que debería protegerlos_ pensó Salazar.)

— **Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

 **A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.** ( _Que no sea Colin_ pensó Caro.)

 **Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

-Lo de la cámara quemada debe ser importante- dijo Charlus.

-Encima alguien está haciendo creer a la gente que Harry es el culpable- dijo Caro.

-Y no debe ser muy difícil dado que son unos idiotas prejuiciosos- replicó Albus P enfadado.

Harry P calmó a su hijo y Kingsley siguió.

— **¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estre mezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...** ( _Nada, porque al ser petrificado por el basilisco, estarás protegido mágicamente de un ataque posterior ya sea de un basilisco o de otra cosa_ pensó Harry P. que había leído mucho de criaturas que eran usadas por magos oscuros) **(3)**

 **Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y des prendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

— **¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.**

 **Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

-No lo hice aunque lo intenté- dijo Colin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso Sirius.

-Porque yo sabía que Harry no tenía nada que ver con los ataques e intentaba sacarle una foto al culpable para tener una prueba a su favor- explicó Colin.

Kingsley le sonrió y continuó.

— **¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

 **Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.** ( _Mierda, papá tuvo que comprarme otra cámara_ pensó Colin.)

— **Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

— **¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.** (-No en serio- murmuró irónicamente Albus P.)

 **La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La pro fesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

— **Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

— **La cuestión no es** _ **quién**_ **—dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es** _ **cómo**_ **.**

 **Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la ex presión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo com prendía mejor que él.**

-Dumby, mi amigo y sus formas de hablar- dijo Alastor.

-Ya terminó el capítulo- informó Kingsley.

-¿Puedo leer yo?- preguntó alguien que quería saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Acá subo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **N.A 1: Lo inventé, recurrí a la página de Harrywiki y no decía mucho, entonces no me quedó otra que sacar mi Jk de adentro.**

 **N.A 2: Siempre me pareció ilógico lo de atrapar a un espíritu con un colador así que di una explicación propia. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **N.A 3: Me pareció raro que el Tom del diario no le dijera a Ginny que matara a los que ya había atacado, por lo que, me pareció coherente que una vez petrificados quedaron como protegidos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Kira**


	16. Capítulo 16

El que preguntó era Alastor Moody, al recibir un asentimiento de los del futuro atrajo el libro y se dispuso a empezar a leer. **Capítulo 16. El Club de duelo**

 **Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormi torio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su bra zo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.**

-Me costó un poco acomodarme- dijo Harry.

-Es normal dado que los músculos estaban acostumbrándose a tener nuevamente los huesos- explicó Elizabeth.

Alastor asintió

 **. Se sentó ensegui da y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día an terior.**

-Qué lindo gesto- dijo Rowena.

-Es que quería darle privacidad- explicó Harry.

Algunos le sonrieron a Harry y Alastor siguió.

 **Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.**

-Gracias por eso señora Pomfrey, me ayudo con el brazo rígido- comentó Harry.

-De nada señor Potter- dijo la enfermera.

Alastor siguió leyendo.

— **Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpe mente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuan do termines de comer, puedes irte.**

 **Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipi tadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encon tró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde po dían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesa dos en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.**

-Es cierto, no estaban preocupados- dijo Charlus un poco enojado.

-No, ese pensamiento se me fue porque ellos estaban… digamos ocupados- dijo Harry enojado.

-¿Puedes continuar, Alastor?- preguntó Ron W antes de que la versión joven de su amigo matara a alguien.

Alastor continuó.

 **Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weas ley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho me jor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

— **¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!**

-Novia, y hasta sección de besitos- dijo Sirius.

Percy enrojeció y Alastor continuó mientras muchos se reían por lo bajo.

— **¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

— **No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de son reír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...**

 **Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **. No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

-En sigilo un extraordinario- dijo Kingsley.

-Deberían aprender un hechizo de privacidad- aportó Alastor y siguió.

— **Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpica dura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.** ( _Casi me da un infarto_ pensó Hermione.)

— **¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?** ( _Siempre preocupada por papá_ pensó alegre Albus P.)

— **Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y su mergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.**

-¿Qué hacen allí?- preguntó curiosa Lavander.

-Hacen una poción- contestó Harry.

Alastor continuó.

— **Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a pre parar la poción** _ **multijugos**_ **—le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. Hemos pensa do que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.** ( _Misma opinión, ahí nadie va a ir_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

— **Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall ha blar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensa mos que era mejor darnos prisa.** ( _Cuanto antes mejor así se evitan más ataques_ pensaron sorprendidos los docentes.)

— **Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.**

— **Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Her mione, que partía manojos de** _ **centinodia**_ **y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.**

 **Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

— **¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.**

-Si bien lo más seguro es que yo la vaya a abrir muchas veces sólo lo haría para sacar a la criatura para pasear- dijo Salazar.

-Yo me refería a otra manera de abrir la cámara- dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, lo digo para calmarlos un poco, que eso ya pasó- replicó Salazar.

Alastor siguió.

— **Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

-No lo sabía- dijo Dobby.

-Ahora lo sé- dijo Ron.

-Y también sabemos cómo se mueve por el castillo, tendrán que esperar- dijo Hermione.

Alastor curioso continuó.

— **Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, em pujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...**

-Es imposible que sea un fantasma, dado que sólo Harry lo escucha- aportó Luna con cara pensativa.

Los de Ravenclaw le dieron la razón y Alastor siguió.

— **Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Mo vió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.**

-Dobby nunca haría eso- dijo Dobby indignado.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento- dijo Ron.

Alastor continuó luego de que Dobby asintiera aceptando las disculpas.

 **La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se des plazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

-Muy buena técnica- dijo Alastor.

-Es cierto, en grupo uno es más fuerte- aportó Dora.

Alastor decidió continuar.

 **Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuan do pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Arthur W.

-No papá, a mí me pasaba lo que tú ya conoces, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de mucho y menos de lo que hacían los gemelos.- explicó Ginny.

-De todos modos hermanita, lo siento- dijeron Fred y George.

-Ok, si los hace sentir mejor, los perdono- dijo Ginny.

Alastor mirando a Ginny pensó _esta chica debe saber algo_ y continuó.

 **Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desa rrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había com prado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola po drida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

-Eso no es del todo cierto, me refiero a que la gata no es una hija de muggle- empezó Albus P.

-Siempre hay que estar alertas y tener mucho cuidado- sugirió Harry P.

-Es verdad, así que ALERTA PERMANENTE- terminó Alastor y siguió.

— **Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un** _ **squib**_ **.** ( _Mamá voy a tener que hablar contigo_ pensó Frank.)

 **Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nom bres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la po ción** _ **multijugos**_ **e intentar sonsacarle una confesión.** ( _Momento correcto e ideal_ pensó Kingsley.)

 **Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún ne cesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbó rea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferi ría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.** ( _De hecho prefiero volver a enfrentarme al basilisco antes que ver la furia de Snape_ pensó Harry.)

— **Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Her mione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de no sotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. —Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo —continué Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A vosotros dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo su ficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

-Ahora creo que deberíamos castigar a la señorita Granger- dijo Snape furioso olvidando por este estado que habían prometido o castigar a nadie.

-No pueden, lo prometieron-dijo Ron mirando mal al profesor.

-A parte creo que podríamos resolverlo si le compramos los ingrediente que robamos- propuso Harry.

Snape siguió y Alastor siguió.

 **Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

 **Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las maz morras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban en tre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sa bían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados me nos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».**

-Así que Malfoy sonríe- dijo Flitwick.

-Entonces deberíamos hacerlo nosotros también dado su pobre trabajo en clase- dijo Sprout.

Draco M se sonrojó y Alastor siguió.

 **A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más im portantes. Aguardaba una seña de Hermione, y apenas pres tó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción agnada. Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.**

-Lenguaje de miradas- dijo Ron.

-Sólo ellos lo hacen- dijo Neville.

La gente los miró y Harry y Hermione de ambos tiempos se sonrojaron y Alastor siguió.

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle.** ( _Buena puntería_ pensó James.)

 **La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima inflado ra. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándo se los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Harry vio a Her mione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

-15 puntos para Slytherin- dijo Godric.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso Percy.

-La poción obviamente le salió bien. Así que por eso le dio puntos aunque en este momento el chico no está- explicó Rowena.

Albus D asintió de acuerdo y Alastor siguió.

— **¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que ha yan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...**

-Lo mataré- dijo Fred.

-Lo degollaré- dijo George.

-Lo asesinaré- aportó Peter.

-Entonces, creo que Harry no tiene ningún problema- dijo Sirius sorprendido por el aporte de Peter.

Alastor decidió seguir.

 **Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin po der hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.** ( _Misión cumplida_ pensó Alastor mientras Kingsley pensó _que observador es este muchacho._ )

 **Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antí doto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retor cidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

-No tienes pruebas, claramente aunque amenaces a todo el mundo no vas a sacar nada- dijo Sirius.

-Es verdad Sirius, pero ya lo conocemos si cree que es Harry lo va a culpar igual. Digo le dice arrogante a Harry por su parecido con James a pesar de que su ahijado es un arrogante- comentó Peter.

Muchos se dieron cuenta que tenía razón y Alastor siguió mientras Sirius pensaba no entiendo nada. **(1)**

— **Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Sna pe—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

 **Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perple jidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

 **-** Severus, no estarás leyendo la mente de mi sobrino- dijo Caro.

Snape trago saliva, lo que fue una confirmación y Harry _pensó debo saber cómo defender mi mente._

Alastor se indignó porque eso era ilegal y siguió.

— **Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mien tras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **—. Podría jurarlo.**

 **Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y re movió con brío.**

— **Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

— **Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?**

— **Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mien tras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.**

-Bien, por la descripción de la etapa de la poción parece estar bien- dijo Kingsley.

Alastor asintió y continuó.

 **Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agol paba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

-¿Qué lo tiene así?- preguntó Kingsley.

-Ya lo dice señor- dijo Ron.

Alastor pensó _debe ser por el club de duelo dado que es el título del capítulo_ y siguió.

— **¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...**

-Saber defenderse siempre es bueno, no importa que tan mal o bien estén las cosas- dijo Harry P.

Alastor le sonrió al muchacho porque por las caras de los alumnos pasaba claramente debo saber defenderme. Luego de un minuto siguió.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el mons truo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.**

— **Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?** ( _No deberíamos haber ido_ pensó Ron.)

 **Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a fa vor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la ma yor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entu siasmados.** ( _Bien por lo menos tienen sus varitas en las manos_ pensó Alastor.)

— **Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuan do era joven, quizá sea él.**

— **Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.**

-Espero que seas tú Snape él que esté a cargo- dijo Sirius.

Snape lo miró perplejo y Alastor siguió.

 **Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:**

— **¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedi do permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la in tención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día nece sitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).**

 **»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demos tración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!**

-No temíamos para nada- empezó Albus P.

-Sólo deberíamos preguntarnos de que color querría el ataúd- terminó Scorpius.

Snape entendió que lo apoyaban y Alastor de acuerdo con los muchachos siguió.

— **¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —su surró Ron a Harry al oído.**

 **En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lock hart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.**

 **Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reve rencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritu ra de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal hu mor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.** ( _Todo lo asocia con los duelos muggles de antes_ pensó Lily.)

— **Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posi ción de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silen ciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

— **Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.**

— **Una..., dos... y tres.**

-Seguro que Snape empieza con un aturdidor- sugirió James.

-No, creo que va a hacer un hechizo petrificante- sugirió Canuto.

-No chicos, Snape va a hacer un expelliarmus y va a dejarlo más idiota de lo que es- terminó comentando Peter.

Alastor los miró y decidió seguir para saber la respuesta.

 **Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hom bros del contrincante. Snape gritó:**

— _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_

-Punto para mí- dijo Peter.

Alastor lo miró y decidió seguir.

 **Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despe gó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

 **Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Her mione se puso de puntillas.**

— **¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.**

— **¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mis mo tiempo.**

 **Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

-Ahora seguro va a decir idioteces- dijo Peter.

Alastor siguió.

— **¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de de sarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fá cil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...** ( _Si claro_ pensaron los hombres y algunas mujeres.)

 **Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:**

— **¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por pare jas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...**

 **Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lock hart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry**

— **Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...**

 **Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

— **Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frial dad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Buls trode.**

-Eres un crío- dijo Lily.

-Si tu ahijado le gana a mi sobrino es porque hace trampa o le ayudas y pobre de ti que sea la segunda opción- dijo Caro.

Snape se encogió y Alastor siguió

 **Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en** _ **Vacaciones con las brujas**_ **. Era alta y ro busta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

-La señorita Bulstrode va a tener una conversación conmigo sobre sus modales- informó Minerva.

Alastor decidió seguir.

— **¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lock hart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

 **Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fi jamente.**

— **¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya nin gún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.**

 **Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

— _ **¡Rictusempra!**_

-Bueno, claramente no tienes honor y además sos un tramposo- dijo Sirius a Draco M.

-Luego se habla porque eso es muy serio- dijo Harry P.

Alastor decidió seguir.

 **Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estó mago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

— **¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la com bativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y ape nas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, por que le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error.**

-No Harry, si él hace eso es porque es antideportivo, es cierto que deberías haberte protegido pero como no lo sabes, es totalmente entendible- dijo Caro.

Alastor asintió de acuerdo y siguió.

— _ **¡Tarantallegra!**_

 **Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empeza ron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

— **¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo car go de la situación.**

— _ **¡Finite incantatem!**_ **—gritó. Los pies de Harry deja ron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

-Gracias por parar los encantamientos porque si hubiera sido ricitos de oro, tal vez ese infeliz, le hubiera sacado el estómago a Draco y a Harry las piernas- dijo Lily.

Alastor pensó _la chica probablemente no está equivocada_ y siguió con la lectura.

 **Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, ja deando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.** ( _Mi caballero de la brillante armadura_ pensó Hermione mientras la tomaba la mano a Harry.)

— **Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...**

 **»Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había queda do quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?**

-¡Por que mejor no les enseña y se calla!- exclamó James S-

-Es más idiota que un troll- dijo Luna.

Alastor siguió.

— **Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizán dose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendría mos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

— **¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un ges to para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiem po que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Vea mos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.**

-¿Qué le van a enseñar?- preguntó Lily con esperanza.

-Ya lo dice, mamá- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Alastor siguió pensando _que le pasará a ese chico_.

 **Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a re cogerla, diciendo:**

— **¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

 **Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lock hart y le dijo:**

— **Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?**

-Snape si haces lo que pienso, te mato- dijo Caro fulminándolo.

Alastor decidió seguir porque a él le estaba dando miedo la muchacha mientras el amenazado pensaba _me va a matar_.

— **¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lock hart no pudiera oírle.**

— **Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.**

 **Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.**

— **¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

— **¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

 **Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.**

Se rieron por el comentario de Harry pero Charlus se veía un poco preocupado porque su nieto tenía la cabeza baja y Hermione lo acariciaba. Alastor preocupado por el muchacho que según él era muy bueno, decidió seguir.

— **Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

 **Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

— _ **¡Serpensortia!**_

 **Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. To dos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

— **No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...**

Snape recibió tremenda descarga lo que le puso los pelos tiesos. Carolina estaba realmente enfadada. Alastor decidió seguir antes de que matara a alguien.

— **¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apun tando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.** ( _Casi me mata del susto_ pensó Justin.)

 **Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia de lante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa man guera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

 **Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o con fuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

— **¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abando naba el salón.**

-Como alguien esté pensando que mi nieto es un asesino los reto a duelo, pedazos de incultos- dijo Charlus.

-Y tú Snape, no vuelves a ser profesor del señor Potter, iré a poner una queja contra ti al internacional- dijo Bones.

La gente quedó un poco choqueada y algunos asustados, éstos últimos estaban asustados porque el abuelo de Harry los retara a un duelo. Alastor indignado asintió y siguió.

 **Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapa reció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. Fue vagamente cons ciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes mur mullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la tú nica por detrás.**

— **Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...**

-Gracias Ron- dijo James enfadado porque también sabía la cantidad de idioteces que la gente decía.

Ron asintió y Alastor siguió.

 **Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atra vesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta lle gar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Enton ces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

— **Hablas** _ **pársel**_ **. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?**

— **¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

— _ **¡Pársel!**_ **—dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

— **Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la se gunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...**

-Pobre Harry está un poco conmocionado- dijo Caro indignada.

Alastor siguió.

— **¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

— **¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.**

-Lamentablemente nuestro país está lleno de idiotas que son capaces de creerse cualquier cosa. El pársel es una habilidad tremendamente común en India y algunos países árabes, en estos son ciudadanos sagrados- dijo Caro que había leído un libro sobre otras culturas mágicas.

-Es cierto, pero acá son una manga de corruptos y/o idiotas- dijo Lily fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

Alastor asintió y continuó.

— **Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

— **¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfa darse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubie ra dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...**

— **¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

— **¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.**

— **Hablaste en lengua** _ **pársel**_ **—le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvie ras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

-Otro más, es que no observas- dijo Caro.

-Bueno, es que no estaba pensando- dijo Ron arrepentido.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, a veces las palabras pueden dañar a alguien- dijo Luna.

Alastor decidió seguir.

 **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

— **¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

 **Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

— **¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la ca beza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

-Harry la próxima vez que no hagas nada, deja que maten a la gente. Sí, alguien se queja o dice algo no descansaré hasta que pague, lo juro- dijo Sirius furioso.

Alastor, que no pudo dejar de estar de acuerdo, siguió mientras Ernie tragaba saliva.

— **Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su ca pacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

-Eso no es así, no nací con el don de hablar pársel. Una luna llena, una serpiente mágica me mordió y desde ese entones hablo el lenguaje de las serpientes pero el escudo de mi casa ya estaba creado, es el tótem de mi magia familiar- explicó Salazar. **(2)**

-Además, según tu lógica yo debería hablar con los leones y sólo lo hago i estoy en mi forma animaga- dijo Godric.

Alastor decidió seguir.

 **Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

— **Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.**

— **Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

— **Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

-Y aunque lo demuestre seguirán pensando que es él- dijo Remus realmente enfurecido.

Alastor siguió.

 **Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve co menzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.**

 **¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.**

-Tampoco sabía nada- dijo Petunia.

-Bueno, hijo en un descanso hablamos más de la familia- dijo James.

Harry asintió y Alastor siguió.

 **En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua** _ **pársel**_ **, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito impres cindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

 **«Pero estoy en Gryffindor —pensó Harry—. El Sombre ro Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...»**

 **«¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo re cuerdas?»**

 **Harry se volvió. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la ser piente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cual quier idiota se habría dado cuenta.**

-Harry son todos idiotas y cerrados de mente- dijo Luna.

-Es cierto y si te dicen algo los mato y asunto resuelto- dijo James S. enojado.

Alastor siguió mientras Harry miraba agradecido a Luna y a James S.

 **A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.** ( _Buena idea_ pensó Lily.)

 **Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chi menea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Her mione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbolo gía para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.**

— **¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mien tras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.**

 **De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin.**

-Deberían haber ido con él- dijo Canuto.

-Es cierto si piensa que es él y está sólo, va a resultar más sospechoso- dijo Peter.

Alastor siguió de acuerdo con los muchachos.

 **El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en to das las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas esce nas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gri taba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.** ( _Que triste está el castillo_ pensó Caro.)

 **Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblio teca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversa ción. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».** ( _Que no sea lo pienso porque hago tejón a las brasas_ pensó Albus P. furioso.)

— **Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por su puesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia** _ **muggle**_ **. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?** ( _Imbécil_ pensó Charlus.)

— **¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.**

— **Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar** _ **pársel**_ **. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso.**

-Demuestra una vez más lo inculto que eres, ningún mago excepto Voldemort tiene una marca con una serpiente- dijo Scorpius enojado. **(3)**

Alastor asintió y siguió.

 **¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pue da hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llama ban «lengua de serpiente».**

 **Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:**

— **¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Te med, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de** _ **quidditch**_ **, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.**

— **Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

-¿Hannah, tú eres mala?- preguntó Frank.

-No- contestó la chica.

-Bueno, te lo pregunté porque según tu lógica, Harry es bueno porque derrotó a Voldemort, entonces considere que pensabas que todos los demás eran malos para vos- explicó Frank. **(4)**

Alastor siguió mientras Hannah se ponía a reflexionar.

 **Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de Ernie.**

— **Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldi ción como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un su surro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la compe tencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

-Ernie, entonces según tus palabras, Voldemort tiene justificado intentar matar a un niño porque este iba a ser su competencia. Eres tan idiota como los Mortífagos porque son cerrados como un cuadrado y encima piensas que a la magia oscura se le gana con más magia oscura- dijo enojadísimo Albus P.

-Además de que ningún niño por muy poderoso que sea y que tenga menos de 6 años puede usar magia negra, lo mataría al estallar su corazón mágico porque se necesita mucha magia y poder- explicó Caro con un enojo tan grande que su cabello se levantaba y movía como si hubiera viento.

Antes que mataran a Ernie, Alastor siguió.

 **Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la es tantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enoja do, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibie ron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

— **Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

 **Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

-Dale una buena patada- dijo Dudley enojado.

Alastor siguió.

— **¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz tré mula.**

— **Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la ser piente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.**

 **Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:**

— **Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

— **Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

— **Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aun que temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua** _ **pársel**_ **y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

-Haber chicos vamos a recordar la situación que acabamos de leer, ¿Quién conjuró la serpiente?- dijo Lily preguntando lo último.

-Malfoy- contestó Percy enfadado porque de haberlo sabido hubiera castigado al inculto de Macmillan.

-Correcto, pero a pesar de su vocabulario supremacista nunca pensaron que fuera él- dijo Sirius.

-¿Quién fue el culpable de que la serpiente se enojara?- preguntó Lily.

-Lockhart- contestó Fred.

-Exacto, pero como es lindo es un santo de devoción- dijo Petunia.

-Y por último, ¿Quién sugirió el hechizo?- preguntó Lily.

-Snape- contestó George.

-Correcto, pero a pesar de que él se mete con todos y es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin no fue acusado por ustedes- aportó Charlus.

-Por lo tanto, esto no va a quedar así y juro que la persona responsable va a tener que ser sancionada realmente- dijo Caro.

-Además, si Potter fuera el culpable no sería tan obvio, no andaría seleccionando tan abiertamente a sus víctimas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los Slytherin son astutos y no sería fácil atraparlos- terminó Alastor y siguió leyendo.

— **¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

— **Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te en tran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre** _ **muggle**_ **, así que...**

— **¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de fa milia** _ **muggle**_ **?**

-En serio, entonces parece Macmillan que cuanto más generaciones más burros son- dijo fríamente Albus P.

-Esta falta de respeto de tu parte va a ser resuelto con un duelo entre tu padre y yo. Y si agregas algo te hago picadillo- informó Charlus.

-Abuelo, no crees que exageras. Digo, él al menos se disculpó- dijo Harry tratando de calmar a sus parientes.

-No Harry, no exagero. Lo que Macmillan 9 generaciones hizo fue insultar a todos los que lucharon en la guerra, el sacrificio de tu madre, a tu familia, a toda tu persona y a tu amiga, porque debería darse cuenta que ella es una hija de muggle- informó Charlus.

-Papá, tenés que entender que te está llamando asesino, y eso es un insulto muy grave en nuestra familia- comentó James S.

Harry que no lo sabía entendió porque sus parientes estaban muy enfadado al ver que los demás Potter asentía a lo dicho por su hijo. Alastor siguió leyendo.

— **He oído que odias a esos** _ **muggles**_ **con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

— **No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

 **Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Fu rioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.**

— **¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.**

 **Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.**

— **¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándo se el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?** (-Debiste haberle contado a Hagrid- murmuró Hermione a Harry.)

— **La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándo se—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?**

 **Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.**

— **El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del direc tor para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.** ( _Que raro nunca mataron a ningún gallo cuando fuimos al colegio_ pensó Caro mientras anotaba _**"muerte de gallos"**_.)

 **Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espe sas, cubiertas de nieve.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.**

 **Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el res to de los de Hufflepuff.**

— **No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.** ( _Preocupado pero igual responsable_ pensó Minerva que debería ayudar más a Harry.)

 **Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él:**

 **«Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia** _ **muggle**_ **...»**

 **Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apa gado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tro pezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.**

 **Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

 **Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.**

 **Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y nebli noso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara te nía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.** ( _Dos ataques juntos, y justo uno de los atacados es el que se supone que era la víctima de Harry_ pensó Caro.)

 **Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el co razón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redo ble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.**

-Lo de las arañas de vuelta- dijo Caro.

-Ahora vete de allí- dijo Lily.

Alastor miró al chico y siguió.

 **Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., te nía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?**

 **Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el** _ **poltergeist**_ **sur gió de ella a toda velocidad.**

— **¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! —cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?**

 **Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmo nes y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:**

— **¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGUN MOR TAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

( _Lo mató_ pensó Lily sobre el maldito Peeves.)

 **Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gen te empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.**

 **Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora uti lizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

— **¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

— **¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.**

-50 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, nunca escuché tantas estupideces en uno de mis alumnos y además me decepciona la total falta de lealtad a todo el colegio- dijo Sprout.

-Obviamente, sus palabras demuestran lo poco instruido que está, deberá leer varios libros para saber que tanto duelen sus comentaros- dijo Rowena enojada.

Ernie asintió asustado y Alastor siguió.

 **Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una mal vada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:**

— _ **¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!**_

— **¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

 **Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la en fermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instruccio nes de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

— **Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

— **Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...**

— **Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.**

-Usted es idiota, necesita que su jefa le crea- dijo Caro.

-El año que viene Harry no va a venir a este colegio, estoy harto de que se le acuse y no se le apoye. Usted es una imbécil, Harry sólo necesitaba que usted le diga que le cree y Dumbledore sólo calienta el asiento de su despacho- dijo Sirius.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que va a ser lo próximo que hace trampa o que miente si vuelve Vol-Voldemort- terminó tajante Hermione.

Los del futuro pensaron _en eso acertó_ y Alastor siguió.

 **Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamen te fea.**

— **¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.**

 **Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fue ra mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pa red volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente ma reado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.**

 **Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**

-Fin del capítulo- informó Alastor.

-Bueno, nos tomamos 10 minutos y volvemos para leer el último capítulo antes de la merienda- dijo Ron W.

Todo el mundo descansó, algunos incluso fueron al baño.

Cuando pasó el tiempo que les dieron para relajarse un poco una voz preguntó:

-¿Puedo leer?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **N.A 1 Siempre me pareció raro que Snape no le dijera nada a Draco por su arrogancia y vocabulario.**

 **N.A 2. Lo inventé, me pareció entretenido hacer que Salazar no hubiera nacido con el Don del pársel.**

 **N.A 3. Dado que no he encontrado algún otro emblema de los magos oscuros que tenga una serpiente puse este comentario.**

 **N.A 4 Que Hannah haya dicho que Harry no era malo por Voldemort siempre me pareció raro.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Kira**


	17. Capítulo 17

El hombre que había pedido para leer era Hugo Evans.

-Por supuesto, abuelo- concedió Harry P.

El hombre fue a buscar el libro y luego volvió a su lugar, abrió el libro y dijo, **Capítulo 17: La poción multijugos**

 **Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall lla mó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.** ( _Debió haberse quedado_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.** ( _Pobre de mi nieto_ pensó Elizabeth triste.)

 **Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directo res, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.** ( _Que detallada descripción de mi despacho_ pensó Albus D con ojos brillantes.)

 **Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y bru jas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para ase gurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

-Creo que te puso donde pudieras hacer algo especial. A parte si bien sos astuto no sos ambicioso ni codicioso- dijo Rowena.

-Exacto en Gryffindor pudiste ser amigo de Hermione y de Ron. Pero si hubieras estado en Slytherin eso tal vez no sería posible y seguramente lo pasarías mal porque la mayoría tienen las ideas de su padres puristas- terminó Charlie.

Hugo E decidió seguir al ver que nadie decía nada más.

 **Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasia do grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

-Soy un sombrero pensante- sugirió Fred.

-No, no dijo eso- contestó Harry.

Hugo E siguió.

— **¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

— **Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte...** (-Educado hasta con un sombrero- murmuró por lo bajo Lily.)

— **Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías ha ber ido a Slytherin.** ( _Y lo hubiera pasado peor_ pensó Harry.)

 **El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

-Pobre mi sobrino, lo está sobrepasando la situación- dijo Caro.

-Es cierto, pero que se le va a ser, la vida es así, algunos nunca sufren problemas y otros se meten de lleno en ellos- explicó Harry.

Muchos le dieron la razón y Hugo E siguió.

— **Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero. Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Alguien está enfermo?- preguntó preocupada Lily.

-Ya lo dice mamá- dijo Harry.

Hugo E siguió.

 **No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido.**

-Es un fénix a punto de terminar un nuevo ciclo, pobre Harry va a pensar cualquier cosa- comentó Caro.

Muchos que sabían de los fénix asintieron y Hugo E que no tenía idea siguió curioso.

 **Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.** ( _Un poco triste la situación_ pensó Lily.)

 **Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.** (-Casi me da algo- murmuró Harry a Hermione.)

 **Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito hu meante de cenizas en el suelo.**

-Si lo hubieras mojado, se habría despertado muy enojado- comentó James riendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó George curioso.

-Sirius, le tiró agua- comentó Remus mientras Sirius enrojecía avergonzado y Canuto se tapaba la cara.

Hugo E siguió luego de que se calmaran al haberse reído de los dos morenos ojigrises.

 **La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.**

— **Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder...** ( _Pobre alumno casi le da algo_ pensó Albus D.)

 **Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

— **Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.**

 **Se rió de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

— _ **Fawkes**_ **es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira...**

-También es un ave muy leal- dijo Harry.

Albus D asintió confirmando la información del moreno y Hugo E siguió mientras Caro pensaba _necesito a Fawkes_.

 **Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por en tre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

-Lo siento señor director por haber pensado así de su fénix- dijo Harry.

-No pasa nada, señor Potter- dijo Albus D y agregó- después de todo usted no tenía malicia en sus pensamientos.

Hugo E siguió leyendo.

— **Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escrito rio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas.** ( _Los colores de Gryffindor_ pensó Caro con dulzura.) **. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix.** ( _Estamos de acuerdo_ pensaron los que sabían más de esas criaturas.) **Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tie nen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

-O sea es superbird- dijo Scorpius.

-Algo así- dijeron riendo Harry y Hermione.

-¿Por qué se ríen?- pensaron confusos los sangre puras menos los dos Sirius. **(1)**

-Bueno, es que existe un personaje muggle- empezó Scorpius.

-Hombre, que vuela, es leal a la tierra, protege a los terrestres y puede levantar cosas mucho más pesadas que él- siguió Sirius.

-Y le dicen Superman, es uno de los mayores héroes- terminó James S.

Ahora muchos que no habían entendido se rieron, incluso algunos mientras reían pensaban _que imaginación tienen los muggles_. Al rato, cuando hubo silencio, Hugo E continuó.

 **Con el susto del incendio de** _ **Fawkes**_ **, Harry se había ol vidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo re cordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.** (Dumbledore recibió una pequeña descarga de Caro al intentar leerle la mente a su sobrino en el libro.)

 **Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.** (-Pobre Hagrid, pensaba que me iban a expulsar- murmuró Harry a Hermione y a Ron. Estos asintieron porque estaban de acuerdo con la observación de su novio/amigo.)

— **¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que halla ran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...**

-Gracias Hagrid, por proteger a mi nieto- dijo Charlus sonriendo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, él e mi amigo- dijo Hagrid devolviendo la sonrisa al hombre.

Hugo E le sonrió también y siguió.

 **Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía ha blando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.** ( _Ensució todo el despacho con plumas y sangre_ pensó Harry.)

— **... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...**

— **Hagrid, yo...**

— **Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

-Muy buena esa, Albus- dijo Charlus.

-Es que tenía que asegurarme de aliviar a los dos, me refiero a que Hagrid estaba nervioso y Harry asustado- comentó Albus D.

Nadie dijo nada y Hugo E siguió.

— **¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

 **Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.** ( _Que papelón hice_ pensó Hagrid.)

— **¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

— **No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

 **Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo mi raba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.** ( _Se fija en todos los detalles_ pensó Alastor.)

— **Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gusta ría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.** ( _No creo que se lo diga con todo lo que pasa_ pensó Sirius asustado.)

 **Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó en Malfoy gritando: «¡Los próximos seréis los** _ **sangre sucia!**_ **», y en la poción** _ **multijugos**_ **, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **. Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mun do comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de al guna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...**

— **No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

-Pobrecito, hijo, tenés muchas preocupaciones- dijo Lily.

-Lo que más me llama la atención es que nadie intentara averiguar dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara o algo así- dijo intrigada Caro.

-Es que estábamos asustados- replicó justificándose Penelope.

-Nosotros también pero quedarse de brazos cruzados es como apoyar los ataques o algo así- dijo Harry. **(2)**

Muchos pensaron _Harry tiene razón_ y Hugo E continuó leyendo.

 **La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado con virtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente.** ( _Normal no saben cómo lo van a despetrificar_ pensó Caro.) **Se pre guntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.** ( _Estalló el pánico, al que sea culpable, lo mató_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.** ( _Sarcasmo Prewett a la vista_ pensaron Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred y George.)

 **Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Mal foy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.** ( _Imbéciles incultos_ pensaron los seres queridos de Harry.)

 **Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:** ( _Ahora que idiotez hacen_ pensó furiosa Molly W.)

— **Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras...**

 **Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

— **No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

— **Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tie ne prisa.**

— **Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente —decía George, riéndose.**

-Chicos cómo se les ocurre hacer eso- gritó Molly W furiosa.

-Señora Weasley, por favor, siéntese- dijo con autoridad Harry P.

-Los chicos, sólo intentaban ayudar- siguió Hermione P.

La señora miró a sus hijos que estaban cabizbajos y Hugo E enfadado con la mujer siguió leyendo

 **Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

— **¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.** ( _Harry no es un demonio_ pensó Caro mientras anotaba Ginny es la primera sospechosa.)

 **A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían ener var a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.** ( _No creo que sea Malfoy, no sería tan obvio_ pensó Alastor.) **(3)**

— **Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.** ( _No era así_ pensó Ron mientras otros pensaban es así.)

— **No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción** _ **multijugos**_ **ya está casi lista. Cual quier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.** ( _No averiguamos nada sobre la cámara pero algo supimos_ pensó Ron con ironía.)

 **Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un si lencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lú gubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al** _ **snap ex plosivo**_ **dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres.** ( _Que malos hermanos son_ pensó Bill con puchero.) **Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil compor tamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.** ( _En realidad no me quedaba por eso_ pensó Percy sonrojándose.)

 **Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione des pertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.**

— **¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.** (-Si, mamá- murmuró Ron mientras los docentes pensaban _la señorita Granger va mucho al dormitorio de varones_.)

— **Hermione..., sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.** ( _A mí, no me importaba para nada_ pensó Harry.)

— **Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arro jándole su regalo—. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. Ya está lista.**

-Creo que sí bien está mal robar y todo eso, debemos felicitarla con su trabajo al hacer la poción- dijo Rowena.

Hermione se sonrojó y Hugo E siguió.

 **Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente.**

— **¿Estás segura?**

— **Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata** _ **Scab bers**_ **para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—. Si nos deci dimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.** ( _Suena a misión ultrasecreta_ pensó Albus P.)

 **En aquel momento,** _ **Hedwig**_ **aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.**

— **Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?**

\- Sí, que es una lechuza rencorosa- dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Bueno, hay que entenderla, la pasó muy mal la pobre- dijo Harry poniéndose en el lugar de su amiga ave.

Hugo E le dio la razón y continuó.

 **La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.** ( _Que miserables de mierda_ pensaron muchos.)

 **El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bas tante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos; Ron le regaló un libro titulado** _ **Volando con los Cannons**_ **, que trataba de hechos interesan tes de su equipo favorito de** _ **quidditch**_ **;**

-¿Sabes que Harry no es hincha de ese cuadro, verdad?- preguntó Caro.

-Es cierto, parece que en lugar de un regalo para él, le haces uno para ti- dijo Lily.

-Lo cierto, es que a pesar de no ser de ese cuadro, lo use para mi sexto año- aportó Harry P porque las dos versiones de su amigo se estaban sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso Charlus.

-Lo vamos a decir ahora porque no es muy relevante en sí, pero en sexto me eligieron capitán de Quidditch- comentó Harry P mirando a Minerva con una sonrisa **(4)**

Charlus y los Quidditcheros aplaudieron la idea y Hugo E siguió mientras le sonreía a su nieto moreno.

 **y Hermione le había** _ **comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake.**_ **Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del co che del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infraccio nes que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.** (-No fue tu culpa sino de lo corrupto que está el ministerio- murmuró Hermione a Harry.)

 **Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hog warts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción** _ **multijugos**_ **.** ( _Normal, la comida es genial_ pensaron los Weasley.)

 **El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago** ( _Odio el muérdago_ pensaron Remus y Lunático.) **que se entrecru zaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cáli da y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos.** ( _Dumbledore está loco por la música_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de pre fecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían.**

-No, deben meterse tanto con Percy- dijo Harry P a los gemelos W.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fred.

-Porque va a pensar que no lo quiere- dijo Albus P.

Fred miró a Percy que estaba cabizbajo y le susurró:

-Te queremos, es para que le relajas y disfrutes un poco la vida.

Percy asintió levantando la cabeza y con una sonrisa y Hugo E continuó.

 **Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibi ría su merecido unas horas después.** (-Y qué razón tuviste amigo- murmuró Ron a Harry, quien asintió.)

 **Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del sa lón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.** (-Capitana Hermione a sus órdenes- dijo Harry P. a Hermione P, que se puso roja.)

— **Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergen te—.** (-Me encanta que vayas al supermercado- dijo por lo bajo Hermione P a su marido recordando cómo es él para hacer las compras, Harry P le sonrió.)

 **Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Mal foy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no apa recen mientras lo interrogamos.** _(¿Cómo lo harán?_ pensó preguntando Snape.)

 **»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamen te y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he relle nado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuen tran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los ar marios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.** ( _Buena técnica_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.**

— **Hermione, no creo...**

— **Podría salir muy mal...** ( _Que negativos_ pensó Lily.)

 **Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

— **La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis in terrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

-Bueno, no pongas esa cara, Harry hará lo que le digas- dijo Ron divertido mientras el mencionado se sonrojaba.

-Y Ron también porque temerá uno de tus hechizos- aportó Neville.

Ron fue el que se sonrojó ahora y Hugo E siguió leyendo.

— **De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

— **¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un úni co pelo que había dentro de ella—.** ( _¿De quién será?_ se preguntó internamente Lily.)

 **¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo?**

-Eso no se llama batirse a duelo- dijo Harry.

-Más bien, ella fue una bruta- aportó Ron.

Muchos asintieron y Hugo E siguió.

 **¡Al estran gularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

-Caítulo 3, reglamento número 2: vacaciones especiales- empezó Charlus interrumpiendo y agregó- cuando en vacaciones de navidad o pascuas un alumnos vuelve antes de tiempo tiene que ir hacia algún docente y avisar porque no fue a casa y éste docente avisa al director.

-Pero a mí no me avisó nadie y tampoco vimos a la señorita Bulstrode, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo preguntando Dumbledore.

-Ya se enterarán- dijo Ron mirando burlón a Hermione.

Hugo E decidió seguir porque la novia de su nieto estaba avergonzando.

 **Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción** _ **multijugos**_ **, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expre sión fatídica.**

— **¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

-Bueno, hay planes peores- dijo Alastor.

-Es cierto, y no hay que olvidar que ustedes son niños y están nerviosos- dijo Kingsley.

Los tres le sonrieron y Hugo E continuó.

 **Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supues to. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merien da de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de cho colate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápida mente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.** ( _Que funcione, que funcione_ pensaron James, Peter, Canuto y Lunático.)

— **¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía.** ( _Que sucios y maleducados son_ pensó Caro.) **Sonriendo de forma estúpi da, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los mastica ron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.** ( _Bueno ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que pasó algo_ pensó Albus P.)

 **Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo.**

-¿Por qué no los levitaron?- preguntó Remus.

-Mi varita estaba rota- contestó Ron.

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Ron- explicó Harry.

-Gracias amigo- dijo el pelirrojo realmente aliviado porque se hubiera sentido ml si Harry realizara el encantamiento.

Hugo E sonriendo por la nobleza de su nieto, siguió.

 **En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogie ron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle.** ( _Excelente idea, siempre detallista_ pensó Salazar.) **Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, co rrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **.** ( _Que gracioso Myrtle tiene baño propio_ pensó James.)

 **Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo ne gro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removien do el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

-Bueno, es cierto que el excesivo humo puede ser tóxico- dijo Snape.

-Entonces porque no hay mejor aireación en las mazmorras, me refiero a una especie de extractor que permita que no inhalaremos tanto humo- dijo Harry confuso por la pobre seguridad del laboratorio de pociones.

-Vamos a ver que se puede hacer- dijo Albus D anotando _**mejorar la seguridad del salón de pociones**_.

-En el futuro, está mucho mejor y los calderos e ingredientes los compra el colegio- aportó Scorpius.

Muchos sonrieron y Hugo E continuó.

— **¿Hermione?**

 **Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el** _ **glu glu**_ **de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados.** ( _Parece que está bien_ pensaron Snape y Slughorn.)

 **Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle.**

— **Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Nece sitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.** ( _Ésta también piensa en los detalles_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción pa recía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.** ( _Segunda pista que indica que va a funcionar_ pensó Snape.)

— **Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Her mione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de** _ **Moste Potente Potions**_ **—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora an tes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.**

-Exacto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Filius.

Hermione sonrió y Hugo E continuó.

— **¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.**

— **La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos. Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considera ble de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos.** (-Adecuado procedimiento- dijo Snape por lo bajo, sólo lo escuchó Albus D y le brillaron los ojos.)

 **La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.** ( _Qué asco_ pensó Lavander.)

— **Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor re pugnante.**

— **Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione.** ( _Sí, mamá_ pensó Ron.)

 **Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silba ron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

-¿Qué significan los colores?- preguntó interrumpiéndose Hugo E.

-Representa la personalidad de la persona en la que se va a convertir uno- empezó Caro.

-Cuanto más oscuro más malo es y más daño causará- aportó Lily.

-Y si se acerca al dorado más puro es y no tiene maldad alguna- dijo Charlus.

-¿Conocen a alguien con la poción dorada?- preguntaron curiosas Elizabeth y Jane G.

-No- dijeron los del pasado.

-Sí- dijeron los del futuro y algunos del presente.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Elizabeth a los que habían afirmado.

-Caro- dijeron algunos adultos del presente.

-Caro y Harry- contestaron los del futuro.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- preguntaron algunos curiosos.

-Por diversión- dijo Sirius recordando el día.

-Por necesidad- respondió Draco M.

-Lo cuentan- pidieron Fred y George.

-En un descanso- dijo Harry P. **(5)**

Al nadie decir nada más, Hugo E siguió.

— **Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogie ron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.**

-Tiene razón- comentó Alastor.

-Y que buen vocabulario- dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Qué significa sílfide?- preguntó Jane la de Slytherin.

-Significa delgado- contestó Harry.

La niña le sonrió y Hugo E siguió.

— **Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vaya mos a retretes separados.**

 **Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de po ción** _ **multijugos,**_ **Harry pasó al del medio.**

— **¿Listos? —preguntó.**

— **Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione.** ( _Son como guerreros que van a la batalla_ pensó Ted.)

— **A la una, a las dos, a las tres...**

 **Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.** ( _Qué megaasco_ pensó Lavander.)

 **Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y te mió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de ma nos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincha ron, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida...** (Mientras se mencionaban todas las sensaciones los niños se asustaron un poco y los adultos se estremecían porque la verdad que Harry detallaba todo con mucha exactitud que hacía que lo sintieran en su propio cuerpo.)

 **Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comen zado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fon do de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle.** (-Que graciosos todos tus pensamientos, amigo- murmuró Ron W un poco verde. Harry P simplemente se encogió de hombros.) **Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como bar cas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cer das, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó:**

— **¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle.**

— **Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.** ( _Casi me da un infarto_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.** ( _Representando el papel_ pensó Charlus divertido.)

 **Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.** ( _Pobre gorila lo comparan con semejante espécimen_ pensó Luna.)

— **Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pin chando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

— **Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tene mos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin.**

-Eso debieron saberlo primero- dijo Caro.

-Es cierto, ahora dependerán de la suerte- aportó Lily.

-Y Harry por lo que leímos no tiene mucha que digamos- terminó Sirius.

Muchos asintieron y Hugo E continuó.

 **Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

 **Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

— **No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.** (-Buena esa, hermanito- murmuró Fred a Ron, que se sonrojó.)

 **Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

— **Vamos, tenemos que irnos... Una voz aguda le contestó:**

— **Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí.**

— **Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

— **No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo.** ( _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ pensó preguntando Elizabeth.)

 **Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

— **Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

— **Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.** ( _Harry siempre más preocupado por Hermione_ pensó Ron que ahora entendía el porqué.)

— **Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos.**

 **Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

— **Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

 **Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y sa lieron.**

— **No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.** ( _Siempre hay que estar atentó_ pensó maravillado Charlus.)

— **¿Eh?**

— **Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...**

— **¿Así?**

— **Sí, mucho mejor.** ( _Los detalles cuentan para que no te descubran_ pensó Caro.)

 **Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudie ran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

— **¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

— **Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras.** ( _Bueno por lo menos tienen un comienzo_ pensó James un poco tenso.)

 **Apenas lo había termi nado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

— **Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

— **Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tie sa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.** ( _Ron casi la caga, deben tener cuidado_ pensaron Arthur y Charlie.)

 **Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos.**

 **Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpea ban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado.** ( _Y no lo fue_ pensaron Ron y Harry.)

 **Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relo jes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a deses perarse, oyeron un ruido delante.** (Muchos comenzaron a tener esperanza.)

— **¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

 **La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, des pués de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.** ( _Mierda, pero que hacía Percy ahí cuando cerca estaba la muchacha_ _haciendo la ronda_ pensó Sirius.)

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.**

— **Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incum bencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?**

— **Eh... sí —respondió Ron.**

— **Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con se veridad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.** ( _Correcto hay que estar alerta_ pensó Albus D.)

— **Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

— **Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefec to. Nadie va a atacarme.** ( _Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Percy Weasley porque se le subió el puesto a la cabeza_ pensó Minerva mientras anotaba _**hablar con Percy**_.)

 **Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.** ( _A mí también_ pensó James.)

— **Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.**

 **Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.**

— **¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.**

-Por eso vamos a hacer una votación- empezó Helga. **(6)**

-¿Qué tipo de votación?- preguntó Harry.

-Ya lo verán- dijo la leal fundadora.

Hugo E siguió.

 **Percy se ofendió aún más.**

— **¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!** ( _Un poco de razón tiene, Malfoy es un irrespetuoso_ pensó Jane G.)

 **Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Él y Ron salie ron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras to maban el siguiente corredor:**

— **Ese Peter Weasley...**

— **Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.** (-No creo que debas corregirlo- murmuró Arthur W a su hijo. Él se encogió de hombros.)

— **Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que última mente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.** ( _No lo creo_ pensó Sirius anotando _**la chica de pelo rizado es novia de Percy**_.)

 **Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción.**

 **Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.**

— **¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

— **Eh... —dijo éste.**

— **¡Ah, ya!** _ **«¡Sangre limpia!»**_ **—dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Mal foy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron.** ( _Mi ahijado le dio la entrada por descuidado, hablaré con él_ pensó Snape.)

 **La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semi subterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Va rias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.** (-No tienen ningún estilo- murmuró Fred a Ginny, ella asintió.)

— **Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicán doles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.** ( _¿Qué será?_ preguntó internamente Lily.)

 **Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se en contraban en su casa.** ( _Fue muy difícil_ pensaron Ron y Harry.)

 **Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

— **Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.**

 **Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.** ( _¿Qué pasó?_ pensó preguntando Charlie.)

 **Era de** _ **El Profeta**_ **, y decía:**

 **INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

 _ **Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil**_ **muggle.**

 _ **El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.**_

 _ **«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Minis terio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defen sa de los**_ **muggles** _ **debería ser retirada inmediata mente.»**_

 _ **El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaracio nes, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas di ciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**_

Charlus simplemente se paró y le pasó al patriarca más viejo de la familia Weasley -galeones.

-Señor, ¿por qué me das este dinero?- preguntó confuso y avergonzado Arthur W.

-Es porque fue injustamente multado y mi nieto se siente culpable- dijo Charlus señalando a Harry que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Harry, tú no tienes ninguna culpa, la idea de agarrar el auto fue de mi hijo en primer lugar y en segundo lugar me multaron porque yo no quise perder mi trabajo al denunciar para luego perder la demanda en un juicio- replicó Arthur W.

-De todos modos señor, por favor, acepte el dinero- dijo Harry luego de separar las manos de su cara, lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que había llorado.

Arthur decidió aceptar el dinero y Hugo E sonriendo a su nieto siguió.

— **¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

— **Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.** ( _Lo que confirma mi punto_ pensó Helga.)

— **Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los** _ **muggles**_ **que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Mal foy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.** ( _Y por el nivel de magia de tu familia nadie pensaría que son magos_ pensó con rabia Caro.)

 **A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.**

— **¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

— **Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

-Buena improvisación, señor Weasley- dijo Alastor.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Ron colorado hasta las orejas.

Hugo E, siguió.

— **Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos** _ **sangre sucia**_ **una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndo se—.**

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Salazar furioso.

Esta vez nadie dijo nada porque estaban tan enojados como el astuto fundador, Hugo E suspiró y continuó.

 **¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que** _ **El Profeta**_ **aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pen sativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio.** ( _Tu padre sólo es un esclavo de otro un sinvergüenza y un idiota, ya vas a ver_ pensaba furiosa Caro.) **Le gustan los que vienen de familia** _ **muggle**_ **. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.** ( _Un buen director no te daría entrada a ti, imbécil_ pensó Percy.)

 **Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imagina ria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.**

— **Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me conce des un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?** ( _Eso no es lo que hace tu padre por cagón_ pensó Sirius enojado.)

 **Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron.**

— **¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?**

 **Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.** ( _Exacto_ pensó Jane la de Slytherin conociendo a esos dos.)

— _ **San**_ **Potter, el amigo de los** _ **sangre sucia**_ **—dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa** _ **sangre sucia**_ **presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!** (Los de Hufflepuff bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de su actuar.)

 **Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el he redero era él.** (Todos estaban esperando lo mismo aunque la mayoría sabían que no era él.) **Pero en aquel momento...**

— **Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulan te—. Podría ayudarle.** ( _Imbécil_ pensó Elizabeth.)

 **A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

— **Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.** ( _Buena idea, este niñato dirá algo aunque no sepa quién es el culpable_ pensó Caro furiosa.)

— **Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que de círtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y ase gura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado.** ( _En eso no está errado_ pensó Alastor.) **Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Se cretos, murió un** _ **sangre sucia**_ **. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.**

-Esto no puede quedarse así- dijo Helga enfadada porque un niño le desee la muerte a otro.

Scorpius sólo agachó la cabeza porque él quería mucho a Hermione.

Hugo G y Jane G sólo miraban a su hija que estaba abrazada a Harry mientras Ron se ponía furioso. Los docentes decidieron hablar después con Draco y Hugo E cuando se calmó porque estaba realmente indignado miró a Harry abrazando a su novia, a Harry P abrazando a su esposa con su familia. Luego continuó aunque no entendía nada de lo que podría haber pasado para que después de cosas como estas se hicieran amigos del rubio.

 **Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

— **¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

— **Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Mal foy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.** ( _No, erraste cómo los mejores_ pensó Ron todavía enojado por el recuerdo de ese comentario.)

— **¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

— **Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.** (-Estén atentos a la hora- murmuró Lily por lo bajo a su hijo mientras pensaba pobre Hermione. -Debes informarte más nieto- dijo Charlus por lo bajo. Harry asintió a los dos prometiendo leer más.)

 **Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:**

— **Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta** _ **sangre sucia**_ **, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasa da? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expre sara algo de preocupación—.** ( _Cómo se habrá salvado de la cárcel el idiota de Lucius_ pensó Caro y luego miró al Ministro que miraba el techo resultando sospechoso.) **Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.** ( _Bueno entonces parece que debemos revisar nuevamente_ pensó Amelia con cara homicida mientras miraba al Ministro.)

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.**

 **Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.**

-Vaya éste- dijeron los merodeadores.

-Lo hicimos- dijeron Ron y Harry.

Eso calmó a muchos y Hugo E siguió.

 **Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

— **Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que le vantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño.** (-Como un bailarina de ballet mi amor- murmuró Hermione P a su marido. Éste se sonrojó.) **Su bieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entra da, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. Dejando los zapa tos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en cal cetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **.** ( _Misión lograda_ pensó Alastor porque por lo menos averiguaron algo y no los atraparon.)

— **Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, ce rrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren de bajo del salón de Malfoy.**

-Ron me lo dijo, pero el Ministro y su secretaria no me hicieron caso- comentó Arthur W.

-No te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos- dijo James S.

-Petrificus Totalus- dijeron Albus P y Frank L señalando con su varita a Fudge y a Umbridge respectivamente.

-Incarcerous- dijeron James S y Scorpius.

-Mejor así, todavía no los llevamos porque sus delitos no terminan allí- informó Harry P a todos. **(7)**

Amelia anotó _**Fudge y Umbridge, delito corrupción**_ y Hugo E siguió.

 **Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la nor malidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puer ta del retrete de Hermione.**

— **Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.**

— **¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione.** ( _Que sucederá_ pensó tensa Lily.)

 **Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...**

 **Pero Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.** ( _Debe ser muy gracioso porque la muchacha no se burlaría de una desgracia_ pensó Caro.)

— **¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

 **Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollo zando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.** ( _No creo que la poción estuviera mal dado que los otros dos no sufrieron problemas, debe ser el pelo_ pensó Snape.)

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

 **Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo.** ( _Que dolor, qué habrá visto_ pensó preocupado Hugo G.)

 **Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le ha bían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresa lían de la cabeza.** ( _Punto para mí_ pensó Snape.)

— **¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Buls trode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!** ( _Pobrecita debió haberse asegurado que era el pelo adecuado_ pensó Amelia.)

— **¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.**

— **Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta.**

— **No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas...** ( _Como siempre todo un caballero de la brillante armadura y protegiendo a su damisela_ pensó Caro contenta por la forma educada y buena de ser de su sobrino.)

 **Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **los siguió riéndose con ganas.**

— **¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**

-Myrtle es muy graciosa cuando quiere- empezó Fred.

-Vamos a ir a visitarla- siguió George.

-Terminó el capítulo- informó Hugo E.

-Bueno, ahora, por favor profesores Snape y Flitwick llamen a sus jugadores que vamos a merendar y a jugar los partidos- pidió Harry P.

Ambos fueron a hacerlo y como media hora después todos salieron bañados y listos para comer, aunque Draco y ambos Lucius estaban bastante asustados porque ya sabían que habían leído lo que hicieron ese año.

Se sentaron en sus sitios y cuando estuvieron prontos, Albus D anunció alegre:

-A comer.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores:

Como siempre les aclraré algunas cosas **(las que aparecían un número así)**

 **Nota 1:** Sirius tomó estudios muggles para desafiar a su madre, por eso sabe de los comics no mágicos.

 **Nota 2:** Siempre me pareció raro que no intentarán encontrar la cámara o no atacaran a Harry al creerlo culpable.

 **Nota 3:** Me parece que Malfoy no se hubiera quejado tanto si fuera el culpable y acusaran a otro (él es de Slytherin)

 **Nota 4:** Harry uso las estrategias de ese libro para entrenar para sus partidos en 6to. Obviamente hizo algunos cambios.

 **Nota 5:** Solo contarán lo de Caro.

 **Nota 6:** En la sexta parte van a votar muchas cosas que son necesarias para mejorar el colegio, ya lo contaré en esa historia.

 **Nota 7:** A deferencia de Vernón, los delitos de Umbridge y Fudge son muchos más que Corrupción, por lo que no los sacaré del Gran Comedor.

Se viene el segundo partido.

¿Quién ganara? ¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin? ¿Quíen quieren que gane?

Tienen hasta el jueves para votar.

Nos leemos

Kira


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. Segundo amistoso, Serpientes vs Águilas**

Comieron la merienda algunos con más hambre que otros pero todos con las ganas de terminar para poder ver y jugar los partidos amistosos.

Luego de 20 minutos, con todos ansiosos, se escuchó el aviso esperado.

-Por favor, señores y señoras vamos al campo de Quidditch con calma- dijo Harry P

Se armó un alboroto porque la ansiedad hacía que la mayoría de los estudiantes quisieran salir a la vez.

-¡En orden!- exclamó de repente Ginny Z.

Esas palabras calmaron la situación haciendo que la gente saliera con cuidado para ir al campo pero sin dejar de lado su ansiedad.

Todo el mundo se sentó en las gradas de los alumnos excepto algunos que se sentaron en la gradas de los docentes y otros que quedaron en el campo con Ginny Z.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y anunció **(1)**

-Buenas tardes, vamos a jugar el segundo amistoso. El que gane jugará con Gryffindor por el primer puesto y el otro con Hufflepuff por el tercer puesto.

Todos asintieron porque ya lo sabían y esperaban con ansias el comienzo de los partidos.

-El comentador del primer partido es Lee Jordan, que va a sentarse en las gradas de profesores- siguió Ginny Z.

Lee caminó a su puesto, saludó cuando llegó, hizo una reverencia y se volvió a sentar mientras agarraba el micrófono.

-El árbitro será Charity Burbage, antigua alumna de Hufflepuff **(2)** \- continuó Ginny Z.

La profesora de tez clara y pelo rubio saludó con una sonrisa, miró para todos lados con sus ojos grises, se subió a su escoba, dio una vuelta en ella con el silbato colgando y lista para el partido.

-Las reglas son las mismas que las de los partidos anteriores, o sea, primero cada partido dura como mucho 45 minutos, si antes de 25 minutos se atrapa la Snitch se jugará otro partido de 20 minutos más de mismo equipo, cada falta se cobra con dos penales y por último se puede hacer cambios de jugadores dentro de cada partido- continuó Ginny Z y agregó terminando- jugadores a los vestuarios.

Los aludidos fueron a cambiarse. Los del equipo 1 tenían el mismo diseño en el uniforme que el equipo oficial, verde en su mayoría con algún plateado para Slytherin y azul con algunos detalles en negro para Ravenclaw. Por el contrario, los del equipo 2, tenían el uniforme todo verde con el nombre en plateado para Slytherin y negro con los botones y el nombre del jugador en azul claro para Ravenclaw.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos salieron para jugar los partidos.

-Bienvenidos a este segundo amistoso, por un lado las astutas serpientes y por otro las sabía águilas- empezó su relato Lee.

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, como era de esperar los más ruidosos eran los de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

-Con ustedes el equipo 1 de Slytherin los cazadores Draco "el rubio" Malfoy, Andrómeda "la señora de Ted" Tonks y Markus "el capitán" Flint suplentes Narcissa "la mamá del rubio" Malfoy y Valery" la mamá de Daph" Greengass, los bateadores Vicent "el guarda" Crabbe y Gregory "el espalda" Goyle **(3)** suplentes Millicent "la que quiere ahorcar" Bulstrode y Andy "el tranquilo" Moon, guardianes Miles "el oficial" Bletcher suplente Theodore "el infiltrado" Nott **(4)** , buscadores Terence "el callado" Higgs suplente Dorea "la abuela de Harry" Potter- comentó Lee.

Los de Slytherin aplaudieron para dar ánimo a su equipo mientras algunos se reían por los comentarios añadidos de Lee.

-Las queridas águilas del equipo 1 son cazadores Roger "el amigo de Diggory" Davis, Jeremy "el rayo" Stretton, Hugo "el clon de Ronnie" Weasley suplentes Max "el pelado" Bradley y Patrick "la roca" Charmbers, bateadores Duncan "el africano" Inglebee y Jason "el pálido" Samuels suplentes Clarisse "la morocha" Grace y William "el zombie" Di Angelo, guardianes Grant "el escoces" Page suplente Annabeth "la princesita" McLean y por último buscadores : Cho "ojos rasgados" Chang suplente Sally "la caleidoscopio" Perk **(5)** \- anunció Lee para comenzar con el partido.

Las sabias águilas también aplaudieron para animar a su equipo y cuando hizo un poco de silencio, Charity ya subida a su escoba y en medio del campo, anunció exclamando:

-Bueno, ahora por favor jugadores a sus escobas. ¡Qué empiece el partido!

En los primeros diez minutos no se hicieron muchos tantos, de hecho sólo fueron uno de Ravenclaw por parte de Hugo W al hacer varios pases entre los cazadores, una finta efectiva y un tiro al aro izquierdo y dos de Slytherin por parte de Andromeda que luego de un pase de Narcissa M muy bueno, lanzó un tremendo tiro al aro derecho después de hacer una finta efectiva

-Con eso Slytherin gana 20 a 10. Estamos viendo unos diez primeros minutos muy buenos, la confianza de los Ravenclaw en su guardian fue muy acertada, el guardian Page hizo muy buenas atajadas, frustrando que Slytherin convierta. Mientras que Miles atrapó dos posibles tantos- anunció Lee entre gritos de Slytherin porque iban ganando.

En los siguientes 10 minutos el partido ganó velocidad y hubo 7 tantos: dos de Ravenclaw que con la rapidez de Roger y Hugo W hicieron imposible la atajada del guardian y 5 tantos para Slytherin por la carrera y movimientos en curva de Andromeda que en último momento se la pasó a Draco en 3 ocasiones y a Narcissa M en las otras dos.

-Con 20 minutos ya jugados, las serpientes van 70 puntos y Ravenclaw 30- comento Lee y agrego- parece que el guardian de Slytherin está herido, se toca mucho el hombro izquierdo, tal vez se lo lastimó en esa última jugada de Ravenclaw.

Todos los jugadores titulares se bajaron, los de Ravenclaw para hablar y los de Slytherin para ver a su jugar lesionado.

En la reunión de Slytherin nadie decía nada, sólo observaban hasta que alguien interrumpió la situación.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes, Miles?- preguntó Markus.

-Más o menos, el hombro me duele, como si estuviera acalambrado- contestó el muchacho

-Entonces, qué les parece si entran los suplentes- sugirió Terence.

-Está bien, Draco y Narcissa se quedan y entra Valery porque estoy un poco cansado y por Miles entra Theo- dijo Markus.

-¿Y el resto de los suplentes?- preguntó Draco.

-Que entren también, me refiero a que si bien Vicent y Gregory lo están haciendo bien, lo mejor es refrescar al equipo- dijo Markus mirando a los muchachos mencionados.

Antes de que los chicos dijeran algo, Dorea comentó al ver sus caras de angustia

-Me encantó cuando con la Bludger, Vicent le sacó a Roger la Quaffle de las manos sin lastimarlo.

Vicent se sonrojó furiosamente

-Y cuando Gregory desvió a Cho de agarrar snitch al hacer que ella hiciera un giro para que no la golpeara la Bludger- aportó sonriendo Markus.

Gregory se sonrojó aún más que su amigo.

Esperaban que se reanudará el partido, respirando para poder acordarse de las tácticas que habían aprendido.

Mientras tanto los del equipo de Ravenclaw decidieron realizar tácticas más rápidas y con muchos pases cortos.

-¿Qué les parece si refrescamos el equipo además de hacer jugadas más rápidas?- sugirió Jeremy preguntando.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, porque les parecía además que así iban a jugar todos.

-Me parece que deberíamos también utilizar a jugadores no tan conocidos, por ejemplo Hugo tiene que quedarse- agregó Jeremy.

Todos asintieron y esperaron que comenzará de nuevo el partido.

Pasaron 5 minutos más y Lee anunció

-El partido se reanudará, en ambos equipos hay cambios. Slytherin tendrá a Draco y Narcissa M sale Markus y entra Valery, los bateadores cambian entrando Milli y Andy, la buscadora es Dorea en lugar de Terence y el guardian Theo.

Los de Slytherin animaban con ganas.

-En cuanto a Ravenclaw salen Roger y Jeremy, entran Max y Patrick como cazadores, salen ambos bateadores entran Clarisse y Will, entra Sally por Cho y sale Grant entrando Annabeth- presentó los cambios Lee.

Los siguientes 10 minutos pasaron bastante rápido, se hicieron 6 tantos, 1 de ellos realizado por Hugo W para Ravenclaw dejando sorprendido a Theo y 5 de Slytherin, uno de Draco y los otros 4 de Andromeda y Narcissa M (dos de cada una) que con los giros en curvas y cambios constantes dejaban sorprendido a los del equipo contrario. La guardiana de Ravenclaw quedó un poco sentida en el último tanto de Andromeda que por poco alcanza.

-El partido está a 15 minutos de terminar totalmente, sino se atrapa antes la escurridiza pelotita dorada nadie ganará 150 puntos extra. El partido está 120 Slytherin 40 Ravenclaw- comentó Lee y agregó- el equipo de las águilas deberán cambiar el guardian porque Annabeth está lesionada.

El cambio se hizo y se reanudó el partido.

Los cinco minutos siguientes no trajo mayores noticias salvo que el último minuto pasó algo que hizo que sonara el silbato.

-Ravenclaw tiene dos tiros por una Blatching **(6)** de Millicent hacia Hugo W que casi se cae de la escoba- anunció Charity.

Hugo W tiró el primero, apuntó y fuerte tiró al aro medio anotando. Max tiró pero Theo lo bloqueó con eficacia.

-Eso deja el partido 120 Slytherin 50 Ravenclaw- anunció Lee con alegría.

5 minutos después Slytherin había hecho 3 tantos más, rápidos pases entre Narcissa y Valery habían dejado mareados a los de Ravenclaw que no sabían a quién marcar.

-Las chicas demuestran nuevamente que los mejores cazadores son generalmente mujeres, tres tantos excelentes de Valery- comentó Lee y agregó- Slytherin 150, Ravenclaw 50.

A tres minutos de llegar al fin de los 45 minutos, Ravenclaw hizo un tanto por parte de Patrick que lanzó desde dos metros de los aros y al aro derecho con movimiento de proyectil.

-Ravenclaw 60 Slytherin 150- anunció Lee y agregó antes de ser interrumpido- faltan 2 minutos 40 segundos.

Las buscadoras estaban mirando para todos lados, querían atraparla porque quién la agarraba se quedaba con el partido. La verdad es que fue un partido bastante divertido. Dorea de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba su familia que la estaba alentando con una pancarta que decía _**"Dorea arriba"**_ escrito en violeta. Sally miraba hacia la zona de Ravenclaw que gritaban ÁGUILAS A GANAR una y otra vez.

Un minuto después Dorea y Sally volaron hacia los aros que cuidaba Theo y la primera atrapó la Snitch.

-Slytherin gana, el puntaje del primer partido es Slytherin 300, Ravenclaw 60- anunció Lee.

Esas palabras provocaron que el estadio se llenara de ruidos por la alegría de los de Slytherin.

-Chicos se terminó este partido, se les pide a los jugadores del primer equipo de cada casa que se vayan a cambiar que empieza en un rato el segundo partido- anunció Ginny Z.

-Me despido de ustedes como comentarista y ahora voy a ser un espectador más- dijo Lee y se fue a sentar a las gradas de los de Gryffindor.

-El partido fue bueno, divertido y sin grandes infracciones de hecho solo cobré una falta. Me voy a mi lugar porque ya no soy su arbitro- comentó Charity y fue a bañarse porque estaba un poco sudada.

Como 15 minutos después los que se habían ido a bañar volvieron y se sentaron en su lugar. **(7)**

-Buenas tardes maravillosos espectadores. Jugaremos el segundo partido. Yo soy Sirius Orion Black, seré su comentarista y la querida Aurora Sinistra es el árbitro- anunció Sirius con entusiasmo.

-Esperemos un buen partido- pidió Aurora.

-Los jugadores de Slytherin son mi primita del pasado Narcissa, la bella serpiente Daphne y el joven Graham son los cazadores- anunció Sirius.

Los mencionados se subieron a la escoba y saludaron al público.

-Los bateadores son Peregrine "Pingüino" y Lucian "el robusto"- siguió Sirius.

Muchos se rieron por los apodos.

-El buscador es mi hermanito Regulus "Regalo" Black **(8)** y la guardiana es Tracy "la linda" Davis- terminó Sirius de presentar

Los jugadores mencionados treparon a sus escobas, dieron una vuelta antes de detenerse arriba de la caja de las pelotas.

-El equipo de Ravenclaw está formado por las cazadores Kit Finnigan alias la madre de Seamus, Randolf Burrow "el reno" y Lisa Turpin "la sabia". Los bateadores Malcolm "malo" Reed, Chris Weels "el flacucho". La guardiana Rosebund Weasley miembro del grupo ODIO MI NOMBRE **(9)** y Thalia "yo soy eléctrica" McLean **(10)** \- terminó la presentación Sirius.

Los aplausos ensordecedores fueron lo único que se escuchó. En la tribuna de los leones Caro le tiraba besos a su novio.

En cuanto se detuvieron los aplausos, Aurora dijo exclamando:

-¡Qué comience el partido!

-La Quaffle la gana Narcissa, vuela rápido y se la pasa a Graham que se la devuelve. En el último ella se la pasa a Daphne que la lanza los aros de Ravenclaw custodiados por Rose, que la atrapa- anunció Sirius.

Los de Ravenclaw hicieron mucho ruido para felicitar a la joven pelirroja.

Los minutos pasaron y antes de que el reloj marcara 10 minutos, Ravenclaw había logrado hacer tantos, todos realizados por Kit Finnigan en jugadas tan rápidas que si la Quaffle estuviera viva se marearía. A los 10 minutos, Regulus vio la snitch, fue a por ella y la agarró a tres centímetro del suelo.

-Reg atrapó la Snitch y terminó el primer tiempo, Slytherin 150 puntos, Ravenclaw 40- anunció sorprendido por la rapidez de su hermanito al atrapar la pelotita del demonio **(11)**.

Todos los jugadores se reunieron para refrescarse un poco y hacer algunos ajustes a sus planes. El equipo dos de Ravenclaw lo hizo para armar nuevas estrategias.

-Haber chicos, creo que deberíamos hacer dos cosas- empezó Kit.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Terry pensativo.

-Hacer cambios y no depender solo de la velocidad de las escobas- respondió Rose.

Kit asintió lo que hizo que el resto pensara que la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto.

-Está bien, pero que les parece si cada unos minutos hacemos nuevos cambios- sugirió Padma.

-Entonces ahora no entran todos los suplentes- sentenció Thalia.

-Exacto, entran Terry, Lucke y Hazel, salen Randolf, Malcolm y Thalia- sugirió Kit.

Los jugadores asintieron y siguieron hablando.

En Slytherin mientras tanto se refrescaron un poco y unos minutos después Regulus sugirió preguntando:

-¿Qué les parece si entran Lucius, Adrian, Blaise, Brendan, Astoria y Lucius M?

-Ok, supongo que eso significa que salen Regulus y Tracy, si o si- dijo Daphne.

Regulus asintió y dijo:

-Sale también Graham, Narcissa, Peregrine y Lucian.

Todos asintieron y cuando terminaron de tomar agua se pararon para continuar el partido.

-Retomamos con el segundo tiempo. Como saben el tiempo máximo de este tiempo es 35 minutos- empezó Sirius.

-Como hasta ahora, espero un juego divertido- comentó Aurora.

Los primeros 10 minutos fueron lentos, Slytherin metió un tanto en un tiro fuerte de Adrian que Rose no alcanzó por poco y Ravenclaw metió 4 tantos en rápidas jugadas entre Kit y Terry.

-Y Kit agarra la Quaffle antes de que le pegue una Bludger logra pasarla a Terry, que vuela rápido, lanza y tanto de Ravenclaw. El marcador va 40 para las águilas y 10 para las serpientes- relató Sirius.

Mientras el viejo merodeador comentaba el último tanto de las águilas, Kit llamó la atención de Aurora que anunció:

-Ravenclaw pide un minuto pata hacer cambios.

Los jugadores de las águilas bajaron y Kit dijo:

-Entra Padma salgo yo. Sale Chris entra Bianca, sale Hazel entra Thalia y sale Rose entra Mandy.

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus puestos.

-El partido se reanuda. Faltan 25 minutos como máximo para el fin- informó Sirius.

Antes de llegar al minuto 16. Ravenclaw hizo tres tantos, dos de Padma y uno de Lisa con vuelos en zigzag por parte de las dos. En cambio, Slytherin había logrado hacer sólo un tanto de parte de Daphne que con mucha puntería la metió a un metro en el aro derecho.

-Slytherin agarró la Quaffle pero a Lucius una Bludger le pega en la mano cuando está a dos metros de los aros. La consigue Lisa que se la pasa Terry, que se la pasa a Padma que vuela hasta estar a medio metro, lista para lanzar y recibe una Bludger y Aurora anuncia sonando el silbato:

-Falta, dos penales a favor de Ravenclaw.

-Falta por Bludcazling **(12)** \- agrega Sirius.

Las águilas abucheaban a los jugadores de Slytherin mientras estos estaban un poco asustados.

-Terry agarra la Quaffle, lanza rápido y anota. Tanto para las águilas- anunció Sirius y agregó- Lisa tira el otro penal, finta, lanza y anota. Otro tanto de las águilas.

Los de la tribuna azul gritaban, aplaudían, silbaban y saltaban.

-Con estos dos penales anotados, el marcador está 90 a 20 a favor de Ravenclaw.

Antes del minuto 19 del segundo tiempo, Ravenclaw anotó 3 tantos más en sucesiones tan rápidas que los de Slytherin quedaron con la boca abierta, Lisa fue la que los hizo, Slytherin anotó un tanto por parte de Daphne.

-Vemos que este partido está como Lunático con sobredosis de chocolate. Las jugadas son buenas y los de Slytherin no pueden anotar mucho con la excelente guardiana que tienen las águilas, la muchacha Mandy también es buena pero creo que está haciendo gestos al arbitro

Las águilas pidieron un minuto para cambiar a sus guardianes porque Mandy no se sentía bien.

-¿Estás bien, Mandy?- preguntó Kit preocupada.

-Sí, pero me duele un poco la cabeza- contestó Mandy.

-No pasa nada, no estás muy acostumbrada a los partidos de Quidditch- le comentó Kit.

-Entonces debo entrar- dijo Rose.

Asintieron y se subieron a la escoba pronto para retomar el partido y ganarlo.

En los siguientes 9 minutos Ravenclaw metió tres tantos realizados por Lisa en jugadas con finta y curva y Slytherin no pudo meter ninguno, parecía por su cara concentrada que Rose se tomaba en serio el partido de hecho Rose pensó _"voy a ganar el partido por Mandy"_. Al minuto 30 del segundo tiempo, Lucius recibió de forma correcta una Bludger y se calló de la escoba.

-Parece que debido a la caída del Lucius, se debe detener el partido faltando 5 minutos para terminar. El marcador está: Ravenclaw 150, Slytherin 30- relató Sirius.

Los jugadores fueron hasta los bancos, se bajaron de las escobas y se sentaron en ellos. Lucius tuvo que ser atendido por Pomfrey que negó con la cabeza a Aurora.

-Lucius no puede seguir- anunció Aurora.

Los jugadores de Slytherin al escuchar eso se pusieron a gritar y Narcissa dijo para calmarlos:

-Bueno hay que cambiar los jugadores.

-¿Les parece que los cazadores sean Daphne, Adrian y Narcissa?- sugirió Regulus cuando sus compañeros se calmaron.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron los otros.

Tomaron un poco de agua y Narcissa preguntó:

-¿Los bateadores pueden ser Peregrine y Blaise?

Todos asintieron dado que si bien los otros lo habían hecho bien, Blaise era más rápido y Peregrine tenía mejor puntería.

-¿Guardian Tracy y Buscadora Astoria?- terminó Regulus.

Todos asintieron dado que Lucius M no estaba en forma y Tracy había evitado efectivamente muchas Bludger.

Los de Ravenclaw mientras tanto se estaban hidratando. Un instante después Kit dijo:

-Creo que para lo que queda de partido los jugadores deberían ser Lisa, Padma, Terry como cazadores. Bateadores Bianca y Lucke. Buscadora Thalia y guardian Rose.

Los jugadores pensaron mientras terminaban el vaso de agua y asintieron de acuerdo.

-Faltan exactamente 5 minutos para terminar los partidos- anunció Sirius.

-Que se reanude el juego- dijo Aurora pitando el silbato.

Los dos primero minutos, solo se anotó un tanto para Slytherin realizado por Narcissa en un vuelo elegante y rápido.

-Y mi linda primita hizo un tanto lo que hace este partido con un tanteador Ravenclaw 150, Slytherin 40- relató Sirius.

Cuando se marcaron los 33 minutos 20 segundos Ravenclaw hizo un tanto por parte de Padma en una finta efectiva que provocó desconcierto en Tracy que se lanzó al aro derecho y la Quaffle entró por el aro izquierdo.

-Estamos en el minuto 34, Lisa de Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle y recibe una falta, falta por Stooping **(13)** \- anunció Sirius.

-Lisa tiró el primero y Tracy atrapó dándole un golpe con el puño- relató Sirius y agregó- Padma tiró y anotó. Nuestro tanteo es 170 Ravenclaw, 40 Slytherin.

Las personas que veían los partidos gritaban y se reían. Ron estaba emocionado por el actuar de su hija, ella era genial y muy buena voladora.

A medio segundo del minuto 35 que daría el final del partido. Thalia voló hacia las gradas de los docentes y a milímetros de la nariz ganchuda de Snape atrapó la escurridiza pelotita.

-Ravenclaw atrapa la snitch, Ravenclaw 320, Slytherin 40- anunció Sirius.

Los de Ravenclaw se pusieron eufóricos mientras los de Slytherin bajaban la cabeza.

-Marcador finar del segundo partido, primer tiempo Slytherin 150, Ravenclaw 40 y segundo tiempo Slytherin 40, Ravenclaw 320- anunció Aurora.

-Puntaje de cada partido: Primer partido Slytherin 300, Ravenclaw 60, segundo partido Slytherin 190, Ravenclaw 360. El tanteador final Slytherin 490, Ravenclaw 420. Lo que hace una diferencia de 70 puntos a favor de Slytherin. SLYTHERIN GANA- informó Sirius.

-Ahora jugadores vayan a enlistarse que toca retomar la lectura- comentó Ginny Z.

Todos fueron al Gran Comedor, salvo los jugadores y Aurora que fueron a bañarse.

Aurora se bañó en cinco minutos, los jugadores demoraron como 20 minutos en estar limpios. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron.

-Ahora seguimos leyendo- dijo Albus P.

-¿Y cuándo jugamos los partidos que nos quedan?- preguntaron Oliver y Markus.

-Los partidos los jugaremos cuando empecemos el siguiente libro- dijo Harry P.

-¿Puedo elegir quién va a leer?- preguntó Frank L.

-Sí- respondieron Ron W, Harry P y Hermione P.

-Lee tú, por favor- dijo Frank mirando fijamente a alguien.

* * *

Hola lectores.

Yo estoy a full con la Facultad y cuidando de mi hermoso primito bebé.

Acá les dejo las notas correcpondientes.

Les aviso que cuando se hacen las faltas el tiempo no pasa para el partido. Tampoco cuando se pide un tiempo y cuando se hacen cambios

 **(1) Ginny Z es la que presenta este partido porque le gusta el deporte y es la "villana involuntaria" de este libro**

 **(2) Me inventé que Burbage habíia estado en Hufflepuff**

 **(3) Si juntan el apodo de los dos queda guardaespalda (sin la palabra el) que es prácticamente lo que son**

 **(4) Creo que Nott podría haber sido un buen Ravenclaw y como juegan con esa casa quise hacer un comentario irónico**

 **(5) Sally Perk acá está hecho en honor a Sally Jackson, a esta última le cambia el color de ojos (todos asiociados con el mar y el estado del agua), por eso el apodo de caleidoscopio.**

 **(6) Blatching es cuando un jugador se estrella con el jugador contrario**

 **(7) Jugadores a las tribunas correpondientes, el árbitro a las gradas de los docentes**

 **(8) Me gusta el apodo y como queda con el nombre**

 **(9) Como en muchas historias Rose odia su nombre de pila tanto como Dora Tonks o Isabella Swan. (Rose ya dijo que lo odiaba cuando se presentó**

 **(10) Thalia McLean es en honor a Thalia Grace que es hija del Dios del Drama dijo, pedón de Rey de los Dioses Olímpicos, el señor paranoico Zeus.**

 **(11) Muchos mandarían al diablo a esa pelotita.**

 **(12) Bludcazling es una falta que me inventé. Es cuando un bateador golpea a un cazador con la Bludger cuando este está a menos de un metro de los aros.**

 **(13) Stooging. falta cometida por los cazadores cuando más de uno está en la misma linea y cerca de los aros.**

Si bien la encuesta que hice la ganó Slytherin estuvo muy pareja, por eso no ganó por mucho.

Espero que les guste

Nos leemos

 **Kira**


	19. Capítulo 19

La elegida por Frank L resultó ser su propia abuela, Alice W. La muchacha le sonrió y convocó el libro.

-Bueno comenzaré a leer- dijo la joven.

Todos la miraron expectante, incluso Draco estaba emocionado por la lectura y todos querían saber cómo se resolvió la situación. **Capítulo 19. El diario secretísimo**

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo Lily.

-Que les parece si dejamos que Alice continúe la lectura- dijo Albus P a todos porque sabía que Lily no había sido la única que quería preguntar.

Ante el asentimiento de su amiga y de los demás, Alice continuó.

 **Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado.** ( _No la habían atacado aun_ pensaron los docentes.) **Eran tantos los alumnos que se daban una vuelta por la en fermería tratando de echarle la vista encima, que la señora Pomfrey quitó las cortinas de su propia cama y las puso en la de Hermione para ahorrarle la vergüenza de que la vieran con la cara peluda.**

-Gracias, señora Pomfrey- dijo Hermione.

-Es cierto a pesar de que no le gusta que los pacientes recibían visitas, es usted muy considerada- aportó Elizabeth.

-Y muy eficiente- terminó Alice W antes de continuar.

 **Harry y Ron iban a visitarla todas las noches. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los de beres.**

— **Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprove charía para descansar —le dijo Ron una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía Hermione junto a la cama.** ( _Pero eso no es nada responsable_ pensó Rose.)

— **No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantenerme al día —replicó Hermione rotundamente. Estaba de mucho mejor humor porque ya le había desaparecido el pelo de la cara, y los ojos, poco a poco, recuperaban su habitual color ma rrón—. ¿Tenéis alguna pista nueva? —añadió en un susurro, para que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera oírla.** ( _Detective alerta hasta que se resuelva el caso_ pensó maravillado Alastor.)

— **Nada —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

— **Estaba tan convencido de que era Malfoy... —dijo Ron por centésima vez.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dora do que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.** ( _¿Qué habrá visto?_ pensó interrogante Lily.)

— **Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien**

— **dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:**

 _ **A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la De fensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ga nador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja».**_

-Te das cuenta que sos un insensible- dijo Daphne a Ron.

-Es obvio que quería mantenerla para ella, tío- dijo Valery.

-Y ahora vas a burlarte de ella o algo así- dijo Rose ceñuda.

-Otra cosa que decir, este hombre escribió más sus títulos en la tarjeta que los ánimos a la niña para que se recupere- comentó Lily.

Muchos asintieron y Alice siguió.

 **Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto.**

— **¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?**

 **Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.** ( _Salvando Harry otra disputa entre ellos_ pensaron Rose, Albus P y Scorpius rodando los ojos.)

— **¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Snape les ha bía mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso.** ( _Exagerado_ pensó Snape.) **Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Her mione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.** ( _Una pista, algo pasó_ pensó Alastor.)

— **Es Filch —susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.**

— **Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado.** ( _Yo también_ pensaron Lily y Elizabeth.)

 **Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.**

— **... aun más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.** ( _Claro porque Dumbledore no tiene nada más que hacer que aguantarte_ pensó con sarcasmo Albus D.)

 **Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos.**

 **Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la** _ **Señora Norris**_ **. Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **.** ( _¿Qué sucede ahora?_ pensó Lily cuestionando.) **Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.**

— **¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron.**

-Lo del siempre- dijo Cho con desdén.

-Tú no sabes nada, Chang- replicó Albus P furioso.

Cho levantó su varita al igual que Albus P.

Antes de que se intercambiaran hechizos, Alice W siguió.

— **Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapo teando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.**

-Ya sabemos, en vuestro caso deberíamos poner, _**"ABRIR"**_ en el cartel- dijo Flitwick.

-También entraríamos- empezó Ron.

-Dado, que es obvio que está sucediendo algo- terminó Harry.

Alice W asintió porque pensaba lo mismo y siguió.

 **Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ga nas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.** ( _Debió ser muy poderosa_ pensó Caro con tristeza.) **(1)**

— **¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.**

— **¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como ha ciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?**

-¿Por qué lo harían?- preguntó Lily.

-Lo pregunta porque es grosero en extremo- dijo Caro.

Muchas mujeres asintieron y Alice W siguió.

 **Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:**

— **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** (Lily sonrió por la pregunta dado que ella la había hecho también.) **  
**

— **No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...**

— **Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?**

-¡Harry!, debes tener más cuidado y ser un poco menos lógico- dijo Caro.

-Ya lo sé, es que no me di cuenta- dijo Harry arrepentido por sus palabras.

Alice W siguió leyendo.

 **Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:**

— **¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sen tirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cin cuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!**

— **Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.**

-Bien, señor Potter, vaya al meollo del asunto- dijo Alastor.

-Pero también debiste haberte disculpado- dijo Dora.

-Ok, la próxima vez lo haré- dijo Harry que no se acordaba exactamente de lo había pasado.

Alice W le sonrió y continuó.

— **No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.** (-Por fin una pista- murmuró Alastor a Kingsley. Éste último asintió.)

 **Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las ta pas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

— **¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.**

— **¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?**

-Señor Potter, usted no debe dejar de lado las advertencias de sus amigos y más si ellos han vivido en el mundo mágico toda su vida y usted no- exigió Alastor.

Harry miró a su amigo y dijo:

-Lo siento, amigo.

Ron asintió aceptando las disculpas y Alice W siguió.

— **Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, miran do el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha con fiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído** _ **Sonetos del hechicero**_ **han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...**

-Excelentes ejemplos, hijo- dijo Arthur W.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Flitwick.

Ron se sonrojó y Alice W siguió.

— **Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo y, esquivan do a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.**

-De ahora en más quiero que recoja cosas que no sabe lo que son con guantes protectores- exigió Flitwick.

-Ok, profesor, ¿tendré que comprarlos o solo los que uso en pociones sirven?- preguntó Harry pensando debo escuchar más a Ron.

-Esos también sirven, pero tienes que lavarlos en agua purificada inmediatamente- informó Snape **(2)**

Alice W decidió continuar cuando se dio cuenta que el tema estaba terminado.

 **Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».** ( _Maldito Tom_ pensó Ginny.)

— **Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Charlus.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Harry mirando a su abuelo.

Alice W curiosa siguió.

— **¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.** ( _Mi nieto se me parece_ pensó sonriente Charlus.)

— **Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cin cuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resenti miento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vo mité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.**

-Bien hecho hermanito- dijo Fred.

-Haciendo rabiar Filch- terminó George.

Alice W miró alegre y continuó mientras Ron pensaba _creo que era una señal_.

 **Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media».** ( _Que pensamiento tan muggle_ pensó Hugo E.)

— **No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.**

— **Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad.** ( _Es obvio que algo tiene_ pensó Reg.)

 **Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impre so el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.**

— **Debió de ser de familia** _ **muggle**_ **—dijo Harry, especu lando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...** ( _Me equivoqué con eso, aunque si tenía relación con el mundo muggle_ pensó Harry.)

— **Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle.**

 **Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.** (-Seguía mis instintos- murmuró Harry a su amigo, que asintió.)

 **Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.** ( _Le faltó decirme que fue poco caballero con Myrtle_ pensó Hermione.)

— **¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entu siasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.**

— **Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry**

-Es obvio que tiene algo oscuro- dijo Alastor.

-Pero si lo tiene, ¿por qué no acudieron a alguien?- preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé, tal vez no confiaban mucho en los adultos, pero si fuera inofensivo, lo hubieran guardado o tirado en la papelera, no en un baño que nadie usa- razonó Alastor.

Alice W pensó tiene razón y continuó.

— **Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.**

-Yo también- dijo la mayoría.

-Ya lo sabrán- dijo Harry.

Alice W que quería enterarse continuó.

— **Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profe sor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...**

-Ronald, tú comentario sobre Myrtle se parece al de Draco sobre Hermione- dijo alterado Arthur W.

-Pero, papá- empezó Ron.

-Crees en serio que el asesinato de una niña está bien- replicó Arthur W y agregó- Quiero que te disculpes con ella.

-Ok, papá, me disculparé con ella- dijo Ron avergonzado.

Alice W estaba un poco disgustada y continuó mientras Harry y Hermione pensaban _en lo último no se equivocó, si tenía razón sobre el asesinato de Myrtle_.

 **Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que po nía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.**

-Nada Ron, sólo están pidiéndose matrimonio- dijo con burla Fred.

Ese comentario provocó que Harry y Hermione se pusieron colorados y que los demás estallaran en risas.

Un rato después, Alice W pudo seguir.

— **Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cin cuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.**

— **Sí... —admitió Ron.**

— **Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.** ( _Es cierto, pueden estar relacionados_ pensó Reg.)

— **¿Y?**

— **Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione brusca mente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la úl tima vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le die ron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin?**

-Exacto, puede que le hayan dado el premio por eso, de hecho ahora que recuerdo, no pasó nada muy importante en 1942 salvo lo de la cámara- informó Flitwick.

Los demás quedaron pensativos y Alice W siguió mientras Ron, Harry y Hermione pensaban _tremenda mierda ese Tom_.

 **En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cá mara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?** ( _Creo que me recontra emocioné_ pensó Hermione.)

— **Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.**

 **Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.**

— **¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró.**

 **Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo:**

— _ **¡Aparecium!**_

-Muy buena esa, señorita Granger, ese hechizo es de cuarto- dijo Minerva.

-Gracias, profesora- dijo la felicitada.

Alice W decidió seguir.

 **Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.**

— **Es un** _ **revelador**_ **, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella.**

 **Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.**

— **Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un dia rio por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.**

-Entiendo Ron que no hayas pensado en la relación entre el diario y la cámara- empezó Lily.

-Pero si solo fuera un simple diario- siguió Caro.

-Nadie lo hubiera tirado, lo que da la idea que querían deshacerse de él- terminaron Petunia, Petunia E y Elizabeth.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a las mujeres que había tenido el mismo razonamiento, algunos además le dieron la razón internamente, Alice W que era de este grupo, siguió leyendo.

 **Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle.** ( _Creo que ahora lo sé_ pensó Harry recordando el humo negro que salió de su cicatriz luego del primer beso con su novia.) **(3) El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si conta ran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. Y, aunque esta ba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia.** ( _Ese sentimiento es por la parte de Tom que tenías en tu cabeza Harry_ pensó Albus D.) **Pero era absurdo: no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dudley se había encargado de eso.**

 **Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio espe cial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.** ( _Normal_ pensó Fred mientras Ron pensaba _sé ahora que no lo merecía, vete al infierno Tom_.)

 **La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo ha bían concedido.**

— **Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.**

-Muy gracioso eso- dijo Fred mientras chocaba las manos con su hermanito.

Algunos sonrieron por el comentario y Alice W continuó.

 **Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.**

— **Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con dis gusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual..., supongo que se ría el primero de la clase.**

— **Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Her mione, algo herida.** (Percy los miró para ver que decían. Lo que observó lo confundió, la castaña negaba y Ron se disculpaba con la mirada. Aunque no sabía lo que pasaba asintió perdonando a su hermano y luego se dispuso a prestar atención.)

 **El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No ha bía vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Jus tin y Nick Casi Decapitado,** ( _Es muy raro creía que no iban a parar los ataques, dado que nadie fue atrapado aun_ pensó Sirius confundido mientras Caro y Reg pensaban _el diario está totalmente relacionado con los ataques_.) **y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taci turnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Harry oyó que la se ñora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:**

— **Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la** _ **Se ñora Norris**_ **con usted otra vez.** ( _Ya extrañaba a mi gata_ pensó Filch.)

 **Harry pensaba que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesga do abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.**

 **Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se ha bía delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltan do y cantando:** _ **«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!»**_ **, pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.** ( _Creo que voy a matar a esos dos_ pensó Albus P.)

 **Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry le oyó expo nerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfi guración.** ( _Pobre de Minerva lo tuvo que aguantar_ pensó Pomona.)

— **No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que caye ra sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una in yección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exac tamente lo que...** ( _¿Qué cosa se le habrá ocurrido?_ interrogó pensando Caro.)

 **De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido.**

 **La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de** _ **quidditch**_ **de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado. Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta.**

-Por la fecha, supongo que estaba decorado por San Valentín- dijo Caro con asco.

-Sí, estaba precioso y muy elegante para festejar el amor- dijo soñadora Parvati.

-Para empezar, el amor se debe demostrar siempre- empezó Caro.

-Y para terminar esa decoración es más para niñas o por lo menos el exceso de rosado hace que a ellas le guste más. Lo que producirá que la mayoría de los varones se sientan incómodos- terminó Lily.

La mayoría de los varones puso cara de asco, Alice W asintió de acuerdo con Caro y Lily y siguió leyendo. **(4)**

 **Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Her mione, que se reía tontamente.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y qui tándose de encima el confeti.** ( _Que incómodo alguno debió comer confeti y encima tienen forma de corazón_ pensó con horror Reg mientras miraba a su chica que tenía la misma expresión que él.)

 **Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decora ción, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hu biera bebido un gran vaso de** _ **crecehuesos**_ **.** ( _Parece que no les gusta_ pensó Godric divertido.)

— **¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de pre parar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no aca ba aquí la cosa!** ( _Hay más, que horror_ pensó Augusta.)

 **Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockbart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.**

-Pobres duendes- empezó Ron W.

-Debió ser una tortura- terminó Rose.

Ambos se miraron, muchos sonrieron por los comentarios, Fred ánimo a Ron diciendo:

-Buena esa hermanito.

George pensó _Ron es un buen padre_ y Alice W continuó asqueada por la situación de los duendes.

— **¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —son—rió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la di versión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas que rrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!**

-Snape primero mataría a quién le pidiera eso- dijo Caro.

-A parte de que las pociones de amor son ilegales- siguió Reg.

-Y Flitwick se avergonzaría si tuviera que enseñar esos hechizos- terminó Lily.

Alice continuó mientras algunas chicas pensaban _menos mal que no pregunté al profesor de encantamientos_ _que me los enseñara_.

 **El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.** ( _Lo que dije_ pensaron Caro, Reg y Lily.)

— **Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.** ( _Que idiota que fui, de ahora en más averiguaré más_ pensó Hermione.)

 **Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.** ( _Trágame tierra_ pensó Harry recordando ese día.)

— **¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.** ( _Ese duende se toma muy en serio su trabajo, si fuera seleccionado sería un buen Hufflepuff_ pensó Helga un poco divertida.) **(5)**

 **Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felici tación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry in tentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.**

-Pobre de mi hijo- empezó Lily.

-Va a quedar pegado- terminó Petunia E.

Todos los varones se rieron excepto los abuelos de Harry y los docentes.

Cuando se calmaron las risas, Alice W siguió para no avergonzar más a Harry que estaba colorado por la vergüenza.

— **Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavo rosa.**

— **¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.** ( _Pobre duende, Harry se enojó con él_ pensó Arthur W.)

— **¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.**

— **¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.**

 **Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.**

-Se rompió todo, que desastre- empezó Elizabeth preocupados.

-No te preocupes abuela, que se pueden arreglar- comentó Harry antes que su abuela se sintiera mal por la situación.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-Con magia, señora- contestó amablemente Luna.

Elizabeth se calmó al ver que la mayoría de los docentes asentía y Alice W, siguió.

 **Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano co menzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.**

— **¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmen te meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.**

— **¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.**

 **A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.** ( _Pobre de mí, me dolió_ pensó Harry.)

— **Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:**

 _ **Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**_

 _ **y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**_

 _ **Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,**_

 _ **el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.**_

-Qué raro, sólo los seguidores de Voldemort le dicen así al señor- dijo Sirius un poco confuso.

Alice W se asustó por la idea y continuó.

 **Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desva necerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dis persar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.**

-Debió haberlo castigado- dijo Godric.

-¿A todos?- preguntó Percy.

-Sí, señor Weasley, a todos los que se reían del alumno que obviamente había sido humillado por una fanática seguramente de sangre pura- dijo Flitwick.

-Ok, de ahora en más prometo que lo haré- dijo Percy sabiendo que debía mejorar.

Alice W, siguió.

— **¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujan do a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.**

 **Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle.** ( _Irónico el diario lo tuvo el padre y ahora lo tocó el hijo_ pensó Ron W.)

— **¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.**

— **¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que ob viamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.**

— **Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.**

— **Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry.**

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin, agarraste algo que no es tuyo y no quieres devolverlo- explicó Salazar.

-Un poco más y estaría expulsado debido a que se consideraría robo- dijo Godric enfadado.

Alice W continuó sin olvidarse antes de mirar con cara enojada al chico.

 **Percy dijo:**

— **Como prefecto del colegio...**

 **Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:**

— _ **¡Expelliarmus!**_

 **Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba a Malfoy de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.**

— **¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!**

-Buen hechizo, papá- dijo Albus P.

-Gracias, hijo- dijo Harry P.

-¿Notificaste, hijo?- preguntó Arthur W a Percy.

-Sí, lo hice. También expliqué la situación, por lo que, no quitaron puntos a nadie, dado que Snape no quería castigar a Malfoy y esa era la única condición que puso el resto de los docentes para ponerle una sanción a Harry- explicó Percy.

-Buena lógica, dado que la acción de Harry fue directamente una consecuencia de la acción de Draco- comentó Godric.

Alice W un poco enojada con Snape porque siempre favorecía a los hijos de sus amigos, continuó leyendo.

 **Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Mal foy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy esta ba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:**

— **¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!**

 **Ginny se tapé la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo.** ( _La culpable de lo de la cámara debe ser Ginny_ pensó Caro debido a que estaba segura de que la niña envió esa nota a su sobrino donde se ponía, señor Tenebroso.) **Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.** (-Cierto, gracias amigo- murmuró Ron a su amigo. Harry asintió.)

 **Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Ryddle hasta que llegaron a la clase del pro fesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto. Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más.** ( _Extremadamente raro, debe ser magia negra_ pensó Reg.)

 **Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir. En parte fue porque no creía poder soportar a Fred y George cantando:** _ **«Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche»**_ **una vez más, y en parte, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.** ( _Fred va a morir, le molesta mucho a mi papá que molesten a la gente_ pensó James S conociendo el carácter de su padre.)

 **Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco; nin guna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.** ( _Creo que va a desaparecer, como si absorbiera la tinta_ pensó Canuto.)

 **La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:**

 **«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»**

-Debiste inventar tu nombre- empezó Reg asustado.

-A lo que Reg se refiere es que debes dar tu nombre a un objeto que claramente tiene algo raro- dijo Caro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- prometió Harry.

Alice W curiosa siguió.

 **Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desa parecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo.**

 **Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no ha bía escrito:**

 **«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»** ( _Es un objeto misterioso_ pensó Kingsley.)

 **Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no an tes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:**

 **«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»**

 **Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.**

 **«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más du radero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»** ( _No será_ … empezó pensando Reg.)

 **«¿Qué quieres decir?», escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.**

 **«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»**

 **«Es donde estoy yo ahora», escribió Harry apresurada mente. «Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»**

-No tienes que demostrarle que tiene el poder, nieto- aconsejó Charlus.

Harry asintió y Alice W siguió.

 **El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.**

 **«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Se cretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profe sor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad.**

-Típicos de los idiotas para que saber la verdad- empezó Elizabeth.

-Sí el monstruo mató a alguien, ¿cómo le dijeron a los padres?- preguntó enojada Augusta.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Albus D cabizbajo.

-Y otra consulta, ¿supongo que se hizo una averiguación?- preguntó Hugo E.

-No, el director no lo hizo- respondió Albus D.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó Reg.

-Yo averigüé algunas cosas, ya las sabrán- dijo enigmático Albus D.

Alice W curiosa, continuó.

 **Inventaron la his toria de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso ac cidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»** ( _Hipócrita malnacido_ pensó Harry.)

 **En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta.**

 **«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»**

 **«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres», contestó Ryddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»**

 **Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introdu cirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:**

 **«Deja que te lo enseñe.»**

 **Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra:**

 **«Vale.»**

-¡Harry!, no vuelvas a aceptar algo así. La única manera de que alguien pueda meter una memoria en un objeto diferente a un frasco tipo poción y que está sobreviva décadas es con magia oscura- dijo explicando Caro enojada por la ingenuidad de su sobrino.

-Debe importarte más tu vida porque es una cosa que debes disfrutar. No lo digo sólo porque sus padres se sacrificarán por ti- sentenció Reg.

Harry empezó a tocarse la cara signo de que estaba entre enojado y avergonzado. Para que Harry pudiera reflexionar sobre las palabras que le dijeron Caro y Reg, Alice W que estaba de acuerdo con los comentarios de ambos, decidió seguir. **(6)**

 **Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si es tuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a media dos del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión.** ( _Interesante pensamiento_ pensó la docente de estudios muggles.) **Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia de lante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo de jaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.**

 **Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban defi niendo rápidamente.** ( _Es obvio que está en un recuerdo_ pensó Kingsley.)

 **Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sen tado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre.** ( _No le presté mucha atención a los cuadros_ pensó Harry.) **(7)**

— **Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería moles tarle...**

 **Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frun ciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escri torio y balbució:**

— **¿Me-me voy?** (-Te costó darte cuenta de que no te veían-murmuró James S a su padre. Por respuesta el mencionado se sonrojó.)

 **El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera pare cía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sor do, Harry levantó la voz.**

— **Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos.**

 **Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas.**

 **El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.**

 **Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba** _ **Fawkes**_ **, el fé nix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.**

-Buena deducción- dijo Alastor.

-Bueno, tomó su tiempo porque no estaba acostumbrado- dijo Harry.

-Para todos, cuando vean cosas en un recuerdo, los que están en el mismo no los ven a usted- explicó Remus.

Los alumnos que no lo sabían anotaron y Alice W divertida, continuó leyendo.

 **Llamaron a la puerta.**

— **Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.**

 **Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insig nia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.**

— **Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director.**

— **¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado.**

— **Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.**

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las ma nos fuertemente.**

-Es obvio que espera algo- dijo Kingsley.

-Creo que está nervioso- dijo Charlus.

-Es un alcahuete- dijo Dorea. **(8)**

Alice W continuó.

— **Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio duran te el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las va caciones...**

— **No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría que darme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...**

— **Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato** _ **mug gle**_ **, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.**

— **Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligera mente.**

-Que idiota, un orfanato no es tan malo- dijo Scorpius.

-Peor es vivir en la calle- aportó Harry.

Molly y Elizabeth pensaron _pobrecito Riddle, debió sentirse solo_ y Alice W se sentía extraña como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, pero decidió seguir leyendo.

— **¿Es usted de familia** _ **muggle**_ **?**

— **A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre** _ **mug gle**_ **y de madre bruja.**

— **¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?**

— **Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfa nato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para po nerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.** ( _Que horrible nombre Sorvolo_ pensó Sirius.)

 **Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.**

— **La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circuns tancias...**

— **¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.**

-Éste sabe algo- dijo Elizabeth.

-Es cierto- apoyó Hugo E.

-¿Cuántos ataques hubo en 1942?- preguntó Reg.

-Como unos 20, aparte de la muerte- informó Albus D.

-O sea que 21- concluyó Caro.

-Es muy raro, dado que el año pasado sólo hubo 4 ataques- comentó Lily.

Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que era cierto y los que no sabían nada pensaron _ahí hay algo raro_. Alice W que sospechaba del diario, continuó.

— **Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le per mitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está plan teando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder locali zar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desa gradables...** ( _Era muy probable que cerraran el colegio_ pensó Caro.)

 **Ryddle abrió más los ojos.**

— **Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo termi nara...**

— **¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?**

— **No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza.** ( _Entonces saber algo y debe ser el culpable_ pensaron Reg y Caro.)

 **Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mis mo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore.**

 **Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente de cepcionado.**

— **Puede irse, Tom.**

 **Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pi sando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.**

 **Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirán dolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.** ( _Estaba muy ocupado en culparme_ pensó Hagrid muy herido.)

 **Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vie ron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.**

— **¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?**

 **Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dum bledore, con cincuenta años menos.**

— **Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle.** ( _Debí haberlo detenido_ pensó sintiéndose culpable Albus D.)

— **Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dum bledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pa sillos durante estos días, desde que...**

 **Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continua ción, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.** ( _¿Qué va a hacer?_ pensó preguntando internamente Dorea.)

 **Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasa dizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.**

-Está esperado algo- dijo Alastor.

-Creo que está intentando encontrar al culpable- aportó Seamus.

Alice W que presentía que no era así, continuó.

 **A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuan do Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía alga al otro lado de la puerta.** (-¿Qué pasará?, ¿qué trama?- preguntó Jane G por lo bajo.-Algo no muy adecuado, mamá- dijo Hermione un poco triste y en el mismo tono.)

 **Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás, que se ponía de punti llas, sin recordar que no le podían oír.** ( _Era muy rara la situación_ pensó Harry.)

 **Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, incli nando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos rui dos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.**

— **Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja...**

 **Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz.** _(Es Hagrid, pobre muchacho_ pensó Caro.)

 **De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abier ta, junto a una caja muy grande.**

— **Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.**

 **El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?**

 **Ryddle se le acercó.**

— **Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

\- Era todo lo que le importaba- dijo Kingsley.

-Haber chicos se sientan, les recuerdo que no tienen que juzgar a nadie- dijo James S al ver que algunos se paraban.

-Ahora, Alice, aclarado el punto, por favor continúa- pidió Ron W.

Ella lo hizo.

— **¿Que vas a...?**

— **No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los mons truos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...**

— **¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...** ( _En parte tenía razón, ya Harry lo sacrificará_ pensó Albus D.) **(9)**

— **¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

— **Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita má gica.**

 **Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor re pentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.** ( _Es un animal grande, que descripción tan Harry_ pensó Dudley.)

 **Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una ma raña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista.** ( _Buena esa Aragog_ pensó Harry.) **Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!**

-Hagrid, te das cuenta que eso sólo confirmó lo que iba a decir Riddle- dijo Sirius apenado.

-Bueno, es que era mi amiga- dijo Hagrid defendiéndose.

-Si bien eso daba una pista a favor de las palabras de Riddle, si se hubiera investigado, no culparían a Hagrid. Además de que siento que hay algo más- dijo Alice W.

-Es verdad a Hagrid lo hubieran encarcelado si lo creían culpable- dijo Frank.

Alice W continuó para terminar el capítulo que la había dejado muy tensa.

 **Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo com pleta. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los bra zos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el ab domen.** (-Ahora están muy firmes tus abdominales, amor- murmuró seductoramente Hermione P su marido. Harry P se sonrojó y dijo: -Y tú tienes unas curvas de infarto.)

 **Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.**

— **¡Estás aquí! —dijo.**

 **Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.**

— **Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Se cretos hace cincuenta años.**

-Si bien es cierta la memoria que vimos, no todo es lo que parece- dijo Harry como disculpándose con su amigo.

-Para empezar el monstruo de Slytherin debe ser una serpiente o algo así por el tema del pársel y segundo claramente eso era algún tipo de arácnido- comentó Elizabeth.

-Puedo aportar algo más, el diario tiene algo que ver, que el heredero tiene que ser de Slytherin, un sangre pura, de primero y una mujer porque el diario se encontró en el baño de niñas- dijo Alastor. **(10)**

-Además de que a mi parecer y con todo respeto, creo que Ginny sabe algo- continuó Kingsley.

-Yo creo que todo es confuso, me parece raro que sólo hubiera 4 ataques, es muy extraño- dijeron Frank y Alice W.

-Que les parece si seguimos leyendo para enterarnos- sugirió Albus D.

Todos asintieron. Las que compartieron cuarto con Ginny la miraron de reojo, claramente estaba más pálida y además recordaban que ese año ella no había hablado con ninguna.

Alice W miró el libro pensó que habrá hecho está niña y después dijo:

-No puedo seguir porque se acabó el capítulo.

-Bueno, continuemos con otro capítulo- dijo Rowena pensando en el misterio.

-¿Por qué no lees tú?- preguntó Godric señalando a un adulto.

* * *

Hola Queridos lectores

Espero que les guste el capítulo

Acá van las explicaciones de las notas de Autor

 **(1) Creo que Myrtle debió ser muy poderosa porque con magia debe haber abierto las canillas ese año.**

 **(2) Inventé que para sacar los residuos de una posible maldición en un objeto se debe lavar los guantes con agua especial.**

 **(3) Harry entiende que él y el diario eran lo mismo y por eso era tan apegado al diario. Aunque no sabe que es exactamente.**

 **(4) Pienso que aunque hay varones que pueda gustarle el rosado, a la mayoría no le gusta. Por lo que, entrar a un lugar con ese color tan empalagoso debe ser incómodo para ellos.**

 **(5) Se está imaginando que un duende fuera seleccionado y le parece que ese hubiera sido seleccionado para su casa.**

 **(6) Creo que Harry es una persona muy compleja que arriega su vida porque no cree que merezca vivirla y que debe dar gracias (de estar vivo) salvando a los demás para que lo acepten. A mi parecer el Harry hasta quinto año (en el cannon) es demasiado permisivo y se deja pisotear por los magos porque por lo menos ahí no lo llaman monstruo (entre otras cosas). No ayuda que la gente sea un panqueque con él (cambia mucho de opinión). Creo que si hubiera conocido a alguien que realmente lo defienda y le enseñe como se debe actuar hubiera sido mucho mejor.**

 **(7) Si Harry hubiera mirado a los retratos de los directores sabría mucho antes que estaba en el pasado (Armand Dippet no tiene retrato, por lo que, debe estar vivo)**

 **(8) Tom era una persona que se aliava o ayudaba a quien le convenía. Se hacía la víctima para causar lastima y poder obtener algo.**

 **(9) El basilisco fue asesinado por Harry, por lo que, fue sacrificado a pesar de que no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía.**

 **(10) Estás concluciones son sacadas por las pistas que tienen. Sé que se equivocan. Me refiero que nunca Myrtle mencionó de que género es la persona que le lanza el diario.**

Eso es todo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto

Kira

P.D: Hablaré más de lo que pienso de Harry en otro momento.


	20. Capítulo 20

El adulto señalado resultó ser el propio Ministro. La verdad que estaba muy nervioso, se sabía ahora que era un inepto y no quería que se enteraran de nada más. Convocó el libro porque los del futuro lo miraban mal y dijo: **Capítulo 20. Cornelius Fudge.** ( _Otro idiota que tiene un capítulo para el solo_ pensó Reg.)

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas.** ( _Ni que lo digas_ pensó Albus D.) **Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de made ra, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre** _ **Fluffy**_ **. Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Ha grid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo,** _(Hazte fama y échate a dormir_ pensó Caro.) **(1)** **hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Po día imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, in tentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también esta ba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.**

-Estamos de acuerdo- empezó Fabian.

-Tú no le harías daño a nadie, Hagrid- siguió Gideon.

-Por lo que si alguien piensa algo distinto es un tonto- terminó Molly.

Cornelius tragó saliva y continuó.

 **Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el fun cionamiento del diario de Ryddle. Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.**

-Estábamos intentado encontrar la lógica- comentó Hermione.

-Exacto, sabíamos que Hagrid no era culpable pero no lográbamos saber cómo era que lo habían declarado responsable- aportó Harry.

Cornelius continuó al ver que nadie decía nada.

— **A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...**

-Eso es más lógico- empezó Caro.

-O sea sabemos que el monstruo debe ser una serpiente- siguió Petunia.

-Y la mascota que Hagrid tenía, no lo era- sentenció Lily.

Cornelius siguió.

— **¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.**

-Muchos, dado que hay todavía secretos que no saben y el castillo es muy grande- comentó Godric.

-Es cierto- terminó Helga.

Cornelius siguió cuando Rowena se lo pidió.

— **Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesa ron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.**

-Es cierto, lo que confirma a mi parecer que Ryddle es el real culpable- comentó Caro. **(2)**

Cornelius decidió seguir.

 **Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.**

— **Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?**

— **El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —con testó Hermione.**

— **Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato** _ **muggle**_ **si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.** ( _Que idiota, me comparé con ese monstruo_ pensó Harry.)

 **Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:**

— **Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry?**

— **Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo Harry con presteza.**

-No me digas que ya decidieron creerle a una persona que ni siquiera saben quién es- dijo Caro.

-Cierto, deben investigar más sus fuentes, si se van a meter de lleno en problemas- terminó Alastor.

Cornelius siguió.

 **Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental.**

— **¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?**

— **Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. Hola, Ha grid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?** ( _Que raras preguntas. Me hubiera matado estar allí para ver la cara de Hagrid cuando se las hicieran_ pensó Percy.)

 **Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión.** ( _Buenas personas pensando en los sentimientos de sus amigos_ pensó Helga contenta.) **Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción** _ **¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote!**_ **; Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortés mente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalo sa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.**

-Sí, porque quieren decir que están cada vez más maduras- explicó Sprout.

-Pero pueden poner un encantamiento para que no molesten a las demás plantas con sus ruidos- dijo Caro.

Los docentes asintieron sonrojándose porque no se les había ocurrido y Cornelius siguió.

— **En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Harry—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobreci llos de la enfermería.**

-Consideraba a Harry un docente por lo visto- dijo Charlie divertido.

-Es cierto, parece como si quisieran que él lo supiera- aportó Reg confuso.

-Es que quería darle a entender que no lo culpaba por lo que sucedía- explicó Sprout.

Ese comentario provocó que la aplaudieran por la actitud. Cornelius siguió cuando se hizo el silencio.

 **Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el mo mento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.**

-Así debería ser para todos- dijo seriamente Dorea.

-Ayudaría si lo de las optativas ofreciera alguna idea sobre lo que trabajan en sus materias- comentó Harry.

-La mayoría elige al azar- terminó Caro.

Dumbledore anotó _**tener charlas con los alumnos sobre las optativas**_ y Cornelius siguió.

— **Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.**

— **Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.**

-Es imposible, no es una optativa. Pociones es obligatoria hasta quinto inclusive- informó Caro.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Fred.

-Está en el libro de los estudiantes cuando mencionan las asignaturas- contestó Caro.

Cornelius siguió.

— **Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

-Lo mismo que pociones- aportó Lily.

Cornelius siguió mientras muchos pensaban.

— **¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sor prendida.**

— **No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.** (Los alumnos sonrieron ante eso y Fred se acercó a Ron y susurró: -Buena esa, hermanito)

 **Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba ma terias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua.** ( _Pobre Neville, lo confunden más_ pensó Caro.) **Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con** _ **muggles**_ **, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas.**

-Eso no se puede- dijo Penelope.

-Es cierto se puede tomar como mucho diez materias y 5 ya son obligatorias- aportó Percy. **(3)**

Cornelius miró a Hermione pensando interrogante _¿cómo lo estará logrando?_ Y continuó.

 **Harry sonrió tristemente al imaginar lo que habrían di cho tío Vernon y tía Petunia si les consultara sobre su futuro de mago. Pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia.**

— **Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry —le dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo te recomendaría Adivinación.** ( _Pero no debí hacerle caso en esa materia. La profesora de esta es una idiota que me predice la muerte todo el tiempo_ pensó Harry.) **La gente dice que los estudios** _ **muggles**_ **son la salida más fácil, pero personalmen te creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conoci mientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si que remos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con** _ **muggles**_ **.**

-Pero a Harry esa no le sirve. De hecho podría dar clase a la docente- dijo Caro.

-Lo dice porque viví con muggles- explicó Harry al ver la cara de algunos.

Algunos hijos de muggles asintieron y Cornelius siguió.

 **A mi her mano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry.**

-5 puntos para Gryffindor, por los consejos al señor Potter, señor Weasley- dijo Salazar.

Percy enrojeció y Cornelius siguió.

 **Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba real mente bien era el** _ **quidditch**_ **. Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Ron, pensando que si era muy malo en ellas, al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle.**

-Harry debiste haber buscado más información sobre las materias- regañó suavemente Lily.

-A parte del hecho que me ayudas tú más a mí que yo a ti, amigo. - dijo Ron.

Muchos asintieron y Cornelius siguió.

 **A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de** _ **quid ditch**_ **contra Hufflepuff. Wood los machacaba con entrena mientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el** _ **quidditch**_ **y para hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, los entre namientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sá bado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.** ( _Ya la cagué_ pensó Harry.)

 **Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Long bottom, que lo miraba desesperado.**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Caro desconcertada.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Ron.

Cornelius siguió.

— **Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...**

 **Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por to das partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sa cado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparra mado sobre el colchón.**

-Él culpable tiene que ser severamente castigado porque rompió las cosas de un compañero- dijo Charlus.

-Es cierto, y si no lo fue va a haber represalias- dijo Dorea enojada.

Cornelius siguió al ver la cara de Albus D, que suspiró. **(4)**

 **Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas suel tas de** _ **Recorridos con los trols**_ **. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.**

 **En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, en traron Ron, Dean y Seamus.** ( _Parecen novios_ pensó Sirius un poco asustado.)

 **Dean gritó:**

— **¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?**

— **No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.**

— **Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?**

 **Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.**

— **Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja.**

-Raro, no. Digo, no parece más que un diario y lo roban- dijo Caro.

-Es más, apuesto que el que lo robó es el que abrió la cámara- dijo Reg muy serio.

-Entonces, ¿es un Gryffindor?- preguntó asustado Seamus.

-No tiene por qué serlo, digo ya demostraron que se puede entrar a la sala de Slytherin a pesar de un Gryffindor- respondió Caro.

Cornelius continuó un poco temeroso de lo que pensarían de él.

— **¿Qué?**

 **Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormito rio, y Ron lo siguió. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Her mione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado** _ **La adivina ción antigua al alcance de todos**_ **.**

-Ya empezando a estudiar. Hermione debes calmarte- dijo Caro.

Hermione asintió y Cornelius siguió.

 **A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.**

— **Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.**

— **En efecto —confirmó Harry.** ( _No creo que eso sea cierto, después de todo pudieron haberse colado con algún encantamiento de invisibilidad o algo así_ pensó Rowena.)

 **Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.**

— **¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al** _ **quidditch**_ **! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el áni mo, necesitas un buen desayuno!**

-Tiene razón hay que comer bien- dijo Lily.

-No importa si tiene partido o no- agregó Dorea.

Oliver decidió asentir para que no lo matarán y Cornelius siguió.

 **Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. Hermione lo inten taba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Me refiero que tendría que explicar todo sobre el diario, hubieran investigado y antes de que cante un gallo, lo creerían poseedor de un artefacto oscuro- dijo Caro.

-Además de que él no va a querer meter en líos a Hagrid- agregó Reg.

Harry asintió y Cornelius siguió.

 **Tendría que contar todo lo referente al dia rio a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.**

-Lo que dije, un excelente amigo- dijo Helga.

-De todos modos debió haberle dicho al director- dijo Godric.

-La próxima vez hablaré con él- prometió Harry.

Cornelius siguió.

 **Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acaba ba de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:** ( _¿Qué pasará? ¿Justo después de que robaron el diario?_ pensó interrogante Lily.) **(5)**

— _ **Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar...**_ ( _Que horrible quiere matar_ pensó Lily asustada.)

 **Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.**

— **¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no?** (-Creo que quedó claro que no escuchamos la voz, amigo- murmuró Ron. Harry simplemente rodó los ojos.)

 **Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Her mione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.**

— **¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!**

 **Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.**

-¿Qué habrá comprendido?- preguntó Alastor.

-Ya lo dice- respondió Ron.

Cornelius siguió.

— **¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraída mente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.**

-Exacto, señor Potter- dijo Moody mientras pensaba _pensé lo mismo que un niño_.

-Ese es mi nieto- felicitó Charlus orgulloso.

Cornelius miró al muchacho que se había sonrojado y siguió.

— **Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.**

— **Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?**

— **Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!**

Ese comentario provocó que muchos se rieran y los gemelos W susurraran:

-Buena esa, Ronnie.

Cuando se calmaron, Cornelius siguió.

 **Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

— **Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Ron—. Son casi las once..., el partido.** ( _Hombres, siempre pensando en el Quidditch_ pensó Lily mientras James pensaba _el amigo de mi hijo es el mejor_.)

 **Harry subió a la carrera la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el casti llo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mien tras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.**

-Siempre pensando en todos- dijo Kingsley.

-Es que estaba sumamente preocupado- dijo Harry.

-Y saber por los menos que todos estaban en el campo, ayuda- aportó Harry P.

Cornelius continuó con la lectura.

 **Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vue lo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de co lor amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la tác tica en el último minuto.**

-¿Eso es lo que hacían?- preguntó Dorea a los jugadores.

-Sí, estábamos repasando- contestó Cedric.

-Eso no es muy bueno. Los asusta más. Es como repasar para un examen momentos antes de uno- aportó Sirius. **(6)**

Como nadie dijo nada más, Cornelius siguió.

 **Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consi go un megáfono de color púrpura.** ( _Que color tan raro para un megáfono_ pensó Hugo E.)

— **El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGona gall sin desmontar de la escoba.**

— **¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...** ( _Pobre chico, sí que quería ganar. Es normal tomando en cuenta lo del año anterior y que a él le falta un año más_ pensó Reg.) **(7)**

 **La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gri tando por el megáfono:**

— **Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respec tivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Dorea preocupada.

-Ya lo dice, abuela- dijo Harry.

Cornelius continuó al pedido de la mirada de Hermione P.

 **Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.**

— **Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.** ( _¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿habrá algún nuevo ataque y desconfían del señor Potter? Pero ahora él tiene una fiable coartada_ pensó Amelia.)

 **Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella oca sión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descon tenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.**

-Deben haber atacado a Hermione- dijo Lily.

-¿Y si fue algún Weasley?- preguntó James.

No habrían llamado a Harry- dijo Lily.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja y Cornelius siguió.

— **Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley. Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor re zongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGona gall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.** ( _Van a la enfermería_ pensaron Lily y Caro mientras se miraban y asentían.)

— **Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la pro fesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.**

 **A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGo nagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.** ( _Mi punto_ pensaron Lily y Caro.)

 **La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...**

— **¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.**

-Debiste estar en la biblioteca y averiguarte todo- dijo Lily a la chica con amabilidad.

-Sí lo hice o por lo menos parte de todo. Ellos averiguaron el resto- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora lo que falta es que pregunten lo que leíste- dijo Reg.

-No lo podíamos hacer, ya se enterarán porque- dijo Ron.

Cornelius continuó.

 **Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.**

— **Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profe sora McGonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...**

 **Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.** ( _Que significara el espejo_ pensaron los adultos salvo los del futuro.)

 **Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.**

— **Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con se riedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.** ( _Pobre docentes debió ser difícil_ pensó Remus.)

— **Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alum no podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un pro fesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de** _ **quidditch**_ **. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.**

-Saben que alguna de esas cosas son totalmente exageradas- dijo Caro.

-Es cierto, el heredero habrá ganado aunque lo atrapen porque convirtió el colegio en una cárcel con los alumnos temiendo aún más- terminó Lily. **(8)**

Cornelius decidió seguir.

 **Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala co mún, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyen do y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:**

— **No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se cap tura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.**

-Creo que es obvio que lo dijiste por Harry- dijo Caro.

-Pero él ya no confía en ti para darte información- terminó Reg.

Minerva pensó tienen razón y Cornelius siguió.

 **La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.**

— **Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weas ley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El herede ro de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.**

-Porque eso sería injusto para el resto que no hizo nada- dijo Albus P.

-Es cierto, es como si castigaran a todos los Weasley porque encontraron a los gemelos haciendo una broma- comentó Harry.

Lee se disculpó con los Slytherin, algunos asintieron y Cornelius continuó.

 **Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.** ( _Pobre de mí Percy, debió sufrir_ pensó Penelope.)

— **Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw.., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.**

-Idiota, eso no era cierto- dijo Percy mirando mal a George.

-No le grites así. Tú demostraba lo contrario con tus comentarios de superioridad- dijo Hugo W.

Percy susurró:

-Lo siento, George.

George asintió y el ministro continuó.

 **Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. Y si no pillaban pron to al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley. Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato** _ **muggle**_ **si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido.**

-La diferencia es que no hubiera entregado a alguien sin investigar- dijo Harry.

Muchos asintieron y Cornelius continuó.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**

— **Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidi do—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.** (Hagrid bajó la cabeza porque Harry había creído más en un desconocido que en él.)

— **Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que per manecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...**

— **Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.** ( _Recién ahí la va a sacar. Debería haberlo hecho antes aunque sea para ir a las cocinas_ pensó James.)

 **Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible.**

-Ahora sé que heredé más de una cámara. Luego hablamos sobre eso- dijo Harry P a su versión joven. **(9)**

-Ok, porque tengo unas ideas y quiero consejos- dijo Harry mirando a su familia. **(10)**

Los Potter y los Evans asintieron y Cornelius siguió.

 **Era su única posibi lidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habi tual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.** (Todos los alumnos estaban expectantes con esta nueva aventura.)

 **El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones ante riores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: pro fesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso.** ( _Está todo el mundo tenso y no encontraran nada porque no saben que buscar_ pensó Alastor.) **Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó.** ( _Que suerte_ pensó James.) **Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.** (Igual que todos los de Gryffindor aunque Lily también estaba preocupada.)

 **Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapi dez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubie ron llegado ante la puerta.** ( _Buena idea, alguien puede verlos por las ventanas_ pensó Caro.)

 **Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y** _ **Fang**_ **, el perro jabalinero, la draba furiosamente detrás de él.**

— **¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué ha céis aquí los dos?**

— **¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ba llesta al entrar.**

-Para protegerme, por las dudas- dijo Hagrid. **(11)**

-Buena idea- dijo Alastor.

Cornelius siguió porque sabía que pronto lo iban a matar.

— **Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperan do... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té.**

 **Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía.** ( _Está asustado_ pensaron Sirius y Remus sorprendidos porque Hagrid era extremadamente valiente.) **Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.**

— **¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?** ( _Muy bien, entró en fase auror_ pensó Charlus.)

— **¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.**

 **Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.**

-¿Quién golpea la puerta como si fuera un gorila?- preguntó enojada y asustada Lily.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Harry riéndose porque su madre iba a cambiar su estado de ánimo cuando se enterara quién era el que golpeaba la puerta como un gorila.

Cornelius siguió.

 **Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron mira das de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invi sibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.**

— **Buenas noches, Hagrid.**

 **Era Dumbledore.**

-Lo siento, director, por lo de gorila- dijo Lily avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, usted no sabía quién era el que golpeaba tan fuerte- comentó Albus D.

Cornelius siguió.

 **Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro in dividuo de aspecto muy raro.** ( _Yo no soy raro_ pensó Cornelius.)

 **El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extra ña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.**

-Para ser el Ministro, no sabe cómo ayudar al secreto- dijo Hugo G.

-Mi marido tiene razón, los muggles lo deben ver como un ser extraño con esa combinación- dijo Jane G.

-Es por eso que se debería obligar a los criados de magos a tomar Estudios Muggles. Allí explican esas cosas- dijo Hermione. **(12)**

Muchos adultos decidieron pensarlo más tarde y Cornelius avergonzado y con miedo, siguió.

— **¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!**

 **Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara.** ( _Buena forma de advertirle_ pensó Kingsley.) **(13)**

 **Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.**

— **¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamen te—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de** _ **muggles**_ **. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.**

-Intervenir es investigar el tema, señor Ministro- comentó Percy con el entrecejo fruncido y ojos en cólera.

Cornelius decidió continuar leyendo.

— **Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dum bledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...**

— **Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuen ta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.**

-Pero no creo que le importe algo- dijo Charlus.

Cornelius tragó saliva y decidió seguir.

— **Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...**

-Qué raro y porque no hablan con el director- dijo Amelia.

-Es cierto, eso es lo que debe hacerse- aportó Lily.

-Porque son iguales a los Mortífagos o se lavan las manos. Es más fácil- dijo Harry con furia.

-Además Ministro que yo sepa, lo del señor Hagrid no se investigó, por lo tanto, no tiene antecedentes- dijo Caro furiosa.

Cornelius continuó mientras tragaba saliva.

— **Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.** ( _Estaba muy enojado_ pensó Albus D.)

— **Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogien do el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me es tán presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...**

-Si quiere hacer su trabajo, estudie las leyes y cumpla con ellas. No sea corrupto y se deje ganar con dinero que le dan como sobornos- dijo Harry.

-Además si se sabe que no hizo nada, la mayoría pensará que usted es un inepto que incumple leyes según su conveniencia- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es tan cierto lamentablemente. Él escribe al profeta lo que quiere que publiquen y la gente cree en una mierda de periódico no importa si es cierto o no- dijo Harry P.

-Son todos unos idiotas sin cerebro- terminaron Scorpius, Albus P y Rose con furia. **(14)**

Cornelius siguió, palideciendo ante los comentarios.

— **¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?**

— **Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.** ( _Claro, porque eso borrará la experiencia horrible_ pensó Sirius con sarcasmo.)

— **¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

 **Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.**

-Otro gorila- dijo Caro.

-Éste que golpea así, es más una bestia idiota e inmunda. No les faltes el respeto a los gorilas- dijo Harry.

Todo el mundo entendió que él que golpeaba era una persona mala y Cornelius siguió.

 **Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.** ( _¿Quién será?_ pensó internamente Dora.)

 **El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción.** _ **Fang**_ **se puso a aullar.**

— **¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al en trar—. Bien, bien...** ( _Éste idiota hizo algo_ pensó Lily furiosa.)

— **¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!**

-Sácalo a patadas- dijo Caro.

-Si no lo quieres lo puedes sacar como la basura que es- dijo Reg enojado.

Hagrid asintió y Cornelius siguió.

— **Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lu cius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director es taba aquí.** ( _¿Qué querrá con el director?_ cuestionó pensando Lily intrigada.)

— **¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.** ( _Dumby sabe algo_ pensó Caro.)

— **Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone.**

-Y eso que va a resolver imbécil- dijo Lily.

-Es obvio que él sabe algo sino es que es él el culpable- comentó Caro con furia.

-Sí hiciste algo, te mató- advirtió Reg.

Lucius M se encogió de miedo dando a entender que tenía algo que ver y Cornelius siguió.

 **Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia** _ **muggle**_ **, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.**

-Obvio, en 1992, la situación económica de Hogwarts era buena porque la cantidad de magia nueva hacía que las barreras fueran fuertes- dijo Rose.

-Sí sacas a todos los hijos de muggles tendrías que gastar más dinero para poner nuevas barreras y Hogwarts iría a la quiebra porque el colegio debería empezar a cobrar la matricula- terminó Albus P. **(15)**

Cornelius que ya sabía eso, continuó.

— **¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dum bledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamen te ahora...**

— **El nombramiento y el cese del director son competen cia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...** ( _Eso no tiene nada que ver_ pensó Lily.)

— **Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en su dor—, ¿quién va a poder?** ( _Harry y Ron con la ayuda de la inconsciente Hermione_ pensó Neville.)

— **Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desa gradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...**

 **Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.**

— **¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó.** ( _Toma esa rubio imbécil_ pensó Sirius.)

— **Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carce leros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.** ( _Eso es cierto, ni siquiera la mayoría de los lame botas de los aurores_ pensó Caro.)

— **¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y** _ **Fang**_ **, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Llé veselo, y los alumnos de familia** _ **muggle**_ **no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!**

-Sabe que eso es ridículo- dijo Hugo G.

-Dumbledore puede ser un buen director pero no tiene ni idea que está pasando- dijo Caro.

-Y si lo sabe es un imbécil por no decirlo- aportó Petunia E.

-A parte de que es un ser humano que puede equivocarse- sentenció Elizabeth.

Cornelius decidió seguir.

— **Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.**

— **Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.**

— **¡No! —gimió Hagrid.**

 **Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.** ( _Espero que esté pensando como asesinarlo_ pensó Reg furioso mientras su novia le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar para que se calmara.)

— **Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus pa labras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.**

-Buen consejo. El colegio ayudará a quién de verdad quiera ayudar- empezó Godric.

-Deben escuchar más al colegio- siguió Helga.

-Pedirle más consejos- siguió Rowena.

-Y el colegio ayudará si de verdad lo necesitan y no es para dañar a otro- terminó Salazar. **(16)**

Cornelius siguió leyendo.

 **Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rin cón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.** ( _Lo hice_ pensó Albus D.)

— **Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.**

-Está demasiado alegre- dijo Lily.

-Si algo le pasa a algún alumno por este asunto te retaré a duelo, Malfoy. Si un alumno muere el duelo será a muerte- dijo Charlus furioso a Lucius M.

-Y yo seré su segundo- dijo Caro con seguridad **(17)**

Charlus asintió aunque pensó _ésta chica es temeraria_ y Cornelius siguió.

 **Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su som brero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se mo vió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:** ( _Diría algo sumamente importante_ pensó Reg.)

— **Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo condu cirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró ex trañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a** _ **Fang**_ **mientras estoy fuera.**

-¿Y no te diste cuenta que había algo raro?- preguntó Amelia enojada a Cornelius.

-No estaba prestando atención- dijo Cornelius y siguió la lectura.

 **La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.**

— **En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.**

-Esa ridiculez de pensar que Dumbledore es todopoderoso sólo los llevará a la ruina y a perder la guerra- dijo Hugo G.

-Es verdad, ustedes van a seguir el ejemplo de él. No van a pensar diferente y van a hacer lo que él hace. Son como ovejas en un rebaño- aportó Jane G.

-Casi pasó. Es como si no pensaran. Pasó antes de 1980- explicó su razonamiento Scorpius. **(18)**

Cornelius continuó.

 _ **Fang**_ **se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.**

-Fin del capítulo- anunció Cornelius.

-Sabe que es un idiota. Es corrupto y acaba de llevarse a Hagrid Azkaban por las ovejas británicas, por el que dirán- dijo enojada Dora.

-Ni siquiera llevó a Amelia o a Scrimgeour para investigar- terminó Kingsley.

-Bueno, se calman que todavía no hizo lo peor- dijo Albus P con autoridad.

-Ahora, ¿Quién quiere leer?- preguntó Hermione P.

-Yo lo hago- pidió alguien.

* * *

Queridos Lectores

Hola de nuevo

Quiero presentarles este nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre voy a aclarar las notas de autor

 **1) El dicho es adecuado y descibe bien que la mala costumbre de Hagrid de tener mascotas peligrosa hace que sea un chivo espiatorio, lo coloca como sospechoso incluso si Voldy no lo hubiera culpado.**

 **2) Dado que fue directo a culpar a Hagrid. Si sabía que Hagrid era culpable porque no fue antes de que hubieran más ataques, a parte el diario es de él.**

 **3) Lo inventé, las materias que brinda hogwarts son 12 en total. Obligatorias DCAO, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Herbología. Las otras son optativas: Astronomía, Historia de la magia (obligatorias 1 y 2), Adivinación, CDCM, Estudios Muggles, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia.**

 **4) Dumby suspira porque no hizo nada con Ginny, ni siquiera la castigó o algo así.**

 **5) Lily se pregunta que artefcto oscuro es el diario.**

 **6) A mi me pasa, me refiero a que me pongo más nerviosa si repaso minutos antes de un examen o algun prueba. Por eso trato de no hacerlo.**

 **7) En este me refiero a lo de primer año. Recuerden que mi historia es en tercero por lo que el comentario es que en el segundo de Harry a Oliver le falta un año para graduarse.**

 **8) Hago referencia que en lugar de un colegio parece un reformatorio, los alumnos casi no se divierten, por lo que, el heredero (Ginny/Tom) cumplieron un objetivo no planteado. Atemorizar a los docentes y los alumnos.**

 **9) Ya expliqué lo de la herencia**

 **10) En un descanso hablaré de las ideas de Harry y como estás ayudarán. Lo haré en este libro.**

 **11) La ballesta tiene flechas por lo que puede defenderse perfectamente con ella de ataques físicos.**

 **12) Si bien en el tercer libro, en estudios muggles trabajan cosas como la electricidad, creo que más adelante deben trabajar las modas, costumbres entre otras cosas de los muggles. A mi parecer la mayoría de los sangre pura ponen en peligro el secretismo, dado que no saben la mayoría de las cosas para actuar normal en el mundo muggle (por ejemplo en el 4to libro alguien quiso pagarle al señor Roberts (el delcampamento) con galeones o el señor Weasley que no sabía como usar el dinero). Mi motivo principal para que sea obligatoria estudios muggles es que como van a pensar que los magos son superiores si no saben nada de los muggles (algunos lo pensaran porque son ideas muy arraigadas pero otros pueden ser más reflexivos por ejemplo Ron piensa que las cosas mágicas son mejores (el Quidditch es mejor que el Football)). También debería haber estudios mágicos para los criados de muggles.**

 **13) Kingsley se refiere a que Ron podía ser oído si seguía hablando.**

 **14) Recordando cómo el profeta trató a su padre y el hecho que lo difamaban y la gente pensaba que lo escrito en ese diario estaba bien.**

 **15) Me lo inventé. Creo que Hogwarts es como un ser vivo y se nutre de los alumnos. La cantidad de sangre mágica nueva que entra debe ser purificante. Si hay muy poca la barrera debe debilitarse y para reforzarla deberán gastar dinero para nuevas protecciones.**

 **16) Creo que los fundadores recitan esto para dar a entender que Hogwarts ayuda pero no a cualquiera (por ejemplo en primero Harry toma un atajo desde el tercer piso a donde está la sala de Gryffindor y no tiene ni conoce el mapa del merodeador)**

 **17) Caro es segunda (en el duelo) porque es pariente de Harry (Charlus por su lado paterno y Caro por el materno). Obviamente me refiero a un daño a otro alumno. Ya se que ya hubo alumnos atacados, me refiero a daños posteriores al de Hermione y Penelope.**

 **18) Creo que si los de la Orden hubieran anulado con más agresividad a los mortifagos, podrían haberle cortados los miembros o de alguna manera a tener duelos a muerte o económicos con los mortifagos principales.**

Sin nada más que aclarar.

Nos leemos

 _ **Kira**_


	21. Capítulo 21

El hombre que había pedido permiso para leer resultó ser Hagrid. Al hombretón le dieron permiso para hacerlo los del futuro con asentimientos de cabezas.

-¿Puedes pasarme el libro, Albus, por favor?- preguntó Hagrid al director.

-Obvio- contestó el director y convocó el libro.

Cuando llegó a sus manos, se lo pasó a Minerva, que se lo dio a Filius que se lo pasó a Hagrid.

-Gracias- dijo Hagrid, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer y dijo:

 **Capítulo 21. Aragog**

-¿Quién es?- preguntó James.

-Ya lo dice, abuelo- contestó James S.

Hagrid continuó leyendo.

 **El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodea ban el castillo.** (-¡Qué bien, vacaciones!- murmuró alegre Fred a George.) **El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos.** ( _Que linda descripción_ pensó Caro mientras Petunia E y Petunia pensaron _el paisaje me lo imagino hermoso._ ) **Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con** _ **Fang**_ **detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor.** ( _Creo que fue un año muy deprimente_ pensó James.)

 **Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.**

— **No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamen te la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.**

-Pero eso es exagerado- dijo Reg.

-A parte simplemente tienen que pedir las varitas y revisar a los que quieran visitar a los amigos y ya está- dijo enojada Caro a los docentes.

Hagrid continuó antes de que la chica matara a alguien.

 **Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había ex tendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preo cupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.** ( _Eso es el infierno, creo que describe mejor a una pesadilla_ pensó Jane la de Slytherin.)

 **Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuan do no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas pa labras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?**

-Siempre preguntando cosas, señor Potter- aportó Alastor.

-La mejor manera de resolver un caso es observar, escuchar, preguntar- siguió Charlus.

-Intentar responder es una manera de llegar a la verdad- terminó Dorea. **(1)**

Hagrid siguió.

 **La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender.** ( _Eso es cierto_ pensó Reg mientras Caro pensaba _sólo hay que seguir a las arañas, no hay misterio en esa instrucción_.) **El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes.** ( _Normal dado que es aracnofóbico_ pensó Godric.) **Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que despla zarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profe sores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.**

-Creo que es bastante entendible- empezó Helga.

-Y no solo por el hecho de que Harry está de misión sino porque parece que no pueden curiosear o divertirse- terminó Salazar. **(2)**

Todos los docentes pensaron _tienen razón_ y Hagrid continuó. **(3)**

 **Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de dar le el Premio Anual.** ( _Espero que no_ pensó Reg.) **Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la si tuación ante Crabbe y Goyle:** ( _Como siempre le gusta el dolor ajeno_ pensó furiosa Caro.)

— **Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor direc tor que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cá mara de los Secretos.**

-Típico purista- empezó Parvati con enojo.

-Arrogante, inculto e idiota- terminó Padma.

Hagrid siguió leyendo al ver las caras de las gemelas Patil.

 **McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...**

 **Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comenta rio sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.** ( _Que iba a decir que lamentaba que una buena alumna estuviera en la enfermería, no claro, los hijos de los demás Mortífagos me hubieran acusado_ pensó Snape.) **(4)**

— **Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?**

-Porque no puede- empezó Godric.

-Para un docente ser director tiene que haber dado por lo menos 15 años para hacer elegido- siguió Helga.

-Y pasar pruebas de aptitud- terminó Rowena.

-Cosa que con todo respecto, no creo que el señor logre- dijo Salazar.

Hagrid pensó _estoy de acuerdo con Slytherin_ y luego continuó.

— **Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. El profesor Dumbledo re sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con noso tros muy pronto.** ( _Y no le erré_ pensó Snape.)

— **Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el pues to. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.** ( _Sí, de uno llamado Malfoywarts_ pensó Caro.) **(5)**

 **Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunada mente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vo mitaba sobre el caldero.** ( _Me va a matar el profesor Snape_ pensó Seamus viendo como lo fulminaba el docente.)

— **Me sorprende que los** _ **sangre sucia**_ **no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeo nes a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger...**

-Idiota, cretino- empezó Albus P.

-Calma hijo- pidió Hermione P abrazándolo.

-Continúa, Hagrid- pidió Harry P.

Hagrid miró mal a Draco y continuó.

 **La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.** ( _Menos mal_ pensó aliviado Arthur sabiendo cómo era Snape.)

— **Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita má gica, lo voy a matar con las manos...**

-Y nosotros le ayudáremos- empezó Seamus.

-Yo le mandaré un lazo del diablo- sugirió Neville furioso.

Draco palideció y Hagrid siguió.

— **Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y Dean en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. Sólo lo sol taron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.** ( _Menos mal que Snape no nos acompañaba hasta la puerta_ pensó Harry.)

 **La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y Hermione.**

 **La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higue ras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan.** ( _¿Qué querrá este muchacho?_ pensó cuestionante Caro.)

 **. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

— **Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora esta mos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...**

-Muy valiente y honorífico, pedir perdón- empezó Helga.

-Pero debes tener más cuidado- siguió Godric.

-Porque seguramente si hubieras acusado a otro, te habrías ganado un duelo- sentenció Rowena.

Hagrid siguió.

 **Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó.**

 **Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.** ( _A trabajar como buenos Hufflepuffs_ pensó Helga.)

— **Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el he redero de Slytherin.**

— **Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmen te como Harry.**

-Ron es mucho más orgulloso- empezó Percy.

-Si lo hubieras culpado a él, no te hubiera perdonado- terminó Fred.

Hagrid siguió.

— **¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.**

— **No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando.** ( _Me sorprendió totalmente_ pensaron Hannah y Ernie.)

 **Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.**

— **¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?**

 **Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.** ( _Hogwarts está ayudando_ pensaron Helga y Salazar.) **(6)**

— **¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...** ( _Cierto pero miren hacia donde van_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad.**

 **Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.**

— **Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido...**

 **Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia.** ( _A mí tampoco_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alum nos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.**

— **Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacer nos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos llevar con no sotros a** _ **Fang**_ **. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que po dría sernos de ayuda.** ( _Buen plan pensó Lily_ mientras Harry P _pensaba no va a servir de nada llevar a Fang_.)

— **De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.** ( _Que pesados están con los hombres lobos_ pensó enojado Remus.) **(7)**

 **Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:**

— **También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.**

 **Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.** ( _Normal, no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo_ pensó Petunia.)

 **Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio pare cían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.** ( _A este hombre que le pasa, debe vivir en una dimensión paralela llamada Idiotalandia, dónde él es el Rey_ pensó Sirius furioso.)

— **¡Venga ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?**

 **Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.** ( _No se merecía que le contestemos_ pensó Dean.)

— **¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, ha blándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peli gro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.** ( _Sí, claro. El problema es que le va a creer_ pensó Reg preocupado.) **(8)**

— **¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.**

— **Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se ha bría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.**

— **Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.**

-Ron- empezó Arthur W.

-Ten cuidado muchacho, se supone que no estuviste allí- siguió Alastor.

Hagrid siguió leyendo al ver la cara roja por la vergüenza de Ron.

— **Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart emplean do un tono de satisfacción.** ( _Debía haberlo desfigurado en el duelo_ pensó Snape.)

 **Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.**

— **Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry.**

-Muy bien muchacho, siempre alerta- dijo Alastor maravillado con este chico.

-Espero ser tu colega- siguió Kingsley.

-Yo también, señor- dijo Harry cordialmente mientras se sonrojaba.

Hagrid siguió.

 **Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle** _ **Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos**_ **a su cara de idiota.** ( _Hubiera estado buenísimo. Atacado por su propia obra_ pensó Caro riéndose.) **Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota:**

 **«Lo haremos esta noche.»**

 **Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Enton ces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.** ( _Muy buen amigo_ pensó Helga.)

 **Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de que hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la media noche.** ( _Encima como estaban casi en verano y anochecía tarde, debe haber sido un bodrio_ pensó Jane G.)

 **Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para ha cerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, es perando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al** _ **snap explosivo**_ **y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione.** ( _Lo que la fanática quería_ pensó furioso Albus P **(9)** mientras Bill pensaba _¿qué le pasara a mi hermanita?_ ) **(10) Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pron to, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.** ( _Esperar fue muy complicado_ pensó Ron.)

 **Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.** ( _Salieron más rápido que Snape cuando ve un shampoo_ pensó Fred.)

 **Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y sa lieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.** ( _Que horrible debió ser_ pensó Lily mientras Caro pensaba _no debe haber luna llena_.) **(11)**

— **Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruza ban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero...** ( _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_ pensó Arthur con miedo.)

 **Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de es peranza.**

 **Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta,** _ **Fang**_ **enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que desper tara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresura ron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguie ron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.**

-Buena técnica, chicos- dijo Kingsley.

-¿De quién fue la idea?- preguntó Alastor.

-De Ron, bueno eso es lo que creo. Miró los caramelos con mucha intensidad. Pensé que era por dos motivos: uno tenía hambre, que es posible porque Ron come como si en lugar de estómago tuviera un barril sin fondo o dos quería que se los diera a Fang para silenciarlo- explicó Harry.

Este comentario hizo que Ron se pusiera colorado y que muchos se rieran.

Poco después, Hagrid pudo continuar leyendo.

 **Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la nece sitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.**

— **Venga,** _ **Fang**_ **, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y** _ **Fang**_ **salió de la caba ña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bos que y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol.** ( _Debió tener muchas ganas_ pensó Hagrid.) **Harry sacó la varita, murmuró:** _ **«¡Lumos!»**_ **, y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indi cios de las arañas por el camino.**

— **Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes..., seguramente estallaría o algo pa recido...** (-Buena esa hermanito- murmuró Fred mientras George anotaba algo.) **(12)**

 **Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.**

— **Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos.**

-Creo que es obvio que todo dependía de Ron- empezó Harry.

-¿Y si él no quería?- preguntó Canuto que tenía las pupilas un poco dilatadas.

-No hubiera ido en ese momento iría solo después- contestó Harry.

-¿No te daba miedo?- preguntó Dorea con los pelos un poco tiesos.

-Sí, tenía miedo pero necesitaba ayudar- contestó Harry.

Los docentes sonrieron por lo dispuesto que fue y Hagrid siguió.

 **De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con** _ **Fang**_ **corre teando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árbo les. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Ca minaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el su surro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.** ( _Que mala suerte. Están a oscuras y ni siquiera van por un camino definido_ pensó Reg mirando a su hermano versión grande que estaba un poco pálido.)

 **Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las ara ñas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tan to en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se salie ra del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.**

-Tienes razón, Hagrid les había dicho eso- empezó Dorea.

-Pero creo que lo dijo para que se lo digan a los docentes- terminó Charlus.

-Bueno, es obvio que no tenemos plena confianza en ellos- dijo Harry y agregó- A parte claramente los adultos que lo escucharon no habían prestado atención.

La mayoría de los docentes bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y Hagrid siguió.

 **Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de** _ **Fang**_ **.**

— **¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.**

— **Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron.** ( _Buen pensamiento_ pensó Lily mirando asustada a Ron.)

 **De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque ha bía tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de** _ **Fang**_ **. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encon trar el rastro de las arañas.** ( _Sería un buen boyscout_ pensó Sophie.) **(13)**

 **Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.**

 **De repente,** _ **Fang**_ **dejó escapar un ladrido potente, reso nante, dándoles un susto tremendo.** ( _Que susto tendría yo también_ pensó Molly.)

— **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.**

— **Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño.** ( _Harry modo auror: asignatura observación y búsqueda aprobada_ pensó Dora un poco pálida.)

 **Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles que brando las ramas a su paso.**

— **¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!**

— **Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.** ( _Que mandón que es mi nieto_ pensó Dorea.)

— **¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído.** _ **¡Fang!**_

 **La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.** ( _Que miedo que tengo, no me contaron nada de esto_ pensó Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Harry porque estaba temblando.)

— **¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry**

— **Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —con testó Ron.**

 **Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.**

— **¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.**

— **No sé...** ( _Bien, siempre alertas_ pensó Alastor.)

 **Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos.** _ **Fang**_ **soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.**

— **¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!** ( _Coche. Creo que este vehículo los va a salvar_ pensó Caro.)

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Vamos!**

 **Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.**

-Bien un poco de luz en la oscuridad- dijo Lily.

-Es como esta aventura- empezó Albus P.

-Están en la oscuridad porque no tienen pistas- siguió Rose.

-Y van a buscar la luz- terminó Scorp.

Mientras muchos pensaban _tienen razón_ , Hagrid siguió.

 **El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. Ron caminó hacia él, bo quiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.**

-Que buena descripción- empezó Fred riendo.

-Un perro turquesa- dijo Lily riendo

-Bueno, es que lo parecía- replicó Harry un poco avergonzado.

-Perro turquesa motorizado- propuso Lee.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas, Hagrid siguió mientras George escribió _**"Perro turquesa que se vuelve un Ford Anglia de color rojo naranja."**_ **(14)**

— **¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emociona do, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje...** ( _Autotarzán_ pensó John Thomas.)

 **Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y emba durnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo.** ( _O tal vez un centauro lo condujo_ pensó Reg imaginando la situación y aguantando la risa.)

 **A** _ **Fang**_ **no parecía ha cerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, tem blando. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica.** ( _No bajar la guardia_ anotó mentalmente Harry.)

— **¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a ata car! —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!**

 **Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo ilu minado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.** ( _Bueno, por lo que leemos, Harry rápido a modo auror, es que no descansa nunca_ pensó Dora un poco envidiosa.)

— **Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.**

 **Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo de trás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.** ( _O tal vez la montaña decidió ir al reencuentro de Mahoma en lugar de esperarlo_ pensó Caro.) **(15)**

 **Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chas quidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del sue lo, y oyó a** _ **Fang**_ **aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.** ( _Qué horrible situación, debió ser atemorizante pero aun así intentaban soltarse. Mi nietito es tremendo luchador_ pensó Charlus.)

 **Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bes tia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamen te largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras.**

-En definitiva no parece un animalito de peluche- dijo Dorea asustada.

-Abuela, estoy bien- dijo Harry apelando a su voz calmante que generalmente usaba cuando sus amigos se ponían a pelear y agregó- Hagrid, puedes seguir, por favor.

Hagrid continuó.

 **Tras él po día oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque.** ( _Que horrible situación_ pensó Oliver orgulloso de su buscador mientras Arthur W pensaba _mi hijo Ron es mejor que yo_.) **Harry pudo ver a** _ **Fang**_ **que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro.** ( _Normal_ pensó Albus P.)

 **Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del ani mal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brilla ban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.** ( _Espero que Harry no sea escritor de thrillers macabros porque su forma detallada de describir me aterra_ pensó Lily.)

 **Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas.**

-Pero eso que describen es una acromántula- comentó Luna en susurros audibles en el silencio reinante.

-Es cierto, es lo que parece- dijo Alastor mirando a Luna con curiosidad.

Hagrid continuó.

 **El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el cen tro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acerca ban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.** ( _Si los lastima mató a esos bichejos_ pensó Caro.)

 **La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro pa tas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y** _ **Fang.**_ **El pe rro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.**

-Normal, debido a que Ron es aracnofóbico- empezó Bill que estaba pálido.

-Encima, esas no son arañas domésticas de tamaño chico- siguió Charlie que tenía las manos apretadas.

-Por lo que, para él debe ser peor- terminó Rose.

Muchos asintieron y Hagrid siguió.

 **De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuen ta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.**

— **¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!** ( _Ya la vamos a conocer, espero que no le haga nada a los chicos_ pensó Lily entre curiosa y asustada.)

 **Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despa cio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

-Está vieja también. De hecho tiene como 53 años o algo así- se interrumpió Hagrid.

-Buenos, vemos que la criatura no solo tiene muchos años sino que es de tamaño elefante bebé- dijo Lily.

Hagrid continuó cuando nadie dijo nada.

— **¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.**

— **Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

— **¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamen te sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

— **Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.** ( _Esto parece un interrogatorio de respuesta de una palabra. Tal vez sólo pueden decir una palabra a la vez_ pensó reflexionando Remus.)

— **Matadlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba dur miendo...** ( _Gruñona_ pensaba Hugo E mientras miraba a su nieto y a Ron.)

— **Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera re tumbando en su garganta.** ( _Estaba muy asustado_ pensó Harry.)

— **Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las ara ñas en la hondonada.**

 **Aragog se detuvo.**

— **Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondo nada —dijo despacio.** ( _Bueno ahora eso no es así. Cuando requieran información los van a mandar a ellos_ pensó Elizabeth con ironía mientras apretaba la mano de su marido.)

— **Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido no sotros.**

— **¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado?**

-Buen interrogador- empezó Alastor.

-Y también muy extraña. Es una acromántula Hufflepuff, muy leal a su amigo- comentó Helga.

Hagrid continuó leyendo al ver que todos lo miraban en silencio.

 **Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.**

-Yo tampoco me hubiera levantado- dijo Godric.

-A parte lo importante es que salgas de allí- aportó Lily.

-De todos modos, muy buen trabajo. Preguntas y dar información cuando se necesite- sentenció Alastor.

Harry asintió aceptando los comentarios y Hagrid siguió.

— **En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.**

 **Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.**

-A mí tampoco- dijo Lily

-A menos que tu hermanita las use para despertarte- siguió Petunia.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que duerman como troncos y mamá me había pedido que las levantara porque partíamos de viaje- replicó explicándose Caro.

-¿A las 5:30?- preguntaron Lily, Petunia y Petunia E.

-A las 6 salíamos y quería que tendieran sus camas y ayudaran con las valijas- contestó Elizabeth. **(16)**

Harry sonrió por la anécdota y Hagrid continuó leyendo.

— **Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fasti dio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Cre yeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había libe rado.**

-Así que lo que acabamos de escuchar confirma que Hagrid era inocente- empezó Hermione P.

-Y recuerden que el Ministro al final tiene algo que hacer- concluyó Harry P.

Hagrid contento siguió.

— **Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.**

— **¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me rega ló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran ami go mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me cul paron de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...**

-Buena descripción de Hagrid- empezó Albus D.

-Leal y valiente- terminó Harry.

Hagrid todo rojo, siguió leyendo.

 **Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.**

— **¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?**

— **Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instin to me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Ha grid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la mu chacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.**

-Nos dimos cuenta- empezó Fabian.

-Por eso viven en el medio del bosque- terminó Fred.

Hagrid siguió.

— **Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a ata car a la gente...**

 **Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se mo vían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.**

— **Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.**

-Así que es una serpiente a la que temen las arañas de todo tipo- comentaron Bill y Arthur W.

-¿Pero cuál será que petrifica?- preguntó Arthur.

-Yo creo que lo sé- comentó Charlie mientras pensaba _es un basilisco_.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron Bill, Fred, Percy y George.

-Ya lo dirá el libro- interrumpió el diálogo Harry cuando vio que Charlie iba a responder.

Hagrid se dio cuenta que Harry quería que continuara y siguió.

— **¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.**

 **Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.**

— **¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.** ( _Eso cierto, un montón de veces le pregunté_ pensó Hagrid.)

 **Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.**

— **En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperada mente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.** ( _No creo que los deje ir así nomás_ pensó Remus con miedo.)

— **¿Iros? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...**

— **Pero, pero...**

— **Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.** ( _Deja en paz a mi nieto, bestia_ pensaron Elizabeth y Dorea mientras Hagrid pensaba _debo hablar con Aragog_.)

 **Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos bri llando en las horribles cabezas negras.**

 **Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondo nada.**

-Es tu coche, Arthur- dijo Molly W que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Arthur W contento sabiendo que su auto iba a ayudar a los chicos.

Hagrid continuó.

 **El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.**

-Coche, coche, coche- coreaban los merodeadores del pasado aliviados.

Hagrid pudo continuar con la lectura un poco después.

— **¡Coge a** _ **Fang**_ **! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puer ta delantera.**

 **Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barri ga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas.** ( _Ese coche no sabe conducir_ pensó Lily suspirando.) **Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas gol peando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino há bilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.**

-Ese coche, tiene la magia de Arthur- comentó Caro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Zacharias.

-Es obvio que la magia de Arthur es la que hace que el auto tenga cierta vida- empezó Caro.

-Por ejemplo el auto conduce solo, conoce el camino y sabe que Ron es algo del que le dio el poder, por eso lo protege o lo ayuda- terminó de explicar Reg. **(17)**

Hagrid decidió continuar.

 **Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.** ( _Ya estaba más tranquilo_ pensó Ron temblando un poco al recordar ese momento.)

— **¿Estás bien?**

 **Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con** _ **Fang**_ **au llando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. Harry vio cómo al rozar un árbol arrancaba de cuajo el retrovisor exterior.** ( _Detallista en todo momento_ pensó Alastor extrañado porque incluso ahora en esa situación no habría notado tanto.) **Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Harry vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo.**

 **El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el pa rabrisas.**

-Tienen que ponerse el cinturón- regañó Elizabeth.

-Estábamos un poco asustados para acordarnos de eso, abuela- dijo Harry.

Elizabeth asintió y Hagrid siguió.

 **Habían llegado al final del bosque.** _ **Fang**_ **se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry tam bién salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradeci miento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.**

-Ese auto tiene vida propia- dijo Bill.

-Es que Arthur tiene una magia muy poderosa- dijo Caro sonriendo al hombre

Arthur y Arthur W se sonrojaron y Hagrid siguió.

 **Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible.** _ **Fang**_ **se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.** ( _Pobre de mi hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de él_ pensó Charlie.)

— **Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpián dose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.**

— **Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry.**

-Exacto, de todos modos conversaré con él- dijo Hagrid interrumpiéndose un poco y luego continuó.

— **¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban!**

— **No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.**

-Más allá de que estuvieras enojado, Ron- empezó Lily.

-Lo que llevó a Hagrid a Azkaban no es lo que dijiste- siguió Elizabeth.

-Si no la ineptitud de este imbécil- sentenció enojada Caro señalando a Fudge.

Ron miró al Ministro recordando cómo se llevó a Hagrid porque si y dijo:

-Lo siento, Hagrid.

-No pasa nada, Ron. Lo entiendo, estabas asustado y hablabas sin pensar- dijo Hagrid y continuó leyendo.

— **Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.**

-Eso era algo importante- dijo Lily.

-Ahora sólo queda encontrar algo más porque no averiguaron nada- dijo Ernie.

-No te creas, además de que las arañas le tienen miedo, averiguaron algo más- dijeron Lily, Caro y Reg.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron muchos.

-Ya lo dice- dijo Harry.

Hagrid continuó, ahora curioso.

 **Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.**

 **Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó des pacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredo res. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y as cendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio.** (-Ahora van a dormir- murmuró Theo a Daphne. Ella asintió mientras pensaba _eso es lo que yo haría_.)

 **Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.** ( _Detective hasta el final_ pensó Charlus.)

 **La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre.**

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado- dijo Lily.

-Es que siempre me pareció un poco bobo- señaló Harry y agregó- por eso hice esa comparación.

Hagrid pensó, _Harry tiene razón_ y continuó mientras Caro pensaba _Voldemort y Tom son la misma persona_. **(18)**

 **Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquie ra Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.**

 **Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.** ( _Espero que se duerma pronto_ pensó Lily.)

 **No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a nin guna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara.**

-Buen punteo de lo que tienen- dijo Alastor

-Además de no dejar ninguna posibilidad de lado- siguió Kingsley.

-Lo decimos a que piensan que es un alumno pero no tiene por qué serlo. Es decir, imaginen que no tienen hijos y deciden entrar al colegio escondido en algo y atacar- explicó Sirius.

-Exacto- dijeron Alastor y Kingsley.

Hagrid continuó para terminar.

 **No que daba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.**

 **Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.**

-Este muchacho no puede descansar sino piensa algo para resolver el problema- dijo Alastor.

-Yo soy así- replicó Harry con mal genio y agregó calmándose un poco- Hagrid continúa, por favor.

Hagrid hizo lo que le pidieron.

— **Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron!**

 **Ron despertó con un aullido como los de** _ **Fang**_ **, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.**

— **Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abando nado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?**

-En serio, no te olvidaste ni siquiera del comentario al pasar de lo que le sucedió a la niña- dijo Kingsley.

-Como dijo mi papá, él es así. Ahora dejen que Hagrid termine- dijo Albus P un poco harto.

Hagrid continuó para que Alastor no muriera.

 **Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.**

— **¿No pensarás... en Myrtle** _ **la Llorona**_ **?**

-Buena esa, Ronnie- dijo Fred.

-Es cierto hermanito, estabas medio dormido y lo sacaste al vuelo- felicitó Charlie.

Ron se puso rojo y les sonrió.

-Terminé el capítulo- dijo Hagrid pasándole el libro al profesor de encantamientos, que se lo pasó a McGonagall que lo dejó en la mesa dónde lo guardaban.

-Ahora vamos a cenar y a acostarnos que mañana seguimos- informó Harry P.

-Ok, como siempre. A comer- anunció Albus D.

* * *

Hola lectores.

Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero tenía tres exámenes de la universidad y estaba ocupada.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Una cosa ¿Quién lesgustaría que ganara Gryffndor o Slytherin para el primer puesto? y por el tercero ¿Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw?

Saludos

Kira

* * *

Ahora explicaré las nota de autor:

 **1) Pienso que ser buen interrogador es uno de los puntos importantes de ser un buen Policía (Auror).**

 **2) La misión es encontrar al heredero, la criatura y la cámara de los secretos.**

 **3) Los docentes reflexionan sobre los comentarios de Salazar.**

 **4) Es lo que creo que frena a Snape de hacer algún comentario sobre Hermione aunque en muchos aspectos le recuerda a Lily.**

 **5) Solo en un colegio con los ideales de Malfoy y teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de Snape, éste puede ser considerado un buen profesor.**

 **6) Me parece que el colegio ayuda, al hacer que las arañas pasen por el invernaderos en ese momento.**

 **7) Se enoja porque crean que los hombres lobos son malos.**

 **8) Teniendo en cuenta lo cómodos que son los de Gran Bretaña mágicos, se creen cualquier cosa.**

 **9) A mi parecer quiso siempre ser parte del grupo del niño que vivió y por eso no fue tan díficil contarle cosas a Tom sobre Harry. Solo fue una fanática durante como cuatro años.**

 **10) Estaba preocupada por Ginny porque generalmente no era así.**

 **11) Como no mencionan el estado de la Luna, creo que no está en fase llena.**

 **12) George anotó varitas que estallan pero no se convierten en nada, solo cambian de color con el estallido para la tienda de bromas.**

 **13) Me refiero a guardar silencio y prestar atención al seguimiento, coomo si estuvieran de campamento. Sophie es la hermana de Dean.**

 **14) George anotó otra idea para la tienda: Ford Anglia en honor a su padre, Rojo naranja en honor a Ron y Perro turquesa en honor a Harry dado que esa fue la comparación que el moreno describió.**

 **15) Acá las arañas son la montaña y los chicos Mahoma (dado que Mahoma está llendoa buscar a la montaña).**

 **16) Los Evans se iban de viaje temprano.**

 **17) Lo inventé, siempre creí que había algo de Arthhur (un poco de su magia) en ese auto y que el amor de Arthur por su hijo Ron provocó que el vehículo lo ayudara (y también a Harry).**

 **18) Caro cree que son la misma persona porque sabe que voldemort es heredero de Slytherin y no tuvo hijos, lo del diario se lo imagina.**

Nos leemos

 **Kira**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: Cena y charlas familiares**

En cuanto apareció la comida todos se pusieron a cenar. Harry comió un poco liviano porque no tenía mucho apetito y tenía un nudo en el estómago. **(1)**

La mayoría estaba expectante con respecto al hecho de que pronto sabrían dónde estaba la cámara de los secretos y como se había resuelto el tema.

Mientras comían, la mayoría de los adultos que no sabían lo que había pasado, pensaban en cómo se iba a resolver la situación. Para los aurores era claro que no habían sido los docentes lo que lo hicieron. A los fundadores se le hacía raro que los ataques no hubieran sido muchos, teniendo en cuenta que el heredero no estaba cumpliendo con lo que predicaba Salazar y sobre todo con la tarea que el monstruo tenía. **(2)**

Mientras comían el postre, John Thomas, que quería saber más de su hijo, preguntó:

\- Hijo, por lo que se, te gusta el fútbol, ¿Te gusta algún deporte mágico?

-Sí, papá, un poco el Quidditch. Aunque no sé de la existencia de otros deportes mágicos excepto ese y nadando con sirenas- contestó Dean.

-¿Y por qué no averiguas?- preguntó John un poco confuso. **(3)**

-Es que no sé, tal vez parezca tonto- dijo Dean con vergüenza.

-Hijo, si realmente quieres ser parte de este mundo tienes que conocerlo. Buscar información para aprender y no dejarse llevar tanto por los rumores. Mira lo que le pasó a tu compañero, sólo porque habla un idioma animal que en este país se considera oscuro, se lo acusó de cosas horribles- comentó Helena con pasión.

Dean asintió, recordaba las cosas horribles que habían dicho de Harry, y cómo él no decía nada, no se defendía, ni pedía ayuda a otros, y se propuso a defenderlo en caso de que volviera a ocurrir.

-Dean, hagas lo que hagas, estaremos orgullosos de ti- empezó John.

-Pero si crees que puedes dejar tu huella por pequeña que sea, es mejor arriesgarse- terminó Sophie.

Dean miró a su papá y a su hermana fijamente con confusión.

-Hijo, tu papá y tu hermana dicen eso, porque en caso de que no te arriesgues puedes preguntarte por el resto de tu vida- empezó Helena y agregó- "y si me hubiera arriesgado", "y si hubiera realizado eso", "y si esto", "y si lo otro". Y no hay muchas cosas peores en la vida que preguntarse siempre "¿y si…?"

-Ok mamá, ya entendí. Gracias papá, gracias Sophie- empezó emocionado por los consejos, Dean y agregó- Los quiero.

Mientras se daba esta conversación, a lo largo del Gran Comedor, otras familias hablaban y resolvían algunos problemas.

La familia Malfoy estaba unida susurrando, aunque Narcissa M quería matar a su marido, estaba realmente enfadada y fulminaba a sus dos hombres. De repente abrió la boca…

-Sabes que te van a matar. Lucius- empezó Narcissa M, y agregó- no van a contentarse, Weasley va a asesinarte, y la verdad no lo culpo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido Draco, mientras miraba a su madre.

-No, te lo puedo decir- dijo Narcissa M.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó Narcissa a su versión mayor para calmar un poco la situación.

-A nada, el estúpido de papá, no me dejó trabajar ni estudiar después de Hogwarts y mi queridito marido le hizo más caso a mi padre que a mí- dijo Narcissa M muy triste.

-Tal vez, ¿puedas pedirle ayuda a Sirius?- sugirió escuetamente Narcissa. ( **4)**

-Hablaré con él- afirmó Narcissa M.

-Y tú nieto, ¿qué piensas?- preguntó Lucius

-Creo que cuando terminé este libro, vamos a tener que salvarte la vida, abuelo. El hecho de que todavía pienses que no merezcan estudiar magia aquí lo hijos de muggles y hasta que no merezcan vivir, me hace pensar de que no seas tan diferente de los muggles que mataban personas solo por tener poderes- explicó Scorp y agregó -A parte, abuelo, papá, sino merecen estudiar aquí porque no aprendieron antes, entonces ¿qué son?, ¿a dónde los mandamos a vivir? Lo digo porqué claramente tampoco son muggles.

En otro lado, había dos conversaciones muy importantes y también diferentes. Una de ellas era entre Alastor, Kingsley, Nymphadora y Amelia.

-Saben, estoy seguro que fueron los chicos los que resolvieron esta situación- comentó Alastor con seriedad.

-Lo que me parece extraño, es la reacción a ciertas cosas que se mencionan en el libro provenientes de la señorita Weasley- siguió Kingsley.

-Exacto es como si ella estuviera asustada o supiera algo- comentó Nymphadora.

-Y ese diario tiene algo que ver, es como si de alguna manera el diario fuera el culpable de todo- terminó Amelia.

Los cuatro se miraron, por sus mentes pasaron muchas ideas, la cámara de los secretos debía estar en los primeros pisos porque no había habido ataques en pisos superiores al séptimo, el diario tenía mucho que ver, Ginny Weasley sabía algo y la bestia era una serpiente.

En otro lado, Harry hablaba con su familia.

-Tienen que entender que esto que se va a leer ya pasó- empezó Harry.

-Si nieto, entendemos. Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a tener miedo por ti- dijo Charlus.

-Es importante que entiendan, que tuvimos que resolver el tema nosotros- aportó Ron.

-Y que en ningún momento pensamos que bajar los brazos era lo adecuado. Nos parecía una falta de profesionalismo- siguió Hermione.

-Además de que si bajábamos los brazos, perdíamos la esperanza y dejábamos el tema sin resolver- terminó Ron.

Los Potter, los Evans, Los Granger y los Weasley asintieron, aunque no les gustara que los niños corrieran riesgos, lo entendían.

Poco después de que terminara con su postre favorito, tarta de melaza, Harry pidió:

-Papá, abuelo Charlus, ¿podíamos hablar en privado, por favor? **(5)**

-Sí, claro- contestaron ambos.

Se levantaron y se fueron a la sala común para hablar con tranquilidad y Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una alianza con el señor Weasley, de algún tipo y proponer la ley a favor de los muggles en conjunto.

Charlus asintió, su hijo también.

-Harry, ¿por qué no le ofreces dinero para que se ponga algún negocio o algo así?- preguntó proponiendo James.

-Porque conozco un poco a Arthur Weasley, y conozco aún más a Ronald. Son muy parecidos y podrían tomar mi propuesta de darles dinero como un insulto a su dignidad- explicó Harry.

-Es cierto hijo, los Weasley parecen ser muy humildes pero también son muy orgullosos, podrían tomarlo como un insulto horrible- apoyó Charlus.

-¿Y qué tipo de alianza les ofrecemos?- preguntó James que nunca le había dado mucha bola a eso.

-No sé, no se me ocurrió ninguna específica, salvo la de tipo legal- dijo Harry confuso.

-¿Puede ser una política y con alguna empresa en dónde seamos socios?- propuso Charlus.

-Puede ser- empezó Harry y agregó preguntando emocionado- ¿Y si armamos una especie de escuela?

-¿Escuela?- preguntaron confusos Charlus y James.

-Sí, una para criados de muggles que le permitan a los nuevos conocer el mundo al que pertenecen antes, así nadie va a estar en desventaja con nadie y van a hacer amigos antes- explicó Harry.

-Está bien, hijo. Es una buena idea. Sólo hay que decirle al señor Weasley- dijo James.

-Y también podemos hacer partícipe a la señora Weasley. A veces siento que tiene tantos prejuicios como los Mortífagos pero sin ser tan extremista- comentó Harry desarrollando su idea. **(6)**

-¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?- preguntó confuso James.

-Porque hay muchos comentarios que hace ella o Ron, que me hacen pensar que ellos creen que los muggles son medio idiotas- dijo Harry.

-En eso nieto, tienes razón- comentó Charlus.

-A parte ayudar en algún tipo de merendero la ayudrá a liberar tensiones y tal vez servirá para que no grite tanto- terminó Harry.

Los otros asintieron y los tres salieron de la sala común para ir a sentarse a su lugar.

-Luego, me gustaría hablar con usted, señor Weasley- dijo Charlus formalmente a los dos Arthur.

Los aludidos asintieron aunque estaban un poco confusos porque no sabían que quería hablar el señor Potter con ellos.

Diez minutos después de que terminó la charla, la comida desapareció para desosiego de Ron y Canuto. Al ver que toda la comida terminó de desaparecer, Albus P dijo:

-Bueno, ahora por favor vayan a dormir que mañana antes del desayuno vamos a leer el siguiente capítulo.

-¿Por qué antes?- preguntó Sirius.

-Porque el desayuno de mañana lo prepararemos, papá y yo junto con los elfos- contestó Albus P.

Todos se levantaron con el fin de irse a dormir. Cuando todos entraron a la sala común, Amelia comentó:

-Susan ve a dormir que quiero conversar un poco con Mafalda.

-Ok, tía, no tardes demasiado- dijo Susan mirando mal a la otra mujer.

En cuanto la sala común quedó vacía, la mujer pelirroja de forma rápida, se giró hacia la castaña y preguntó enfadada:

-Mafalda, tú nunca habías ido en contra de ir a averiguar quién uso magia antes de mandar el aviso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que…- empezó avergonzada Mafalda.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, Mafalda, ¿Quién te mando a hacer eso?- preguntó Amelia un poco más enojada pero con voz calma.

-Fue Umbridge, ella me dio a entender que ese niño era un peligro, además de amenazarme con despedirme y ya sabemos que Cornelius le hace caso en todo- explicó Mafalda.

-¿En todo?- preguntó confusa Amelia.

-Sí, ella fue quien decidió la multa a Arthur y también quién dio falsas pruebas sobre lo que hizo el señor Weasley- explicó Mafalda. **(7)**

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Mafalda?- preguntó enfurecida Amelia.

-Porque tenía miedo de perder mi trabajo- contestó Mafalda apenada.

-Sí, Harry Potter decide hacer la queja, estás en problemas, Mafalda. Podrías ir a Azkaban por esto- dijo Amelia un poco más calmada mientras Mafalda temblaba al ver que su colega tenía razón.

Al rato las dos se fueron a dormir. Todo el castillo quedó en un sueño tranquilizador y esperanzador. Tranquilo porque sabían que se había arreglado todo y esperanzador porque para muchos sin saberlo iban a cambiar las cosas. Harry dormía y pensaba en su familia, en lo feliz que estaba y en lo bien que habían salido las cosas.

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano para ir al comedor, algunos como Harry y Sirius se bañaron antes de ir a sentarse en su lugar.

Cuando no faltaba nadie, Harry P dijo:

-Buen día a todos. Antes de que Albus yo vayamos a hacer el desayuno, vamos a pedirle a Lucius que convoque el libro.

El aludido, muy confuso lo hizo con un encantamiento convocador.

Cuando el libro llegó a sus manos, Albus P dijo:

-Lucius, en cuanto, mi padre y yo salgamos empieza a leer.

Albus P y Harry P se levantaron y se fueron a preparar el desayuno. En cuanto salió la puerta por la que entraban los del pasado, se cerró de golpe, como la tapa de un ataúd. **(8)**

* * *

 **Hola lectores.**

Lamentablemente estuve un poco complicada para pasar los capítulos que escribo en cuadernola para poder tachar a mi antojo y encima ahora perdí algunos.

Trataré de actualizar pronto para empezar el tercer libro en breve.

Como siempre les deseo a todos una buena lectura y espero que le guste este capítulo.

Kira.

P.D. Acá van las Notas de Autor.

 **1) Me parece a mi que Harry teme que lo miren mal y que lo juzguen por no ser más rápido (y dejar su varita fuera de su alcance)**

 **2) En mi opinión, que Salazar haya armado una cámara sin que los otros lo sepan es una idiotez, de todos modos acá el monstruo está para proteger el colegio y a sus estudiantes.**

 **3) A John le parece extraño que su hijo no conozca más cosas en tres años de colegio.**

 **4)Tal vez, Sirius como Lord Black pueda hacer algo por Narcissa y darle una oportunidad de trabajar en algo, para no depender de su marido.**

 **5) Solo va a hablar con los Potter, porque tiene planeado ayudar a algunos magos y no quiere hacer sentir mal a sus parientes maternos.**

 **6)Muchas de las ideas de Ron, (lo mágico es superior) tiene que venir de la madre dado que Arthur adora las cosas muggles.**

 **7) Me parece muy raro que hayan multado a Arthur por esa pavada.**

 **8) Ataúd que va a representar la caída de Lucius cuando se sepa la verdad.**

Saludos


End file.
